El Vago Recuerdo de lo que Fue
by Brujhah
Summary: NO YAOI. Hanamichi ha vuelto y sin notarlo esta logrando cambios en el corazón de Haruko, mientras que alguien esta comenzando a experimentar sentimientos por él. Nuevos amigos y enemigos viene a cambiar la cara de Shohoku. HanaXHaru, RioXAya, RukaXOc.
1. 1

_N/A: Buenas, reedité esta historia, simplemente porque me pareció algo desordenada. Tenía la idea fija, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, de convertirme en una máquina de fics, pero la inspiración de la nada desapareció, así que para tratar de "re-inspirarme" me ha dado por "arreglar" mis antiguas historias. En fin espero que la disfruten._

* * *

_**El Vago Recuerdo de lo que Fue**_

* * *

**I**

* * *

_La luz entraba con tanta fuerza por el ventanal que lastimó sus ojos. Las largas sombras de sus padres se extendían por el suelo para trepar las paredes como grandes arañas, hablaban en un lenguaje que él no alcanzaba a entender. Aquella luz tan poderosa, a ratos, no le dejaba ver y cuando eso ocurría se veía impedido de moverse o articular vocablo alguno, solo balbuceaba y nadie le prestaba atención; ella parecía sentada ¿Sobre una silla o la cama? Su padre estaba de pie y se cubría el rostro, ahogando en su mano, y como podía, los gemidos que provenían de su boca. Parecía avergonzado y triste._

_Era esa luz la que evitaba que viera su rostro y no podía definir ninguna de sus facciones, ver si realmente se él parecía a ella o no. Era obvio que discutían ¿Sobre qué? Jamás lo sabría. De todas maneras les habló, ahora que aquel momento le parecía tan lejano también lo eran sus palabras, las cuales articuló en el mismo e incomprensible vocabulario de ellos. Tenía toda la intención de obstruir aquella discusión y junto con ello llevarse a su madre lejos de de su padre._

_Mas, como siempre, escuchó su nombre proveniente del primer piso, alguien le llamaba y aunque sabía que debía, y tenía que quedarse ahí, junto a ellos, fue tras esa voz. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con un niño un poco mayor que él, tampoco tenía rostro, tampoco lo recordaba._

_Llegaron ambos, a la cocina._

— _¿Qué haces?_— _preguntó._

— _Tengo hambre_—_contestó, mientras llenaba un vaso con leche y se llevaba un pan entero embetunado con mantequilla._

_Viéndolo, él también quiso, pidió lo mismo y el muchacho no tardó en dárselo. Recordó entonces a sus padres y todo lo que había tratado detener, hizo un mohín de molestia que pronto olvido._ _Se dijo que debía volver y detenerlo todo, pero no; salió al jardín, asqueado de aquella luz blanquecina y brillante, la que no le dejaba ver, ni hablar o respirar. La que borró para siempre el rostro de su madre y convirtió a su padre en una moustrosa araña. Esa luz, tan blanca, tan molesta._

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos, había dormido largas horas desde el día anterior y aun así sus gestos eran cansados y aburridos, al igual que sus movimientos. Se llevó una mano a la frente y tocó con el dorso esperando encontrar la fiebre o algo que le invitara a no asistir a clases aquél día.

No había nada.

El verano terminaba y podía oír como los pájaros trinaban alegremente.

"_¿Me despertaron ellos?"_

No, hace buenas horas que el sueño le abandonó, pero le gustaba tratar de volver a este, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, con la esperanza de notar algún detalle que le diera un indicio del rostro de la mujer. Siempre trataba de hacerlo. Pero el tiempo le obligó a resignarse, extrañamente no recordaba ningún suceso posterior a ese momento en particular, supuso que era solo eso un sueño; que él muchas veces había confundido con un momento real.

Se levantó y fijó la vista en su radio reloj;06:55 AM. Miró fuera y el sol iluminaba como si fuera medio día, y el calor… el calor era comparable a todos los días que le precedieron. Volteó la cabeza a su habitación y la encontró sucia y desordenada ¿La limpiaría? Tal vez.

Con destreza y sin ganas se fue al baño, ahí escuchó la alarma de su radio, la dejo continuar, no le interesaba, al cabo de diez minutos salió.

Desnudo fue a su armario y ahí encontró su uniforme, limpio y planchado, bajo este su bolso deportivo, del cual sobresalían sus tenis. Debió de haber sido su padre. Recordó el sueño y la rabia que sentía por en ese momento, no era algo traspasable a la realidad claro, pero le molesta evocar aquella idea.

Ya vestido, abrió con fuerza las cortinas de su cuarto, dejando que aquella molesta luz entrase armada a su habitación, ahora no cerraba los ojos, apenas hubo cambio alguno en su rostro cuando las penumbras desaparecieron de golpe. Si se había vuelto así, a veces se preguntaba si era por aquél sueño, en ocasiones desechaba esa idea y entonces el recuerdo le atizaba con especial fuerza, como burlándose de él y su indiferencia.

Ya listo bajo las escaleras, comenzaba su segundo año, y era el primer día de clases, antes de salir, vio en la mesa un vaso de leche y un pan con mantequilla, al lado de estos la nota que decía: _"Kaede, la bicicleta funciona perfectamente, nos vemos"._

* * *

Como siempre lo hicieran, desde que se conocieran, Haruko, Fuji y Matsui, se reunieron dos cuadras antes de llegar a Shohoku, frente a una tienda de ropa que a esas horas aún no iniciaba su día.

Haruko se mostraba alegre y cordial, el ánimo de Matsui era más tranquilo y aburrido, mientras que Fuji siempre había sido callada y tímida. Todas extendieron sus manos al saludarse. A diferencia de otras amigas, ellas se vieron durante todo el verano, así que no existían temas pendientes como para iniciar una conversación que no se centrara en la pasión de Haruko y actual pasatiempo de sus amigas.

Ahora que era ayudante de Ayako, no existía para ella otro tema que no fuera el baloncesto, en cuya terminología sus amigas se estaban entendiendo. Por iniciativa de Haruko ambas comenzaron a acompañarla en sus entrenamientos matutinos como una simple forma de pasar el tiempo.

A Matsui le causaba cierta indiferencia el juego, a pesar de mostrarse más que hábil en el. Por otro lado admitía que aquello le terminó ayudado a relacionarse con más gente de su misma edad. Así entendió que existía un mundo completamente diferente al de las salas de clase en donde sus compañeros de su instituto pudieran ser jóvenes serios y dedicados. Para Fuji, significaba un poco más, algo de místico aparecía junto a los jugadores cuando tomaban sus posiciones en la cancha ¡Aquellas milagrosas jugadas en las cuales todos perdían el aliento! Eran tan diferentes a los muchachos que conociera en la preparatoria, y aún así eran los mismos. Para ella, de comunes pasaban a convertirse en semidioses de aquél olimpo del baloncesto, de lo cual solo se podía admirar. No tenía la experiencia de Haruko ni la habilidad de Matsui, solo sabía que era buena corriendo, pero una completa nulidad en lo que el manejo del balón respectaba. De todas maneras era ahí conde ella veía pasión y era eso y no otra cosa lo que encendía su corazón cada vez que algunos de esos mastodontes saltaban o corrían.

La llegada a Shohoku, fue para ellas como la de cualquier día, aunque existía cierto relajo general, vieron a Ayako caminar presurosa a ellas sonriéndoles.

— ¡Ah... Haruko...! — dijo alzando el brazo, esta le sonrió —…justo pensaba en ti — sin darle tiempo de responder le entregó una gruesa capa de varios papeles.

— ¿Son estás las…? — dijo observando el papel.

— Si... las solicitudes de ingreso al equipo, esperaba que me ayudaras a entregarlas…— Haruko asintió casi honrada. Hecho esto, Ayako las dejó disculpándose ya que debía tratar asuntos con el nuevo capitán. La chica mostró las solicitudes a cada una de sus amigas, quienes también se comprometieron a ayudarle.

Pronto la mirada de Haruko se perdió cuando vio llegar a Kaede Rukawa montado en su bicicleta, una oleada de ansiedad se vino a colar en la garganta de la muchacha, había esperado verle nuevamente durante todo el verano, más conociendo que no tendría el valor para decirle nada, no fue capaz de buscarle. Trató de fijar en él la vista para notar algún cambio, pero Rukawa lucía tal cual el año anterior y nada en él parecía haber sufrido alguna mutación que pudiera calificarse como llana y simple maduración física. Pronto las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, cosa que hizo enrojecer a Haruko, tragó saliva nerviosa y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, a diferencia de otras ocasiones Kaede respondió aquél gesto con un frío saludo, lo que hinchó su corazón, al dar por entendido que ya no le resultaba indiferente, ella alzó la mano, contestando nerviosa y viendo las solicitudes en sus manos, su cerebro le ordenó hablarle, era obvio, ahora tenía una verdadera excusa para hacerlo.

— ¡Rukawa! — exclamó nerviosa, sin tratar de pensar mucho en ello, causando la expectación de sus compañeras, así como las del fan club de Kaede -que le observaban atentamente-. Este volteó, mirándole por sobre el hombro.

— ¿Qué quieres? — habló con tono impasible.

— Eh… debes, debes tener una de estas…— dijo con acopio extendiéndole una de las solicitudes, aunque la voz le temblaba. Rukawa prácticamente le arrancó de las manos el papel y le hecho una ojeada.

— Gracias — finalizó antes de darle la espalda y continuar su camino, Haruko no supo si sentirse desolada o triste, mas todo lo solucionó como lo hacía siempre; Kaede Rukawa era un miembro ocupadísimo del equipo, no podía darse el lujo de perder su tiempo con ella.

No pudo evitar entonces; el divagar en los recuerdos que le unieran aquél muchacho, muy pocos en verdad.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Sakuragi? — le interrumpió Fuji, nuevamente Haruko enrojeció recordando los momentos compartidos con el vivaz pelirrojo, eran muchos más si lo comparaba con Rukawa, incluso de los que ella esperaba y aquello le confundía, sus amigas no sabían que ella y Sakuragi compartieron correspondencia durante el verano y ahora que lo recordaba él no había contestado sus últimas misivas. Aquello le llenó de un sentimiento frío que le confundió aún más, de pronto notó que llevaba muchos segundos en silencio, debía de contestar ya.

— Nada, mi hermano habla muy poco de él – solo en eso quedó. Sus amigas no sospecharon de su reacción, aliviada sonrió y les invitó a entrar a clases.

* * *

Riota Miyagi desempolvó las cortinas y abrió las ventanas. Las últimas dos semanas se dedicó a descansar en la casa de sus abuelos en Hokkaido por lo tanto poco y nada se enteró de lo que ocurría en Kanagawa y con Shohoku. En esos últimos días de vacaciones Ayako no había salido de su cabeza y si bien se encontraba a gusto con su familia, le urgía que el tiempo trascurriera con mayor velocidad. Sin tener nada que hacer todo podría volverse tedioso y muy aburrido.

Sin embargo, ahora que sus responsabilidades eran mayores, una idea algo dolorosa parecía haber calado en su interior, principalmente basándose en los deseos propios de su edad y en cómo estos se relacionaban con la chica, tenía la fija idea de que el no verla había afectado profundamente su ánimo. Con aquello en la cabeza, entendía que para ser el hombre que ella merecía debía, finalmente, tomarse las cosas en serio. Ahora parecía por primera vez entender la posición del capitán Akagi, si quería repetir el logro del año anterior -cosa que ya se esperaba de él- tendría que volverse tan estricto como lo fuera el Gori.

Mas, de momento, su pensamiento estaba fijo en sacar a los insectos y huéspedes que se adueñaron de los rincones del lugar, aún era temprano tendría tiempo de sobra para sacar ese olor a sudor y humedad. Una limpieza profunda, no era tan necesaria solo bastaba con ventilar lo más posible, así como pasar limpiador por las ventanas y especialmente en las duchas, barrer sobre los casilleros del equipo y desempolvar los estantes junto a la mesita que usaran como cualquier cosa que necesitaran, sería una actividad relativamente rápida, hasta que pasó la escoba sobre los casilleros, el polvo acumulado atacó de inmediato su uniforme blanco y limpio, exclusivo del primer día de clases. No quería llegar convertido en un pordiosero a su salón y que Ayako le viera así; se sacó su camisa y la dejó en su propio casillero, luego miro la sudadera blanca que usara bajo esta y le pareció adecuado hacer lo mismo, su bien formado abdomen quedó al descubierto justo en el momento en que Ayako hacía ingreso a los camerinos buscando al nuevo capitán.

En cuanto ella le vio, supo que tenía que esconderse.

La muchacha hacía esfuerzos por calmar su respiración, así como intentaba bajar el rubor de su cara. No lo entendía, no había razón alguna para reaccionar, así, al menos no con Miyagi…

Las palabras tan bien preparadas que tenía para él se esfumaron de su cabeza, y su boca solo parecía balbucear algo sin sentido, mientras intentaba calmarse le escuchaba mover el mobiliario del cuarto así como maldecirlo a este y sus compañeros por lo desordenados y sucios que eran. No pudo evitar reír y sintió como sus colores bajaban y su corazón se tranquilizaba, solo entonces se vio capaz de golpear la puerta con fuerza para darse a escuchar.

— ¡Adelante! — dijo él, Ayako asomó la cabeza y como no le vio de inmediato llegó a la obvia conclusión de que Miyagi se encontraba limpiando las duchas, además que el fuerte olor cloruro se lo indicaba. Alzó la voz para alertar a Riota, no lo admitía pero si le veía nuevamente con el torso desnudo enrojecería.

— ¡Miyagi!... ¿Dónde estás? — Riota sintió la voz de la muchacha, al momento en que un frío escalofriante le indicó que se escondiera, su ropa se mantenía en su casillero, no podría ir y tomarla, ya había cometido muchas estupideces frente a ella y aunque odiara admitirlo, la verdad es que no le conocía muy bien, así que no podría descifrar si es que a ella le ofendería o no verle semi desnudo.

No, no podía permitirse ser un asno, debía de mantenerse serio de una vez.

— Eh… ¡En las duchas..! — contestó, casi escondido se agachó y asomó la cabeza por el borde de una pared de loza que separaba las duchas del resto del lugar. Ayako estaba ahí, observando sin mucho interés el desorden que provocó al mover los muebles de su lugar.

— ¿Te estás duchando? — Riota enrojeció y rápidamente contestó;

— ¡No!... solo limpio este lugar…

— Oh… ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¡No! — gritó, Ayako dio un respingo de la sorpresa, miró a su alrededor y dijo:

— Yo diría que si… — Riota maldijo por lo bajo.

— No… en serio… Ayako, no la necesito.

— Pero llegarás tarde a clases…

— No… te preocupes por eso – La chica recorrió el lugar con la mirada, Riota seguía oculto de su vista, observándole. Esta se encogió de hombros, si bien no lo demostraba, entendía la negativa del muchacho, había querido parecer natural y lo consiguió, suspiro cosa que Riota vio, tomó su bolso y tal cual lo hiciera con Haruko, dejó un fajo de solicitudes de ingreso al club de baloncesto, sobre la mesita del lugar.

— Te dejaré las solicitudes para el equipo — Riota se extraño.

— ¿No las entregaras tú? — Ayako sonrió.

— Solo la mitad, tendremos mucho trabajo este año… — Ayako tenía razón, dejando de lado la complicada situación de ese momento, el hecho de haber llegado a las semifinales del campeonato el año anterior no haría más que complicar las cosas, en muchos sentidos, este presente año.

— Las dejaré en la mesa…

— ¡Bien! – dicho esto, la chica se retiró, solo entonces respiró con calma, preocupándose de coger su ropa. Rápidamente se colocó que pie y con velocidad aún mayor, se vistió, no fuera que Ayako decidiera volver.

Revisó los papeles con calma y sonrió, esta muchacha hacía todo a la perfección.

* * *

La chica miró con cierto recelo a su hermano, no le había parecido para nada el que le forzara a tomar esa decisión, pero ya estaba aceptado, no le quedaba otra opción que cumplir con su palabra. Imaginó todo lo que se perdería y enfadada habló toscamente.

— Si no te apresuras llegaré tarde… — este solo le observó con gesto arrogante, se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no le importaba en lo absoluto, él mismo ya iba atrasado. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y extendió dos a la chica, esta los guardó en su bolso al momento en que su hermano se detenía para dejarle un par de calles alejada de la preparatoria Shohoku, la muchacha descendió con rapidez y antes de marcharse dijo:

— Envía mis saludos a Fujima-san

— Ok… – asintió él extendiendo su mano.

Usume lo vio alejarse a gran velocidad, pensó en fumarse uno de los pitillos entregados, pero no le interesaba apestar a humo en su primer día. Sacó los audífonos y se los llevó a los oídos. A pesar de que hacía calor y era verano, llevaba la chaquetilla azul marino del uniforme escolar, claro que abierta; como acostumbraba hizo sobre salir el cuello de su blusa sobre el cuello de esta, las mangas subidas hasta la mitad del brazo, aún llevaba el cabello mojado pero no le importó y se lo amarró en una apretada cola de caballo. Cogió su walkman y dio inició al _"play",_ primero silencio y luego una voz triste y rastrera comenzó a cantar:

"_I am the key to the lock in your house…"_

Pronto la música se desvaneció entre los pensamientos que rondaran su cabeza, sobre todo la molestia que le generaba el tener que ir a una preparatoria desconocida, de la cual muy poco sabía.

Habían llegado hace solo unas semanas, siendo Soujiro su apoderado no se dedicó mucho en buscar una preparatoria que a ella le pareciera adecuada, finalmente le convenció hablándole del equipo de Shohoku, y de sus logros del año pasado, siendo unos _"novatos"_ en eso de los campeonatos. Usume le preguntó sobre el equipo femenino, a lo cual su hermano le había dado una respuesta positiva, aquello le pareció una mentira más de las cuales Soujiro se valía para hacer… cualquier cosa a su gusto.

Pero cuando lo meditaba con mayor detenimiento, tenía que darle un chance, venía de una carrera fracasada y frustrada en los Estados Unidos, a la cual no podía siquiera asignarla como una falta de voluntad o habilidad, aunque ella no podía hablar de ello, era el secreto de ambos, nadie podía saberlo. Así que el ponerse exquisita por un detalle tan nimio como el baloncesto le resultaba egoísta. De todas maneras hubiera preferido ser enviada a Shojo o Ryonan ¿Pero Shohoku? Suspiro al momento en que la canción terminaba.

Ya conocía las instalaciones, el viernes recién pasado dio un recorrido por estas, había visto su salón, así como la dirección y a algunos de sus miembros. Solo era cosa de adentrarse en aquella floresta de adolescentes y púberes en movimiento. Notó que era observaba, ya fuera porque era una desconocida, o porque su forma de llevar el uniforme era más bien poco ortodoxa –desordenada- y aunque trató de apresurarse llegó tarde a su salón, no importaba, era el primer día.

Tocó tres veces antes de que la puerta se abriera, no pudo evitar sorprenderse antes quién le recibía; era la maestra más joven y bella que nunca hubiera conocido, dio una rápida ojeada a sus nuevos compañeros y todos ellos parecían detenidos sobre esta, solo unos pocos se dignaron a mirarla, lo cual le alivio, siempre prefería pasar algo inadvertida -lo cual entendía era una contradicción debido a su forma de llevar el uniforme- pero consideraba que no era su culpa que los japoneses fueran tan reprimidos.

Ayame Kinoshita, como se había presentado la maestra daba las lecciones de matemáticas, vestía formal y llevaba gafas, lo que le hacía lucir elegante. Con suavidad le indicó que se presentara. Usume no dejaba de mirarla, desde su punto de vista las mujeres y los números no se llevaban en lo absoluto. Sus ideas sin embargo habían cambiado estando en Norteamérica, así que sus prejuicios se basaban principalmente en que encontraba muchos defectos en los japoneses, incluyéndose ella misma. Por otro lado siendo una contradicción a sus propias ideas –nuevamente- a ella no le iba para nada mal en aquellos ramos, le divertía el sobresalir, además de que las exigencias de su hermano no le permitían menos, por ello mismo se había involucrado en el baloncesto, no solo por acompañarlo, si no para ser igual o mejor que él.

Kinoshita le dejó a solas frente al resto de sus compañeros, muchos le miraban con indiferencia o curiosidad, no le importó.

— Soy Usume Kenta… y vengo de la preparatoria Robert Kennedy en Chicago, Estados Unidos — solo entonces aquellos que no miraban parecieron notarla, se escucho un _"Oh"_ masivo recorrer sigilosamente todo el salón, uno de sus nuevos compañeros alzó rápidamente la mano, Kinoshita asintió indicándole que preguntara.

— ¿Eres de allá?

— No, solo estudie un año y medio allá — otro significativo _"Oh"._ La maestra se le acercó y le tocó el hombro suavemente.

— Puedes sentarte ahí — le dijo, indicándole el último puesto en la fila sujeta a los ventanales del salón. Fuera de aquello, Shohoku parecía una secundaria tan normal como todas las que conociera, aunque aún lamentaba el no verse entre las filas de Shojo o Ryonan.

— ¿Quién es ese muchacho? — escuchó preguntar a la elegante maestra, mas no prestó atención con la vista fija en su puesto, poco le interesaba.

— Kaede Rukawa — escuchó como respuesta.

Un escalofrío comparable a la muerte bajo por su nuca para recorrer su espalda, se giró para ver el rostro del interpelado y confirmó sus momentáneos terrores, vio como la maestra trataba de despertarlo. Era él.

¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¿Acaso Soujiro lo sabía? Trató de calmarse mientras un sentimiento de pánico le urgía para que saliera corriendo. Imperó la razón y a penas se sentó sacó un cuaderno y fingiendo que leía se cubrió el rostro con él.

* * *

Kaede entreabrió los ojos molesto, para toparse con la vivaz mirada de su nueva maestra, por alguna razón que no entendió, pensamientos extraños cruzaron su cabeza. Ella le tocaba el brazo suavemente.

— Es importante que prestes atención en clases — le dijo muy calmada para después sonreírle. Rukawa sintió una, aún más extraña, comezón subirle por la garganta para finalizar en su rostro.

Ardor, y una horrible vergüenza al creer que se sonrojaba.

Para su alivio, nadie le observaba, al menos no con atención, Usume seguía con el rostro oculto. Vio alejarse a la maestra y tal cual muchos de sus compañeros no fue capaz de sacarle la vista de encima.

* * *

Kenji Fujima caminaba a paso normal; tranquilo y seguro, al tiempo en que procesaba, a una considerable velocidad, todos los datos que su libro entregaba. No necesitaba mirar el camino, lo conocía de memoria. Como muchos a su edad había ingresado sin problema a la universidad de Kanagawa. Mas por sus capacidades académicas que deportivas, aunque en aquel sentido también había ganado una beca.

Ahora, Kenji Fujima era consciente de sus capacidades y realista en cuanto a lo que pudiera lograr con ellas. Japón a un nivel profesional, no era un país ávido de baloncesto o basketball, solo en secundaria y preparatorias corría como un deporte popular, aunque no tanto como el baseball o el soccer. Por otro lado, como un profesional de la matemática o economía tendría muchas más opciones de asegurar su futuro y vivir, así, una vida acomodada, además de que podría dejar tranquilos a sus padres, que si bien le apoyaban no veían su afición por el basket como la pasión que realmente era para él, si no como un simple hobby. Su sueño de ganar el campeonato nacional, se vio duramente truncado en sus últimos dos años, lo que sin poder evitarlo, obviamente, le llenaba de la más tranquila frustración. Suerte para él que no era un muchacho sentimental como lo fuera Sakuragi o Akagi.

Aquella frustración, pronto se convirtió en deseos de reiniciar todo y de hacer cambios drásticos en el manejo de Shojo, lo cual le llevó a ofrecerse como el nuevo director técnico del instituto, era lo que más disfrutaba y lo único que le hacía perder el sueño. De momento si, entendía que debía darle tiempo al tiempo. Irónicamente se había vuelto suplente en la universidad, debido a su estatura, modales y educación se le tomó por un simple novato, tanto el entrenador como los jugadores, y era cierto que el nivel en la universidad aumentaba considerablemente, volviéndose extenuante aun para los físicos acostumbrados al deporte como el suyo. De todas maneras, sorteo con éxito las pruebas que los universitarios le obligaran a realizar, se impuso sobre ellos y estos viéndose superados por un _"novato"_ como le llamaban, prefirieron obviarlo dejándole de lado, además que la elegancia del muchacho los irritaba profundamente. Él entendía todo eso y admitía que era algo infantil, pero qué más daba; los hombres eran infantiles. A toda esa situación, le daba la misma importancia que en aquél segundo le daba al camino que seguía.

Suerte diferente corría Hanagata, con quién también compartía equipo, aunque el muchacho se había decidido por informática, su altura, superior incluso a miembros activos del equipo, le había facilitado en mucho las cosas. Aunque el trato que tenían hacia él no era muy diferente al que daban a Fujima. Aún así ahora se encaminaba a Shojo, a conocer al nuevo equipo. Pues en la universidad solía entrenarse solo al equipo titular, al cual él no pertenecía, mucho de ello propuesto en un afán de fastidiar al tranquilo muchacho.

Cerró, entonces, su libro y se detuvo al pie del semáforo; estaba en rojo. En contra de lo que se pudiera pensar, su actual situación no ocupaba más que un mínimo de su cabeza, a diferencia de su actividad extra programática, en la cual solía visualizarse la mayor parte del día. En aquello estaba cuando de una voz perdida, pero muy familiar escuchó:

— ¡Oye tú!... ¡Sub púber! — hace años que no le llamaban así, cosa que le hizo retroceder de manera instantánea a sus primeros días en Shojo. Volteó cuando el ruido de la bocina de un auto pareció seguir a esa voz llamándole especialmente a él.

No tardó en toparse con la alta figura de Soujiro Kenta, quién extendiendo los brazos le llamaba a acercarse. Una profunda emoción se apoderó de él, forzándole a abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Cruzó la calle y a pesar de no tener muchas palabras para tan repentino reencuentro, supuso, conociendo a Kenta, que no harían falta, y así fue.

Este lo estrechó y alzó en el aire -Fujima era considerablemente más pequeño- Hecho esto, le besó en la cabeza torciéndole en cuello con tal fuerza que Fujima creyó que se la desprendería del cuerpo. No pasó más de un segundo, hasta que Kenji se sintió fastidiado y se separó molesto por lo empalagoso de su amigo.

— ¡Ya basta Kenta! — exclamó en tono dogmático, lo que causo risas en su ex – compañero, contento de verle nuevamente.

— ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? — Fujima asintió en silencio y carraspeando, guiándose por el más estricto protocolo -que consistía en mantener a Kenta lejos-. Nuevamente, esto provocó las risas de su amigo.

— Ven, sube — le ordenó — ¿Dónde vas?

— A Shojo — contestó, Kenta sonrió.

— ¿Repetiste el año? — preguntó burlándose — en tú caso debió de haber sido para tratar de ir al campeonato nacional — Si bien Fujima estaba contento de ver a un antiguo amigo, le molestaba en exceso aquella jocosidad que Kenta siempre ostentaba, este consiente le fastidiaba aún más. Cosa que a su vez Fujima sabía.

— Yo volveré a Shojo — finalizó el muchacho nuevo.

— ¿Volverás? ¿Acaso no deberías de ingresar a la universidad?

— Lo sé, pero es solo un año… no es tan terrible, además perdí todos los papeles que certificaban mi graduación — sonrió, Kenta, cínicamente a su amigo. Kenji podía imaginarlo quemando y destruyendo los mismos. Soujiro sacó un cigarrillo, como siempre lo hiciera le ofreció a Fujima, esté negó.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes permiso de conducir?

— Es falso.

— Oh… que bien… y ¿Si nos detiene la policía?

— Les diremos que soy tú padre — Fujima, nuevamente le miró con gesto aburrido, el que se viera más joven de lo que era, funcionaba como poderoso tema de burla para Soujiro Kenta.

— Mejor hablemos de ti — contraatacó Fujima — dime algo de tus logros en América — por primera vez se vio a Kenta silencioso y molesto, mientras que Fujima sonreía burlescamente. El auto se detuvo bruscamente en medio de la avenida, provocando un gran desorden en el tráfico. Kenji, devastó con la mirada a Kenta, este continuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

— Volveré a jugar por Shojo — dijo Kenta quebrando el hielo.

— Me tendrás como director.

— Así es la vida… Oh, por cierto Usume te envía saludos.

— ¿Cómo está ella?

— Fastidiada, quería entrar a Shojo o Ryonan.

— ¿Ryonan?

— Si, su querido Sendoh está ahí — Fujima asintió, como recordándolo todo, incluyendo al muchacho.

— Usume calificaba para ambas ¿Por qué no ha ido a alguna de ellas?

— Yo se lo ordené… la necesito en Shohoku.

— ¿Shohoku? — preguntó Fujima extrañado.

— Si, será mi espía

— Shojo no necesita espías

— No dije Shojo, dije para mí; Soujiro Kenta — si, era el mismo de siempre, caprichoso, irónico e iracundo, además de egoísta.

— Quiero saber de una chica — si, aquello era factible. Fujima estaba casi seguro de que Soujiro Kenta era el único que podía jactarse de haber perdido la virginidad a los diez años.

— Le exiges demasiado — finalizó.

— Ella puede con eso – Fujima suspiró.

— Estuve averiguando sobre el torneo del año pasado — dijo Kenta cambiando de tema — ¿Algo que deba saber?

— Supongo que ya sabes de Kaede Rukawa, así como de Nobunaga Kiota — Kenta asintió.

— Así que Mitsui volvió al ruedo — Fujima asintió.

— Yo no me preocuparía por él.

— ¿Y por quién si lo harías?

— Kaede Rukawa — Kenta frunció el ceño.

— ¿Kaede… Kaede… de que preparatoria es?

— Shohoku.

— ¿No sabes en que secundaria asistía?

— No lo recuerdo — Kenta se encogió de hombros, dejando pasar el tema, si no lo recordaba, no debía de ser importante.

— ¿Hanagata está contigo?

— En la universidad no, tenemos carreras diferentes, pero él es titular del equipo, fue aceptado de inmediato.

— ¿Aceptado de inmediato?

— Si, en estos momentos entrenan, yo voy a Shojo para no perder la condición física — Kenta entendió de inmediato y miró a Fujima a los ojos, este le respondió, si había alguna frustración o molestia, la mirada de Kenji no lo traslucía, y lo más probable es que no lo sintiera. Debió de haber ocurrido lo de siempre, le vieron la cara de pendejo y se asustaron de su inteligencia y habilidad. Para asegurarse le dejaron de lado inferiorizándole en un rango que no merecía.

Pero Fujima, impenetrable como siempre, no mostraba nada, aquellos imbéciles debían de parecerse mucho a él. Kenji Fujima en verdad que podía jactarse de ser verdaderamente inteligente.

— ¿Y Maki? — preguntó.

— En la universidad.

— Valla — dijo terminando en un suspiro que llamo la atención de su compañero.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tendré que esperar un año más, para cagarme en él.

* * *

Hanamichi recorrió las afueras de Shohoku sin gana alguna de ingresar, ya era tarde así que fácilmente podría irse de pinta, su madre jamás lo sabría y lo más factible es que en Shohoku tampoco nadie se diera cuenta. El Gorila ya no estaba y parecía ser el único interesado en su regreso.

Para entender la melancolía que se hacía presente en el muchacho en aquél momento, práctico sería retroceder y explicar los eventos que habían marcado su actual estado de ánimo.

Si bien una de las últimas noticias recibidas por Haruko le hablaba de sus avances, hubo ciertas situaciones que ensombrecieron su carácter. El haber visto a Rukawa con el uniforme de la selección de Japón se convirtió en una meta a seguir y superar, pero muy en contra de lo que su energía dictaba, Hanamichi salió muy mal en la mayoría de las pruebas que se le realizaran en su alejamiento de Kanagawa. A pesar de todo su optimismo, se vio aplastado las suficientes veces como para hacer mermar su alegría y optimismo, aunque no para hacerlo desaparecer, claro está. Además por mucho que lo deseo y espero jamás tuvo visita alguna que no fuera la de su madre, y bueno a esta jamás le habría dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos a Haruko.

Con ella se enviaron muchas cartas durante el verano, pero todas y cada una de ellas, le daban a entender la tranquila cordialidad que la chica le ofrecía, en sus días más decaídos, esa idea le atizaba con la molestia de la burla. Lo cual terminaba aplastando sus ganas de reencontrase con ella. Aunque a veces se despertaba con todas las ganas de volver y decirle de una vez por todas todos los sentimientos que hacia ella guardaba. Era muy difícil entenderlo, sobre todo para él.

Además se hacía eco el proceso de la maduración, que debido a las circunstancias por las cuales pasaba, tomaba un cariz algo oscuro y pesimista. Por mucho que trataba de que no hicieran mella en él, pero ahí estaba, sutil y tranquilo, esperando ser removido para cobrar fuerza. Finalmente se le dio el alta. Con extrema reticencia, su doctora le recomendó una y otra vez no esforzarse en el juego _"solo es un juego"_ le decía y le declaraba una y otra vez el poco futuro que tendría en el considerando la situación de Japón con respecto al deporte en sí.

Pero para Sakuragi, no era solo un juego, es cierto que había llegado a el, gracias a Haruko, pero debía admitirlo, se había vuelto mucho más importante de lo que él mismo creyera alguna vez, y verse ahora disminuido por algo que no controlaba, era sinceramente una patada en las bolas de parte del destino.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado por aquella chica.

El toparse, en esos momentos con Haruko, más que alegría, le oprimía el corazón al verse aceptado y correspondido solo como un amigo, sobre todo considerando que ese no era el papel que quería cumplir en la vida de la muchacha. Quizás era pedir demasiado, pero tras semejante alejamiento se creía con la posibilidad de pedir mucho más, sobre todo considerando que cada día que paso, no hubo nadie más que ella en su cabeza.

Por otro lado, cuando su verdadero yo, hablaba dentro de él solía preguntarle ¿No lo había aceptado así acaso? ¿Había en algún momento ella guardado para él los sentimientos que Rukawa le generara? Viéndolo así, tonto fue él por hacerse ilusiones inverosímiles con alguien tan lejano. Todo aquello no era más que un berrinche infantil e injustificado, aunque eso no significaba que en algún momento no doliera.

No quería admitirlo, pero si. Estaba amargado y se sentía abandonado.

Cuando llegó a esa idea, suspiró con tranquilidad, al menos ya lo había aceptado, lo mejor ahora era dejar eso de lado, no le gustaba el cariz que sus ideas tomaban, era como si se diera por vencido sin siquiera luchar… ¿O si lo había hecho? Todo aquello servía para confundirle aún más. Lo mejor era dejarlo pasar… por ahora.

Además todas las chicas se enamoraban del zorro ¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo ella?

Entonces como golpeado por una revelación entendió que el aceptar eso hablaba mejor de sí mismo, al parecer finalmente estaba madurando. Recordó como de chiquillo pendenciero e irresponsable paso a ser un pseudo héroe deportivo escolar. Aquello significaba respeto, no por su habilidad para partirles la cara, si no por un verdadero merito, de personas que jamás creyó lo tendría, incluso Rukawa le respetaba.

Entonces sonrió. Después de todo eran lo enemigos naturales, en el basket, por el amor de Haruko.

Se encaminó, entonces, directo a su salón y en un afán de tranquilizarse evito el gimnasio, aunque no pudo evitar el pasar por los camarines, ahí fue a su casillero y dejo su bolsa deportiva. Siquiera él mismo sabía si estaba preparado para retomar los entrenamientos pero ¿Qué mal le haría el correr y saltar un poco?

Entraría, descaradamente, con una hora de retraso, tendría que obligatoriamente pasar por los salones de Haruko y Rukawa. Suspiró entendiendo que no podría evitar aquel reencuentro. Pensó mejor en sus amigos, con ellos todo ese conjunto de sensaciones no sería nada que ya no supiera, le fastidiarían y como siempre él les golpearía. Si, era lo mejor.

A medida que avanzaba sintió las voces de chicas que venían en contra. El corazón le salto del pecho al pensar que Haruko venía en aquél grupo, se detuvo sin saber si esconderse o continuar, en menos de lo que esperaba fue presa del nerviosismo, se le anudó la garganta y la ansiedad comenzó a carcomerle el estómago. Creyó oír la voz de la muchacha en el grupo, tragó saliva al notar que a pesar de querer marcharse se había quedado clavado en el suelo, las vio pasar una a una, aliviado de no ver a Haruko entre ellas. Respiro tranquilo y avanzó tres pasos quedando al pie de las escaleras.

Se detuvo en seco, al ver a la más tímida de sus amigas.

— No te preocupes Haruko — dijo esta sin verle — yo lo traeré.

A Hanamichi se le detuvo el corazón.

Fuji se detuvo de golpe, también, al ver a Sakuragi. Se veía alterado aunque pálido. Era extraño, de todas maneras supo que a Haruko le alegraría verle, le sonrío y volteó el rostro para llamar a su amiga.

Al mismo tiempo Hanamichi; recuperando la fuerza de su ánimo, le tapó la boca y arrastró con él hasta el primer piso, en donde la soltó. Fuji temblaba, siempre había temido de Sakuragi, mas viéndole jugar baloncesto le pareció un buen tipo, aunque algo escandaloso, pero nada más. Ahora estaba aterrada y avergonzada, al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Ah! Por favor no llores — suplicó el pelirrojo, pero sus expresiones, solo asustaron a la muchacha aún más. Hanamichi, sin saber que hacer, se dispuso a correr, mas no contaba con la inteligencia o compresión de la muchacha, pues esta recordado muchas cosas imagino que llevo a Sakuragi a actuar así.

— ¿N… no… que… querías que Ha… Haruko… te… viera Sakuragi? — aquellas palabras obraron a favor de él, se volteó para verla más repuesta, aunque aún avergonzada. Luego se puso a pensar que si lo admitía, sería una herida a su orgullo, pero si no quedaría como un psicópata ¿Y si usaba su faceta agresiva? No. Fuji le hablaría mal de él a Haruko… ¡Momento! ¿Y si le pedía ayuda a ella? Para conseguirla sería necesario ser honesto.

Esta última idea, era definitivamente la mejor. Miró entonces a la muchacha con decisión y se inclinó en son de disculpa.

— Lo lamento, pero tenías razón no quería que Haruko me viera, por favor no le digas nada — cuando se enderezó Fuji le miraba extrañada y enternecida, notó entonces Hanamichi, como el rubor le subía a la cara, así que para evitar cualquier bochorno miró a otro lado.

Aquella actitud, conmovió a Fuji. Sakuragi no estaba loco, aún con el susto de muerte que le dio, solo era un muchacho tímido e inseguro, cosa en la cual ambos se parecían.

— ¿Ya no lloraras? — Fuji negó.

— Ya no estoy asustada — Hanamichi bajó la cabeza avergonzado, justo ahora que creía que estaba madurando de mandaba semejante numerito. Propio de cualquier cavernícola o chiquillo del jardín de infantes. Suspiró, tendría que trabajar más en su autocontrol. Miró a la muchacha que se sobresaltó al notar la intensidad de sus ojos.

— ¿No le dirás a Haruko? — más atemorizada que nada, Fuji negó, se preguntó cuando le dejaría ir, tenía cosas que hacer y ya comenzaba a demorarse.

— ¿Puedo irme? — preguntó finalmente. Solo entonces Hanamichi notó que ambos estaban bajo las escaleras y que él cubría el paso de la muchacha. ¡Si alguien que fuera cercano a Haruko los viera, ella sospecharía de ellos! Se ruborizo nuevamente y contestó.

— ¡Claro! – él también se dirigiría a su salón. Ya era hora de reencontrarse con todos.


	2. 2

**II**

* * *

Bastó que sonara la campana del primer descanso para que Usume Kenta huyera del salón. Suerte para ella que Rukawa no le viera, nerviosa como estaba, pasó del segundo piso, al tercero y de este finalmente a los tejados. Llevó consigo uno de sus cigarrillos, tendría que meditar muy bien el cómo enfrentar toda esta situación, de haberlo sabido se hubiera negado rotundamente a aparecer en Shohoku, encendió el pitillo y dio una profunda calada, al igual que el baloncesto, su hermano le había inducido a aquél vicio. De todas maneras le hizo sentir más relajada, alejó el cigarrillo y fijó la vista en el filtro, luego en las yemas de sus dedos.

¿Cuánto tiempo sin ver al zorro ese? Dos años casi…

— Maldito Rukawa… — susurró. Fue así como la encontraron Yohei, Takamiya, Noma, Okus y Sakuragi.

Yohei fue el primero en verla y ser visto, Usume se puso de pie tan pronto lo vio en compañía de los otros muchachos. Hubo un silencio tenso, marcado por la admiración de Yohei hacia la muchacha. Usume media alrededor de 1.64, lo que la hacía casi de su estatura. No era por tanto coincidencia que su hermano bordeara casi el 1.95. Tenía el cabello negro y el rostro pálido, con una mirada tan fija como penetrante, irradiaba esta la misma energía que Sakuragi, sin embargo se movió con nerviosismo cuando decidió pasar de los muchachos.

Todos ellos, excepto Sakuragi (quién no tenía más ojos que para Haruko) vieron en ella, lo que se llamaría _"un interesante ejemplar",_además llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano, bastante lejos de lo que se consideraban adecuando para una mujer, más aún así logró llamar poderosamente su atención. Yohei impactado a medias, buscó un método para hablarle y cuándo le vio pasar a su lado, dijo:

— Acá no se puede fumar… — Usume solo le miró por sobre el hombro y sin detenerse replicó:

— ¿Es norma tuya o del instituto? — aún no soltaba el cigarrillo cuando al abrir la puerta, para ir al pasillo de los terceros, se topó frente a frente con uno de los inspectores, lo reconocía pues le había visto en la dirección el día en que fuera a dejar en orden su situación para ingresar a Shohoku.

— Señorita… — dijo antes de notar que llevaba en las manos — ¿Qué hace usted acá? — con lo molesta que estaba, a Usume le dieron ganas de contestar:

"_¿Y a usted qué diablos le importa?"_

Pero recordó que estaba en Japón, no en América, el hombre alzó la vista por sobre la muchacha y vio al grupo de jóvenes. Oportunidad que Usume aprovechó para dejar caer el cigarrillo y cubrirlo con el pie, entonces se volvió sobre ella.

— ¿Por qué huele a cigarro? — preguntó.

_"Genial"_

El hombrecillo se dirigió al grupo y volvió la vista sobre la muchacha.

— ¿Han estado fumando? ¿Usted señorita? — miró acusadoramente a la chica. Usume iba a negar cuando tras ella escuchó.

— Unos alumnos de primero estaban fumando acá señor… — contestó por ella Yohei, todos sus acompañantes le observaron, para más de alguno fue obvio que se había interesado por esa chica — Ella solo se retiraba, pero no les acompañaba…

— ¿Y ustedes que hacían acá? — Okus, quién siempre notaba las tretas de Yohei continuó:

— Solo venimos a pasar el descanso, los de primero se fueron al vernos.

— ¿Es una escuela pública o no? — agregó Usume — los alumnos pueden ir donde quieran ¿no? — la chica no volteó para ver la sonrisa de Noma y Sakuragi, el inspector miró nuevamente al grupo y dijo:

— ¿Por qué no los detuvieron?

— ¡Ese no es nuestro trabajo! — dijo Sakuragi.

Las palabras de los muchachos, no le convencían en lo absoluto, pero no tenía como probar lo contrario. De todas maneras pensó en que algo grande se orquestaba al ver a esos cinco encaminarse a los tejados, usualmente los usaban para pelear… Y ese pelirrojo… frunció el ceño con desconfianza y se volteó.

— Cuidado con lo que hacen… sobre todo tú Mito, aún me debes el desastre que hiciste con el equipo de baloncesto — aquél comentario hizo que Usume se volteara, hacer algún destrozo en ese equipo era casi igual a fastidiar a Rukawa, lo que era una idea grata para su cabeza. Finalmente el inspector se retiró, Usume respiró aliviada, levantó su zapato y vio, con pesar su cigarrillo a medio terminar, todo un desperdicio. Se volteó y miró a los muchachos, extendió los dedos en el símbolo de paz y despedida a la vez, y sonriéndoles les dijo:

— Gracias — lo que sacó una sonrisa estúpida en todos, excepto Sakuragi. Hecho esto ella también se marchó. De ahora en adelante buscaría un lugar menos concurrido para dar rienda suelta a sus gustos.

* * *

— ¡Rukawa! — escuchó este, antes de voltear a ver a un grupo de admiradoras que a su vez se felicitaba por lograr tal reacción en el muchacho. Oportunidad que Usume aprovechó para desaparecerse de su camino. Bajo al primer piso en donde podría esquivarle con facilidad. Era cierto que ese descanso era un muy mal lugar para refugiarse.

Rukawa subió las escaleras lentamente, ya que no pudo dormir en clases necesitaba aquél descanso para _"echar un sueño"._Las risotadas del grupo de Hanamichi le hicieron desistir, hasta que escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

_"Así que has vuelto"_

Dando otro paso, se asomó al tejado y vio como sus sospechas se confirmaban.

Sakuragi le miró con la misma fijeza, con la cual le examinaba. Hanamichi vio a su rival de amores con hostilidad, aunque no lo culpaba por su situación con Haruko, de todas maneras Rukawa sorprendió a todos cuando habló:

— ¿Cómo estás? — era factible para todos cuanta desconfianza y desagrado sentían el uno por el otro, pero aquello lejos de hacerles despreciarse, los unía en algo. En lo cual juntos resultaban implacables, y tanto Sakuragi como Rukawa sabían en qué sentido contar el uno con el otro, lo que finalmente se convertía en un respeto mutuo, en la vida que ambos llevaban fuera de la cancha.

— Me encuentro bien… —Hanamichi vaciló sobre si preguntar o no de vuelta, la verdad es que Rukawa no le interesaba, pero ya que él se había tomado la molestia podía… no podía… tal vez si… mostrarse tan interesado como el zorro ese. No. Mejor no. Finalizó entonces con un:

— Gracias — Rukawa asintió, y viendo que ahí solo molestaría decidió retirarse, entonces todos nuevamente enmudecieron cuando escucharon a Hanamichi decir;

— Si quieres, nos puedes acompañar…

"_¿Era la tregua definitiva? ¿Le estaba invitando a volverse su amigo?"_

Las mismas preguntas cruzaban la cabeza de Kaede, le extraño, ¡desde luego! decidió entonces buscar una respuesta o excusa que explicara la conducta del muchacho. No, Sakuragi no era un calculador maquiavélico, le faltaba cerebro para eso. De todas maneras se preguntaba que ganaría ese pelirrojo invitándole a pasar el tiempo con él. ¿Una emboscada? No, ellos no eran así. Para Sakuragi no habría mayor placer que partirle la cara el solo ¿Qué podría ser? Aunque esa pregunta se vio prontamente reemplazada por otra que le decía ¿Aceptar o no?

* * *

Si bien no pudo dormir, admitía que mal no lo había pasado. De todas maneras aquellos minutos en aquel bullicioso grupo, le dio a entender lo diferente que era de ellos. Si bien Sakuragi terminó ganando su respeto debido a su tenacidad, seguía siendo un fanfarrón. El más maduro del grupo era sin lugar a dudas Yohei, astuto y listo. Okus parecía tener la misma energía del pelirrojo, aunque no era tan arrojado. Noma, en tanto, tenía una cuota de adultez de la cual parecía querer escapar, mientras que Takamiya se peleaba el ridículo con Sakuragi.

Siempre habría creído que Hanamichi oficiaba de líder y mente maestra, que los otros solo eran sus subordinados, situación que le hizo desestimar al resto del grupo. Sin embargo, parecía ser el serio y tranquilo Yohei quién, sin quererlo, daba los argumentos para todos y en todo. El resto, incluso Hanamichi, obedecían sus palabras entendiendo que lo que Yohei dijera, era lo más razonable.

Ahora discutían sobre una chica, todos molestaban a Yohei por su exceso de atención a ella. Como no le interesaba se colocó de pie, todos le observaron pero no le detuvieron.

— ¿Irás al entrenamiento? — preguntó a Sakuragi, este asintió sin dejar de hablar, Kaede se dio por entendido retirándose con calma. Lo último que escuchó de ellos fue a Yohei quejarse de no haber preguntado el nombre de la chica.

Avanzando con calma por el pasillo, de vuelta a su salón. Kaede vio, nuevamente, a la profesora Kinoshita entrar al salón consiguiente al suyo. No pudo evitarlo, pero debió bajar los ojos hasta el bien proporcionado trasero de la mujer, así como no pudo despegar de su cabeza la imagen de sus brazos. Era la primera vez que una mujer le llamaba tan poderosamente la atención por su forma física, además del trato que le había dado. Hasta ese momento, con la única persona del género con la cual se entendiera era Ayako, y se debía exclusivamente a que esta era mucho más madura que el resto, sin mencionar su afición por el baloncesto. La otra chica era la hermana del Gori… es decir del capitán Akagi, quién también era fanática del deporte, pero a su gusto se diferenciaba muy poco de ese trío de locas que solo sabían gritar su nombre. Ahora era ayudante de Ayako. ¿No estaba Sakuragi enamorado de ella? Personalmente no sabía que le veía.

Pero esta maestra _"Ayame Kinoshita"_ tenía un aire de seguridad que parecía alzarla por sobre los defectos comunes de las mujeres, como los encaprichamientos y vanidades típicos. Cuando le despertara y él abriera los ojos, se topó una tranquila y casi tierna mirada, consiguiendo captar su atención, su esquiva atención. No lo entendía, y ahora se veía tentado a mirare el trasero y los pechos, cuando semejantes ideas jamás pasaban por su cabeza. Buscó la razón más inmediata para contestar a su actuar y solo quedó tranquilo, cuando notó y aceptó, que era un hombre y que estaba creciendo. Sabía que le gustaban las mujeres, aunque nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguna ¿O no le gustaban y no lo sabía? Un reflejo azul de asco y temor pareció cruzar su rostro, cuando recordó que Kinoshita llamaba su atención poderosamente.

Después de haber escuchado toda esa fanfarronería de parte de aquél grupo, quizás era posible que no fueran tan diferentes, él sabía que era un bicho raro. Pero no, ahora veía que si era normal a esa edad el sentirse atraído por una muchacha, aún cuando esta fuera un esqueleto como Haruko Akagi, o un carácter tan decidido como Ayako. Suspiro y cerró los ojos, viendo nuevamente, en su cabeza, el trasero de Ayame Kinoshita.

* * *

Después de, prácticamente, huir del tejado, Usume corrió a su salón, cogió su celular y se encerró en el baño de mujeres. Marcó a Kenta tantas veces hasta que se aburrió, su hermano no le contestaría. Entonces una idea que le pareció brillante vino a su cabeza; ubicar a Ayako, ella le conocía y le ayudaría a calmar a Rukawa cuando este le viera… era una posibilidad y nada perdería con intentarlo. Más esperanzada salió de los baños, entonces su plan se vio interrumpido por la campana que anunciaba el término del descanso. Animada, como estaba, supo que lo mejor era volver rápidamente a su salón y así cubrirse de Rukawa, corrió y su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, indicándole que Kenta estaba devolviendo el llamado, cogió su celular y fijó la vista en la pantalla.

Una pared de hierro vino a detener su descuidada carrera, su móvil cayó y se desarmó ante la vista de todos. Fuera quién fuera, Usume calculaba que le había estrellado, el hombro o un codo extendido en el rostro, pues sintió un punzante dolor en su nariz que le hizo llorar los ojos.

Era la hora de volver y nuevamente, casi escondido, Hanamichi avanzó hacia su salón, quería dejar el reencuentro con Haruko para el entrenamiento, en donde sabía no se sentiría tan nervioso, vio a Rukawa volver a su salón. Al momento en que una chica, velozmente pasaba por su lado, muy veloz.

Rukawa palideció -aún más-, al ver y reconocer a Usume Kenta. A pesar de tener el rostro caído y cubierto -se sobaba la zona golpeada- podría reconocerla, aún de cabeza. La chica alzó la vista y su dolor desapareció para dar paso a la fría sensación del miedo, Rukawa le miraba lleno de rencor y un frío odio. Usume no se atrevió a moverse, el corazón le latía a mil por segundo y la cara le ardía molestamente.

Todos observaban la escena. Kaede no pudo contenerse y sorprendiendo a todos le espetó a la muchacha, en un tono que jamás se había oído en él:

— ¡¿Qué mierdas haces acá?! — Usume se encogió pero no se amedrentó, igual de contestataria que se hermano contestó desafiante:

— Eso no te importa, imbécil — Rukawa hizo un gesto de profundo desprecio y sin decir más entró al salón.

Usume imaginó que aún el chico de piedra tenía conciencia del decoro y que aquello había evitado una explosión entre ambos. Dos años y medio eran suficientes para enfriar las cosas, pero al parecer lo de ellos era un rencor más profundo, quizás cristalizado por el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Esto es tuyo? — preguntó Yohei agazapándose a lado de la chica. Usume asintió al ver las partes de su celular en las manos del chico, quién instintivamente quiso ayudarla a colocarse de pie. Oferta que ella ignoró.

— Gracias — contestó fríamente y sin mirarlo desapareció dentro del salón.

* * *

Ayako se había sentido extraña toda la mañana, casi con ansias estuvo deseando que Riota entrara al salón, mas cuando este lo hizo, bajó la vista fingiendo no haberlo visto. Las clases pasaron al igual que los descansos, pero ninguno fue capaz de dirigirle la palabra al otro, pues a penas sonó la primera campana, Ayako salió a recorrer Shohoku, so excusa de entregar las solicitudes para la inscripción de los nuevos postulantes. Así fue como Riota la vio alejarse de él, nuevamente.

Ella, en tanto, se sentía como una idiota. Deseaba la compañía del muchacho, al momento en que le esquivaba tanto como podía. Miyagi le estaba colocando nerviosa, algo que jamás, antes, había ocurrido. Y eso, obviamente, comenzaba a preocuparle. En aquellas vueltas por el instituto, no dejó de preguntarse si es que todo eso ocurrió solo esa mañana o si venía desde antes. ¿Le gustaba? Analizándolo, lo más objetivamente que pudiera, Riota Miyagi, solía comportarse como un niño, pero era un muchacho bueno, que hacía mucho por complacerla. Pero, aquellas actitudes conflictivas solían hartarle, era muy joven, sin embargo, sabía que debía de pasar de ese tipo de muchachos. A veces creía que sus hormonas hablaban demás, lo que en cierto sentido le tranquilizaba, eso significaba que se trataba de algo meramente visceral, no podía haber sentimientos en ello. Y bueno, por muy torpe e infantil que fuera, Riota no se merecía ninguna jugarreta vanidosa o auto satisfactoria, menos sabiendo lo que él sentía hacia ella. Volvió finalmente más tranquila a clases. Riota le buscó con la mirada y ella le sonrió.

Desde su punto de vista, si quería verse realmente serio ante ella. Debía mostrarse, desde un principio, como tal. Finalmente, nada sacaba con solo proponérselo, el actuar era, estrictamente, necesario. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que ella veía en él y no era en lo absoluto alentadora, no tendría que extrañarse entonces. Si bien, siempre trataba de corregir su comportamiento, en los últimos dos años sus acciones habían sido tan, pero tan estúpidas que, a veces, simplemente no se reconocía. Solo en la cancha tenía la oportunidad de desquitarse, pero no siempre estaba en ella. Animado por la sonrisa de Ayako y entendiendo que quedándose en nada, nada lograría, se animó para dar, hoy, el primer paso.

Aún no llegaba el maestro, así que cogió el asiento más cercano a la muchacha y se sentó a su lado, si bien aquello alteró a Ayako, fue capaz de reponerse rápidamente.

— Ayako — dijo él, la chica le miró instintivamente y apoyó el rostro en la palma de su mano.

— Ya entregué la mayoría de las solicitudes… — con gesto cansado agregó — será mucho trabajo…

Riota asintió, algo preocupado de no saber cómo iniciar la conversación.

— Ahora tendrás una gran responsabilidad— dijo ella.

— Lo sé — contestó Miyagi — Pero Ayako yo…— la muchacha le miró en silencio — Yo quería hablar de otro asunto — una extraña emoción subió por el cuello de la chica instalándose en su garganta, miro hacia otro lado del salón.

— ¿De qué? — preguntó insegura.

Riota tragó con fuerza, ahora que estaba a pasos de invitarle a salir, no sabía comenzar semejante discurso. Inició con un nervioso jugueteo de manos que alertó a Ayako ¿Acaso ella también le colocaba nervioso?

— Bueno — dijo aclarándose la garganta — nos conocemos hace varios años — Ayako le escuchó con atención, si bien se veía preocupado y nervioso, se lo imaginó con todas aquellas otras chicas a quienes les habría dicho…

"_¿Lo mismo?" _

Sintió momentáneamente un escozor en el estómago, Riota continuaba sin saber que no era escuchado ¿Qué decía? ¿De qué hablaba?

— Y me preguntaba, si querías salir conmigo… hoy… después del entrenamiento… — Ayako le observó, Miyagi era una bolsa roja de sangre preparado para la más radical negativa ¿Pensaba así de ella? Nuevamente se sintió empujada a negarse, pero aquello sería darle en el gusto ¿O no?

— ¿Dónde iríamos? — preguntó, más que nada por mera curiosidad, no es que tuviera pensado en realidad acompañarle. Pero el muchacho alzó de tal manera la vista, completamente esperanzado y a la vez ilusionado.

— Pues… donde tú quieras… — justo en aquél momento el maestro entró, Riota se colocó de pie nervioso, esperando obtener después una respuesta, mas Ayako le cogió de la muñeca y le atrajo hacia sí.

— Basta con que vayamos a comer algo — dijo mirándole fijamente.

La mirada de Riota se iluminó y una gran sonrisa, que se preocupó de disimular. Ayako le soltó con indiferencia y procedió a sacar sus cuadernos. Sonrió, aunque no supo por qué.

Miyagi apenas podía contener la ansiedad que le embargara desde ese momento. Miró tantas veces al puesto de la muchacha, pero esta se mantenía con la vista fija en el pizarrón. No importaba ya era hora de hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre él. Estaba dispuesto y lo lograría.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo Sakuragi se escapó al gimnasio, por más que tratara no lograba calmarse al pasar cerca de aquél lugar, así que finalmente fue a el; oscuro, silencioso y vacío, un eco extraño pareció devolverlo a los días en que entrenara con el resto, escuchando las órdenes del Gori y los gritos que pedían y anunciaban algún pase o movimiento. De aquello retrocedió al último día en que sujetara un balón y de este al primero de ellos.

_"¿Sabes cuales son las clavadas?"_

— ¿Sakuragi? — escuchó a su espalda, la misma voz temblorosa y gentil que le recordara su cabeza. Volteó y ahí le vio.

Haruko seguía tal cual le recordara, parecía haberse congelado junto a su recuerdo. Estaba sorprendida de verle y eso le resultó incómodo, ninguno de los dos supo que decir, Haruko bajó la vista algo avergonzada, aunque no entendía el por qué, los nervios, por otra parte, también le asolaban.

En el caso de Hanamichi, todo podía multiplicarse por diez, había una y otra vez jurado que ahora si sería capaz de decirle lo que por ella sentía, pero se topaba con el escollo de Rukawa y la verdad es que no debería de quejarse, eso él ya lo sabía. La muchacha carraspeo para hablar, y aún así ambos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, solo entonces Hanamichi pareció tranquilizarse, sonrieron llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Haruko se quedo observándole, Sakuragi había cambiado, no podría definir exactamente en qué, pero lo había hecho. Parecía más meditativo y había un rastro en sus ojos que le indicaba que ya no veía las cosas de la misma manera. Cosa que si bien no entendió en aquél momento, llamó su atención. La sonrisa del muchacho le tranquilizó, solo en aquél momento comenzaron a hablar el mismo idioma.

— ¿Cómo has estado Haruko? — preguntó él, Haruko sonrió y contestó:

— Muy bien…— y hace rato que quería comunicarle esto a su amigo, continuó entonces diciéndole — He convencido a mis amigas ¿Las recuerdas Fuji y Matsui? — Hanamichi asintió — a practicar baloncesto conmigo— el muchacho se acercó a ella, agregando:

— ¿Y el Gori…— carraspeo — quiero decir; el capitán Akagi? — dijo invitándole a salir del gimnasio, Haruko le siguió.

— Muy bien, aunque al parecer los estudios en la universidad le dejan muy poco tiempo.

— El dejo el baloncesto ¿no? — Haruko asintió, con cierto gesto de pena, para luego agregar:

— Los fines de semana, me ayuda a entrenar con las chicas — A Sakuragi se le hizo difícil el imaginarse al gorila jugando con esas tres delicadas jovencitas.

Nuevamente guardaron silencio, un incómodo silencio. La muchacha no sabía cómo empezar, le extraño aún más, otra rara sensación que le decía lo agradable que era volver a ver al muchacho, todo aquello no hacía más que confundirla. No era para nada grato, pues no sabía en verdad que era lo que ocurría.

Tanto Hanamichi como Haruko se encaminaron por los pasillos del instituto, pasando completamente desapercibidos, excepto quizás, para sus amigos en común. Sakuragi había esperado un reencuentro marcado por su estado pseudo-amargado ante la indiferencia de la chica. Cosa que, finalmente, no ocurrió, no había manera de hablar el tema con ella sin sentirse presionado o raramente perturbado. Así que ya con más calma, se dedicaron a hablar de sus respectivos veranos, en el caso de Hanamichi, sobre su tratamiento, mientras que la muchacha le narraba, no sin entusiasmo sus peripecias en el deporte que le quitaba el sueño, así que la tensión entre ambos desapareció.

Sakuragi, aún, ya más animado seguía calculando cuales serían sus verdaderas oportunidades si es que Haruko en algún momento le dejaba amarle.

* * *

Riota se vio impedido de acompañar a Ayako durante el almuerzo, pues esta le esquivo juntándose hábilmente con un grupo de chicas que, si bien, no consideraba sus amigas, le hacían grata compañía. En aquél grupo Ayako era admirada, por ser la única mujer presente en el equipo de Shohoku, y aunque esta trataba de explicarles cuál era su verdadera función, no había discurso posible que les hiciera entender su posición; solo ayudaba a los novatos con lo básico.

Viéndolo crípticamente. Era cierto, más que eso no podía hacer, la mayoría de las chicas que se habían interesado por el baloncesto, desistieron cuando notaron que en Shohoku solo existía un equipo de hombres, algunas sintieron vergüenza de ello y otras simplemente se retiraron buscando mejores parajes -además muchas terminaron temiendo al capitán Akagi- así que habiendo quedado sola, la única opción que se le dio era la de _"manager"_ del equipo, aunque eso siquiera era así, ya que ella no organizaba los partidos con los otros equipos ni decidía nada que tuviera que ver con el futuro o desempeño del equipo, solo se encargaba de llevar un calendario con anotaciones de juegos y un cuaderno con los nombres de todos los integrantes de los equipos contrincantes, lo que en si cualquiera podía hacer.

Finalmente, estaba ahí para darles apoyo, y entendiéndolo de esa manera, en lo único en que se diferenciaba del fan club de Rukawa, era que ella no llevaba pompones y que conocía completamente el lenguaje en el cual todo el equipo se manejaba.

Situación muy lejana a su verdadero papel durante la secundaria, en donde era la capitana de su equipo, y con quienes llegó a la semifinal femenina de baloncesto, a nivel nacional. Sin mencionar que hasta su último año en la secundaria fue seleccionada nacional. Todo eso desapareció para ella en cuanto ingresó a Shohoku, aún no recordaba por qué había decidido quedarse ahí.

Solo Akagi, sabía que a ella habilidades le sobraban, pero nada se podía hacer en contra de la corriente, hubiera sido una desconsideración el haberle hecho entrenar con el resto del equipo. Era por ello, que ahora era un alivio el ver a Haruko junto a ella. Inmediatamente se preguntó ¿Qué tan factible sería crear un equipo femenino? Dentro de esa escala, también existían campeonatos para mujeres, casi tan importantes como los de los hombres, aunque, obviamente, menos concurridos. Sería una buena idea, el exhibir a Rukawa, rió para sí ante aquella idea. Se vio a si misma liderando a todo un grupo, a algunas enseñándoles lo básico. Y ¿Qué tal si lo hacía? Miyagi no tendría por qué negarse, aunque aquello no sería una decisión que pasase por él ¿Cierto? Si presentaba una petición formal ante la dirección y esta le autorizaba, Shohoku entraría a los torneos femeninos. Así finalmente todas las victorias que disfrutase serían de ella, no de los chicos.

* * *

Miyagi, en tanto, le observaba desde la lejanía divagando en sus propias ideas. Suspiró.

_¿Qué más podría hacer?_

— Eh… disculpa… — escuchó a su lado, pocos centímetros más baja que él — ¿Eres tú el capitán del equipo de baloncesto? — Riota asintió vagamente sorprendido.

— Quiero unirme — dijo ella con tono serio. Riota se extraño aún más.

— No tenemos equipo femenino.

— Lo sé, pero al menos se me puede dar la oportunidad de entrenar ¿no? — Riota lo pensó y rápidamente agregó:

— No lo creo. Aunque en ese caso, lo mejor sería que hablaras con la manager del equipo.

— ¿Dónde la encuentro? — Riota enrojeció y apuntó hacia el jardín, Usume reconoció de inmediato a Ayako.

— Muy bien — dijo, sin mirar al muchacho. Dicho esto le dejo a solas. Este se quedó mirándola, aquello le había resultado muy extraño.

* * *

Ayako palideció cuando vio acercarse a Usume, esta avanzaba hacia ella con paso seguro y rápido, por su rostro se veía que no lo había pasado muy bien ¿Se habría topado con Rukawa?, aún peor que eso, que ella estuviera ahí significaba que Soujiro también, aquella idea le aceleró el corazón.

— Discúlpenme — dijo levantándose y apartándose del grupo. Todas le miraron con atención. Con cuidado se condujo hasta la muchacha Kenta, esta no demoró en hablarle.

— Te estaba buscando— le dijo, Ayako asintió sonriendo.

— Imagino porque— Usume bajó la vista y agregó:

— ¿Cómo lo haces? — Ayako le observó interrogante, a lo que la muchacha siguió — ser solo la asistente… — no había desprecio alguno en su rostro, aunque si mucha decepción.

— Las cosas son diferentes en la preparatoria.

— Hay que cambiarlas… — dijo Usume con seriedad — ¿podemos? — finalizó.

La pregunta resonó en la cabeza de Ayako como un eco de sus propias ideas, de un momento a otro se sintió vieja y dejada de lado, por aquel grupo de hormonas cabalgantes que era ese equipo. Al fin de cuentas ese reencuentro solo le había hecho entender que _"cuando era más joven"_ se atrevía a más. El ver a Usume con esa decisión, solo le hizo brillar la vista, era una nueva perspectiva y además otra integrante.

_"Solo faltan dos"_

Y con ello no pudo evitar el pensar en las amigas de Haruko.

— ¿Quieres entrar al equipo? — Preguntó finalmente. Usume asintió.

— Ya lo hablé con el capitán, me dijo que lo conversara contigo— Ayako meditó la información, por un momento todo le parecido tan burocrático.

— ¿Tienes una solicitud? — Usume negó.

— Acompáñame — la chica no se hizo esperar — ¿Cuándo llegaste? — le preguntó.

— Hace un par de semanas, quería quedar en Shojo o Ryonan — solo entonces, Ayako le observó atentamente, el tono que Usume había empleado no era para pasar aquél comentario como si fuera nada, entonces sin poder evitarlo preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no estás allá? — la muchacha le miró fijamente y contestó:

— Kenta me ha enviado a verte — Ayako desvió la vista y musitó:

— ¿Cómo está él?

— Bien, volverá a Shojo.

— ¿Ah...si?

— Quiere llegar al campeonato.

— Eso no será fácil— agregó Ayako — tienes a Kainan y ahora a Shohoku como candidatos.

— Por lo que Soujiro me dijo, si no está Maki es difícil que Kainan sea el mismo, yo no lo creo, y bueno, lo de Shohoku fue una mera coincidencia — Usume lo dijo con el tono más desenfadado que le fue posible usar y aún así sonó pedante y engreída.

— Shohoku ha trabajado mucho todo este tiempo para lograr su actual resultado, mide tus palabras — Usume sonrió, Ayako seguía igual de apasionada, aún cuando se tratara de causas que no eran las propias.

Llegaron al salón de tercero, ahí la muchacha le entregó la solicitud correspondiente. Usume no tardó en llenarla, Ayako le observó por encima muy detenidamente.

— ¿Te has topado con Rukawa?

— Estamos en la misma clase — contesto con indiferencia, el gesto de sorpresa de Ayako fue mayúsculo.

— ¿Aún así planeas unirte al equipo?

— No dejaré que su presencia me haga tomar decisiones erróneas — al decir eso recordó que estaba en esa preparatoria solo por obligación. Miró a Ayako fríamente y finalmente contestó — sería darle mucha importancia.


	3. 3

**III**

* * *

Fuji no fue capaz de negarle a Haruko aquél favor. Finalmente, por mucho que tratara de negarlo, la idea no le parecía en lo absoluto mala. Matsui por su parte asumía que le serviría para llenar su expediente académico y así obtener una mayor ponderación en su proceso universitario en el futuro. A Haruko la idea de Ayako le había dado las suficientes esperanzas que la de solo verse como una asistente más. La emoción le recorría la espalda cada vez que recordaba las sensaciones que los partidos le dejaran, y el poder compartir eso con sus amigas, no hacía más que ensancharle la sonrisa que su rostro ostentaba. Solo la más tímida de ellas parecía titubear, esta miró a Ayako y dijo:

— Aún no alcanzamos a hacer un equipo— Haruko miró su entorno y agregó:

— Fuji tiene razón, nos falta alguien más — Ayako sonrió maliciosamente.

— Ya lo tengo solucionado — todas le miraron con perplejidad, por aquél gesto Matsui solo espero que no fuera aquél trío de locas que no hacía más que gritar por Rukawa.

* * *

Las más extrañas sensaciones llenaron a Riota de confusión al terminar de contabilizar ciento treinta y siete solicitudes para ingresar al equipo. Era cierto que consistía en una cifra importante, mas Shohoku no era una preparatoria privada, por lo que no contaba con los recursos necesarios para solventar a tanta gente. Además, de una vez tenía que descontar diez puestos para los actuales miembros, así como para las dos asistentes. La escuela, en si, autorizaba hasta un máximo de veinte y nueve personas… y ya ese número le parecía exorbitante, rió al pensar en cómo llevar a cabo la selección. ¡Al fin la excusa para ser tan exigente como Akagi! Además, si este año las cosas se daban favorablemente para el equipo, podría exigirse una mayor subvención de parte de la dirección. Tomo el bolígrafo y llenó las primeras vacantes con sus antiguos compañeros, luego separó las solicitudes por grado: setenta y siete eran de primer año, treinta y cinco de segundo y veinticinco de tercero. Le extraño ver ahí nombres de su propia clase, de otros supo de inmediato que no pasarían la primera semana.

Todo se estaba moviendo como reloj, su ánimo estaba por el cielo y eso lo asociaba directamente con la aprobación de Ayako. Terminar aquél día sellaría un comienzo de año más que promisorio para él. Se sentía tan feliz como aquella situación se lo permitía, el tener esa oportunidad tan cerca… tan cerca.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó ella asomando la cabeza. Riota se volteó bruscamente y asintió balbuceante. No le había escuchado golpear la puerta y ya ambos estaban vestidos y preparados para dar comienzo al entrenamiento.

La muchacha se acercó a él con paso sigiloso, como dudando de algo, por alguna razón se había colocado nerviosa, sin poder controlarlo bajo el rostro dejando en ausencia la fuerza característica de su ánimo, no solo era debido a la petición que llevaba para él consigo, si no que aún sin entenderlo su cabeza no procesaba el por qué ahora Riota parecía verse diferente, pues entre más lo pensaba más entendía que poco a poco le estaba resultando un chico atractivo. En base a ello llegó, tranquilamente, a la idea de que el único pero que Miyagi ostentaba, era aquél carácter pendenciero e infantil que a veces sacaba a relucir. Y ahora que no se mostraba así, era alguien a quién si se podía tomar en serio y respetar. El haberlo dejado de lado, solo por los errores del pasado había sido algo muy tonto, aún así seguía dudando sobre si realmente salir o no con él.

Finalmente, pudo tranquilizarse; si quería darse a entender sobre lo que buscaba en aquél momento podría obtener un resultado favorable.

Para sacar todas esas ideas de su cabeza, habló con rapidez, sin atreverse a acercarse al muchacho, este no pudo menos que espantarse ante esa actitud tan distante. Aquello mismo pareció ser tajante cuando ella dijera:

— Necesito hablar contigo — solo entonces empujada por la convicción de que lo que dijera sería justo se acercó al muchacho — es algo serio— Riota leyó en todo eso la negativa a su propuesta: no habría cita, no habría segunda oportunidad, ni cierre a un comienzo perfecto, siquiera un buen año para él o el equipo. ¡Todo se había ido a la mierda! ¿Qué le habría motivado a arrepentirse? No podía saberlo y nervioso como estaba, su cabeza fabricaba mil y una razones para justificarla. Tragó saliva guardando silencio y dándole a ella el pie para continuar. Ayako carraspeo:

— Eh… hoy en la tarde… Usume Kenta — Miyagi no tenía idea de quién era— me preguntó si es que sería factible ingresar al equipo de baloncesto — solo entonces, Riota pareció respirar aliviado, quiso intervenir pero ella no le dejo — sé que no tenemos equipo de mujeres… y bueno — bajo entonces la cabeza, tratando de entender si es que este era un buen paso o no, finalmente con gesto decidido, miró tan fijamente a Miyagi, que le colocó nervioso como nunca y continuó —tengo la fija idea de que Shohoku, puede crear un club femenino de baloncesto— la tranquilidad absoluta llegó a él, no era el acabose de nada, solo un cambio el cual, personalmente, no parecía afectarle. Dijo entonces, reaccionando, obviamente a lo dicho por ella:

— Necesitaras a más de cinco personas para iniciarlo y deberás hablar con Takao-sama, para obtener el permiso— Ayako pareció sentirse aliviada, Miyagi estaba siendo de mucha ayuda mientras le explicaba cuales serían los pasos para conseguir el permiso, aquello en si no era difícil, cualquier alumno que contase con la cantidad adecuada de miembros, podría formar el club que quisiera. Cada palabra que Miyagi diera, se extendía en el rostro de Ayako con una muy linda iluminación, no creía posible que aquél gesto tan hermoso, fuera provocado gracias a él.

Motivada por el apoyo del muchacho, decidió ir de inmediato a la dirección y entregar la solicitud formal. Riota la dispenso de inmediato con el corazón hinchado de tranquilidad, cuando estaba a punto de volver a lo suyo, la puerta sonó nuevamente, se volteó y vio a Ayako sonriéndole.

— Olvide esto— le dijo extendiéndole las cartolas llenadas por Usume, Haruko, Fuji y Matsui, Riota las recibió y leyó, solo conocía a tres de las chicas — Estarán hoy en el gimnasio— le dijo retirándose, justo antes de llegar a la puerta volteó el rostro — que Usume Kenta no esté cerca de Rukawa— Riota le miró extrañado, pero ella solo sonrió y sin más desapareció. Riota suspiró tranquilo, por alguna razón sentía que esa sería la mejor tarde de su vida.

* * *

Hanamichi Sakuragi se encontró con que una gran multitud cubría la entrada a su gimnasio. A su gusto resultaban invasores, le gustaba su equipo pequeño y tranquilo, seguramente todos estos fracasados sabían ahora de Shohoku, solo por lo que él había logrado en aquél equipo, algo que solo un genio talentoso como él podría haberlo conseguido. Quiso entrar pero las puertas estaban tapizadas, asomó la cabeza por encima de varios muchachos.

"_¿Acaso todos entrarían al equipo de Shohoku?"_

— Denme permiso… quiero pasar— dijo con tranquilidad mientras trataba de escabullirse entre la multitud, mas nadie se movió. Quiso reaccionar, pero se calmo recordando todo lo pasado el último verano. Se dijo así mismo que el enojarse por ello era una estupidez. De todas maneras se tensó, dio un par de empujones y ahora en voz alta exclamó:

— ¡Déjenme pasar! — varios se voltearon y le miraron, para ignorarlo completamente.

— ¡¿Y quién demonios eres tú?! — recibió como respuesta. Nuevamente llegaron a su cabeza, todas las dificultades del último verano y antes que este las de año, le pareció una tontería darle a ese niño un buen cabezazo.

— ¡Apártate! — ordenó Hanamichi empujándole, el muchacho no se dejó estar. Era varios centímetros más pequeño que Sakuragi y ostentaba una posición desafiante, cosa que fastidió aún más al pelirrojo. Solo entonces otro se interpuso entre ambos, era tan alto como Sakuragi, aunque tenía una mirada fija y fría.

— No empieces Koichi — le dijo al chico que se había atrevido a desafiar a Sakuragi.

— El empezó— contestó. Hanamichi le observó desafiante acercándose a pocos centímetros de él — No me molestes puto pelirrojo…

— ¡Koichi! — exclamó el muchacho alto. Sakuragi trató de meditarlo nuevamente. Si. Era una tontería el golpear a ese chico, no solo por desconocerle y desobedecerle (hay que recordar que él, ahora, era su superior) ¿Debería agregar también el insulto y el desdén así como la insolencia? Recordó la dificultad de su ingreso, las peleas con Rukawa y el resto. Si, este chico no merecía la atención, aún así endureció la vista y colocó rígido el cuerpo.

— Apártate niño — le dijo con mayor dureza, el muchacho se quedó observándole y, ahora, con tono amenazador preguntó nuevamente:

— ¿Y quién demonios eres tú? — Aquello no hubiese sido nada -pues Sakuragi estaba mejorando poco a poco su autocontrol- si aquél muchacho no se hubiese atrevido a tomarle del cuello y sacudirlo con fuerza. Sakuragi le cogió de la muñeca y comenzó a presionar.

— ¡Suéltame imbécil! — le escuchó decir, mientras su cabeza se limitaba contar hasta diez. No notó, pues estaba concentrado, cuando el resto comenzó a voltear para observar el espectáculo. Aquello dejó de sonar en sus oídos, para trasportarse a la isla en la cual llevara a cabo su recuperación, recordó la tranquilidad del mar y sus caminatas meditativas; lo mucho que pensó en Haruko, eran días silenciosos y cal…

Sintió el ardor en el rostro así como una punzada que a partir de la boca le subía por la nariz hasta terminar en el puente de esta.

— ¡¿Acaso no vas a contestar idiota?!

"_Suficiente"_

Como siempre acertó, clavando su dura cabeza en medio del rostro del muchacho; el chico cayó desmayado al suelo, llevándose con él las miradas de todos los que estaban atentos a ellos. Solo entonces Sakuragi pareció despertar, ahora realmente furioso.

— ¡Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi el genio que llevó a Shohoku a la final del campeonato nacional! — exclamó mirando al muchacho que yacía en el suelo.

— ¡Koichi! — exclamaron algunos, solo el muchacho serio pareció no inmutarse ante aquello, fijó la vista en Sakuragi, que en aquél momento no le observaba.

Ahí fue cuando alarmados, Ishi, Sasauka y Kuwata, decidieron acercarse a detenerle. Temerosos de una pelea, le vieron ahí de pie exclamando.

— ¡¿Alguien más quiere interponerse entre este talentoso y su gimnasio?

— ¡Este no es tu gimnasio! — escuchó a sus espaldas, cuando se volteó enfurecido solo la cara de Miyagi, mucho más seria de lo que el conociera, le detuvo.

* * *

Usume al ver semejante espectáculo no pudo menos que confirmar que había llegado a parar a una escuela más que entretenida, así como peligrosa, o quizás solo el equipo de baloncesto lo era. Aunque no supo claramente que fue lo que ocurrió, a penas vio la cabellera roja de Sakuragi asomarse dentro de la revuelta tomo parte por él. Por otro lado tanto Haruko como sus amigas se mostraron asustadas al pensar que todo eso podría acarrear una mayor cantidad de problemas. La llegada de Miyagi, fuera de ser oportuna detuvo cualquier intento por continuar el conflicto.

Riota debió subirse a una silla, para que todos los presentes en el gimnasio fueran capaces de verle y oírle, Haruko se había juntado con el antiguo equipo de Shohoku y sus amigas. Matsui le dijo por lo bajo:

— Si les decimos a Sakuragi y Rukawa que se sienten, el resto les seguirá. Así será más ordenado para Miyagi — Haruko le hizo señas a Hanamichi, quién tranquilamente se acercó, la chica le trasmitió la idea de su amiga y este asintió. Sakuragi indicó al resto del equipo seguirlo y tal cual como Matsui vaticinara, todos terminaron siguiéndole. Así Miyagi tuvo una mejor vista, y con satisfacción sonrió.

— ¡Hay…! — dijo el actual capitán — puestos para veinte integrantes, entre suplentes y titulares para el equipo, veo que son muchos, pero se les darán a todos los nuevos la posibilidad de ingresar al equipo — se escucharon algunos murmullos que Miyagi se preocupó de acallar — por favor, por favor… mañana comenzarán las selecciones, los necesito acá a las seis a.m. — más murmullos. Usume sonrió, le parecía una estrategia muy astuta ¿Cuantos de los que estaban ahí serían capaces de llegar a esa hora? Shiozaki observó, asumiendo las mismas suposiciones, con tranquilidad se acercó a Miyagi y le susurró:

— ¿Cómo los seleccionaremos? — Riota sonrió.

— De los que lleguen mañana… lo haremos al azar…

* * *

Haruko se sintió nerviosa de un momento a otro. Si bien se consideraba optimista, no sabía que tan capaz fuera de poder trabajar eficientemente en un equipo de la manera en que lo hiciera en la secundaria, finalmente si no estaba dentro de los estándares de Ayako dejaría aún más débil al aún no naciente equipo.

— ¿Cómo será la selección de las mujeres? — escuchó de la nada, cosa que como muchos le hizo girar la cabeza en busca de la dueña de aquella voz. Fue la primera vez que vio a Usume, no había reparado en ella y sinceramente creía que junto a sus amigas eran las únicas ahí. En cuanto le vieron Miyagi y Sakuragi le recordaron, Riota le miró con cierta extrañeza.

— Shohoku no tiene equipo femenino — Usume se llevó las manos a la cintura y contestó:

— Lo sé… pero — y miró al grupo de Haruko — creo que somos demasiadas asistentes — se rascó el mentón — pero en total hay cinco chicas… — Miyagi asintió entendiendo la indirecta de la muchacha.

— Si la dirección no se opone— dijo Riota finalizando, fue entonces cuando Ayako hizo su ingreso al gimnasio, el estado de su rostro le dio entender a Miyagi que la chica había tenido éxito.

— ¿Entrenaremos acá? — preguntó Usume, sacando más de alguna sonrisa, a quienes no les importaba ver a cinco preciosas chicas corriendo junto a ellos — ya que aún no se oficializa el club femenino sería la mejor manera de no perder el tiempo…

— Para no hacernos perder el tiempo a nosotros, solo deberían asistir al equipo, Shohoku no necesita distracciones— dijo Rukawa, dejando mudos a todos los que les conocieran, miró a Usume con frialdad cosa que esta respondió. Ayako rió nerviosa, mientras que Haruko se sintió algo decepcionada ¿en serio pensaba así? Usume carraspeo y contra atacó:

— ¿Alguien preguntó algo a Kaede Rukawa? — su tono en extremo irónico y serio a la vez, molesto tanto al muchacho como a ella misma, le fastidiaba el siquiera tener que decir algo que se refiriera a él. Finalmente le dirigió la vista y con tono áspero agregó:

— Hablaba con el capitán— Rukawa no contestó y se colocó de pie.

— ¿Qué haces Rukawa? — preguntó Miyagi.

— No quiero perder el tiempo en algo que no me interesa, iré a correr — Usume lo maldijo por lo bajo, para luego dirigirse al capitán.

— No me ha contestado— Miyagi miró al resto del equipo y preguntó:

— ¿Nadie se opone? — nadie dijo nada.

— Muy bien, por el momento comencemos con veinte vueltas al gimnasio.

Si bien eran el objeto de atención de todos. Las chicas corrieron en un grupo separado, acompañadas solamente de Sakuragi y los otros alumnos de segundo. Usume terminó corriendo a solas. A pesar de que lo intentaba, no podía mantenerse alejada de los grupos más veloces, entre los cuales estaba Rukawa, Finalmente decidió mantenerse a la par con el grupo comandado por Kakuta y Yasuda, quienes nada dijeron sobre ella, al fin de cuentas le daba lo mismo, solo quería terminar el día para poder partirle la cara a su hermano.

Hanamichi por su parte se sentía a gusto, algo le decía que no sería necesario el tener que demostrar que si quería seguir en el equipo. Era grato el ser diferenciado del resto por algo que podría calificarse como una _"buena causa"_, raras veces se había sentido perteneciente a algo como le ocurría, ahora, con el equipo de Shohoku. Todo eso le llenaba de tranquilidad, además ya que estaban asignados al equipo, o al menos así se lo había asegurado Ayako, esta le pidió ayuda a él y a Rukawa con las novatas, ya que estas no se sentirían tan observadas con ellos puesto que les conocían, a diferencia de los nuevos postulantes.

El caso más complicado era el de Fuji, pues Matsui, aún sin conocer a cabalidad el deporte, se mostraba más confiada y apta para el juego. A Usume en tanto no le interesaba en lo absoluto el tener que practicar lo básico, así que sin que nadie le dijera nada se dirigió al aro a practicar tiros de tres puntos. Solo entonces atrajo la atención de Hanamichi, Riota y Haruko, al igual que la del resto. Ayako no se mostró sorprendida, pues le conocía, a su vez Rukawa prosiguió dándole lección a Matsui. Aprovechando aquella iniciativa, Ayako los separó y dejó a Fuji con Sakuragi. Haruko de solo estar cerca de Kaede se sentía algo nerviosa, con respecto a sus amigas ella era una avanzada, así que apoyo a Sakuragi con quién parecía ser la más complicada en aquello; Fuji.

* * *

Habiendo transcurrido el entrenamiento, la mayoría procedió a retirarse. Muchos otros comenzaron a colocarse de acuerdo para llegar temprano al día siguiente, este en particular sería muy, pero muy pesado. Mas Riota no se desesperanzaba, al lado de tener que salir con Ayako, el levantarse de madrugada solo para poner a prueba a estos novatos, no significaba realmente nada.

— ¿Qué te pareció Rukawa? — preguntó Haruko a Matsui una vez que todas estuvieron en los vestidores, Ayako rió al ver el profundo gesto de desprecio que aparecía en el rostro de Usume.

— No parece un mal tipo, aunque si es aburrido — Fuji y Haruko observaron con atención a la chica.

— ¿Aburrido?

— Si, no hay manera de entenderle, si es que no se trata del baloncesto.

— Es para lo único que vive — agregó Ayako.

— Eso es porque es una persona vacía — finalizó Usume, quién obligó a todas a observarle.

— ¿Vacía? — dijo Haruko con tono ofendido, Usume cerró la puerta de su casillero y le observó.

— Así es, tan vacio como las cabezas de todas las tontas que le admiran…

— ¡Usume! — regañó Ayako, ante la soberbia de la muchacha.

— ¡El admirar a una persona no es ser tonta! — replicó Haruko.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero solo si esa persona vale la pena, cosa de la cual Rukawa está muy lejos — Haruko cerró la boca pesadamente, solo entonces Usume pareció notarlo y nuevamente rió.

— Oh… lo lamento — dijo dándole la espalda — buena suerte entonces, avísame cuando te dirija la palabra — finalizó retirándose y extendiendo el brazo en el aire a modo de despedida.

— ¿Ellos se conocen? — preguntó Fuji a Ayako.

— ¿Rukawa y Usume? — preguntó esta, la chica asintió.

— Si, desde la secundaria, el hermano de Usume… Rukawa era un conocido de él, a Usume la trataba igual que al resto, y de un momento a otro se pelearon, muchos dicen que fue por culpa de Usume, yo no lo sé, desde entonces se odian.

— Pero… — habló Haruko — si lo odia ¿Por qué vino a Shohoku? es decir todo Kanagawa sabe que el conforma parte del equipo de Shohoku.

— El hermano de Usume se la llevo a América hace dos años y volvieron solo hace un par de semanas — Todas asintieron y Fuji sonrió.

— Parece ser la única que le hace reaccionar — dijo, Haruko le miró interrogante.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno, nunca Rukawa se da el tiempo de interferir o atacar a Alguien ¿cierto? — Matsui asintió al igual que Ayako, solo Haruko se quedó pensando aquello en silencio.

* * *

Rukawa esperó en silencio -como siempre- el ver a Usume, la chica a su vez también lo vio, pensó en decirle algo pero no, prefirió el seguir de largo, corrió los ojos con despreció y le evitó. Kaede le siguió y se colocó cerca de ella.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú acá? — le susurró.

— ¿A ti que te importa? — contestó ella en el mismo tono.

— No te metas conmigo — le dijo aún más amenazante, solo entonces Usume se giró y se detuvo para mirarle fijamente. Seguía siendo la misma piedra fría de siempre, con esa atenazante mirada que parecía querer hacerle desaparecer ahí mismo, Usume sonrió ante aquella idea, al fin de cuentas no eran tan diferentes.

— Te crees demasiado Kaede — dijo ella con desprecio — y no eres tan importante, deberías saberlo — Rukawa no contestó y siguió de largo.

— Ya has quedado advertida — dijo para que ella le escuchara claramente, Usume le levantó el dedo medio, gesto que Rukawa no vio. Este siguió avanzando para ver, en la salida de la preparatoria, a Soujiro Kenta. Su gesto se enfrió aún más, mientras este, tal cual, dos años atrás encendía un cigarrillo. Soujiro paso de mirarle a él, para fijar la vista en su hermana, quién caminaba hacia él.

— ¿Fue idea tuya? — preguntó el zorro, Kenta asintió.

— Y lo lamentaras si le tocas un pelo — contestó sonriendo mientras expulsaba el humo, Kaede se montó en su bicicleta y se marchó. Era lo que había temido desde que se enterara de que un tal Rukawa, estaba en Shohoku. Usume estaría de muerte y buscaría matarle a él también por haberla enviado ahí. Sobre todo cuando su otra opción era ir a Ryonan.

* * *

Miyagi se acuclilló en las afueras de Shohoku contando impaciente y calmo, a la vez, los segundos para ver a Ayako salir del instituto. Trataba de no adelantarse a los hechos, ocupando su mente en las actividades de aquél día, así como en las del siguiente. Miró hacia el horizonte y vio a la chica nueva, en un auto con quién parecía ser su novio o hermano, los vio discutir largo rato y por lo que entendiera era ella quién tenía la razón pues el otro muchacho se dejaba agredir tranquilamente mientras parecía pedir perdón, solo unos instantes después se les vio hablar más calmadamente en lo que creyó sería la explicación y finalmente verla acceder con tranquilidad, parecían esperar a alguien. Solo entonces Miyagi miró su reloj, Ayako estaba tardando demasiado, le preocupo que alguna confusión los hubiera separado.

Shohoku ya se encontraba casi vacío, si Ayako le esperaba en algún lado, sería más fácil encontrarla. Se encaminó de vuelta a la preparatoria, mientras todas las dudas que le acosaban se desvanecieron al verla en un pasillo del área de los de tercer año, mirando hacia la entrada.

— Ayako…— esta volteó al escuchar su nombre y le miró atentamente.

— Debí de haber bajado cuando te vi venir — dijo al muchacho. Ahora sus dudas se enmarcaban en saber si es que a ella le interesaba o no salir con él.

— Eh… ¿nos vamos? — solo entonces la chica pareció despertar, para su deleite le sonrió animada y contestó:

— Claro…

* * *

Sakuragi vio una de sus máximas realizadas, cuando Matsui, basándose en la confianza que ahora se profesaban, le pidió que les acompañaran hasta la estación del metro más cercana. Junto con sus amigos _"El ejercito de Sakuragi"._ Hace un año, su deseo se basaba en hacer aquél recorrido, él solo con Haruko, y a pesar de que este era un avance precario, era mejor a nada. Sin embargo, no se vio en ningún momento en la intimidad suficiente como para conversar con ella, es más la chica parecía querer rehuirle. Solo Matsui y Fuji parecían atentas a lo que dijera y ambas reían tranquilas de sus intervenciones, estaba demás decir que para estas chicas Sakuragi resultaba un caso extraño, siempre era tan intimidante y enérgico. Para Fuji era aún más raro, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido en la mañana, ya que sus nervios no eran capaces de dejarle declarar sus sentimientos a Haruko, lo que le llevó a preguntarse si es que él estaría conforme con esa situación. Incluso le había parecido tierno, ¿serían todos así?

Matsui en tanto notaba como las palabras de la chica Kenta, habían dejado más que pensativa a Haruko, y la resolución de Fuji parecía haber sido más tajante aún, al declararla la única capaz de mover al chico zorro. Se encogió finalmente de hombros, conocía el carácter de ambas y más que ese silencio no habría.

Cuando las chicas fueron dejadas en la estación del metro, poco a poco el grupo se fue disolviendo, hasta que solo Yohei y Hanamichi se encontraron a solas. Yohei carraspeo llamándole la atención al pelirrojo.

— Llegaste muy serio — le dijo, Hanamichi tardó en reaccionar como si divagara en otras cosas.

— Lo sé — contestó, luego agacho la cabeza y con rabia se sacudió los cabellos.

— ¿Estás bien? — no, no lo estaba, se sentía frustrado y en parte ignorado, pero eso no era algo que comentaría con Yohei, aún si este era su mejor amigo.

— Creo… Haruko… — Sakuragi guardó silencio súbitamente, dispuesto a meditar que tan necesario era comentar esto o no, fue un día corto, pero lleno de vueltas. Mito le observó, al menos en eso no había cambiado mucho.

— Ha estado distante contigo — Sakuragi asintió enérgicamente — creo que se coloca nerviosa— finalizó. Hanamichi lo meditó tanto como pudo, y aunque la idea sonaba esperanzadora, sabía que no era así.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — preguntó en voz baja.

— No tengo la más mínima idea — Sakuragi le miró con desenfado, Yohei sonrió — ¡Es cierto… jamás he tenido novia!

— Creo que ya es hora de dejarlo…— Yohei no pudo menos que notar, ahora y fehacientemente el cambio que se había producido en Sakuragi, aún no hablaban de su lesión así como de lo que había pasado lejos de Kanagawa, Yohei suspiró y finalmente agregó:

— Quizás sea lo mejor— dicho esto ambos se separaron, no era tarde pero ya había anochecido.


	4. 4

**IV**

* * *

Soujiro Kenta clavó el balón en el aro sin problema alguno, de la misma manera se había desecho de dos defensas y, a base de jugadas espectaculares, había burlado gran parte de los alumnos de segundo (muchos de ellos, solo comenzaban a jugar este año). Kenji Fujima, negó molesto pero en silencio, era un fastidio la personalidad luminosa de Soujiro; escandaloso y pendenciero. Por ello cuando finalmente se acercó a Fujima para recomendarle a que alumnos descartar, este le regaño por su exhibicionismo.

— Si quieres que me detengan, tendrás que ir tú a jugar— le contestó secamente, para luego agregar — me culpas por esto, cuando fue una mala decisión tuya, el llenar al equipo con titulares a punto de jubilarse — aquello no podía negarlo, había sido un gran error confiarse, manteniendo un equipo de élite que de la nada pasaría al olvido, aunque si Soujiro hubiera permanecido en Japón, él también sería un _jubilado_.

Tenían buenos suplentes, mas no como los que Shojo necesitaba, si es que quería competir nuevamente por un lugar en el campeonato, ahora el trabajo era de doble esfuerzo, seleccionar el equipo y re definirlo, en ese sentido Kenta estaba siendo un gran aporte.

— Veo que aún solo sabes quejarte — dijo Hanagata, llamado la atención de todos, Kenta sonrió al verlo, rápidamente se acercó a él y se saludaron con afecto.

— Si yo no lo dijera, nadie lo haría.

— ¡Si! — exclamó Fujima con ironía — has venido a iluminarnos a nuestra cueva con tu sabiduría — Hanagata sonrió, al igual que Soujiro, este miró la hora y dijo:

— No seas tan cascarrabias, no va con tu cara de bebé — antes de que Fujima contestara volvió el rostro hacia Hanagata — ¿Qué tal si me reemplazas Hana? — este y Fujima le miraron.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntaron al unísono.

— Debo ir por Usume… ha de estar esperándome — nadie dijo nada o mejor dicho, Kenta se fue sin siquiera obtener respuesta, eso era más propio de él.

* * *

Eran las once y treinta de la mañana de un agradable día domingo y Ayako, nuevamente, se estaba tardando.

Otro día, otra cita.

Miyagi ya había terminado con la selección del equipo, habían fallado quienes él sabía lo harían, aunque se llevó más de alguna sorpresa, sobre todo con los novatos. Pero de momento lo importante para él, era preocuparse de cómo marcharían las cosas con Ayako aquél día, después de la cita del primer día, se habían hecho mutua compañía el resto de la semana. La chica terminó demostrando ser un encanto, así como divertida y por sobre todo inteligente, no tenía los ribetes típicos de las chicas que se consideraban hermosas, era abierta al diálogo y condescendiente con las opiniones estúpidas.

Ahora habían quedado de acuerdo en juntarse temprano y pasar en si la tarde juntos. Nada digno de mencionar había ocurrido entre ellos, ni se habían tomado de la mano y menos besado. Mas, a pesar de su impaciencia inicial a Riota le estaba gustando como se daban las cosas; avanzaban muy bien, con calma, pero muy bien, el muchacho miró su reloj: de todas maneras en aquél instante se estaba tardando más de lo normal.

— ¡Riota! — gritó ella al verle, solo entonces él sonrió. Ayako vestía una marinera de mangas largas, color celeste claro, con una minifalda de mezclilla y tenis blancos, se veía muy, pero muy atractiva, se encaminó hacia él con ánimo y se detuvo cuando ya le tuvo al alcance para hablarle — Lamento la demora — dijo sonriéndole. Riota sintió ardor en sus mejillas, mas solo asintió con calma.

— ¿Dónde iremos? — preguntó él, Ayako pareció meditativa.

— Hay una feria de artesanía europea en la estación de Shinagawa, podemos ir caminando — el muchacho se colocó de pie de acuerdo con la idea. Además no es como si él tuviera otros planes, quizás Ayako ya había decidido los panoramas de aquél día.

Con calma avanzaron, reiterando una y otra vez lo ya conversado con anterioridad.

Ayako nunca esperó el sentirse tan a gusto con él, no fue poca su sorpresa al entender que no era el chico pendenciero y problemático que conociera. Entendía que ella le gustaba, aquello era obvio y no le parecía, en lo absoluto, una mala idea el entablar algo parecido a una relación seria con él. Mas ya que no le veía avanzar con la impetuosidad que le caracterizara supuso que el apresurar las cosas sería indebido, además estaba el asunto de Soujiro Kenta, quién le había estado penando con su presencia fantasmagórica, aunque aún no se había hecho presente frente a ella.

No era Riota un niño tonto, ya no más. Y todos los defectos que antes le viera, habían desaparecido con todas aquellas conversaciones que hasta ese momento le demostraban que era un chico valioso, inteligente y sensible.

* * *

— ¡Hanamichi! — llamó la madre de este al muchacho, quién en aquél momento se encargaba se limpiar la maleza de su patio trasero — ¿No tendrás entrenamiento hoy? — Sakuragi negó, secándose el sudor de la frente, y dijo quedamente:

− Es Domingo, el instituto está cerrado además aún no ha empezado el campeonato − ella no pudo menos que mirarlo extrañada, su hijo era muy enérgico y animoso cuando se trataba del baloncesto.

Pero en esos momentos Hanamichi solo podía pensar en Haruko, al menos en eso se basaban sus ideas cuando no estaba en la cancha. Lo peor de todo es que ahora realmente asumía que tal vez no tenía esperanzas con la muchacha, ya que esta seguía embelesada con Rukawa y el maldito zorro siquiera sabía que ella existía. Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, la situación de la muchacha era aún más triste que la suya, siendo ella tan linda… Por lo menos a él, ella le trataba con gentileza, mientras que Rukawa solo era capaz de dirigirle palabras con una insultante indiferencia. No la culpaba a ella, se atacaba a si mismo por no haber tenido el suficiente valor para decirle cuanto la quería con todas sus letras, finalmente era un cobarde… ¡EL!

Un poderoso golpe vino a moverle la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer. Furioso volteó para retar a aque— enemigo que le atacaba por la espalda, pero se detuvo al ver el aún más molesto rostro de su madre, quién sin advertirle nada le increpó:

— ¡¿Te has vuelto sordo acaso?!

— ¡Mamá…! ¡¿Qué no ves que este genio esta meditando?!— la mujer se llevó ambas manos a las caderas y estalló en carcajadas:

— ¡Como si tuvieras la cabeza para ello! — Sakuragi le miró con odio, lo que no preocupó en lo absoluto a la mujer, esta carraspeo y agregó — Aún te falta coraje para pararte frente a mí y desafiarme — nuevamente estalló en carcajadas burlescas, a lo que Sakuragi acercó el rostro hacia ella amenazante.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí? — la mujer le miró con ironía y contestó:

— Te has vuelto listo de la nada ¿No?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Que vallas por víveres a la tienda — dicho esto le entregó una lista y sin mas le dejó a solas. Hanamichi no se hizo esperar y obedeció plenamente, era problemático enfrentarse con otros chicos, pero le divertía. Con su madre no solo no era divertido, si no que además tenía todas las de perder.

* * *

Rukawa cogió su bicicleta y se alejó velozmente de su centro de entrenamiento. No había estado tranquilo y menos concentrado en toda la semana. Además había un maldito novato que le había comenzado a copiar sus movimientos, eso le confundía y ya en varías ocasiones se sorprendió así mismo dedicándole valioso tiempo de descanso a esos pensamiento, por lo que no había descansado bien. Si a eso le agregaba la mera presencia de Usume en los entrenamientos su día a día se había tornado en un fastidio tan o más molesto de lo que él imaginara.

Aún cuando esta no le decía nada, creía escucharle decirle a él pesadeces y comentarios desagradables con el solo afán de molestarle (no ocurría así, pero desde la aparición de Kinoshita que Rukawa veía y _sentía_ muchas cosas).

De pronto todas sus ideas cambiaron, al ver una figura familiar presentarse en su horizonte, no pudo esquivar la mirada y a su vez fue visto con la misma sorpresa, solo que a él le sonrieron, sintió un leve ardor en el rostro y un cosquilleo en el estómago le obligó a sonreír estúpidamente, seguido de esto alzó la mano en señal de saludo.

Entonces vino el golpe y el azote en el suelo, Kaede escuchó con alarma su nombre antes de cerrar los ojos cansado y adolorido.

* * *

La sensación de boca seca le hizo despertar, escuchó voces _afuera_ de la habitación que parecían hablar de él, alzó la vista y vio una pequeña cabeza asomarse por la puerta para rápidamente desaparecer, luego escuchó:

— Mamá, ya despertó — Rukawa trató de recordar la último que viera antes de chocar con el poste de luz que lo llevó al suelo.

_"Oh si"_

Venía refunfuñando por tener que toparse con Usume, cuando la figura de Ayame Kinoshita; su bella y escultural figura asomó en una esquina, llevaba un vestido de verano verde floreado y en sus brazos asomaba la forma de un niño, el cual comprendió para su disgusto, era su hijo. Entonces ¿dónde estaba? abrió los ojos con rapidez y alarma, notando que la habitación en la cual descansara tenía un empapelado celeste claro, lleno de dibujos de autos y con pósters de Totoro, Doraemon y Gokú; muñecos a escala de figuras de acción, etc.

_"Es la habitación de su hijo"_

Escuchó una puerta cerrarse y luego los pasos en dirección hacia donde él se encontraba, se sentó lo mejor que pudo cuando una fuerte punzada le detuvo, se presionó la frente justo en donde un montículo que palpitaba parecía querer atravesarle el cráneo. Parpadeó un par de veces, para luego notar como la figura de Ayame, se colaba silenciosa en la habitación, primero se alarmó hasta que el dulce olor de ella llegó a sus fosas nasales. Hubiera querido mantener la vista baja, pero aquella mujer era embelesante, con sus solos movimientos y sin decirle nada le obligo a mirarle.

— Debes descansar Rukawa — le dijo impulsándole suavemente hacia atrás. Por un momento dentro de la cabeza del muchacho, Kinoshita dejo de llevar aquél vestido, y no le impulsaba con calma, sino que con fuerza, acercándose lo suficiente para rosar sus labios con los de ella y reír juguetonamente.

Tragó saliva nervioso… ¡¿NERVIOSO?! Para verse a casi metro y medio de ella, mientras esta jugaba inocentemente con su hijo.

— Uno de mis vecinos es doctor y ya te ha revisado… no ha sido grave, pero estabas sangrando de la cabeza — la mujer se distrajo cuando su hijo se colgó de sus faldas con gestos mañosos.

A Kaede se le iluminaron los ojos, aquella mujer miraba aquél niño con un gesto de ternura que le tenía prácticamente derretido. Mas por un momento, sus sentimientos se enfriaron y su cabeza tomó, como siempre, el control.

— Debo marcharme — dijo, poniéndose de pie, la mujer miró un reloj de pared con forma de gato, la cola funcionaba de péndulo marcando nerviosamente los segundos.

— ¿Estás seguro? La herida no es profunda, pero aún no cierra del todo — como el niño le halaba el vestido Ayame decidió cogerlo en brazos, aquello fue demasiado para Rukawa, nuevamente sentía la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro ¡¿Cuándo demonios había sonreído fuera de la cancha?! Y las ganas de alejarse y desaparecer de una vez, se contrarrestaban a las de permanecer ahí y saber mucho más de ella, tenía un hijo ¿Seria casada o madre soltera? ¿Cuántos años tenía? Quería saber todo eso, pero no, debía irse, ahora.

— Que se quede a comer — dijo el niño balbuceando, Rukawa le observó con gesto agradecido y maldiciéndole al mismo tiempo.

— No hijo… él debe de irse — contestó Ayame con indiferencia, solo entonces Rukawa pareció tener una visión que le decía claramente lo que tenía que hacer, callado obviamente no lograría nada, lo mejor era actuar ya, carraspeo y miró fijamente a Kinoshita, tanto que la mujer se incomodó.

— No me importaría — dijo, Ayame le sonrió y finalizó.

— Está bien entonces…

* * *

Usume había viajado cuatro horas en bicicleta, jamás se levanta a las seis de la madrugada, pero ese día le pareció lo más apropiado que fuera parte de su expiación. Además si es que quería verlo, tendría que hacer los esfuerzos que correspondían.

Bufó ante esa idea, no es que fuera la gran mártir, pero si había sido una idiota y si el arreglar las cosas significaba sacrificio estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

A las horas de haber salido de casa las piernas ya le temblaban, pero algo le decía que aquello valía la pena, si Sendoh seguía tal cual le recordaba, estaría en el gimnasio ya fuera solo o acompañado; llevaban dos años sin verse y ella haciendo gala de la misma ingratitud que ostentaba su hermano, siquiera le había enviado un mensaje. Así que iba preparada para disculparse, además de buscar si o si, la aceptación del muchacho.

Sudó como pocas veces, el camino hasta Ryonan en metro no tardaba más de treinta minutos, pero ella había decidido ir en bicicleta y el verano aún estaba dando los últimos calores de su estación. Mas al pedalear cerca de la playa la brisa marina le refrescó los miembros, lucía un par de pescadores negros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, la cual se cambiaría a penas llegara a su destino, tenis negros y una gorra para cubrirse del sol.

Aquella mañana Kenta, le había sorprendido, adivinando prácticamente todo sobre su destino y a quién pensaba visitar, recordó las burlas de su hermano cuando llegó al instituto y el nerviosismo le paso la cuenta dándole a entender que si no se calmaba no todo podría serle favorable, a veces le molestaba lo mucho que se parecía a Soujiro, pero era inevitable, por algo eran hermanos.

Cruzó el umbral de las instalaciones de Ryonan, sabía perfectamente dónde dirigirse, pero antes paso por los baños de las mujeres, para secarse el sudor y cambiarse de camiseta, dejándose una del mismo diseño que la anterior solo que de un verde militar. Se obligó a si misma a calmarse y a tranquilamente dirigirse al gimnasio, ya desde varios metros pudo oír el botar del balón, sintió de la nada un fuerte ardor en el rostro que nada tenía que ver con su viaje en bicicleta aunque podría justificarse aludiendo a la carrera, respiró profundamente y entró al lugar.

— ¡Muy bien Sendoh! — fue lo primero que escuchó, ante la clavada hecha por el muchacho en una cancha en la cual solo estaba él y una mujer, la cual le pareció demasiado mayor para ser su novia. Idea que le hirió aunque le pareció factible, finalmente ella había desaparecido de su vida, sin mencionar que aún cuando se conocieran él jamás le había dado a entender que sintiera por ella algo más que aquella simple amistad.

De todas maneras supuso que podría obviar aquello, de momento no le interesaba llamar la atención, se conformaría como muchas otras veces con observarle, subió las gradas en el rincón más oculto, ahí procedió a sentarse y a observar.

* * *

Yayoi Aida, solía acudir a los entrenamientos de Ryonan, con el solo afán de incentivar a Sendoh a profesionalizarse. Idea ante la cual el muchacho solo se encogía de hombros, era a su gusto demasiada responsabilidad para alguien como él, quizás en un par de años más.

Pero a él, en esos momentos no le interesaba, a diferencia de muchos a quienes les encantaba compararse o derechamente superarle, él no jugaba baloncesto solo por ganar algún premio, no le interesaba ser el mejor y tampoco lo había buscado, era única y exclusivamente la diversión lo que le ataba a aquél deporte, eso y nada más. Próximamente se venía otro campeonato, además de las olimpiadas inter escolares; suficiente para sobrellevar su último año antes de tener que buscar una ocupación o quizás tratar de ingresar a alguna universidad, pensando en su actual presente sabía habría más diversión. De momento era lo único que parecía importarle.

Hizo botar el balón entre sus piernas y la sensación de ser observado le incomodó, a veces la hermana de Aida podía ser, quizás, demasiado insistente, no le importó y solo siguió.

La figura de la muchacha se coló en sus ojos como si solo fuera una sombra, antes no había nada y ahora algo se movía desde esa dirección; Yayoi volteó al notar a la chica arrinconada,observaba a Sendoh embelesada, eran un fastidio estas niñitas tontas. Subió las gradas para poner en su lugar a la muchacha, Sendoh no se podía permitir distracciones y obviamente quienes no le conocían no entendían lo serio que era todo aquello.

— No puedes estar acá — le dijo, Usume solo le observo.

— Si puedo.

— No tienes permiso.

— No lo necesito

— Molestas a Sendoh.

— ¿Como puedes saber tu eso? — finalizó la chica Kenta con tono impaciente, Yayoi no pudo menos que molestarse, esta chiquilla era muy insolente, Usume volvió la vista hacia la cancha y la mujer se cruzó frente a ella, cubriendo por completo el objeto de sus atenciones.

— Debes retirarte — dijo Yayoi impaciente y llevándose ambas manos a las caderas. Usume entornó los ojos y dijo:

— El gimnasio esta abierto para todos el fin de semana ¿Puedes apartarte? — a esas palabras le siguieron el silencio, el balón dejo de botar, lo que provocó que Yayoi se volteara para ver a Sendoh observándoles fijamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo él, Yayoi no lo hubiera admitido, pero de un momento a otro el rostro del muchacho cambió a un gesto de perpleja alegría, miró a la chica, ya que Usume se había descubierto a esas alturas de la discusión — ¿Usume Kenta? — preguntó, la chica extendió el cuello por sobre la cabeza de Yayoi, Sendoh río abiertamente y exclamó: — ¡Wow!.. ¡¿Cuándo regresaste?! — Usume sonrió algo avergonzada.

— Hace algunas semanas.

—¡¿Y estás acá… en Ryonan?! — el tono de Sendoh era de tal entusiasmo que Yayoi se vio contra decida, jamás había visto semejante reacción en Sendoh por una simple muchacha. La chica la rodeó y bajo dos gradas más mientras hablaba con el siete de Ryonan:

— Lamentablemente no — aquello fue más que revelador para la mujer.

— ¿Estás con Soujiro?

— El ha vuelto a Shojo — los muchachos se miraron un rato, de manera estúpida, pero complacidos, analizándose, buscando los cambios sufridos por ambos en aquél tiempo sin verse.

Contrariamente a lo que Usume y Yayoi podían creer, el entusiasmo de Sendoh provenía de llana y simple amistad, lo que en si le daba cierta ventaja a la chica sobre el resto de las mujeres.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! — dijo él, como recién despertando de lo ambos en realidad eran y solían hacer en esas ocasiones — ¡Ven y dame un abrazo! — exclamó con tono de regaño, aquello las tomo por sorpresa, pero Usume no se hizo esperar, lanzando una mirada llena de superioridad a la periodista, se volvió hacia Sendoh y preguntó:

— ¿A lo final de película?

— ¡Claro! — contestó él, dejando de lado el balón y acercándose al trote hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha, la chica dio saltos de gradas en gradas hasta dejarse caer en los brazos del muchacho, este río alegremente como si hubieran revivido a un ser muy querido, el cuadro entero se veía realmente lleno de afecto y bueno él, lucía lleno de alegría.

— Akira… basta — dijo finalmente la muchacha, cuando notó que este le apretaba —cortándole la respiración —m-me ahogas...

— Te lo mereces — contesto él, sin soltarle, de hecho presionando aún más y riendo apretadamente.

— Lo… lo… si… ento — dijo finalmente ella golpeándole la espalda.

— Deberías — finalizó él.

* * *

— ¿Cómo estás Sakuragi? — preguntó Fuji amable, cuando su carro topó con el que Sakuragi llenaba en aquél momento, este lleva un tomate cerca del rostro para oler que tan maduro estaba. El muchacho siquiera contestó y rápidamente dijo:

— ¿Vienes con Haruko? — Fuji sonrió, era lo que se esperaba de él, era tierno que un muchacho, a veces tan violento como Hanamichi Sakuragi fuera tan predecible.

— Le vi en la mañana, está muy bien — a Sakuragi le pareció que ella se burlaba sigilosamente de él, solo entonces bajó la cabeza avergonzado y dejó el tomate en su carro, Fuji no lo entendía desde hace mucho que sabía y entendía lo que él sentía por Haruko, y viéndolo jugar, jamás se diría que Hanamichi Sakuragi, el talentoso Sakuragi, rey del rebote, futuro capitán y bla, bla, bla, fuera capaz de cambiar tan radicalmente cuando se trataba de su amiga.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el sentir pena por él, como amiga de Haruko sabía que los sentimientos de esta iban en otra dirección, finalmente se mantuvieron en silencio y riéndose incómodamente cuando cruzaban sus miradas, cuando Fuji estuvo lista, se despidió:

— ¿Nos vemos mañana, en el entrenamiento? — solo entonces Sakuragi pareció despertar, pestañeo y sonrió.

Vio a Fuji alejarse con calma, su estatura era parecida a la de Haruko, incluso si se dejase el cabello largo, no habría grandes diferencias entre ambas. Además donde era una chica tímida, eso también le hacía tierna, cosa que le encantaba de Haruko. Vino entonces a su cabeza ¿Qué le había gustado de ella? Recordó el primer encuentro y bueno, con solo verla logró entender que ella era su _tipo_ ¿En qué consistía eso? Medito nuevamente cuando pasaba todas sus cosas por la registradora, generalmente eran pequeñas, aunque a su lado todas las chicas lo eran, de grandes ojos ¿Qué cara debían tener? ¿De niñas? ¿De niñas buenas? Ciertamente Haruko lo era, bueno Fuji también, le pareció extraño que de alguna manera no se sintiera especialmente atraído por chicas como Ayako, era cierto que ella _propiedad de Riota,_ pero aún así no dejaba de ser una mujer atractiva, se cabeza se emborronó de la nada, al diferenciarlas así, Haruko niña, Ayako mujer.

Cogió sus bolsas y se encaminó a su casa. Si bien había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el verano, nunca se había detenido a entender que tipo de chica era ella; linda, tierna, simpática... todo aquello visible desde el primer momento ¿habría algo más allá? ¿Quién podría decirle más de ella? ¿El gori?... ¡No! le patearía antes de decir nada. ¿Fuji, Matsui? Era poco probable, ya que ellas eran íntimas de Haruko y bueno a él no le conocían lo suficiente como para hablarle de ella.

Entonces recordó que cuando había sido honesto con la más tímida de las chicas había obtenido ayuda. Si, podría ser la adecuada. Por otro lado no perdería nada con solo preguntar. ¿Cierto?

Corrió para alcanzarla y muy difusamente vio su imagen alejarse con calma.

— ¡Fuji! — gritó ¿O era ella Matsui? el que la chica volteara le llenó nuevamente de esperanzas.

Corrió hacia ella. Era la primera vez que su cabeza le decía que ahora su idea era genial y hecha para el éxito. Eso era más de lo que esperara de sí mismo, mucho más.

* * *

El niño le observaba con tanta fijeza que le resultó molesta, de todas maneras al pequeño no le importó meterse los dedos en lo profundo de su nariz.

— ¡Kota! — exclamó Kinoshita al verlo en semejante actitud frente a un invitado, era lo que hacía falta, la mujer le limpió los dedos para finalmente sentarlo en sus piernas y así darle de cenar, fue cuando habló — ¿No dices mucho cierto? — Rukawa no había entendido que se dirigía a él, pues miraba al niño, solo lo supo cuando ella alzó la vista sonriéndole.

Nuevamente se sintió nervioso y se le vino el calor al rostro así como el color, Kinoshita lo notó, mas no lo atribuyo a la fuerte atracción que ella ejercía sobre él, pues no lo sabía y estaba realmente lejos de sospecharlo, si no que a la simple y mera vergüenza.

— Lo sé — dijo secamente. Ella le observó atenta como estudiándole, lo normal habría sido excusarse por su falta de sociabilidad, en cambio él lo admitía sin tapujos.

— Das respuestas cortantes — Rukawa lo sabía, mas nunca se lo habían encarado. Ahora era el tono lo que le intrigaba, no había alcanzado a entender si es que era una pregunta o una afirmación.

— Lo sé.

— Pero… te pones nervioso con extraños.

_"No con extraños, solo con usted"_

— Algo.

— Imagino que no es parte del protocolo del alumno el cenar en la casa de tu maestra… esto se prestaría para muchas cosas — Rukawa medito sobre esas palabras, ¿Para qué podría prestarse eso? En realidad para mucho, según todas las podridas lenguas del lugar, vino a su cabeza lo que podría originar aquellos comentarios, y cuanto le hubiera gustado que pasaran — ¿Te esperan en casa? — interrumpió ella las divagaciones de Rukawa, este pensó en su padre y negó.

— ¿Vives solo?

− Si.

— Hum — la mujer sintió como si la recolección de información hubiera desentrañado para ella los misterios que todos querían conocer de Kaede Rukawa, este temió el haberse evidenciado, pero no le gustaban ni los secretos o los preámbulos, si ya había descubierto los defectos de su personalidad que al menos se los aclarara. No le interesaba ser la comidilla de nadie aún cuando fuera Ayame Kinoshita.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo finalmente Kaede, Ayame sonrió.

— Que… bueno; tienes un tono de voz firme, lo cual es señal de seguridad, pero dices que te colocas nervioso con los extraños... lo cual creo, es mentira — el niño le cogió el rostro a su madre y comenzó a besarle las mejillas — por otro lado vives solo, es mucha responsabilidad ¿no crees?

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto? — preguntó Kaede molesto.

— No entiendo — dijo ella.

— ¿Qué pretende?

— Establecer una conversación, pensé que era obvio. Para que la comunicación exista se necesita reciprocidad, tu no lo eres, así que la mejor manera de entenderte es haciéndote preguntas, si te molesta — en esto ella miró a su hijo y sonrió — la verdad no me importa — entonces alzó la mirada hacia él, con la misma fijeza que usara antes su hijo, obligándole nuevamente a enrojecer — Lo mínimo es que seas cortés y contestaras con la verdad, tú también puedes preguntar lo que quieras, yo veré que puedo contestar — Kaede no quiso hacer ningún gesto para no evidenciarse.

— Bien, me parece perfecto.


	5. 5

**V**

* * *

Akira se recostó en el asiento trasero del automóvil, era su costumbre y en presencia de Soujiro y Usume, no lo dejaría de hacer solo por demostrar decoro.

— Así que... quedaron fuera del torneo del año pasado — dijo Soujiro en tono jactancioso, Sendoh se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza.

— Si nos dejó fuera Kainan… luego perdimos contra Shohoku — Usume miró a Akira sorprendida, al tiempo en que el gesto de Kenta se llenaba de extrañeza, volteó hacia su hermana y preguntó:

— ¿No es acaso…?

— Si — cortó Usume molesta, pero el nombre de Kainan nombre le supo a Soujiro a basura, no disimulo su gesto de desprecio y agregó.

— Entonces fue Shohoku quién los dejó fuera no Kainan — Sendoh volvió a encogerse de hombros y contestó:

— Un poco de eso, un poco de lo otro, da lo mismo ya es pasado — ninguno de los hermanos quiso indagar más en el tema, era casi usual para ellos la indolencia de Akira cuando se trataba del baloncesto.

Lo que por otro lado no dejaba de ser contradictorio, sobre todo si es que se le veía jugar.

— ¿Qué tal fue enfrentar a Maki?— preguntó Soujiro de repente.

— Es muy rápido — contestó Sendoh — pero en habilidad no es nada del otro mundo — Usume giro la cabeza para ver al muchacho y Sendoh le sonrió, la chica le había invitado a pasar la tarde con ellos y eso incluía un agradable almuerzo, años atrás era una rutina que todos practicaran y a ninguno le parecía mal el volver a repetirla.

A Soujiro en tanto no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, el que su hermana tuviera esa fascinación romántica por Sendoh, el muchacho era agradable, sin un atisbo de pretensión, engreimiento o competitividad malsana, a su gusto Akira Sendoh era perfecto para ambos.

La _relación_ entre Akira y Usume, se remontaba hace un par de años atrás. Tanto él como Soujiro habían cursado la misma secundaria con un año de diferencia, a Kenta no le agradaba entrenar con él, aunque no discutía su habilidad y talento, pero Akira tenía la capacidad de sacarle de quicio con su amable indiferencia hacia todo lo que resultara importante para él. En base a eso nunca pudieron establecer algún grado de superioridad de uno sobre otro, obviando aquél detalle, el chico le resultaba muy agradable, fuera de la cancha, desde luego.

Solían caminar juntos y en una de esas ocasiones, en que él habiendo ya visto a Ayako, decidió comenzar con la rutina de ir diariamente por su hermana a la secundaria Tomigaoka, fue en esa ocasión en la cual ambos se conocieron.

No conocía los detalles, solo que de un momento a otro ella estaba enamorada, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que él comenzó a considerarla una chica algo especial. Así se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones; a diferencia de muchas, Usume no se colocaba nerviosa cerca de él, tampoco le coqueteaba, o buscaba llamar su atención. Era una actitud digna la que su hermana mantenía y eso le agradaba, además Soujiro estaba seguro de que siendo un amor platónico Usume se había convencido de que jamás seria correspondida y bueno, la amistad del muchacho le era muy importante, a ambos.

De todas maneras, Soujiro sabía que lo que ella creyera no variaba mucho de la realidad. Sendoh sentía gran cariño hacia ella, pero nada más, si en algún momento se mostró más solicito o atento, se debía exclusivamente a un sentimiento de amistad.

Finalmente ambos hermanos debieron marchar a América, y al saberlo Akira solo los felicitó y si bien Usume no demostró nada, él sabía que ella se sentía decepcionada, aquella pasividad había molestado profundamente a su hermana, cuando él se lo dijo Sendoh, este solo le contestó que si se trataba de algo bueno para ellos, lo que él dijera poco y nada importaba.

El sabía que Usume lo entendía y solo en la cabeza de su hermana existía una posible petición del chico para que se quedara con él.

Ella siempre reía al recordar aquellos tiempos, para mostrarse atenta y no arruinarlo todo, aún cuando creía que Sendoh jamás le vería como una chica para él o que en América otro chico llegaría a su corazón, no le dijo nada, siguieron comunicándose hasta donde les fue posible. Con el pasar del primer año Usume pareció olvidarlo y Sendoh, bueno él siguió con su vida.

Mas en su retorno a Japón, pronto su hermana comenzó a mostrar los signos de ansiedad que la obligaron a pedirle una y otra vez que la enviara a Ryonan, las ganas de verlo nuevamente la estaban atenazando con la culpa de la indiferencia. Él le había dicho que si se había comunicado con Sendoh, pero que esté siquiera preguntó por ella. Ante esa noticia vio como Usume trató de calmarse algunos días, preocupándose de complacerlo en su petición de buscar a Ayako en Shohoku, y lo consiguió, hasta que se topo con Rukawa, aquél mismo día llegó literalmente emputecida a tomarla con él, a culparlo, como si hubiera sido responsabilidad suya que el zorro ese estuviera en la misma escuela que su ex novia.

Con los días entendió la molestia de su hermana, Rukawa era un muy mal recuerdo de sus mejores tiempos al lado de Akira. Teniéndolo de recordatorio, fue cuestión de tiempo que Usume arreglara el reencuentro.

Ya sentados a la mesa, el aire se volvió más familiar para los tres, las reuniones entre ellos siempre pasaban agradablemente, rieron y se burlaron mutuamente unos de otros, finalmente Kenta y Usume pasaron a narrar al chico su estadía y anécdotas en América, ocultando obviamente los detalles que a él le parecieron innecesarios.

Sendoh por su parte, nunca trataba de entender los diálogos que entre ambos hablaban, parecían manejar otro lenguaje exclusivo de su familia. Le agradaba Usume pues era una chica relajada e inteligente, algo desagradable con quienes ella calificaba de _enemigos_ y la reina de la indiferencia cuando se trataba de asuntos tabú, lo cual le hacía una magnifica escucha, generalmente se mostraba seria, pero junto a él, no parecía temer al ridículo, en ocasiones era explosiva calculadamente y en otras silenciosa y pensativa.

Kenta para él, representaba una figura de respeto a la cual le gustaba fastidiar, era mucho más intenso que Usume, aunque compartía con esta las variaciones de carácter, con la diferencia que Soujiro serio era intratable y eufórico una tormenta andante.

— ¿Qué harán ahora? — preguntó el mayor de los hermanos, Sendoh y Usume solo se miraron y rápidamente voltearon a él;

— Jugar baloncesto — contestaron al unísono.

* * *

Riota y Ayako se habían sumido en un molesto silencio, que a base de nada se había hecho evidente entre los dos.

Él no supo como tomarse esta situación, nueva además. Hasta el último día en que se vieran, ella siempre se había mostrado elocuente y simpática. Mas ahora parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos, divagativa y silenciosa.

En la situación en la cual se encontraba, cualquier señal que le indicara que ella no se sentía cómoda a su lado, era una catástrofe. Temía que al preguntarle algo, pudiera molestarla y finalizar de una vez, cualquier intento serio de relación. Mas algo dentro de él lo regaño por ser tan cobarde, a veces se preguntaba si Akagi habría actuado así con ella. No es que los relacionara como pareja pero el viejo gorila parecía ser el único capaz de detener la impetuosidad de la muchacha, así como invadir sin permiso cualquiera de sus dudas.

Si trataba de mostrarse serio, quizás lo ideal fuera imitar al capitán Akagi. Además si se mostraba interesado en sus ideas podría ganar algunos puntos adicionales con ella, eso le gustaba a las mujeres, sin pensarlo más entonces habló.

— ¿Ocurre algo Ayako? — dijo con seriedad, solo entonces la chica le prestó atención.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó ella de vuelta. Riota guardó silencio, esperaba una respuesta, no otra pregunta. Sin embargo, entendió que haciéndose el cortés no lograría nada, debía dejar de lado aquella debilidad de carácter que ella le produjera de una vez por todas.

— Bueno guardaste silencio repentinamente… — Ayako sonrió.

— Solo estaba pensando en el equipo — Riota no pudo evitar actuar de la misma manera, nuevamente todas sus suposiciones eran erradas — Creo — continuó ella — que has hecho una selección muy inteligente — los colores subieron al rostro del chico, se río nervioso y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

— Hablando de eso — agregó — ¿tú ya has inscrito a tu equipo para los torneos? — Ayako bajó la vista.

— Aún no, estamos bajo el límite estatal — dicho eso torció el cuello con gesto cansado — necesito más integrantes — mentalmente se vino a la cabeza de la chica la imagen de una subasta pública de Rukawa a cambio de un par de chicas interesadas, suspiró — nadie dijo que seria fácil — Riota solo le observó, al lado de ella, lo que él hacía parecía un simple juego, ya había recibido todo hecho.

— A… a veces — dijo él — trato de imaginarme que haría…

— El capitán Akagi — finalizó ella, nuevamente se miraron y sonrieron. Ayako sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera alejar las ideas molestas, pareció entonces recobrar su animo y clavando en él una mirada llena de energía continuó: — ¿Cómo lo harás para controlar a Sakuragi? Me contaron lo del primer día — Miyagi hizo un gesto indefinible.

— Ah… no lo sé, aunque — guardó silencio meditando para luego observar a la chica, esta le miró con atención y esperó — Lo veo cambiado.

— ¿Cambiado?

— Si, más maduro, podría decirse − aquello era algo que Ayako no había notado y es que bueno, había tenido muy poca comunicación con el pelirrojo en aquellos días. Aunque era factible, después de todo Riota en persona se estaba convirtiendo en un ejemplo de aquello.

— Creo que ya es hora de irme — comentó Ayako fijando la vista en el cielo, aún estaba fresco pero ya oscurecía, habían caminado durante todo el día.

— Muy bien — dijo Riota tratando de que no se notara en su voz la decepción que sentía — te acompañare.

No vivían cerca, mas a ambos les servía la misma dirección que el metro tomase. Riota era quién se obligaba a realizar un viaje mucho más largo, pero no le molestaba, le servía para pasar más tiempo a su lado.

Era muy grato acompañarla, además bajando de la estación, había un muy agradable parque con áreas de picnic y descanso, sin contar juegos para niños y canchas de soccer, baloncesto, tenis y baseball. Lleno de jardines y pequeñas fuentes, lo hacían ideal para parejas y familias así como, obviamente, niños. Quizás si tenía suerte podría crearse el ambiente para llegar a una situación un poco más íntima, idea que le hizo sonreír.

— ¿Has recordado algo? — preguntó Ayako, Riota controló el rubor que amenazaba con asomarse en sus mejillas, se encogió de hombros y negó.

* * *

Fuji no pudo menos que extrañarse ante la petición de Sakuragi, la entendía y tal cual él le dijera.

— Es mi única oportunidad de saber algo sobre ella… — viéndolo fríamente, aunque le constaba tomar ese papel, que Sakuragi se sincerara de esa manera con alguien como ella, que a penas le conocía, hablaba de lo desesperado que estaba el muchacho. Lo que a todas luces no era una buena señal.

Por otro lado, todas las conversaciones que ella tuviera con Haruko solo le pertenecían a ambas y no era propio de ella el divulgar secretos que no le correspondían menos con este muchacho, que si bien le agradaba, no era nada cercano a ella.

— Lo entiendo Sakuragi, pero no puedo traicionar a Haruko de esa manera — claro que no, era impensable siquiera que ella ventilara los secretos que su amiga le compartía.

Sin embargo, consideraba que este chico era perfecto para ella, con ese ánimo tan vivaz, seguramente Haruko sería una chica mucho más alegre. Consideraba que eran el uno para el otro. Además y, de esto ella misma evitaba el reflexionar mucho, Sakuragi era ya, a pesar de sus ribetes de niño y pucheros infantiles, todo un hombre, lo había comprendido el día en que le viera defender el gimnasio, como se había enfrentado a aquellos pandilleros y lo bien que había salido, sin mencionar que a diferencia de chicos como esos, había cierta inocencia en el pelirrojo, que deberían hacerlo adorable, obviando, desde luego, todo ese aire de amenaza que solía rodearlo. Lo que hacia que ella le tuviera miedo. Era una lástima que Haruko Akagi, su amiga, no tuviera más ojos que para Rukawa.

Pero podría existir una oportunidad, muchas veces Haruko lo había defendido alegando de que se trataba de un chico de lo más gentil.

Sakuragi bajo la vista entre apenado y molesto, era cierto que lo que le pedía a la muchacha era muy complicado, él mismo se reprocharía si es que, solo por una petición de cualquiera se dedicara a divulgar los secretos que conocía de Yohei.

Fuji le miró, y a pesar de que quería ayudarle no era capaz de hablar de lo que no podía, mas solo entonces en ese momento se sintió con la confianza necesaria para hablarle directamente.

— ¿Fue por ella que entraste al equipo de Shohoku cierto? — Hanamichi asintió sin siquiera notarlo, instantáneamente espabilo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

— Eh… si — Fuji sonrió.

_"Ya me lo imaginaba" _

Para no avergonzar al muchacho dijo:

— Realmente eres talentoso — Sakuragi río nerviosamente — Y… ¿Es por ello que te desagrada Rukawa? — esta pregunta lo tomó aún más desprevenido que la anterior, era obvio para todos. Sin embargo nuevamente asintió, desarmando una pared ante alguien que le parecía de confianza, pues a cualquier otro se lo hubiera negado, aludiendo que Rukawa no estaba a su nivel.

Mas considerando lo mucho que esta chica le había ayudado (aunque aún no hacía nada en su favor), no le pareció en lo absoluto absurdo el ser sincero con ella, Fuji ya acostumbrada a esas reacciones, no hizo ningún gesto, no fuera que él creyera que ella se burlaba. Aunque se sintió culpable de la desazón del muchacho, en ese momento una extraña idea le dijo que él le importaba más de lo que ella creía.

— Si quieres — dijo — puedo contarte cosas que creo sobre ella, es la única forma en la cual no la estaría traicionando y a la vez ayudándote — finalizó sonriéndole al chico. Este le miro con atención y tragó saliva, un fuerte brillo apareció en sus ojos al entender que al menos tendría una visión diferente del mundo de la chica que tanto le gustaba.

— Vamos ahí — le dijo indicando un vistoso parque que se extendía una calle frente a ellos, Fuji bajo la vista avergonzada, Hanamichi lo notó; aquél parque servía usualmente como refugio para parejas, esta vez fue un intenso rojo el que le cubrió el rostro.

— ¡Oh, no! — se escandalizó — es solo para que nos sente… — sin dejarle terminar la chica avanzó en aquella dirección, no es que viera a Sakuragi como un prospecto, y si bien era tímida, siempre en presencia de él o de Haruko, se veía contagiada por aquella energía que ambos irradiaran.

Viéndolo así sabía entender las cosas como eran y no solía hacerse ideas de ningún tipo que tuvieran que ver con algo más de lo expresamente dicho. Y si hay algo que sabía de Hanamichi Sakuragi, es que este, podría ser problemático, algo insolente y violento, pero incapaz de tomar mal una idea, o de tener algún mal pensamiento de nadie. A veces podría rallar la tontera en su inocencia, pero no le correspondía a ella juzgarlo, aunque en un principio le intimidara, había aprendido a conocerle y eso se lo debía exclusivamente a Haruko.

* * *

El niño se había quedado dormido plácidamente, oportunidad justa que utilizo Ayame para despedir a Rukawa.

— Tu bicicleta no ha sufrido mucho daño, aunque tendría cuidado con los frenos — le dijo al dejarlo en la entrada del edificio, ya había anochecido y sin ninguna elegancia, le dejó fuera, despidiéndose a penas.

Dejando todo eso de lado, las más extrañas ideas pasaron por su cabeza y con gran acopio decidió dejarlas de lado, por alguna razón le resultaron escalofriantes, bajo la cabeza recordando el aroma que de ella proviniera cuando le recostara.

"_Demonios" _

Montó su bicicleta y se dirigió a casa, pedaleó con fuerza ignorando los saltitos molestos que la rueda delantera daba, al haber sido la primera en chocar con el poste de concreto; una calle se empinaba alta frente a él, la misma en la cual se había distraído y accidentado. Habiendo sobrepasado aquél obstáculo, se detuvo ante un semáforo que le daba la orden roja, luces amarillas se extendían sobre el pavimento perpendicular a él, alzó la vista y desde la calle contigua vio doblar un auto en su dirección, tenía las luces tenues y le parecía haberlo visto con anterioridad. Cuando las luces pasaron de él, como si todo fuera en cámara lenta; vio a Usume conduciendo y riendo como nunca le había visto en su vida, Soujiro de copiloto le indicaba que hacer y lo que más le sorprendió, tanto que le hizo abrir la boca, fue Akira Sendoh en el asiento trasero, riendo junto a ellos, pasaron por su lado, sin verle, como si no existiera.

La luz cambio de color, pero él se quedo ahí. El solo ver a los hermanos Kenta había malogrado toda su tarde ¿Qué hacían junto a Sendoh? ¿Acaso se estaban armando en su contra? Lo que más le molesto fue verlos colarse un par de cuadras más allá, precisamente en donde él solía entrenar, seguramente iban a jugar un rato. Kenta, Usume, Sendoh…

Se golpeó a si mismo en la cabeza, molesto por darles tanta importancia, el insistir en verlos solo ayudaría a olvidar todo lo bueno de aquél día y eso era una estupidez, miró el semáforo y este había vuelto al rojo, le dio más volumen a su walkman y en cuanto dio verde siguió su camino, dobló en la esquina siguiente sin otra intención que ir a su casa.

A los pocos segundos volvió atrás, dirigiéndose a _su_ lugar de entrenamiento.

* * *

Hanamichi se sobresaltó al ver a Rukawa, y este a su vez no pudo evitar el sacarle los ojos de encima, le miró extrañado ¿a esas horas en aquél parque, con una chica? Solo podía significar una cosa, pero él no estaba con la chica Akagi, es mas lo acompañaba una tímida amiga de ella… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Siquiera lo sabía, la muchacha también se veía nerviosa y parecía querer esconderse. ¿Seria que; Sakuragi en un intento por olvidar a la hermana del gorila, hubiera cambiado sus afectos, a la amiga no tan llamativa de esta? Realmente le daba lo mismo (aunque esto superaba todas las expectativas que el tuviera del pelirrojo) mas ya que se hablaba con este y la apreciación de ambos había sido tan evidente, lo mínimo que podía hacer era saludar.

Se acercó con calma mientras trataba de ignorar a Fuji, que parecía querer cada vez más que la tierra se la tragara, lo que ocurrió no se lo esperaba.

— ¡¿Qué haces acá maldito zorro?! — le espetó Sakuragi rojo de vergüenza, la llama fría de Rukawa, calmada por la tarde gracias a la maestra Kinoshita, despertó rápidamente recordándole lo peligroso que era el pelirrojo, haciéndole lanzar fríos truenos azules que chocaban con el fulgor de la mirada de Sakuragi —¡¿Viniste a espiarnos?! ¡Admítelo maldito zorro! — finalizó cogiéndole del cuello.

— A ti no te interesa lo que yo halla venido hacer acá — dicho esto le empujo — ¡Y no me interesa para nada lo que hagas maldito idiota!

— ¡Sakuragi, Rukawa cálmense! — los tres chicos que se encontraban presentes voltearon para toparse con Miyagi y Ayako juntos.

Al notar lo que ambos representaban tanto la chica como Riota enrojecieron, luego las miradas acusadoras se voltearon al trío, Rukawa y Hanamichi a punto de pelear y una asustada Fuji eran parte de un cuadro si bien común, raro por la presencia de la chica ¿Rukawa o Hanamichi estaban con ella?

¿Desde cuando que Rukawa demostraba interés por alguna chica? O ¿Acaso Hanamichi había cambiado a Haruko por su amiga? Sakuragi leyó esa pregunta en el rostro de todos los presentes.

— ¡Eh! ¡No es lo que ustedes piensan! — solo Fuji reacciono moviendo los brazos negativamente.

— Él tiene razón — fue lo único que atinó a decir casi musitando, Ayako y Riota se vieron aliviados al notar que estaban pasando a segundo plano, Ayako sonrió maliciosamente y se acerco al pelirrojo.

— Pero ¿Por qué te colocas tan nervioso?

— ¡Ayako!

— No, no estamos en nada — repitió Fuji nerviosa.

— Se colocó así en cuanto le vi — agregó Rukawa indiferente.

— ¡Has venido a espiarnos maldito zorro!

— ¡No tengo nada que espiar!

— ¿Estabas celoso Rukawa?

— ¿Que?

— ¡Celoso!

— Estoy de acuerdo Fuji es muy linda — estas últimas palabras dichas por Riota, tornaron a rojo vivo el rostro de la muchacha, la pelea siguió un rato más espantando a los que por ahí pasaban; Sakuragi y Fuji avergonzados al máximo, Rukawa lograba pasar inadvertido y no dejaba de preguntarse donde diablos se habían metido la bruja y sus amigos, mientras que Ayako y Riota se reían del conjunto en si.

Mas, todo se detuvo cuando un tercer grupo apareció de las sombras, obviamente atraído por el escándalo.

Rukawa y Ayako se tensaron al ver a los integrantes de este, él por que había esperado toparselos y ella, por exactamente todo lo contrario.

* * *

Usume fijó un gesto extraño y frío al toparse con el zorro en aquél lugar, le molestaba que Rukawa le viera al lado de Sendoh. Aunque no fue capaz de descifrar el por que.

Akira en tanto sonrió al encontrarse con ellos, tanto Rukawa como Sakuragi, en la vida normal le daban lo mismo, diferente sería en una cancha y la verdad es que jamás creyó que se los toparía en _la vida real,_ no pudo obviar el mirar su balón y luego a ambos chicos.

Soujiro Kenta sintió que el corazón se le detenía, tragó saliva mientras trataba de calmar el temblor de sus manos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia esperaba el toparse tan repentinamente con Ayako, la razón por la cual había enviado a Usume a Shohoku era directamente para preparar un escenario adecuado para su disculpa y reconciliación. El tenerla ahí desbarataba todo, pues era lo primero que deseaba hacer al verla; besarla y reconciliarse. Ahora que todo había ocurrido tan repentinamente ¿debía de hacerlo? El riesgo que corría era que; sin premeditarlo no tendría las mismas opciones de éxito que en otras situaciones se auguraba.

La respuesta de Ayako fue similar, sabía del regreso de Kenta, así como Usume le había adelantado que venía a espiarle por expresas órdenes de su hermano. Mas se había tranquilizado al entender que si él sintiera lo mismo por ella no habría obstáculo alguno que le evitara buscarla, Kenta no tenía la paciencia para aguantar cuando se trataba de sus emociones.

De todas maneras bajó la cabeza y retrocedió casi ocultándose tras Miyagi, gesto que este notó, así de rápido fijó su vista en el recién llegado, obviamente él había causado eso en Ayako, algo extraño ocurría ahí y le intrigaba el saber que era.

— ¿Están entrenando? — preguntó finalmente Sendoh, para romper el hielo.

— Como si les sirviera de algo — agregó Usume con desprecio, inmediatamente Kenta le dio un zape por imprudente.

— Y ustedes… ¿Qué hacen acá? — preguntó Sakuragi.

— Venimos a divertirnos un rato — contestó el siete de Ryonan, miró entonces a ambas chicas, como no conocía a Fuji se presentó, actitud que genero un frío gesto en Usume. Y si bien ella quiso disimular, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Rukawa lo notara, Fuji en tanto solo atinó a sonrojarse.

— ¿Planean entrenar? — preguntó Miyagi, llamando por primera vez la atención de Soujiro.

— ¿Entrenar? No, solo jugar.

— Pareciera que no te tomas el baloncesto en serio Sendoh − agrego Riota sonriéndole a Ayako, esta reaccionó nerviosamente asintiendo.

— Nadie que conozca a Akira podría decir eso — replicó Usume con tono ofendido, lo que extraño aún más a Rukawa, Sendoh colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de esta tranquilizándola, Usume no pareció reaccionar de manera en que le diera a entender de una vez sus actuales sospechas, solo guardó silencio.

— ¿Cómo has estado Ayako? — resonó entre todos, la chica alzó la vista, así como Riota puso toda su atención en Soujiro Kenta, obviamente no le conocía y fue Usume quien lo presentó como su hermano. El parecido entre los dos era notorio, aunque el muchacho se veía más tímido.

— Bien — contestó ella con un extraño tono que Riota no supo identificar.

— ¿Es tú novio? — preguntó entonces Kenta, indicando a Miyagi, solo este pareció alterarse.

— No — contestó secamente la muchacha, cosa que llamó la atención de Riota, más que nada por la actitud fría que se había apoderado de ella, para todos era evidente la tensión que existía entre esos dos. Para Miyagi, algo había entre ellos y le fastidiaba el no saber que era.

— No sabía que ustedes eran amigos — agregó Sakuragi, rompiendo nuevamente el hielo, mientras apuntaba a Sendoh y a Usume, solo entonces la chica pareció afable.

— Oh, si — dijo casi alegre — con Sendoh nos conocemos desde — miró entonces al chico − ¿dos… tres?

— Dos — corrigió este.

— Dos años — finalizó la chica.

Fue entonces cuando Akira declaró la guerra, de la manera más indirecta e inocente que pudiera imaginársele.

— ¿Qué tal si jugamos? — Usume cambio su rostro de inmediato al notar que el muchacho intentaba enfrentarse a Rukawa, lo más probable es que lo hubieran hecho con anterioridad, conociendo a Sendoh, era lo más factible.

— ¿Ahora? — preguntó Sakuragi.

— Claro — contestó Sendoh — si no tienes nada que hacer, desde luego — Hanamichi miró a Fuji, quien no supo que hacer más que encogerse de hombros.

— Nosotros no podemos — declaró Miyagi, cogiendo repentinamente a Ayako de la mano, tanto la chica como Kenta se sorprendieron, además de que Soujiro quiso directamente estallar sobre Riota, este sin perder la seriedad se puso rojo como tomate.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Soujiro tenso y frío.

— Tengo que llegar a casa — contestó secamente Ayako

— Pero él puede quedarse — insistió Kenta, luego fijó la vista en el resto.

— Aún así no estaríamos parejos — desafió Riota, Kenta también observo a su alrededor y dijo:

— Yo veo cuatro integrantes por equipo — luego volviendo la vista suplicante y ardiente en Ayako continuó — vamos quédate — aquello bastó para que Miyagi enrojeciera, esta vez de ira y Ayako de vergüenza.

— No quiere quedarse — finalizó el capitán de Shohoku, sujetando con fuerza la mano de la muchacha.

— Estoy hablando con ella — replicó Soujiro fríamente. Ayako se soltó bruscamente de Miyagi y fijó una mirada de reproche en él, aquello confundió al muchacho, luego como si no existiera, Kenta dirigió su mirada a Ayako: — ¿Qué dices? — ella suspiro y asintió, Riota quedó ahí sin saber si molestarse o sentirse estúpido. Soujiro sonrió agradecido.

— ¿Jugarán las mujeres? — preguntó Sakuragi, extrañado ante semejante perspectiva.

— Obviamente mi querido Sakuragi — contestó Usume.

— Tanto Ayako como Usume han de ser un gran aporte — agregó Kenta lleno de ánimo, dicho esto fijó la vista en Fuji, en quién no había reparado, la muchacha parecía empequeñecerse cada vez más — No te preocupes linda — le dijo con tono gentil — seguramente tu nos sorprenderás — Ayako, Sendoh y Usume suspiraron, era tan típico de él.

De momento Rukawa no tenía interés alguno en irse, ciertas dudas le acosaban; detalles vistos en Usume con respecto a Sendoh, además no había podido entrenar aquella mañana y por otro lado, siempre era interesante la idea de enfrentarse al número siete de Ryonan.

* * *

Todos se dirigieron a las canchas, separándose por primera vez los hombres de las mujeres.

— En serio creo que debo irme — dijo Fuji una vez que se vio lo suficientemente lejos para que Sakuragi le escuchara, se sentía extraña, además de que tenía la idea fija de que sería un serio estorbo; no tenía velocidad, ni agilidad, era pésima en los lanzamientos y cada vez que levantaba la vista veía a esos cinco chicos, autenticas lumbreras de aquél deporte, si Soujiro era la mitad de bueno que Usume, su ridículo sería aún mayor.

Mientras tanto, Usume y Ayako trataban de animarla, aunque la pobre Fuji aún no sabía que diablos hacía ahí, si Haruko se encontrara con ella, sería más fácil el sobrellevar aquella situación y así desenvolverse.

Por primera vez sentía que daría un paso para adentrarse en aquél Olimpo del baloncesto, en donde ella era solo una mortal más. Aquello solo hizo florecer su inseguridad, Ayako lo notó y solamente le comentó:

— Este será tu mejor entrenamiento, se que tienes el valor…

Fuji trató de sonreír, pero se sentía demasiado nerviosa para hacer nada, solo la idea de irse la salvaría de esa catástrofe. Fue entonces cuando Usume la convenció apelando a su egoísmo.

— Si te marchas ahora, nosotras no podremos jugar — le dijo con brusquedad — Ayako tiene que demostrar antes todos que tan capaz es y ahora se le ha dado esta oportunidad… si te vas lo estropearas — aquél argumento funciono a la perfección, en la cabeza de Fuji no había cabida para aquellas actitudes, miró a las chicas que le acompañaban, Ayako llevaba minifalda y eso no parecía molestarle, Usume que venía equipada para semejante actividad, le miró nuevamente y dijo:— Tienes una excusa, no llevas tenis — Fuji finalmente suspiró, tornó los ojos y contestó:

— No importa… me quedaré.

* * *

— ¿Cómo se escogerán a los equipos? — preguntó Riota una vez que se encontraron en la cancha.

— Lo mejor será que los capitanes elijan…

— ¿Quién más es capitán? — preguntó Miyagi mirando a Sendoh, este sonrió y negó.

— Yo soy capitán — contestó Kenta desafiante.

— ¿Ah si? — dijo Riota burlándose — ¿Y de que equipo?

— De la preparatoria Shojo — Hanamichi y Rukawa le observaron, así que este sería su próximo contrincante, para hacerlo todo más rápido, Sendoh saco una moneda y miró a ambos.

— Cara — dijo Riota. Kenta Hizo un gesto indefinible aceptando la elección de Miyagi.

* * *

— Elijo a... — Kenta observo a todos a su alrededor. Solo Ayako le miraba con frialdad, prácticamente ordenándole que no posara la vista en ella. Para Kenta, sobre ese punto en particular no había discusión alguna, ahora que su plan se había estropeado debería trabajar aún más, si quería ganarse nuevamente la confianza de la chica.

_"Dios ¿Por qué son tan complicadas las mujeres?" _

— Ayako — finalizó, causando la sorpresa de unos pocos (Rukawa, Sakuragi y Fuji) esta hizo un gesto aún más frío, pero no dijo nada y tomó su lugar al lado de él.

Riota quedó de una pieza ¡¿Quién diablos se creía este tipo?! No le sacaba los ojos de encima, además de que era obvio que se conocían de antes.

_"De esta no se salvara, le pateare el culo"_

Finalmente refunfuño resignado cruzándose de brazos.

— Rukawa — dijo, Hanamichi esperanzado de ser la primera opción de Miyagi le grito:

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Riota, acaso quieres perder miserablemente?¡ ¿Por qué no has elegido a este talentoso? — Usume estalló en carcajadas, pues no había visto esta faceta del pelirrojo, mientras que todos solo le observaban.

— ¡Tú! — le dijo Kenta — elijo al pelirrojo escandaloso…

— ¿Escandaloso? — Usume siguió riendo y de a poco Sendoh se le unió.

— Es un chico muy gracioso — le dijo a este, que solo asintió, para tranquilizarlo Kenta le dijo a Hanamichi:

— Tienes el porte de un genio, yo lo sé — Sakuragi río jactándose.

— ¡Valla, tu tienes mejor vista que ese chimpancé! — y luego mirando a Riota, agregó − Ja, ya verás como te derroto — mientras formaba tras Kenta.

Riota siguió a Hanamichi con la vista, hasta que este desapareció tras Kenta, el sujeto le sostuvo la mirada, sonriéndole de manera burlesca.

_"¡Maldito Idiota!" _

— Sendoh — dijo Riota, fue ahora Rukawa quién prestó atención, no serían rivales, miró entonces a Usume, esta sonreía a Akira y este posó su mano en la cabeza de ella.

— No te haré falta — le dijo, a lo que ella contestó:

— Tratare de evitarlo también — esto era extraño. Usume nunca era tan atenta con nadie, siquiera con Kenta, a quien sabía, adoraba con toda su fuerza. Entonces una idea irrisoria a su gusto se apoderó de su cabeza como la única opción de semejante comportamiento en ella. ¿Era que acaso a Usume le gustaba Sendoh? No pudo evitarlo y rio sonoramente, tanto que todos giraron sus cabezas observándoles extrañados.

— Se ha vuelto loco — declaró Usume. Solo Riota fue capaz de acercarse, realmente preocupado.

— ¿Te sientes bien Rukawa? — este tragó saliva calmándose, tosió y volvió a ser la piedra de siempre.

— Si — contestó finalmente.


	6. Chapter 6

_**VI**_

Como Riota no conocía bien a Usume, además de que esta era la hermana de Kenta, prefirió a Fuji, encargándole expresamente a Rukawa el que le guiara en su primer partido. Si lo veía seriamente, tenían la ventaja, entre Sendoh y Rukawa más el mismo, podrían superar la falencia que significaba el tener en sus filas a la tímida muchacha, no sabía que tan hábil fuera Kenta, pero contaba con que Sakuragi si podría ser un problema y sinceramente no esperaba mucho de lo que pudiera hacer Ayako, por muy buena que fuera, seguía siendo mujer y jamás sería tan veloz o hábil como él. Lo mismo opinaba de la chica Kenta, aunque si trataba de verlo aún más complicadamente lo único que podía ganarse con un equipo así era una disculpa, si este sujeto perdía frente a ellos tenía una excusa más que sobrada, y si les ganaba podría jactarse frente a todos.

_"¡El muy maldito solo buscaba lucirse!"_

Saltarían Rukawa y Sakuragi, Riota se coloco a la derecha de Rukawa; frente a él Ayako esperaba apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Una leve pronunciación del escote le hizo tragar saliva al muchacho. Sendoh se coloco a la izquierda del chico zorro, frente a él Kenta, resguardaban Fuji por el equipo de Riota, Usume por el de Kenta.

Sakuragi fijo la vista en Rukawa.

− No hay nadie que lance el balón… − dijo

− ¡Hazlo tú mismo Hanamichi! − le gritó Riota, Sakuragi miró a Rukawa y a este no pareció importarle.

− De todas maneras te ganaré − habló el zorro, Hanamichi le observo extrañado, hasta que noto algo extraño en el muchacho, nuevamente sonreía ¿Estaba bromeando con él? No trato de devanarse los sesos entendiéndolo y solo rió. Para que fuera un salto justo, Sakuragi la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

− ¡Ahora! − gritó Kenta y ambos saltaron.

Tal cual Rukawa lo había adelantado, él ganó en el salto, mas no esperaba que Sakuragi fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para golpear el balón una vez que ambos se vieron en el suelo. Kenta no tardó en ir por él, no había sido la mejor asistencia del pelirrojo, pero a él eso le bastaba.

Sendoh, que se encontraba en primera fila, fue directamente contra Kenta cubriéndole, nunca se habían enfrentado formalmente, pues sabía que Kenta era demasiado serio en el juego, y que a su vez, le fastidiaba la calma con la cual él solía conducirse al momento de jugar, así que le miro con seriedad, esperando que Soujiro, fuera capaz de entender aquél sutil mensaje de desafío. Si fue así el muchacho Kenta no lo demostró, mas al toparse frente a frente con el número 7 de Ryonan, sonrió gratamente, y el resto ocurrió de forma vertiginosa.

Kenta corrió directamente hacia él, Akira no sabía descifrar si estaba o no, dispuesto a derribarle, pues no bajaba la velocidad, así como tampoco parecía preocupado de esquivarle. ¿Quizás quería jugar con él a quién cedía primero? Finalmente ninguno lo hizo, de hecho Sendoh le cubrió de tal forma que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos, Kenta nuevamente rió, y cuando Akira contestó el gesto dispuesto a arrebatarle el balón este desapareció entre las piernas del joven.

Como una sombra minúscula, a quién no había visto, Usume se coló tras su hermano, para llevarse con ella el balón, fue una fracción de segundo, demasiado tarde, en el cual él noto la treta, la chica a toda velocidad le había robado el balón a su hermano.

− ¡Cubre Fuji! − reacciono Rukawa, cuando entendió la maniobra, la chica obedeció y extendió los brazos tratando de cubrir a Usume, a esta no pareció importarle y aprovechando su habilidad se lanzó contra esta, en el mismo juego que su hermano había intentado con Sendoh, Fuji, no tuvo más opción que cederle algo de terreno, por miedo a cometerle falta. Usume saltó; estaba dentro del área, sería un tiro sencillo y limpio, si fuera más alta, seguramente una clavada, o al menos así lo veía ella. Pero solo la altura del zorro, era capaz de lograr aquello, así que cuando este saltó para cubrirla, la chica no solo lo maldijo, si no que se dio el lujo de hacer desaparecer el balón de sus manos, devolviéndolo a su hermano que se encontraba en el suelo. Ambos cayeron al momento en que Kenta se adelantaba a clavarla. Saltó Sendoh cubriéndole entonces, Kenta ya se lo esperaba, conociéndole, este al igual que lo haría Fujima no lo dejaría lucirse así como así. Entonces utilizó aquél mismo movimiento de gancho, para dar un pase alto, al otro lado de la cancha, Riota lo vio y se adelantó un par de pasos, notando que Sakuragi jamás llegaría a tiempo para atrapar el balón.

Entonces, casi rozando sus manos, unas más pequeñas y delgadas se alzaron con fuerza y precisión para interceptar lo que él creía era una equivocación de Soujiro Kenta.

"_¿O es que aquél pase iba dirigido a ella?"_

Casi inmediatamente en que sus pies tocaron el suelo, Ayako, saltó y lanzó, al limite de la línea, y sin mayor esfuerzo, obtuvo los tres primeros puntos para el equipo de Kenta.

− ¡Muy bien preciosa! − le gritó este mientras que Riota se esforzaba por mantener la mandíbula en su lugar, el _"preciosa"_ no le había pasado desapercibido, pero de momento estaba demasiado centrado en Ayako como para gesticular palabra alguna.

Rukawa, extendió su mano para ayudar a Fuji, quién había tropezado al tratar de cubrir a Usume.

− Lo lamento − dijo cabizbaja

− ¡Ja! − exclamó Sakuragi − si Rukawa no pudo detenerla ¿De que te preocupas? − habló sonriéndole, el aludido no contesto, solo miró a la chica y le dijo.

− Lo hiciste bien… − el tratar de explicar cualquier cosa no hubiera servido de nada, era cierto que no había podido detener a la chica y que esta le había burlado.

_"Bruja" _

Cuando Usume hubo finalizado su jugada en el punto de Ayako, estrecho sus manos con Akira.

− Bien hecho − le dijo este, llenando el rostro de la chica de la más grata alegría. La satisfacción venía por la parte que le decía lo fabuloso que era el haberse burlado de Rukawa. Este le observaba molesto, muy molesto, escupió y se limpio la boca, ahora era su turno de reírse de ella.

− Atrás equipo… − dijo Kenta, Hanamichi y el resto retrocedieron.

Fuji cogió el balón, aún nerviosa se coloco bajo el aro temblando.

− No te preocupes… − le dijo Rukawa, quién se encontraba más cerca − una vez que avance el partido estarás más tranquila − Fuji agradeció esto y le dio el pase al muchacho.

Este avanzó con calma, observando a sus contrincantes. Sakuragi estaba frente a él, podría burlarlo, el problema era Soujiro Kenta, quién se encontraba bajo el aro y la fastidiosa asistencia de su hermana, que junto con Ayako, podrían llamarse los flancos débiles de aquél equipo. Riota podría encargarse de la manager del equipo…

"_¡Un Momento! ¿Acaso no era su actual posición la que le correspondía a Riota? ¿Qué demonios hacia este como alero?"_

Rukawa pidió tiempo fuera y fue donde su capitán.

− Cambiemos lugares… − le dijo

− ¿Por qué?

− Es tú puesto…

− Rukawa, da lo mismo − le dijo mientras veía, no sin una vaga sensación de desesperación, por sobre su hombro como Kenta se acercaba a Ayako − Es solo un juego − agrego sin apartar la vista de ambos chicos.

− No estoy cómodo ahí… − Sendoh y Fuji se miraron para encogerse de hombros.

− Cambia con Akira, el también es centro − ordenó dando finalizada la discusión, Rukawa se fastidió, pero aún así obedeció, miro al muchacho, quién no tardó en notarlo y le lanzó el balón

− Avanza tú… − Sendoh no objeto, le acomodaba cualquier posición que le dieran. Usume farfullo un par de groserías cuando noto que el zorro se colocaba frente a ella, este no le prestó atención, de momento seguía analizando a su adversario. Si frente a él, se fijaba el ariete más débil (Usume), lo mejor que podría hacer era atraer a Kenta a ese lugar, pero corría el riesgo de que la chica demostrara tal cual lo había hecho en la primera jugada, que en verdad sabía lo que hacia y en aquél caso, el que quedaría anulado sería él ¿Qué tanto podrían servir sus jugadas contra Soujiro Kenta?

− ¡Vamos! − interrumpió Sendoh sus divagaciones, cuando todos, incluyendo a Fuji se adentraron en el área del otro equipo.

El problema fue que Sendoh no compartió el balón, al primero en enfrentarse fue a Sakuragi, cogió el balón con la derecha, y al momento de hacerla rebotar, el pelirrojo lanzó su mano en la búsqueda de este, en aquél fragmento de segundo que el balón se encontró separada de la palma de Akira. Sendoh copiando a Usume se hizo un auto pase, hizo girar el balón en rededor de su cintura, sin detenerse, la boteó con la izquierda, para toparse frente a frente con Kenta, Sendoh, pareció no tomarlo en cuenta, saltó y lanzó. Dos puntos.

Usume sonrió la ver la cara de Rukawa, así como Ayako, al fijar la vista en Riota, el ego masculino era algo tan estúpido, aquella oportunidad la aprovecho Miyagi para acercarse a Ayako.

− ¿No tendrás problemas con la hora? − más que real preocupación, quería una excusa para volver acercarse a ella, desde que la chica aceptara la propuesta de Kenta, se había sentido completamente alejado y desplazado de ella, como si de la nada se hubiera sentido abandonado a su suerte. Además este imbécil, no solo la había convencido de jugar aquél ridículo partido, si no que le había escogido de las primeras para su equipo, cuando podría haber elegido a Rukawa o Sendoh, incluso Sakuragi, ahora admitía que había subestimado a la chica, aquél pase _"accidental"_ no podría haber sido más perfecto, aquél tiro de tres puntos, le había hinchado el pecho de tal manera, pero todo ese orgullo desaparecía al entender que aquél muchacho, conocía, tal vez, demasiado a Ayako, y eso comenzaba a molestarle, mucho a su gusto.

Un extraño frío le lleno del más agudo hielo punzante en el pecho, cuando entendió que ellos se conocían mucho más de lo que él esperaba, que era obvio que Kenta, estaba más que interesado en ella, que era evidente que el comportamiento frío de Ayako hacia él, se debía a la galante presencia de ese muchacho ahí, eso lo convertía automáticamente en su enemigo… todas sus ideas sobre un futuro con ella, se vieron entonces, sacudidas al punto de hacerlas caer, ¡Justo ahora que todo iba tan bien! Solo entonces, para tener un mínimo de contacto con ella había decidido hablarle, que ella eligiera salir de ahí, alejarse de aquél sujeto solo para asegurar un par de minutos más con ella. Si eso ocurría, le declararía de inmediato sus sentimientos, el haber esperado tanto, había sido una verdadera estupidez.

− Oh…no… − contestó ella afable, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, llenado de un extraño alivio al muchacho − ¿Y tú? – Riota negó sonriendo

− Solo dime, si es que quieres retirarte − Ayako asintió suspirando, un alegre brillo parecía animarle la mirada, y de la nada Riota entendió lo que realmente le retenía ahí; era el juego, la energía y la adrenalina de finalmente verse rodeada de gente que si merecía su desgaste, ya fuera defendiendo, o haciendo maravillosos y secos tiros de tres puntos, era lo que a cualquier basquetbolista le ocurría al momento de jugar, solo que ella, se había visto vedada de todo aquello, por minimizarse a ser la asistente de un equipo.

Fuji seguía nerviosa, se sentía inútil de momento tratando de hacer algo cuando no estaba preparada para ello, algo dentro de si le decía, que solo estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero ya lo había aceptado, el excusarse ahora que ya estaba ahí, le parecía una cobardía egoísta. Solo las ordenes de Rukawa, parecieron despertarle, de momento si algo había hecho se debía a las indicaciones de aquél muchacho, por alguna razón que no logró entender, se quedo mirándole, con más fijeza de la que nunca usara, era cierto que era atractivo y hasta donde le había tocado interactuar con él, no parecía ser una mala persona, aún así le daba escalofríos, excepto tal vez en el momento en que de la nada estallara en una repentina carcajada que a todos dejo helados, en aquél momento en verdad le pareció un muchacho hermoso, pero no era comparable al fuego de Sakuragi, ni a la alegría de este, ni a la sonrisa que solía iluminar su rostro; entonces otra idea aún mas extraña se poso en su cabeza y le obligó a dirigir los ojos al pelirrojo, si no fuera por las ultimas carreras, su rostro ya enrojecido le hubiera delatado, y el hecho de que Sakuragi notara su mirada y le contestara con una animada sonrisa, mientras extendía sus dedos en símbolo de paz, le saco vapores de la cabeza, obviamente no contesto y solo bajo la vista avergonzada, pensó en Haruko y a si misma se obligó a dejar de pensar en esas extrañas ideas que solo le confundirían. Rukawa, Sakuragi, eran de Haruko, no entendía bien en que forma, pero era así, lo mejor ahora era centrarse en el juego.

Tal cual Kenta lo sospechara, ese Miyagi estaba enamorado de Ayako, para reafirmar sus suposiciones, Kenta dio el pase a esta, quién se vio frente a aquel chico. Ayako muy segura de sus movimientos dio dos pasos, y corrió, a Riota le tocaba cubrirla, nervioso como estaba, solo fue capaz de retenerla, y tanto esta como Kenta notaron sus entorpecidos movimientos, Ayako le reprocho con la mirada, jamás le había gustado que le hicieran las cosas fáciles y Riota parecía dispuesto a ello, negó con la cabeza y corrió dejando a Miyagi atrás, junto a ella, todos le siguieron.

Fue entonces Rukawa, quién decidió que ya bastaba de eso, sin sentir misericordia alguna por aquella chica, quién por cierto era la única que tenía su respeto, se adelanto a detener la jugada, Ayako le vio, y no tardó en devolver el pase a Kenta quién ya se encontraba frente a Sendoh, este lo dejo pasar, muchos creyeron que Usume nuevamente recogería el balón, pero Sakuragi, lo cogió, Rukawa se devolvió a toda velocidad y Sendoh se lanzó a robarle el balón al pelirrojo, ocurrió entonces lo que nadie esperaba, Hanamichi quitó el balón del alcance de Sendoh, copiando su jugada, lo paso por atrás de su espalda y se preparo para lanzar.

Entonces Rukawa llego a cubrirle, y entre él y Sendoh le encerraron.

− ¡Ah bastardos! − exclamó

− ¡Pelirrojo! − gritó Kenta alzando su mano, este no tuvo más opción que dar el pase, al mismo tiempo en que Sendoh adelantaba la jugada. Kenta se vio impedido de obtener aquel pase, debido a la velocidad de Riota, quién interrumpió la jugada dirigida hacia él.

− Maldito − dijo Kenta, cuando noto que el balón tomaba otra dirección y que pronto saldría de la cancha, aquél enano era bastante rápido.

Justo antes de salir de la línea, Riota cogió el balón, saltó y lanzó su pase. Nadie vio a quién iba y Usume se adelantó a atraparlo.

− ¡Ve por el Fuji! − se escuchó de Rukawa, notó entonces la chica Kenta que era esta la más cercana y aunque corrió a toda velocidad, fue esta quién retuvo el balón. Fuji se desespero cuando no vio a nadie cerca, y que Usume le estaba presionando para no solo salirse, si no para dar un mal pase, entonces la sombra de Akira se poso a su lado, lanzó alto, lo suficiente como para que Usume no pudiera impedir el pase.

Fue a las manos de 7 de Ryonan a la perfección.

Sendoh corrió.

− ¡Todos a defender! − gritó Kenta, haciendo reaccionar a su equipo. Ayako fue la primera en cruzarse frente a Akira, mas este no tuvo problemas en esquivarla, Rukawa no tardó en alcanzarle, pero Akira no le prestó atención.

− ¡Yo te detendré! − exclamó Hanamichi, animado de ver como poco a poco se acercaba a Sendoh.

− ¡Tú puedes pelirrojo! − le azuzo Kenta, al momento en que veía como Sendoh hacia un fenomenal saltó para clavar el balón, mas quedó de una pieza, cuando vio saltar a Hanamichi.

Sendoh, por su parte, sintió un frío escalofrió cuando a penas hubo despegado los pies del suelo un violento contrapeso le hizo caer con fuerza al suelo.

− ¡Akira! − exclamó Usume asustada, al ver al chico aplastado por Sakuragi, Kenta no podía aguantar la risa, hasta Rukawa sonrió al ver aquél espectáculo. En cuanto la chica llegó al lado de ambos también estalló en carcajadas.

− ¡Eso te ocurre por lucirte demasiado! − Sendoh, empujó a Sakuragi, quién aún refunfuñaba por todos los ridículos hechos, además de que aún no podía hacer ninguna de sus fantásticas jugadas.

− Dos tiros libres − sentenció Ayako. Entregaron el balón a Sendoh, este alzó y lanzó. Dos puntos.

− Hanamichi Sakuragi, tienes que tener más cuidado con esas jugadas − advirtió la manager del equipo. Este solo bajó la vista avergonzado, al fin de cuentas gracias a su ineptitud, había logrado que Sendoh empatara el juego.

− Tranquila Ko-chan… − le dijo Kenta, palmeándole la cabeza, gesto que le hizo sentirse muy extraña. Nadie le llamaba así desde la secundaria, mas el ver a Kenta sonreírle así, se tranquilizo, no parecía haber cambiado mucho, además y por el momento su comportamiento era correcto, considerando lo arrebatado que solía ser, aquello podía tomarse como una actitud de cautela, le recordó inevitablemente al tiempo en que se conocieran, cuando el solía comportarse con mucha más madurez de la que tuviera, cuando buscaba gustarle.

Esta vez fue Ayako, quién sacara desde el fondo, entregando el balón a Usume, a diferencia de mucha gente la chica no avanzó con lentitud. A penas recibiera el balón, corrió a la mitad contraria. Kenta conociendo la impetuosidad de su hermana avanzó a la par de ella, solo Ayako y Sakuragi, quedaron algo rezagados, en lo que el pelirrojo no tardó en reponerse.

Ante aquél repentino ataque, el primero en cruzarse frente a Usume, fue Sendoh, ella haciendo gala de la misma consideración que este había tenido frente a Ayako, extendió el balón hacia su hermano, así evitaría el enfrentamiento directo.

Por su parte Kenta se topo frente a frente con Miyagi, ambos sonrieron, Riota ante la perspectiva de fastidiarle nuevamente y a su vez Kenta buscaba demostrar su superioridad sobre aquél enano. Miyagi extendió su brazo para detener el rebote del balón en las manos del muchacho, este retrocedió un paso y por su espalada, envió un certero – nuevamente – pase a Ayako.

− ¡Cúbrela Fuji! − ordenó Rukawa, cuando notó que la chica, atacaría por la derecha, detrás de ella Sakuragi parecía seguir la jugada muy atentamente. Fuji dio un saltó cuando escucho la orden, mas debía de admitir que si no fuera por las ordenes del muchacho poco y nada habría sido su participación en el juego, corrió entonces a todo lo que sus piernas le daban y ella misma se extraño de verse tan rápido frente a Ayako, esta a su vez se sorprendió gratamente de tenerle frente a ella − ¡No tengas miedo! − le gritó nuevamente el zorro, cuando noto que Ayako avanzaría; si o si.

Entonces Ayako recapacitó, y lanzó el balón hacia Sakuragi, su más cercano, Fuji alcanzó a ver la jugada y sin pensarlo interpuso su brazo, el balón reboto contra este y cayó al suelo perdiendo dirección.

− ¡Muy bien! − le felicitó el zorro. Riota aprovecho la jugada, y se vino el contragolpe, todos los que avanzaban debieron retroceder y los que defendían corrieron a sorprender con su ataque. El capitán Miyagi, aprovechando su velocidad, corrió para anotar dos puntos más, Sakuragi no tardó en alcanzarlo, situación que hizo que nuevamente Kenta posara los ojos en el pelirrojo. Miyagi saltó y Sakuragi saltó para cubrirlo, hacer un tiro directo, sería entregársela a Hanamichi, Riota bajo el balón tratando de hacer un tiro sencillo o _"bandeja"_ Sakuragi no le dejaba otra opción. Entonces le arrebataron el balón, un violento golpe, se lo arrancó de las manos. El no lo noto pero no fue otra que Ayako, quien se interno en la jugada de ambos, para aprovechar aquellos movimientos, desde su punto de vista era la única jugada que Miyagi podía improvisar teniendo semejante defensa frente a él. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido hasta ellos? ¿De donde había sacado tanta fuerza? La chica dio dos botes con el balón, y se dirigió a la esquina derecha de su mitad de cancha, Riota y Sakuragi cayeron al suelo, el pelirrojo le sonrió a la muchacha, estaba sorprendido y mucho, aunque se lamentaba en secreto el no haber realizado aquél partido junto a Haruko.

Rukawa observo bien sus posibilidades, ir por Ayako hubiera significado una perdida de tiempo, Kenta marchaba ante ella. Entonces algo inesperado ocurrió, Ayako, la manager del equipo, tomo todo el vuelo que su posición le permitía y extendió su brazo al máximo, dio dos grandes zancadas y lanzó el balón contra el aro contrario. Seria una ridiculez el pensar que ella se creía capaz de encestar a esa distancia

"_¿Qué esta haciendo?" _

Notó entonces, que hace bastantes minutos que no veía a la zorra esa corriendo por la cancha, volteó él y todos le siguieron, era un pase y Usume avanzaba sola, la maldita avanzaba sin marca alguna.

− ¡Clávala Usume! − gritó Kenta. Mas Rukawa no lo permitiría, le fastidiaba que le hicieran el tonto, además no había podido concentrarse en toda la semana y aunque trataba de evitarle Kinoshita le seguía molestando en la cabeza, así como ese estúpido de Sendoh se había dedicado todo el partido a lucirse y a cuidar a la zorra esa, sin entregar ningún pase. Y ella, ¡Esa imbécil! Le había burlado… ¡No! Era tiempo de borrarle la sonrisa de una vez, ahora era el momento.

Avivado por todas esas ideas, corrió veloz tanto como le era posible, y en poco segundos le alcanzó, saltando con una diferencia milimétrica, a la de ella, era imposible que la chica clavara el balón.

Entonces la sombra de Rukawa sobre ella, pareció opacar todo, sin mencionar el peligro al cual de la nada se vio expuesta. La diferencia de fisionomías era demasiada, y Rukawa parecía extenderse sobre ella, de tal manera en que le aplastaría si es que no salía de ahí. ¡El hijo de puta buscaba vengarse!

Desde aquella posición, solo entonces, Rukawa, pareció entender que debido a la forma del salto, ninguno caería bien, no pudo evitarlo, pero se censuro por estúpido, estaba bien odiarla, pero no le interesaba caer, nuevamente en agresiones con ella, menos con Kenta ahí.

El balón cayó al suelo, y Rukawa se vino sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

Entonces esta se sintió arrebatada por una fuerza desconocida, que le apretó con fuerza desde las costillas, halándola agresivamente. Cuando notó lo que había ocurrido se encontraba, tranquilamente sentada entre las piernas de Akira Sendoh, con nada más que rasguñones en los muslos y rodillas, este le sujetaba de la cintura, tan perplejo como ella.

La jugada había terminado.

Fuji, que había recogido el balón, lanzó un pase a Riota y se acerco a ver a Rukawa, este había quedado solo.

− ¿Estás bien? − Kaede solo asintió, de reojo observo como Sendoh y Usume, completamente avergonzados se daban mutuas disculpas.

− Vamos − le dijo a Fuji y a toda velocidad, ambos se unieron al juego.

El resto continuo así, en ires y venires que le dieron a entender a Riota, lo tonto que había sido al menos preciar la fuerza de Ayako, la chica hizo un par más de jugadas arriesgadas y en todas salió airosa, además de la constante atención que Soujiro posaba sobre ella, cosa que le hacia hervir la cabeza. Sin mencionar desde luego, lo cercanos que ambos parecían cada vez que iniciaran una jugada, como si para Kenta no hubieran secretos sobre Ayako.

Fuji en tanto poco a poco fue tomando más protagonismo dentro del juego, no tanto como la manager del equipo o la pedante de Usume, si no que posicionándose adecuadamente, siendo guiada por Rukawa y tal cual este le dijera, pronto dejo de lado el nerviosismo, para su sorpresa paso a ser un verdadero apoyo para su equipo, si tan solo Haruko estuviera ahí, todo hubiera sido completo, era quizás la única capaz de motivar verdadera confianza en ella, aunque bajo estas circunstancias lo mejor era entender de una vez, que no podía depender por mucho que lo quisiera de su querida amiga.

Solo entonces vino la revancha de Sakuragi, entre todos lo movimientos que Kenta realizara había logrado que su equipo tomara la leve ventaja de un punto, algo era algo, de todas maneras se sentía fastidiado, era como si volviese a sus primeros partidos en el equipo de Shohoku, en donde todos se lucían menos él. De todas maneras todas esas ideas solo hacían hervir en él, el espíritu de revancha, lo que obligatoriamente levantaba su ánimo. Fue Ayako nuevamente quién le entregara el pase, todo su equipo avanzaba lentamente, obviamente guiado por Kenta, quién extrañamente le había animado en cada una de las jugadas que él hiciera. Sakuragi cedió el pase con esa misma calma, a la hermana de este, fue entonces cuando Soujiro le parpadeo y sin que se le dijera nada Sakuragi entendió que avanzarían a toda velocidad, y así fue.

Usume corrió con fuerza, y en cuanto Sendoh se poso frente a ella, esta cedió el pase a su hermano, Riota trato de cubrirlo, pero Kenta lo esquivo provocando la ofuscación en el capitán de Shohoku, y nuevamente, como para echárselo en cara Kenta dio un perfecto pase a Ayako, esta quiso avanzar pero la tenaz marcación de Fuji no le dejaba avanzar, realmente esa tímida chica se había vuelto un fastidio.

Cuando Hanamichi quiso adentrarse aún más en el área contraria, se topo con el zorro. Sendoh cubría a Usume, aunque los dos habían estado actuando muy extraño después de que este la arrancara de la amenaza de Rukawa, y Kenta era cubierto por Riota, el primero siempre tendría la ventaja en semejante duelo, ya que era varios centímetros más alto que Miyagi, y parecía que Soujiro solo le buscaba a él, era entendible, ¿Qué Usume se desligara de Sendoh? Imposible y de momento Fuji atizaba aún más su marca sobre Ayako. Entonces decidió marear al zorro, corrió velozmente de un lado a otro, cosa que realmente molesto a Rukawa y no conforme con ello Usume le avivo gritando.

− ¡Hazlo bien Sakuragi, Rukawa no existe! − no pudo evitarlo pero aquello le hizo reír, entonces acelero a toda velocidad, y muy en contra de lo que Rukawa pensaba no avanzó si no que retrocedió buscando el pase de Kenta fuera del área de tiro, esto desarmo completamente la defensa del equipo de Riota, pues Soujiro aprovechando la jugada del pelirrojo, lanzó en pase hacia atrás y bajo, que Hanamichi recogió en el camino, rodeando a ambos por el centro y ahora atacando por el área que resguardaba Sendoh, este se sintió aliviado de que algo le distrajera de tener que resguardar a la chica, oportunidad que esta aprovecho para avanzar al lanzamiento, pero no debió de esperar nada, pues a penas se le ocurrió esa idea, Sakuragi ya había saltado para lanzar, solo que le dio demasiado tiempo a Rukawa, para adelantar la jugada y bloquearle completamente el tiro, reventó el balón con fuerza, y tras el fueron Usume, Ayako, Riota y Fuji, la primera que estaba más cerca lo cogió, quiso lanzar, pero Fuji, nuevamente sorprendiéndolos a todos saltó y tal cual Rukawa, bloqueo el tiro, llegó este a la manos de Riota, pero no duro, rápidamente Ayako, con la agilidad que hasta ese momento le había caracterizado tomo el balón y sin arrancarlo, solamente girándolo lo arrancó de la manos del chico y devolvió el pase a Kenta, quién no pareció haberse movido del centro, este dio dos pasos haciendo nuevamente la señal a Sakuragi, este solo le siguió y saltó milésimas de segundos después de él. Kenta iba a clavarla, pero Sendoh se lo impidió, reventando nuevamente el balón.

Pero este llegó a las manos de Hanamichi, quien libre de cualquier obstáculo, la clavo.

36 a 37, perdió el equipo de Riota, tanto a él como a Rukawa el marcador les afectaba más que al resto, Fuji se dejo caer cansada de bruces, ciertamente había terminado disfrutando el partido, pero unos minutos más de ese ritmo de juego y no hubiera podido con su cuerpo. Ayako se sentó agotada en las gradas, y Sendoh y Usume, los dejaron para ir por agua embotellada, que según dijeron traían con ellos, Riota se lamento al ver que Sakuragi le echaba en cara una y otra vez el no haberle elegido, siendo que el había anotado el punto definitivo de la victoria, y tratando de mostrarse paciente, observaba por encima del hombro del pelirrojo como ese tal Soujiro no paraba de hablar con Ayako, y así mismo sacarle varias gratas sonrisas, mayor fue su desesperación cuando Usume y Sendoh llegaron con lo prometido y este le ofreció a la muchacha que se sentaran para compartir el agua.

Sendoh y Usume se sentaron cerca de ellos, pronto la chica ofreció más botellas a Sakuragi y este le entrego una Fuji, la cual luego cedió a Rukawa.

− Ya es tarde… − dijo finalmente Sendoh, sacando, sin notarlo desde luego una mirada de pesar de Usume.

− Las nueve… − dijo Riota quién encontró una excusa perfecta para llevarse a Ayako de ahí.

− Debo irme… − agregó la chica en cuestión, a lo que Kenta y Miyagi respondieron al unísono:

− ¡Te llevo…!

− No puedes… − intervino Usume fijando la vista en su hermano, este puso en ella tal mirada que parecía querer fulminarla.

− ¿Por qué?

− Prometiste llevar a Sendoh de vuelta − la cara del muchacho se deformo de tal manera, que termino provocando el delirio de Riota

− Gracias – le dijo Ayako – pero me iré con Miyagi

− Yo también debo marcharme… − agregó Rukawa − ¿Tienes como llegar a casa? − preguntó a Fuji, alterándola momentáneamente, esta se ruborizo, pero nadie lo notó por la oscuridad de la noche.

− Yo la llevaré − finalizó Sakuragi, mas que nada atendiendo a la idea de que si no fuera por él la chica ya estaría en su casa.

− Gracias… − dijo Fuji bajando la vista, por unos instantes Rukawa fijo en ella la vista, algo le llamó la atención aunque no supo descifrar que, todo eso desapareció cuando vio que Ayako se colocaba de pie y procedía a arreglarse dentro de lo que podía, extendió sus mangas y se acomodó el cabello, con calma avanzó despidiéndose de todos Riota le siguió. Kenta les vio salir de la cancha lleno de molestia, así mismo vio marcharse a Rukawa y le dedico una leve sonrisa a Sakuragi cuando este se despidiera de él.

Tanto Usume como Akira le esperaron

− ¿Podemos irnos ya? − Kenta se volteó y le lanzó las llaves del automóvil

− Me iré a casa − dijo

− ¿Y Akira?

− Tú puedes llevarlo…− dicho esto se coloco la capucha de su polerón y se fue caminando en dirección contraria a Riota y Ayako.

− Vamos – dijo Usume a Sendoh, este bebió la totalidad de su botella y en silencio le siguió.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Una fría brisa recorrió la espalda de Ayako haciéndole sentir un repentino escalofrío, para Miyagi fue refrescante, mas la muchacha, ya había recuperado su temperatura y el sudor frío le hizo contraerse. Instintivamente sobo sus brazos y giró el rostro hacía el muchacho. Este estaba meditabundo y silencioso, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y se le veía enojado, cosa que le extraño.

Obviamente Riota se sentía como un estúpido y también pasado a llevar, de haberlo sabido antes…

"_¡Un momento¡"_

Ahora estaba a solas con ella, quizás podría decirle algo. No. No algo, sino que finalmente declararle todos los sentimientos que hacia ella albergaba. ¿Qué otro riesgo podría correr que solo ser rechazado? Y aunque no lo quería admitir se sentía enfadado y decepcionado con Ayako, después de todo lo ocurrido aquella semana, el verse dejado de lado por un aparecido. Hay que aclarar si, que en aquellos momentos de _"reflexión"_ Riota estaba siendo completamente egoísta, ya que aquella idea de que Ayako se había quedado a jugar ese partido debido a Kenta y no porque era lo que ella en verdad deseaba, estaba ganando territorio dentro de su cabeza.

No sabía que hacer y si seguía pensando en como actuar, se le iría todo el tiempo antes de emitir palabra alguna. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Reclamar de una vez y sacarse la frustración? O ¿Arriesgarse a ser nuevamente rechazado? Aunque la segunda opción era la que más frutos podría darle, todas las veces en que había imaginado que Ayako, le contestaría de cierta manera o que tomaría tal o cual decisión, la muchacha le sorprendía con otro planteamiento. Si, podía pensar positivo por unos momentos más hasta que la tragedia finalmente se desatara, nada sacaba con adelantarse a lo qué no había ocurrido, solo para después darse la razón.

Lo mejor era dejar salir lo que más le inquietaba, así se desharía rápidamente de todo el peso que le oprimía, mas tendría que hacerlo con calma y tranquilidad, no fuera a asustar a la muchacha.

— ¿El esta enamorado de ti? — preguntó con tono molesto, Ayako le miró extrañada por el mismo, su gesto era acusador y para Riota fue respuesta suficiente. ¡Pero como demonios se había atrevido a hablarle así! ¡En que carajos pensaba!

— Kenta solo esta enamorado de si mismo — contestó Ayako fríamente, tratando de disimular, parecía que la pregunta había pasado inadvertida, pero ambos, Riota y Ayako habían captado su intención, el muchacho había hablado así involuntariamente, tendría que tener más cuidado con sus palabras de ahora en adelante si quería salir bien parado. Pero bueno ya había avanzado algo, lo mejor era continuar.

— ¡No lo parecía! — dijo nuevamente, ¡y ahora con tono sarcástico! Solo entonces Ayako le observo con atención ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Esa no era su idea de declarar sus sentimientos a la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — la pregunta de la muchacha, le daba la oportunidad de enmendarse y corregir esos estúpidos arrebatos, lo ideal era ahora desviar el tema sutilmente y entonces centrarse en su idea principal.

— ¡Era obvio para todos que no dejaba de mirarte! —

"_¡Carajo!"_

— ¡Además te eligió para su equipo! — Ayako le miro extrañada, ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que solo por atracción él la elegía y no por su capacidad para el juego? Bajo esta idea, le miro seria y con gesto grave.

— No sé a que quieres llegar…— Solo entonces Miyagi fue capaz de aceptar que era lo que le empujaba a escupir todo ese rencor por la boca, una enorme pena y aún mayor frustración. Suspiro de todas maneras para tranquilizarse.

— Hice mucho esta semana…— dijo ya más calmado — por obtener tu aprobación…— miró entonces al infinito, como habiendo perdido la esperanza en todo, mas que nada en todo lo que ella significaba. Con molestia se guardo ambas manos en los bolsillos, estaban detenidos, hasta que de pronto él decidió continuar su camino.

Ayako no pudo articular palabra alguna, sinceramente no lo entendía, o no cabalmente como a Miyagi le hubiera gustado que ella entendiera todo, por otro lado se sentía ofendida, pues él implícitamente la acusaba de haberse quedado ahí solo por el chico Kenta, y como ella lo veía eso no había sido así. Además cuando Miyagi hablaba de _"Hacer muchas cosas por obtener su aprobación"_ no sabía a que se refería directamente ¿hacer que? Eran esas tontas aptitudes infantiles las que le molestaban de este muchacho, de todas maneras se dio a si misma la razón cuando le dijo, con calma y tranquilidad, aunque también con tono de ironía.

— Y ¿Qué has hecho Miyagi? — Riota alzó la cabeza y le miro extrañado.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Lo dijiste recién… _"He hecho mucho esta semana…"_— la chica se cruzó de brazos — lo dices como si fuera alguna especie de sacrificio el tener que salir conmigo… — Riota no supo como tomarse estas palabras, a veces olvidaba que estaba con Ayako, retrocedió dos pasos, dispuesto a sincerarse con ella, mas para obtener todo ese valor debió sentarse.

— Todos estos días me diste una vaga esperanza de que podrías fijarte en mí — habló con tono quedo y casi tímido, que rápidamente cambió en cuanto continuo su discurso — …Pero ahora prácticamente me dejaste de lado…— entonces poso en ella una mirada acusadora y preguntó: — ¿Te gusta él? — si bien los alegatos de Miyagi hacia ella le parecían absurdos, esa última pregunta fue capaz de desarmarla, más que nada por la verdad que entre ella misma se vislumbraba, Soujiro Kenta con todo el daño que le había hecho, había sido su, hasta ese momento único amor. El verse descubierta le obligó a sentir culpa, y no tardó en entender que en parte Miyagi tenía razón al acusarla de dejarle de lado por él, pero él no debía de saberlo ¡nadie podía siquiera sospecharlo o vislumbrarlo! No importaba lo evidente que fuera.

— ¿Ayako? — la chica reaccionó.

— No — contestó secamente y con tal frialdad que Miyagi se vio convencido sin dudas, luego bajo la cabeza y sin pensarlo agrego — lo lamento — ahora su tono era avergonzado, y sintiendo que corría demasiado peligro dio un par de pasos hacía el chico y le dijo — No es necesario que me acompañes Riota…— él le miró extrañado, ¿esa sería su despedida? ¿La forma en que terminarían con todos esos años de amistad? Vino a su memoria la pelea en el gimnasio y molesto le dijo.

— Es lo único que puedes hacer ¿no? Lamentarte

— Lo sé — dijo ella dándole la espalda, aquella fría pasividad no hizo mas que molestarle aún más.

— ¡Se que lo sabes! —

— Ya basta Riota — habló, dio tres pasos y se detuvo — yo… no… Yo no busqué…

— ¿No buscaste que?

— Nada de esto…

— Estás mintiendo… si no lo hubieras querido, me hubieras rechazado como siempre — aquello nuevamente le ofendió y a pesar de que no tenía razones para sentirse así, y eso ella lo sabía no pudo evitar decir.

— No estoy mintiendo, si quieres hablar hablaremos, ahora me iré…— dicho esto le pareció que lo mejor era retirarse, sin preocuparse de que Miyagi le siguiera o no, este solo la vio desaparecer tras los focos del parque, la noche seguía fresca y le parecía que sería una muy, pero muy larga.

Cuando Rukawa llegó, su padre terminaba de guardar la regadera, el ante jardín estaba fresco y lleno de una agradable brisa, en la cual el agua parecía flotar en el aire refrescándolo.

— ¿Cómo estás Kaede? — le dijo su padre

— Bien…— contestó este con su usual tono de indiferencia, alzó la parte delantera de su bicicleta, para guiarla con solo una rueda, no solo era más fácil, si no que así ensuciaría menos la sala de su casa.

— ¡Momento! — le objeto su padre, obligándole a detenerse, Rukawa le observo y noto como este se acercaba — ¿Chocaste en la bicicleta, te quedaste dormido nuevamente? — Rukawa asintió recordando solo entonces que había pasado toda la tarde junto a Ayame Kinoshita, parecía que el partido le había borrado todos esos recuerdos, y el tenerlos ahí nuevamente le encendió el rostro con alarma y para su desgracia vergüenza, se esforzó al máximo para no evidenciarse ante su padre y en parte lo logró.

— Tranquilo muchacho, no es para tanto — Kaede no supo como reaccionar y solo dijo:

— Bien — así como contestó de rápido se adentro en su hogar y fue directamente al patio trasero. Dejo la bicicleta ahí y a penas vio que su padre intentaba hablar con él, se escurrió a su cuarto, tan impenetrable como era, siempre tuvo la sensación de que si alguien era capaz de vislumbrar alguna verdad sobre él sería este, por otro lado, su padre tenía un aura de tranquilidad y confianza que le daba un aire de sabiduría y meditación, que él jamás podría tener, aun cuando ambos fueran igual de silenciosos y aún así siempre se veía sorprendido por los comentarios e ideas tan asertivas que este tuviera, por otro lado sabía que lo menospreciaba y rechazaba, que para él su padre era esa figura arácnida y grotesca que se burlaba de él, es ese sueño que siempre venía a molestarle.

Era algo que no entendía y que a su vez no quería entender.

Ya más tranquilo, noto que su padre, como siempre no buscaría sacarle ninguna información de nada, de hecho todas esas ideas eran meras paranoias suyas. Así que sin más rodeos fue al baño y le pareció más que adecuado el darse una ducha fría. Le fue imposible entonces, el obviar el recuerdo de la maestra Kinoshita, Ayame… ese nombre sonaba como un suspiro, algo que el diría en cuanto la tuviera en sus brazos, besarle el cabello, el cuello…tragó saliva, consiente de que todas aquella ideas iban en una dirección poco transitada por él, siquiera en su vida había abrazado a una chica, se preguntaba como demonios lo haría para besarla, y mas aún a ella, a una verdadera mujer, con un hijo, ya divorciada y con una idea diferente sobre lo que era el amor y la pasión.

Frustrado salió de la ducha, molesto consigo mismo por darle tanta importancia a esas cosas tan viscerales, era extraño, no entendía lo que le ocurría. Aunque sabía que era normal, al parecer aquella idea le estaba molestando mas de lo que quería admitir, no tanto el que le gustara alguien si no el hecho de verse reducido a ser un chico más, tal cual Sakuragi o sus amigos, el que fuera una etapa común no le consolaba en nada, bueno, al menos ella si era una mujer y no una chiquilla.

Sendoh bajo el vidrio del automóvil, sentía un calor sofocante desde que terminara el partido, y si bien la sensación era molesta él se sentía tranquilo y por que no agradado, de momento no había nada que hablar con Usume, así que solo cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando caer su brazo fuera de la ventanilla. Relajado repaso todas y cada una de sus jugadas, rió en silencio para si cuando recordó aquél punto con toda la jugada que incluía su egoísta negación del balón a Rukawa, así mismo la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando vino a su mente y cuerpo la sensación de ser aplastado por Sakuragi, entonces de la nada, vino a sus manos y brazos la sensación que le dejara el abrazar el cuerpo de la chica que le acompañaba, recordó, sin abrir los ojos, la forma de la cintura de Usume, así como lo pequeño que le pareció ese cuerpo entre sus brazos. La noche ayudo a cubrir el momentáneo rubor que le subió a las mejillas, además de que Usume estaba concentradísima en el camino.

Objetivamente para Akira Sendoh, las chicas no eran un problema, si bien no estaba pendiente de ella o buscaba gustarles, sabía que era popular y en base a ello jamás había echado en falta la compañía de ninguna de ellas, de todas maneras siempre se preocupaba de saber escogerlas. Obviamente no le interesaban los compromisos, ni nada que pudiera interferir en sus entrenamientos o disposición para el baloncesto, pero tenía necesidades. Ahora tratándose de Usume, había cierta rareza en ella que le había mantenido alejado, aunque debía de admitir que si no fuera por ello por esa rareza, difícilmente serían amigos. Sus pensamientos entonces se detuvieron ahí, era cierto, eran amigos, no hermanos, su lazo era menos trascendental y por lo tanto era factible que creciera y se volviera algo más. No había de que preocuparse entonces era completa y absolutamente normal el sentir aquélla ansiedad en el estomago, al recordar como fue rescatar a la muchacha, sonaba romántico y tal vez lo fuera, aquella idea le hizo sonreír ahora abiertamente, llamando la atención de la muchacha, después todo aquello mismo podría no significar nada. Miro a la muchacha y esta le preguntó.

— ¿De que te ríes?

— Del partido…— contestó con calma, Usume también esbozo una sonrisa, su recuerdo a diferencia del de Akira se centraba en su caída con Sakuragi, finalmente el muchacho suspiro y dijo.

— Me gustaría venir el próximo domingo.

Hanamichi dejo a Fuji cerca de su casa, pues a la chica le pareció imprudente dejarse ver con él frente a sus padres, quienes inmediatamente tomarían las cosas de otra manera, él siquiera se preocupo de esperar a que la chica entrara a su casa, simplemente se preocupo de llegar luego a la propia, la luz de la sala seguía encendida y si bien no era tarde, ya había anochecido, la idea era simple, su madre seguía trabajando, a veces dejaba avanzado gran parte del trabajo, para poder dormir unas horas más, o derechamente para ganar más dinero. Antes de comenzar con lo del basketball y al poco tiempo de la muerte de su padre, Sakuragi solía levantarse tan temprano como ella para ayudarle a transportar todos los pantalones y blusas que solía hacer ella los fines de semana. Mas ahora prefería entrenar, ella por su parte no le había dicho nada. Y en base a ello debía de sacrificarse el doble.

Fue entonces cuando él, entendió que era una persona egoísta y a veces superficial, aquella era una diferencia notoria para con el resto de sus compañeros, sobre todo con Rukawa. Y aunque no podía afirmar con certeza si el chico era egoísta o superficial, entendía que proyectaba una imagen completamente diferente a la de él. Más seria, meditativa y por ende confiable, quizás era eso lo que atraía a Haruko, sin mencionar al resto de las chicas. Pensó entonces en Usume ¿Por qué no lo aguantaba? Debía de haber algo más ahí, ella sabía algo, quizás terrible o vergonzoso sobre el zorro ese, que le hacia detestarlo.

Ahora que miraba el frontis de su casa y se disponía a ingresar, se recrimino todas y cada una de sus actitudes, él el escandaloso y egoísta, creía que actuando así podría contra restarlo y así finalmente pasar a formar parte de los pensamientos de Haruko, ahora no era mucho lo que Fuji le revelara sobre su amiga, solamente su propia opinión, la cual sinceramente debía tomar en cuenta, finalmente ella pasaba mucho más tiempo con Haruko.

Abrió la puerta para ver a su madre, tal cual él lo esperaba, hundida en su maquina de coser.

— Llegué…— dijo

— Tienes comida esperándote en el microondas…— agregó ella.

Sakuragi no dijo nada y como un autómata fue a este para calentar su comida, fijo la vista sobre la sombra de su madre mientras realizaba este menester, y le pareció que recién se le revelaba cuan joven era esta, no pasaba de los 35 años, por lo cual supuso que debió haber sido muy joven cuando le dio a luz, recordaba si que su padre era mucho mayor que ella, y una sensación de molesto escalofrío le vino a la espalada de tan solo pensar en el trabajo de su creación.

— ¿No estás cansada? — le pregunto

— ¡Ja! Esto no es nada para mi niño…— contesto jocosa sin prestarle atención, le miro con calma y agrego — Tú uniforme esta listo, tienes que avisarme cuando la bastilla se deshilache — Sakuragi se sentó en la mesa sin dejar de mirarle.

Ella nunca había rehecho su vida ¿se debía a él? Por alguna razón de un momento a otro su mundo pareció ampliarse ante la vista de todas las vidas existentes en derredor de él, sus amigos, su madre, el mismo Rukawa y como no Haruko. Se preguntó como seria su entorno, bueno estando Akagi presente lo más probable es que fuera común y estable, ¿Cómo sería el de Fuji, y el de Riota, Ayako, Rukawa? En este punto no supo definir bien, sobre todo con el zorro, se le hacia una existencia solitaria ¿tenía él algún sueño o frustración por amor? Lo más probable es que no fuera así. Ya que de momento la única que parecía hacerle reaccionar era la hermana de Kenta y casi tan mal como en algún momento Kaede le hiciera reaccionar a él.

— Estás muy callado…— le dijo su madre, espabilándole, Sakuragi no contestó y solo continuo comiendo — ¿Estás…enamorado Hanamichi? — la pregunta la formuló con tal tono de burla, que hizo que el muchacho se atragantara, la mujer estallo en carcajadas

— ¡Mamá!, ¡¿Como preguntas eso?!

— ¡Eso lo confirma todo! — exclamó sin dejar de reír —¡Mi bebe! — dijo colocándose de pie — ¡Ya esta creciendo! — y sin dejarle reaccionar de ninguna manera, fue y le abrazo, aplastando el rostro de su _"niño"_ entre sus pechos. Fuera del ardor de la vergüenza y del ahogamiento, Sakuragi pasó al de la rabia.

— ¡Mamá, suéltame! — en este punto ella le sujeto el rostro y le dijo muy seria.

— Cuidado con convertirme en abuela antes de tiempo — nuevamente la vergüenza se apodero del rojo de Sakuragi; aquel comentario, venía intrínsecamente enmarcado en la idea de sexo y buen él aún era virgen. Por otro lado a Hanamichi le gustaba enmarcar todos sus intentos frustrados de relación en un ámbito meramente romántico y puro, lo cual lo convertía en un soberano imbécil, pero él era feliz así.

— Soy muy joven aún para que se me califique de abuela…— decía su madre extendiendo su cuello y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Pero si pareces una…— certeramente una sartén vino a fijársele en el rostro.

— Cuidado con tu boca niño…

Como nunca le había ocurrido en su vida, al día siguiente Fuji se quedó dormida. No solo despertó tarde, si no que el cansancio le había obligado incluso a dejar la ducha para esa mañana, cosa que finalmente le retraso aún más.

Haruko le vio llegar preocupada, enrojecida y con el aliento entrecortado, la muchacha paso a sentarse en el asiento trasero al de su amiga y le hizo un leve gesto a modo de saludo. Fuji había pensado en contarle sobre el partido de la noche anterior, mas a penas llego se vio obligada a guardar silencio, las dos primeras horas pasaron con calma, afortunadamente la muchacha no había sentido sueño durante la mañana, imagino que en la tarde después del almuerzo aquello se volvería insostenible.

Ya en el descanso las tres amigas pudieron hablar con calma.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? — preguntó Matsui, Fuji negó con calma y contesto

— Me quede dormida…— Haruko sonrío y agregó

— Luces cansada — Fuji asintió — ¿No dormiste bien? —

— Si, solo es que ayer me ejercite mucho— contestó la chica. Por alguna razón prefirió no decir nada más, intuyó que a Haruko no le gustaría saber por ella, que había compartido la tarde con Rukawa, podría tomarlo como que ella se estaba jactando de su suerte, y eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

— ¡Fuji! — escucho a sus espaldas y su rostro paso del rosa al vivo rojo cuando reconoció la voz, así mismo Haruko y Matsui, quedaron boquiabiertas al ver que nada mas ni nada menos que Rukawa se acercaba a su tímida amiga.

— Rukawa…— musitó la muchacha a modo de saludo, sin perder de vista a las otras dos chicas, Rukawa las observo también y a ambas les hizo un gesto indefinible que las dos tomaron por un saludo.

— ¿Llegaste bien a casa ayer? — Fuji asintió coloradísima — muy bien— acotó Kaede y continuo de largo. Las dos chicas le observaron, mientras ella trataba de encogerse aún mas buscando derechamente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Entonces Haruko pálida dijo.

— ¿A…Ayer…Sa…Saliste…con…Ru…ka…wa? — Fuji observo a su amiga y la vio al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? — agregó Matsui en tono despreocupado.

— ¡Hola…Fuji! — escucharon nuevamente, ahora viendo a Usume acercarse al grupo, Fuji observo con atención a Usume y por un momento dejo de lado sus ideas sobre Haruko quien creía que había tenido una cita con Rukawa, al notar lo repuesta que esta se veía, noto cuanto le faltaba para poder igualarse a ellas, a Haruko, Ayako y Usume.

— Hola Usume…— contestó tímida

— ¿No tuviste problemas con Sakuragi ayer cierto? — el rostro de Haruko cambió nuevamente ahora llenándose de extrañeza.

— ¿Sakuragi? — objeto Haruko a su amiga.

— Eh… si— contestó la chica rascándose la cabeza

— ¿Sakuragi y Rukawa? — Preguntó Matsui, mirándola interrogante.

— ¿Qué no les has dicho? — dijo Usume

— ¿Decirnos que? — preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono. Usume noto el gesto de Haruko, quien por sobre todas les fastidiaba y le pareció buena idea el molestarla un poco, así que con mirada llena de satisfacción y seguridad le dijo:

— Es que ayer nos fuimos todos a un apartamento — Haruko se ruborizo y Fuji pareció irse de espaldas, si no hubiera sido por Matsui la chica hubiera caído al suelo.

Solo entonces Usume Kenta rió a carcajadas, Matsui le miro con gesto aburrido.

— Todo eso es mentira, tú no aguantas a Rukawa…

— Buena observadora — dijo Usume en tono dogmático

— ¿Qué hicieron entonces? — preguntó Haruko con un leve dejo de molestia. Usume sonrió aquello le divertía muchísimo y bueno esta era otra oportunidad para seguir fastidiando a Akagi.

— Es un secreto ¿cierto Fuji? — Haruko observó a su recién recuperada amiga. Matsui negó con molestia y dijo:

— Ya basta, no es graciosos enemistar a Haruko con Fuji, solo para que te rías de ella— volteó entonces a su amiga y mas calmada le dijo — solo esta jugando para molestarte — Haruko miró a Usume y esta le sonrió con cínico gesto.

— Tu amiga es muy inteligente — dicho esto bostezo y se llevó las manos a la nuca — Estuvimos jugando baloncesto, tu querido Rukawa, el simpático de Sakuragi, Ayako, el capitán Miyagi, mi hermano y yo — todos los rostros cambiaron a un gesto comprensivo pero a la vez interrogante — Fuji lo hizo muy bien…— agregó palmeándole la espalda a la muchacha, finalmente ignorando a sus amigas reitero: — ¿No tuviste problema con Sakuragi? — Fuji ya más tranquila negó. Usume noto el gesto de Haruko aún interrogante y algo confundido, entonces entorno los ojos molesta de la actitud de la muchacha — ¡Solo la acompaño a su casa0! — Haruko reacciono sin entender — ¡Cielos, te gustan todos! — finalizó retirándose a solas.

Haruko no proceso de inmediato la información del comentario de Usume. Así que solo se quedo observándola.

— Haruko… ¿estás enojada? — pregunto Fuji temerosa, Matsui hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

— Claro que no, Haruko sabe que cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido, no es culpa tuya — Akagi observo a Matsui y asintió como dándole una disculpa a Fuji, realmente entendiendo que no había más verdad que esa. Que estupidez la suya, conocía a Fuji y ella jamás le traicionaría. Menos con Rukawa. Le sonrió entonces y dijo:

— Claro que lo sé — Fuji suspiro calmada, creía en todo lo que decía se amiga, aún así limitaría sus _"conversaciones"_ con Rukawa.

— Hola — dijo Yohei, Usume le miro atenta, lo recordaba era amigo de Sakuragi y le había ayudado cuando de la inspectoría casi le sorprendieran con un cigarrillo. Quiso sonreír, pero solo un gesto de vana sorpresa se mantuvo en su rostro. Se había figurado que finalmente estaría a solas en aquél tejado, era otro y había esperado que nadie le molestara.

— Hola— contestó

— ¿No hay cigarrillos hoy? — Usume se relajó y dejo esbozar una tranquila sonrisa

— Los dejo para después del entrenamiento

— ¿Entrenamiento? — preguntó él, la chica asintió.

— Si, del equipo de básquet

— ¿Eres asistente?... entonces debes conocer a Haruko Akagi…— Usume hizo un gesto de molestia

— ¡No! Yo juego baloncesto— luego bajo la vista e ironizando sus gestos agrego — Y si conozco a Haruko…— Yohei sonrió

— No hay equipo femenino…

— Aún no, ya lo habrá— Usume volteó y apoyo ambos codos al borde de la baranda

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — la muchacha sonrió con gesto de desafío

— Por que yo estoy acá— el comentario causo gracia en Yohei, esas palabras sin duda serían algo que podría escuchar en Sakuragi, pero le gusto ver que existían chicas tan llenas de seguridad. Vino de inmediato a su cabeza Haruko y la desazón de esta muchacha por ella, así que simplemente agrego.

— Al parecer no te agrada Haruko

— ¿A ti si?

— Es simpática y agradable…

— Y tierna…inocente… bla, bla, bla…

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — pregunto él muchacho divertido

— Por favor…todas son iguales — Yohei trataba de registrar aquel pensamiento, quizás no tenía mucha experiencia cuando se trataba de mujeres, pero jamás había conocido a dos iguales.

— No lo creo…— finalizó, Usume le observó con detenimiento y por alguna razón le pareció interesante, tenía el mismo aire de relajo que rodeara a Sendoh, borró rápidamente esas ideas de su cabeza al notar que se estaba callando demasiado y que rápidamente Akira parecía inundar nuevamente su cabeza.

— No sé tu nombre…— dijo de pronto, Yohei le miró con sorpresa.

— Yohei Mito — la chica extendió su mano.

— Usume Kenta — entonces él estrechó la mano de la muchacha, era en parte lo que se esperaba, fuerza y carácter.

— Un gusto — agregó, aunque si era sincero él ya había averiguado su nombre, solo que le pareció inadecuado el decírselo.

— Igualmente — dijo ella, con la fija idea de que este muchacho era mucho más inteligente de lo que parecía. Yohei se apoyo en la baranda al mismo modo que ella.

— Entonces no te agrada Haruko…— Usume sopeso su respuesta.

— Creo que me da lo mismo ella, pero me fastidia que sea tan común…

— ¿Común? No crees que eso sea intrínseco de su personalidad

— Es lo más probable

— Por lo tanto…si ella no fuera así ¿No te fastidiaría?

— Tal vez

— Entonces no te da lo mismo…— la chica le miró ladeando su cabeza de manera pensativa y con fija mirada, tanto que el muchacho se sintió nervioso, carraspeo para apresurarla a dar una respuesta así como para hacer desaparecer el calor que inundaba su rostro, temeroso de que algún rubor se hiciera evidente.

— Tienes razón— Yohei se volteó dándole la espalda al horizonte

— A mi Haruko me agrada, aunque admito que tiene una personalidad _"común",_ mas para chicos como yo, ese tipo de chicas son el complemento perfecto— nuevamente Usume le miro fijamente.

— ¿Y que clase de chicos eres? — aquella pregunta tomo a Yohei por sorpresa, no lo había dicho esperando describirse, aunque si trataba de hacerlo a que respuesta podría llegar mas que un chico _"normal"_ no, los chicos normales, no se pelaban con cualquiera y solían tener buenas calificaciones ¿o aquello solo era ser considerado?.

Usume notó cuanto demoraba él en contestar, debía de estar preguntándoselo, si no lo sabía ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Sonrió al notar que era un muchacho tranquilo y en cierto sentido humilde, cuando le conociera entendió de inmediato que pertenecía a algún tipo de pandilla, el juntarse y ser amigo de Sakuragi lo ameritaba, quizás era conflictivo tal cual el pelirrojo, mas era entendible que tenía y utilizaba mecho mejor su cerebro. Aunque le siguió rondando en su cabeza, el por que las chicas como Haruko, eran perfectas para _"ellos"._ Finalmente y sin recibir respuesta dijo:

— Eso es darle mucha importancia… hay ciertas actitudes en la vida de las personas que te definen como bueno o malo y todo lo que ello implica. _"Normal"_ solo es un estándar de lo que la sociedad espera de ti, hay personas que pueden ser buenos y malos al mismo tiempo, pero es imposible el creer que solo una actitud rige tu vida— y mientras continuaba hablando apoyo la espalda tal cual como estaba Yohei, solo que poco a poco se fue dejando caer para terminar sentada en el suelo, ahí saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, se cruzo de piernas y continuó — Siempre las circunstancias cambian y por ende uno también debe de hacerlo — le miró entonces — ¿Entiendes? — Yohei asintió deslumbrado por la intensa mirada de la muchacha, como si de la nada esta le revelara un importante secreto — Pero el guiarse solo por lo que la sociedad espera de lo _"normal"_ terminara limitando tu actuar en situaciones complicadas o extrañas, es por eso que chicos como _"tú"_ son el componente perfecto para chicas como Akagi.

— Entiendo perfectamente todo lo que dices, pero creo que eres muy dura con las chicas _"normales y comunes"_ supongo que tu tienes una vida llena de vueltas — agrego irónico, Usume le observo y contuvo la risa, dio una calada y ofreció el cigarrillo al muchacho, Yohei tardo en decidirse un par de segundos, jamás había fumado, pero no le pareció reprobable, no tanto como una pelea, lo cogió y seguidamente se sentó al lado de ella.

— La verdad es que no, o no como yo quisiera — contestó Usume atenta a la calada de Yohei, este aspiro y como todo buen principiante el humo se le fue a los pulmones lo que le obligo a toser, cuando lo hizo y dejo escapar el humo este le llego a los ojos, provocando carcajadas en la chica y bueno a él también le pareció gracioso.

— ¡Pulmones vírgenes! — exclamó ella llena de satisfacción.

— Es asqueroso — dijo Yohei cuando ya se hubo recuperado un poco.

— No sean tan mariquita— agregó ella, quitándole el cigarrillo, entonces aspiro y dejo escapar el humo con regularidad, Yohei le observaba, de pronto la idea de haber tenido en su boca aquel cilindro que ahora estaba en la boca de ella, lo lleno de cierto orgullo muy extraño por cierto, quiso reír pero se lo guardo.

— De todas maneras — interrumpió ella — me califican de extraña y problemática — solo entonces Yohei se dio licencia para sonreír, aunque encontró cierta analogía entre su vida, la de sus amigos y la de ella; Okus, Noma, Takamiya y el mismo Hanamichi, todos esperaban de la vida mucho más de lo que se les ofrecía, el buscarlo no solía encajar con el resto de la gente o sociedad, ya que sus métodos no eran los mas ortodoxos o comunes y a base de ello se les calificaba como chicos problema, era por ello que necesitaban a chicas como Haruko, ya que ellas eran las encargadas de ponerles los pies sobre la tierra, la únicas capaces de _"enrielarlos",_ así encontrarían aceptación, por que valla que la necesitaban.

— Lo entiendo — finalizó él, Usume le observo y sonrió, en serio era un chico especial. Ambos guardaron silencio pues el tema se había agotado, ya no había nada más que decir.


	8. Chapter 8

_**VIII**_

Ayako y Riota, no se habían hablado en todo el día. Ella simplemente le había ignorado con toda la naturalidad del mundo, o al menos así le pareció a Riota. Diferente era desde el punto de vista de ella, pues el día se le había vuelto incómodo y molesto; le gustaba hacer muecas y gesto hacia el banco del muchacho, así como dar señales y repetirlas mil veces para quedar de acuerdo en lo mismo todos los días. Ahora nada de eso había ocurrido. Así esperaban que trascurriera el entrenamiento, pero a penas se dio la hora de término de clases, ambos fueron llamados a dirección, para determinar cómo funcionarían los equipos de baloncesto. Sin ceremonia alguna el consejero escolar les pidió que se sentaran y comenzó.

— Lamentablemente los recursos para establecer otro equipo que represente a Shohoku… — Ayako supo de inmediato que ella seria la principal perjudicada —…no nos son suficientes, no existe la posibilidad de implementar otros vestuarios, así como el reordenar las instalaciones del gimnasio para que las señoritas del equipo tengan suficiente privacidad — la muchacha bajo la vista frustrada, lo entendía, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera molesta por ello, y el discurso continuo — Aún así, apoyamos siempre todas las actividades extra programáticas que impulsen la iniciativa en nuestros alumnos, este nuevo equipo femenino no será la excepción, tendrá y deberá de compartir los espacios con el equipo titular de Shohoku, incluyendo los vestuarios, nosotros podemos proveer los equipos así como el financiamiento para la movilización cuando corresponda — Miró entonces a Miyagi — ¿Cuántos son en su equipo?

— 24 personas en total señor

— Y ¿Ustedes son solo 5 cierto? — preguntó fijando la vista en Ayako

— Así es señor…

— Bueno… obtenga buenos resultados y podrá aspirar a más… — dicho esto les hizo señas para que ambos se retiraran.

Ayako salió pensativa, no era del todo malo, finalmente todo había dependido directamente de la dirección y no de la voluntad de Miyagi, la cual en esos momentos no era la mejor hacia ella. Además después de la decepción sufrida, la muchacha tampoco había tenido muchos deseos de ser ella quién reiniciara las _"negociaciones"_ entre ambos. Habría que discutirlo, desde luego, pero quizás no ahora.

En tanto Miyagi estaba sufriendo lo indecible, aquella ley del hielo –que solo llevaba menos de un día- había calado más hondo de lo que él mismo quería aceptar ¡Ayako siquiera le había mirado! Y después de todos esos días de emoción al lado de ella, la indiferencia con la cual ahora le trataba se le hacía más cruda y amarga que cualquier rechazo o derrota que anteriormente pudo haber sufrido.

Molesto había comprendido que se encontraba, irremediablemente enamorado, si bien no dejaba de sentirse pasado a llevar, su reacción había sido exagerada, y solo en la silenciosa meditación de la noche lo entendió. La decisión tomada en base a eso, fue hablar con ella directamente y sin rodeos, pero en cuanto le vio, ya no se sintió tan seguro del paso que iba a dar y los nervios así como la ansiedad, evito que mirara o que se acercara a la chica durante lo que iba del día, él también esperaba que ella, con su aire conciliador y disculpando su comportamiento estúpido, fuera quién se acercara a él. Pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Entonces, y finalmente armándose del mismo valor que en su momento le obligara a invitarla a salir, decidió que con solo querer o pensar las cosas nada se haría, le hablaría, pero justo en ese momento los llamaron a la dirección.

Ahora que ambos salían, vio que ella estaba silenciosa y pensativa, quizás sumida en ideas para con el equipo y ciertas dudas sobre los espacios de ambos, las cuales también le acosaban a él. Así que decidido, como ya estaba, decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo ya, pero con calma y tranquilamente, ella entendería, era lo más probable, sería condescendiente y le sonreiría, si, así sería.

— Ayako… — dijo entonces carraspeando, la chica volteo, aliviada en verdad, pues no le gustaban los silencios incómodos.

— Yo… quería… eh, decirte… que

"_Si vas bien, no importa que estés algo nervioso, la calma es esencial"_

—…Que… te… AMO —

"_¡Carajo de nuevo no!"_

Riota se cubrió la boca con ambas manos; espantado, rojo de vergüenza, angustiado al máximo y con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Ayako le observaba con atención, y sin entender muy bien lo que hacia, se había llevado ambas manos a la boca.

— ¿Qué ocurre Miyagi? — solo entonces este pareció reaccionar, al notar que nada de lo que había pasado por su cabeza salió de esta. ¡Demonios! Casi caía en su propia trampa. Para no cometer otra estupidez lo mejor era ser sincero de una vez.

— Lo lamento — finalizó. Ayako solo le observo, miro al techo sin interés y se llevo ambas manos a la espalda.

— ¿Hablamos cuando salgamos? — le dijo sin mirarle, Riota fijo en ella una mirada llena de esperanza.

— Eh… bien — la muchacha asintió conforme, se volteo y le dejo a solas.

Aquél día, Kaede Rukawa, no se había topado extraoficialmente con la maestra Kinoshita, solo le había visto en clases y a pesar de que él parecía tomar atención, solo se dedicaba a verle a ella, estaba consciente que no le miraba como un niño embelesado, o al menos eso creía él, si no como un hombre que estaba despertando a la vida, mientras le veía moverse explicando con sumo cuidado cada una de los ejercicios que exhibiera en el pizarrón, recordaba la conversación sostenida entre ambos el día anterior. Fue así como supo que ella era divorciada, que había sido madre mientras cursara la universidad y que Kota, su hijo, había heredado el nombre de su abuelo paterno, de momento Kanagawa, era lo más cercano que Kinoshita había podido mantenerse del padre del niño. Quiso preguntarle las razones del divorcio, pero le pareció que era demasiada información, además aquello inevitablemente acarrearía a su cabeza las imágenes de Ayame casada y no sabía que tan dispuesto estaría a aguantar todo eso sin molestarse. Lo mejor sería buscar otra oportunidad, quizás no ocurriera nunca a menos que nuevamente se accidentara frente a ella. Pero de alguna manera le gustaba mantener _"viva"_ la esperanza de poder hacerlo.

Mas aquél día le no solo le fue imposible siquiera saludarla, si no que ella se dedico a enterrar todas y cada una de las ideas que Kaede tuviera sobre una nueva conversación con ella. La mujer llego a su salón, explicó la materia a repasar y entabló una complicada actividad de a dos. Además parecía llevarse muy bien con Usume –cosa que le fastidio enormemente- ya que la chica fue llamada a corregir los problemas en la pizarra una vez que todos hubieran entregado sus trabajos.

Permaneció si, en el salón, cuando la campana llamara al primer descanso, pero prácticamente obligo a la muchacha Kenta a conversar con ella, esta no se mostró disgustada aunque si impaciente, seguramente querría fumarse algún cigarrillo. Harto, se coloco de pie y procedió a retirarse. Lo que nunca supo, es que Kinoshita le observó atentamente y apenas le vio salir, tomó sus cosas y dejo a solas a la muchacha. Usume no entendió nada, siquiera lo asoció, simplemente cuando se vio libre, fue a los tejados, en cierto sentido lo que Rukawa pensaba era cierto, solo que acudía para juntarse con el grupo de Sakuragi, con quién por cierto estaba haciendo una buena amistad.

Fuera de todo aquello, Rukawa se sentía más que frustrado, le molestaba verse disminuido ante la prestancia e inteligencia de esa mujer, bajo esas ideas entendió de inmediato que aquello se debía al papel que había estado jugando ante el sexo opuesto desde que entrara a la preparatoria. No es que le interesara desde luego, pero fue capaz de entender a todas esas chicas que soñaban con él, sin que él siquiera reparara en ellas. Ahora su situación era similar, solo le preocupaba que su dignidad no se viera afectada o que al menos nadie notara lo que le ocurría. Aún así le sacaba de quicio el entender que ese día, precisamente se había dado como muestra definitiva de lo que ella sentía por él, absolutamente nada que no fuera _"profesional"._ El era un alumno más, el cual solo había tenido la mala suerte de accidentarse frente a ella, y ella siendo mujer, madre y maestra le había ayudado pues le conocía, incluso él sería capaz de hacer algo así por esa muchacha hermana del capitán Akagi – no es que Haruko fuera la primera en llegar a su cabeza, pero era a la que conocía y menos trataba o había tratado en su grupo- vino entonces la impaciencia, y finalmente la frustración que le había seguido el resto del día, ahora siquiera era capaz de dormir en las clases que le aburrieran, esa cordial indiferencia parecía afectarle más de lo que él quisiera.

Lo notó cuando al llegar al entrenamiento, pateo sin que Usume se diera cuenta el bolso de esta, el cual estaba apartado junto a las pertenencias de las chicas, lo mejor para ese día, sería el permanecer apartado del grupo en general. Si conocía bien a Usume, esta tendría más que algún comentario molesto y no sabía que tan dispuesto estaba para aguantar nada.

Hanamichi saludo a Fuji con su usual afabilidad, como la muchacha se encontraba cerca de Haruko, no fue capaz de preguntarle sobre cómo había llegado a su casa o si había tenido problema alguno con la hora de llegada. De la muchacha Akagi, Sakuragi, obtuvo una cálida sonrisa a la cual contesto con calma.

El entrenamiento tomo su ritmo acostumbrado, Haruko y Usume se dedicaban a enseñarle a Matsui y Fuji, correspondientemente como dirigir el balón entre las piernas a cierta velocidad que hiciera maniobrable algún pase sorpresa, como Miyagi quería reconciliarse con Ayako, le pareció adecuado el ofrecer a Sakuragi y a Rukawa, como ayudantes. Del primero si bien no lo decía, le preocupaba su lesión y de Kaede esperaba que aprendiera a cooperar con el equipo, además de que era demasiada la diferencia entre los equipos de primero y el resto, así que para nivelar en algo los enfrentamientos decidió que ambos podrían ayudar a Ayako, sin mencionar que la muchacha fácilmente podría controlar a ambos.

Sakuragi acepto de buena gana, pues ello significa el estar cerca de Haruko, mientras que Kaede acepto con frialdad, ya que ello significaba estar cerca de Usume. Por razones que Fuji había considerado importante, trato de mantenerse alejada de este, a quién no pareció importarle en lo absoluto la nerviosa lejanía de la muchacha. Haruko por otro lado se mostró emocionada desde el principio, quizás le serviría para acortar la distancia que existía entre él y ella, aunque jamás podría aclarar si es existía algún tipo de _"distancia"_ entre ellos. Toda la información que intercambiaban se limitaba a escuetos saludos y frías respuestas, del tiempo que llevaba conociéndole, jamás había entablado alguna conversación. Viéndolo así siempre llegaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué le había gustado? Era cierto que era guapo y una leyenda del baloncesto estudiantil, pero Kaede Rukawa no podía ser solo eso, a menos que Usume Kenta tuviera razón y fuera una persona completamente vacía.

Se quedó mirando al muchacho fijamente mientras este le enseñaba a Matsui a lanzar tiros libres. Busco a Fuji, sin saber por qué, y esta parecía atentísima en lo que Sakuragi le indicara, haciéndole caminar y pasar el balón entre sus piernas, a la chica se le cayó, dos, tres veces antes de dar unos cuatro pasos continuos.

— Ayako… ¿Qué haremos nostras? — interrumpió Usume sus ideas, esta miró a la interpelada.

— ¿Hacer?

— Si, ella, como tú y yo conocemos lo básico — volteó entonces el rostro a la parte de la cancha que utilizaba el equipo masculino; todos jugaban, Ayako entendió la sutileza y le pareció adecuado, aunque le molestaba el notar que no tenía equipo suficiente como para hacer un partido entre las chicas, además de que Usume, se dejaría estar tranquilamente antes de hacer cualquier cosa que considerara aburrido. Suspiro al encontrar una idea.

— ¡Chicas! — exclamó y pronto se vio rodeada de todo su equipo, hecho esto volteó a los muchachos

— Gracias Sakuragi, Rukawa — Hanamichi sonrió, mientras que Rukawa solo se alejo

— Si necesitas a este talentoso solo dilo — dijo el pelirrojo antes de alejarse, sacando una grata sonrisa de todas las chicas, fugazmente por la cabeza de Haruko paso la frase _"que encantador"_, aunque la olvido tan pronto como Usume le dijo:

— Se fueron tus príncipes… — Haruko miró a la muchacha sin entender, lo que provocó un gesto de impaciencia en ella. Finalmente Ayako habló.

— No tenemos suficientes miembros como para hacer un partido, pero si muchas cosas que debemos mejorar, sobre todo las novatas — dicho esto meditó vagamente y agregó — de todas maneras necesitaremos uno más

— Rukawa… — dijeron al unísono Haruko y Matsui, la segunda mas que nada porque no había tenido la oportunidad de entrenar con Sakuragi y desconocía su método, así como le temía ya que lo consideraba menos controlado que Kaede Rukawa.

— Sakuragi es mejor… — afirmó Usume — lo necesitamos a él — Todas le miraron extrañadas, incluso Ayako.

— ¿Sakuragi mejor que Rukawa? — preguntó Matsui

— Claro — contestó segura la muchacha — Hanamichi es mucho más cerrado en la defensa, y es más veloz que Kaede — Usume se congeló ante su descuido, como si hubiera cometido un grave error, guardo repentinamente silencio, solo Haruko y Ayako parecieron notarlo, si se ruborizó nadie se dio cuenta.

— Creo que dependerá de lo que hagamos — agregó Haruko, Usume torno los ojos con impaciencia y dijo:

— Es obvio que haremos parejas de a dos, unas atacan otras defienden, las que se queden observando darán consejos para mejorar ambos aspectos… — Haruko miró a Ayako interrogante y a esta solo le quedó asentir, pues Usume tenía razón.

— Pero… — agrego esta después de pensarlo un rato — ¿Qué tal si yo defiendo y ellas atacan? Así no necesitaremos a nadie que desequilibre, después de todo colocarnos a competir con Sakuragi es casi fantasioso en el nivel que nos encontramos, que primero me venzan a mí y después iremos por los premios mayores — Fuji asintió de acuerdo, así como a todas les pareció lo más justo, de todas maneras a la más tímida de las muchacha no le interesaba en lo absoluto tener cerca a Rukawa.

Ahora, si bien todo parecía andar tranquilo en el equipo de los hombres, esto variaba mucho de la realidad. Desde un principio se habían generado conflictos, entre los recién llegados y los más antiguos, sobre todo después de la pelea de bienvenida que había dejado inconsciente a uno de ellos. Además a la mayoría de los seleccionados nuevos les fastidiaba que en ningún momento se hubiera dudado sobre la verdadera necesidad de estos en el equipo. Y ya que tanto Rukawa como Sakuragi parecían solo ayudar al equipo femenino, se puso en duda la capacidad de Miyagi para organizar el equipo, obviamente todo esto a modo de rumores.

Koichi Yamazaki era el principal impulsor de esta silenciosa _"rebelión"_ ante la capitanía del equipo, era quién había quedado inconsciente en el primer enfrentamiento con Sakuragi y para su desgracia y menoscabo personal, había pasado completamente inadvertido en los entrenamientos del equipo, siendo que se había lucido como uno de los mejores dentro del estado en la secundaria, era de carácter rebelde y molesto, el problema se suscitaba en que entre menos atención le prestaban, más hacia por obtenerla. No sabía qué demonios le ocurría a Riota, si se fijara en él, este podría ayudarle y esa idea se le venía a la cabeza cada vez que el pelirrojo iba en ayuda de las señoritas que componían el pequeño equipo de mujeres, le llamaba en especial la atención Haruko, le había visto el segundo día de entrenamientos – ya que durante el primero había quedado inconsciente-

Entonces vino la selección y el quedó en el equipo de primero. En este caso tampoco tenía mucho que decir, ya que Haruko era su superior y bueno eso, a su gusto complicaba aún más las cosas.

Junto a Koichi, había quedado en aquél grupo un muchacho llamado Iori Matsuo, eran compañeros de clases y realmente no tenían mucho en común. Matsuo se había vuelto la piedra en el zapato de Rukawa, era él, el sujeto que se había dedicado a copiar sus jugadas y movimientos, lo que cierto sentido sacaba al zorro de quicio. Para Iori lo del baloncesto era prácticamente un trámite, no le apasionaba ni le preocupaba, había necesitado algo en que gastar el tiempo y había dado con esto. Se limitaba a hacer lo que veía, fue así como notó con sorpresa que era tan rápido y hábil como cualquiera de los avanzados y en un afán personal había decidido pulir su técnica, de momento la que le parecía más elegante era la de Rukawa, sin que este lo notara o al menos eso creía él, le tomo como mentor. Era tan o más frío que este y no se consideraba conflictivo, aún así parecía ser con el único tipo de personas con las cuales se relacionaba puesto que: ¿Qué tendrían que decirle ellos a alguien como él?

Junto con ellos se encontraba Senichi Kiba, este había sido el último seleccionado de Riota para el equipo de primer año, era un chico muy agradable y tranquilo, no era bueno para relacionarse con el resto mas por timidez que nada. También había jugado durante la secundaria, pero su escuela era tan pequeña que siquiera podían aspirar al campeonato. Era de buenas calificaciones y más de alguna jovencita desfallecía por él. Siempre era respetuoso y atento, lo que le hacía un chico adorable, por lo mismo Koichi le detestaba.

En el primer equipo de segundo año se encontraban Rukawa, Sakuragi, Sasaoka, Ishii y Kuwata. Como integrante nuevo se les había unido Seiji, otro chico tímido y callado, que sentía una fuerte atracción por Ayako. El segundo equipo lo componía Haku, recién llegado de Nagano, Usui un chico expulsado de Shojo, Katsu, Ryoga y Aoshi.

Finalmente en el equipo de tercero estaban el capitán Miyagi, Kakuta, Shiosaki y Yasuda. Todos restantes del equipo del año anterior, de vez en cuando Mitsui acudía a entrenar con ellos pero las últimas semanas se había ausentado completamente. Algunos extrañaban al director Anzai, aunque para los nuevos no era más que un mero detalle. Del gran grupo que había ingresado a Shohoku por sus resultados del último año, muy pocos de estos habían quedado en el equipo, por alguna razón que siquiera Ayako había entendido, Riota los desechó.

Koichi corrió, saltó y empujo el balón contra el tablero, tras el Seiji y tras este Matsuo, este último no corrió para ir a integrarse nuevamente a la fila, se dejo rebasar desinteresado, observando como parte de los de segundo, así como algunos de tercero jugaban un tranquilo partido, por razones de personalidad, Rukawa había llamado su atención así como considero que Hanamichi no era más que un payaso, de todas maneras por lo que había observado no había que tomarse al pelirrojo a la ligera, del capitán Miyagi poco tenía que decir, se esforzaba en la dirección del equipo, cuando cosas que parecían serle más importantes reclamaban su atención, del resto solo veía lo obvio, todos obedientes y bien intencionados daban lo mejor de si para entrar como titulares y así figurar.

En cuanto a las mujeres, obviamente Usume llamo su atención, le resultaba interesante su diplomática agresividad a la vez que aburrido el trato que se daba con Rukawa, parecía que algo melodramático había ocurrido entre ambos lo que les hacía evitarse todo lo posible y atacarse cuando la oportunidad se presentaba. De todas maneras no era suficiente para hablarle, lucía presumida y las mujeres de segundo año, solían ser intratables.

Miyagi por su parte ya había notado el desdén de los nuevos. Si lo veía objetivamente tenían razón. Había, él, desde un principio mostrado una preferencia especial hacía sus antiguos compañeros. No se culpaba, la aventura del año recién pasado no se repetiría, era normal que los prefiriera por sobre el resto, además que los lazos con ellos ya estaban forjados y por lo tanto sabía cómo arriesgarse, así como hasta donde llegar. Bajo ninguna circunstancia eso era justo. Pero él no estaba ahí para ser condescendiente o suave con estos muchachos. Sakuragi, Rukawa, habían ganado su puesto en el equipo, además ¿Qué diversión sería para él si todo se los entregara en bandeja? Era lamentable, pero no tenía ninguna intención de desperdiciar los conocimientos entregados por el capitán Akagi, solo le bastaba recordar cómo había sido el gorila con él, para saber que estas niñitas aún no sufrían nada. Lo mejor para bajar los nacientes ímpetus que estos se daban era demostrarles en qué lugar estaban, así como era el que les correspondían. Así fue como Miyagi ordenó a los equipos, le pareció una excelente idea, el enfrentar a estos niños con su propio equipo de chicos rebeldes.

Rukawa, Sakuragi, Kuwata, Seiji e Ishii. Tomaron sus posiciones contra el equipo compuesto por Koichi, Matsuo, Kiba un chico llamado Akira y Jun, todos alumnos de primero.

Como Matsuo era el más alto de su grupo se posiciono frente a Sakuragi, ambos irían por el salto. Hanamichi ganó, no sin dificultad, el balón y de él, pasó directo a las manos de Rukawa, Kuwada tomo posición a la derecha de este, mas supuso que a Rukawa no le interesaría compartir el balón. Riota solo observaba, valoraba la capacidad individual de Rukawa como algo necesario para sacarlos de problemas, pero precisamente en aquello que lo hacía inferior a Sendoh, eso habría que trabajarlo, como equipo, el egoísmo podría traerles problemas. Cuando Rukawa estuvo al alcance, saltó y lanzó, seguramente serían dos puntos, la primera ventaja para su quipo. Mas un fuerte sonido del caucho del balón golpeado con fuerza le hizo levantar la vista al apresurado capitán.

Matsuo se había interpuesto en el lanzamiento de zorro, reventando el balón, delegándoselo a los de primero. Hanamichi se coloco frente a Koichi, en contra de lo que se pudiera pensar, el pelirrojo apenas le recordaba, cosa que sacaba de quicio al muchacho de primer año. Así que aprovecharía esta oportunidad para humillar a Sakuragi, _"Al talentoso Sakuragi"_. Hanamichi aburrido de la expectación que el muchacho quería causar avanzó con rapidez para robarle el balón, este retrocedió hábilmente y se dispuso a lanzar. Sakuragi extendió los brazos y vio como Koichi mucho más bajo que él se esfumaba bajo estos, los defensores trataron de detenerlo, cruzándose frente a él. Koichi hizo botar el balón con fuerza y conjuntamente con este, salto para clavarlo en la canasta.

Su jugada saco aplausos de las chicas, mas bien de Usume, quién se había detenido para verle y el resto simplemente le había seguido. Koichi les sonrió e hizo una caravana, lo que saco risas de algunas incluyendo a Haruko.

— ¡Presumido! — farfulló Sakuragi, hecho una furia, que este pendejo le hubiera burlado para después clavarla era inaceptable, pero el error había comenzado antes. Hanamichi fijo la vista en Rukawa.

— ¡¿Qué ocurrió zorro?!

— ¡No me mires, a mi no me burló un niñato de primero…! — espetó antes de que Hanamichi reclamara nada. Rukawa se sacudió su camiseta ofuscado y miró a Matsuo, este siquiera lo notó, para él era como si Rukawa no existiera o al menos estaba empeñado en no demostrarle que todas sus jugadas eran copiadas de él, lo que en síntesis podría tomarse como admiración, se veía calmado, siquiera alterado por la jugada.

Kuwada dio el pase a Rukawa y este a Seiji, quién en aquél momento se desempeñaba como centro.

Matsuo fijo la vista en ambos, Rukawa tomo posición a la izquierda, mientras que Hanamichi lo hizo a la derecha, había algo extraño en esos dos, obviamente sus características eran diferentes, muy diferentes, por lo que había notado era algo muy similar a lo que ocurría con él y Koichi. Pero de alguna manera le extrañaba que juntos se movieran tan bien.

Sakuragi le saco de sus cavilaciones cuando avanzó veloz entre ellos, Matsuo trató de interponerse pero Hanamichi boteó el balón hacia atrás y giro para continuar a solas, vino entonces Kiba a interponerse, Koichi fijo la vista en Rukawa que extendió su mano y trató de cubrirle, mas se veía ridículo tratando de alcanzarle, Sakuragi rió, cosa que ofusco al muchacho y le distrajo lo suficiente como para que el zorro se desembarazara de su marca, entonces Matsuo le cubrió nuevamente.

Este muchacho Kiba tenía una defensa impecable, mientras que Sakuragi veía sus opciones, no había logrado cruzar ningún gesto con él, este permaneció atento al balón como si el pelirrojo no existiera. ¡Tenía que zafarse de ese muchacho y restablecer su titulo del más talentoso!

Paso entonces el balón de una mano a otra, se detuvo y lo alzó, Kiba le siguió y cuando Hanamichi quiso avanzar logrando la finta, la mano del muchacho le detuvo haciendo, saltar y girar el balón entre los dos, este dio un bote y el muchacho de primero lo cogió.

Así como Rukawa se había deshecho de la marca de Koichi fue a interceptar a Kiba, este dio un pase inadvertido a Akira, fue difícil para este lanzar.

Rebote.

Saltaron Sakuragi, Kiba y Rukawa, pero la mano de un desconocido logro sujetar el balón, salido de la nada, Matsuo volvió a clavarla quedando colgado del aro, en una acción algo extraña a su gusto, como no conocía la jugada le pareció peligroso el dejarse caer con el resto.

Nuevamente todos se detuvieron al ver la jugada, Usume volvió a aplaudir, cosa que obligó al muchacho a mirarla, esta le hizo un gesto positivo que él no supo como interpretar.

A pesar de que Koichi se vio obviamente sobre pasado por Rukawa, notó como su equipo parecía cubrirle las espaldas.

Miyagi se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y se mordió el labio inferior en gesto interrogante.

Rukawa se quedó mirando a Matsuo sin entender como es que eso le había ocurrido a él. Por alguna razón estaba desconcertado, primero aquél chiquillo le robaba el balón evitando que anotara los primero puntos del juego, ahora le superaba en un rebote y tanto este como el otro muchacho escandaloso habían hecho clavadas aprovechando los errores de velocidad y defensa del equipo de segundo. Estaba bien que el muchacho fuera veloz, pero el no haberlo notado antes había sido exclusivamente su culpa ¿Por qué se le venía Kinoshita a su cabeza? Cuando volvió a la realidad, vio a Haruko Akagi extendiéndole el balón. Tan aturdido estaba que como nunca le contestó.

— Gracias Akagi… — le miró y con extrañeza agrego — ¿San, Chan? — la emoción y rubor de esta subió hasta colorearle la frente, era la primera vez que él le dirigía la palabra en términos tan atentos y amables, solo entonces, él reacciono y sin esperar respuesta alguna le dejo sola.

— Le ha hablado por su cuenta…— dijo Ayako con gesto de burla mirando a Usume — ¿Crees que le importes tanto como para avisarte? — Usume hizo un gesto indiferente y volvió a su posición de defensa.

— ¡Haruko! — hizo saltar a esta de un grito — ¡Tu turno!

En tanto que a Rukawa, Hanamichi y Koichi, querían fulminarle con la mirada.

Rukawa se apostó a sacar desde el costado, Hanamichi, Kuwada y Seiji extendieron los brazos para obtener el pase. Rukawa se sentía molesto, fijo la vista en Matsuo quién cubría a Seiji, mientras que a Sakuragi le marcaba Kiba. Koichi se encontraba libre de atacar a cualquier pase que Kaede diera.

"_¿Qué hacer, a quien enviársela?"_

Rukawa dio un rebote al balón y antes de nadie pudiera decir nada, lo lanzó prácticamente a la fortuna, quién primero llegara tendría el pase.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces maldito zorro?! — le gritó Sakuragi cuando entendió la jugada

— ¡Cállate y corre! — dijo este

Por velocidad y rapidez, la pelea sería entre Sakuragi y Matsuo. Así fue y ambos saltaron a todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban para poder coger el balón. Finalmente Hanamichi ganó.

¡Ahora era su momento! Finalmente podría hacer una espectacular clavada que hiciera al resto olvidar aquellas pobres jugadas de esos engreídos de primero, acortaría la diferencia entre su equipo y el de ellos ¡Si! Y no importaba que otro chico de primero se acercara a quitarle el balón, él no se interpondría en su camino a la gloria ¡no, no lo permitiría!

— ¡Muévete pendejo! — le gritó a Koichi — ¡No estorbes! — aquello no fue más que una provocación para Yamazaki, quién en vez de quedarse ahí y esperar fue en contra de el pelirrojo sin importarle en lo absoluto la diferencia física de ambos.

— ¡Mono engreído! — contestó este en el mismo tono, aprovechando que Sakuragi boteaba el balón, para golpear y lanzarlo a otro lado.

— ¡Ah, bastardo! — exclamó Sakuragi al ver que su majestuosa jugada fue desecha en segundos, con furia corrió tras el balón arrebatado, los dos obstinados y agresivos fueron tras el cogiéndolo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Deténgase! — les gritó Riota

— ¡Ya escuchaste al capitán! — dijo Koichi mientras forcejeaba.

— ¡Suéltala tu primero!

Koichi hizo rotar el balón entre las manos de Sakuragi y lo alzó para terminar de una vez por todas con aquello, sin embargo no calculó bien, o podría ser que Sakuragi se movía demasiado, pero termino golpeándole con fuerza. Este esperaba alguna señal y respondió de inmediato, clavando la palma de su mano en la cabeza del muchacho.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — gritó Koichi enfrentándole.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! — contestó Hanamichi, sin soltar el balón. Koichi ya enfurecido nuevamente le gritó:

— ¡¿Lo quieres?! —

— ¡Te lo quitare!

— ¡Pues toma! — finalizó clavándoselo en la cara.

— ¡Basta! — les ordenó Riota acercándose a ambos.

— Que escándalo — musitó Matsuo

— ¡¿Quien diablos te crees?! — saltó Sakuragi sobre él, dispuesto a arrancarle los ojos.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! — gritó el chico, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Riota, Sakuragi probablemente hubiera logrado su cometido.

— Cálmate Hanamichi — le dijo.

— Quédense acá — le dijo Ayako a sus protegidas, obviamente ninguna de estas obedeció.

— Si, deja que tu madre te siga cuidando — finalizó Koichi, haciendo arder la cabeza de Riota, pero Sakuragi fue más rápido que él, al simplemente saltar, con esto Riota tropezó y cayó. Tuvo que ir Ayako, para controlar al capitán, quien ya hartó les gritó:

— ¡Cálmense maldita sea!

— ¡Rukawa! — llamó Ayako a este — sujeta a Sakuragi — este sin decir nada simplemente se negó encogiéndose de hombros, la nueva capitana giró hacia los más antiguos, pero todos miraron hacia otro lado, tratando de obviamente no intervenir. Solo Seiji siguió la orden, pero Sakuragi lo noqueó con facilidad. Solo entonces él y Koichi se vieron en posición de pelear con calma.

El alumno de primero fue quién inició todo, si bien golpeó a Sakuragi este no se movió de su puesto, aunque si, con furia renovaba contesto pateando en el estómago al insolente muchacho, luego de esto lo sujeto de la nuca, y clavó su frente repetidas veces en la cabeza de él. Yamazaki aguantó estoicamente y en cuanto vio una oportunidad alzó la pierna golpeando con mucha fuerza entre las piernas de Sakuragi. El quejido sonó en todo el gimnasio, entonces cuando Koichi aprovechando su ventaja, quiso patearle la cabeza, fue arrojado con fuerza hacia atrás. Se volteó furioso pero se calmó al notar que había sido Matsuo.

— Ya basta — dijo este, solo entonces miró a su alrededor y lo que vio no le gusto en lo absoluto.

Ahí estaba Haruko, apoyada a la cabeza de Sakuragi, preocupadísima.

Al mismo tiempo todos parecieron calmarse. Riota se alejo de Ayako, y ayudó a Hanamichi a colocarse de pie.

Entre Seiji y Riota llevaron a Sakuragi a la enfermería, estaba pálido y parecía que el aire se le había salido del cuerpo. Haruko les siguió y con desagrado Yamazaki notó que la chica le miraba con temor.

— Ve tú también a la enfermería — finalizó Matsuo, señalándole la frente, Koichi se tocó y noto la sangre que de su cabeza emanaba. Matsuo sin decir nada salió del gimnasio, como él lo veía era lo que todos debían de hacer. Yasuda golpeó las manos y finalizó:

— Pueden todos retirarse.


	9. Chapter 9

_**IX**_

Sakuragi respiró con fuerza, ya estaba más calmado, miró a su alrededor y vio como la enfermera vendaba pródigamente la cabeza del muchacho de primero, el dolor de la entrepierna se le había calmado hace un buen rato, pero había preferido mantenerse ahí; recostado, pensando en el gran problema que significaba para él todo sus ímpetus infantiles, sabía que al seguirle el juego a ese chiquillo había obrado mal, darle importancia a las actitudes problemáticas solo terminaba contradiciendo todo ese auto discurso sobre la madurez y sus efectos en él. Así solo sería capaz de alejar a la gente de su lado, y eso obviamente incluía a Haruko, por otro lado, el dejar pasar todo ese tiempo sin decirle nada a ella de lo que sentía, también era un comportamiento infantil y torpe, ya no estaba en la preparatoria, de hecho incluso en sus años precedentes había sido capaz de decirle a muchas chicas lo que él sentía por ellas, pero jamás se lo había dicho a ella y obviamente Haruko era mucho más importante que cualquier otra que conociera, así como si en verdad quería que las cosas funcionaran bien con ella, que lo hicieran en orden y seriamente.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — escuchó al momento en que veía la figura de Riota aparecer frente a él.

— Bien — contestó, en aquél momento fue cuando la enfermera abandonó la habitación, dejando a los tres muchachos a solas.

Riota se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

— En tres semanas más tendremos nuestro primer partido amistoso — Koichi reaccionó con alegría, por fin podría demostrar sus habilidades. Sakuragi no hizo nada, no le daba buena espina todo esto — Por como se han conducido hoy, los sacaré de la nomina principal, no estarán en el partido así como no nos acompañaran en los próximos entrenamientos hasta la fecha del partido — solo entonces el pelirrojo reaccionó incorporándose

— ¡Pero Riota…! — exclamó

— ¡No salgas con eso ahora! — gritó Koichi

— Ya esta decidido, tengo como cubrir sus posiciones, de ahora en adelante lo pensaran mejor antes de interrumpir nuevamente un entrenamiento — sin decir más Riota se retiró.

— ¡Ves lo que provocas! — le espetó Koichi, Sakuragi terció el gesto de manera amenazadora.

— No hice nada que no te merecieras… — dicho esto se colocó de pie y se acercó a él, quizás demasiado. De todas maneras servía para amedrentar al muchacho, pues este sentado en la camilla y Sakuragi de pie, mostraba una gran diferencia entre una y otro.

— Si no eres capaz de afrontar las consecuencias no busques pelea… — Sakuragi nuevamente se acostó, solo que esta vez se cubrió por completo, dándole la espalda al muchacho Yamazaki.

Koichi resopló fastidiado, tomo sus cosas y se marchó.

**ooOOOoo**

Hanamichi en tanto seguía pensativo, primeramente recordando todo lo que había ocurrido, así como buscando una respuesta que le resultara valida para su reacción. No llegó a ninguna, realmente no era tan bueno en eso de autoanálisis. Pero como siempre lo impulsara su carácter, busco lo bueno de todo aquello y recordó que Haruko le había acompañado en todo momento, puede que fuera exclusivamente por un asunto de amistad, pero seguía hablando muy bien de ella.

La puerta de la enfermería sonó nuevamente, Sakuragi asomó la cabeza para ver a la chica acercarse a él. Era como si sus deseos se hubieran cumplido, esta también le vio e inevitablemente a ambos se le vino el rubor al rostro, se detuvo entonces Haruko al verse como evidente centro de atención. Sakuragi no tardo en incorporarse, también ruborizado.

— ¡Ah…!— dijo ya más calmado — ¡Haruko! — esta sonrió con timidez.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Sakuragi? — preguntó nerviosa, Hanamichi rió jocosamente.

— Ahora muy bien, se necesitan más que un simple golpe para dañar a este talentoso — la usual alegría de Hanamichi, calmó los nervios de la muchacha, así como tranquilizo su corazón, obviamente no le presto más que esa atención a esas reacciones, siquiera quiso suponer que el darles más importancia necesariamente significaría otra cosa. Por otro lado en verdad que había estado preocupada por él. A diferencia de Sakuragi para ella no había sido un simple golpe, el acto de Yamazaki a sus ojos era casi criminal, ella nunca apoyaba las peleas, pero al ver como se habían desarrollado los eventos, obviamente todo su apoyo se derivo al pelirrojo.

Hanamichi no cabía en si de felicidad, aún cuando fuera por amistad, ella se preocupaba por él, aquello era mejor que nada. La muchacha acercó una silla a la camilla y con calma se sentó. El se encontraba extrañado pero feliz, Haruko en tanto no sabía bien a que respondía todo esto, así que sin notarlo, nuevamente decidió desviar el tema; dio un largo prologo hablándole de su hermano y de cómo le resultaban las nuevas clases en la universidad, Hanamichi solo asentía, mostrándose atento y cómplice. Era extraño para ella que él tan agradable y en otras ocasiones se mostrara tan salvaje ¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan dispar? Que a la vez se mostraba tan transparente y calmo.

Entonces a modo de revelación llego a una conclusión que junto con llevarle una sonrisa al rostro, pareció explicar de la nada por que ella era tan aburrida, le resulto doloroso notar que mientras descubría o unía nuevas facetas del pelirrojo a una personalidad que creía conocida, todo dentro de ella resultaba simple y plano, y si bien no era fácil hacer siempre lo correcto, ella actuaba de esa manera solo por que le temía a las consecuencias de cualquier acto que se hiciera sin pensar. Azotada por la frustración ante esa idea, se dejo lleva por un vago impulso y le dijo al muchacho.

— Eres muy valiente Sakuragi — Hanamichi enrojeció y se llevo una mano a la nuca.

— Gra…gracias Haruko — esta apoyo los codos en la cama y agregó, aún emocionada por su frustración, supuso que si no lo demostraba sería al menos un cambio en su ridícula rutina.

— No tienes que decirlo… aún recuerdo que no sabías nada del baloncesto cuando decidiste entrar… y gracias a tu tenacidad y talento llegaste a ser uno de los mejores del equipo — a Sakuragi le parecía que la emoción en Haruko era natural, siquiera ella era capaz de ver que tan buena actriz era. Advirtiendo entonces que entre ambos se había generado cierta confianza a Sakuragi le pareció el momento exacto para saber más de ella. Todo lo que había querido conocer por Fuji, o al menos algo que le acercara más a ella. Pero eran tantas las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza que no sabía por cual empezar. Mientras hablaban comenzó a ordenar las preguntas en orden de importancia así como confianza para hacerlas.

Haruko miró la hora y al muchacho

— Creo que ya es hora de irme… — dijo finalmente colocándose de pie. Sakuragi se levanto también consiente de que no podía pasar toda la noche ahí, su madre se preocuparía, muy pocas almas había en Shohoku en aquél momento. Al salir de la enfermería se encaminaron con tranquilidad a la salida y desde ahí vieron que las luces del gimnasio seguían encendidas, ambos supieron de inmediato que se trataba de Rukawa, Hanamichi temió que la chica decidiera ir a ver y en definitiva quedarse a esperar al zorro, no sabía que los ímpetus de Haruko con Rukawa se estaban mitigando ante la frialdad de este y la amabilidad del pelirrojo, así prácticamente negándose a si misma, prefirió voltear para toparse con la intensa e interrogante mirada del pelirrojo fijo en ella, Entonces otra revelación aún más incomoda de apropio de su cabeza al decirse a si misma "_esta enamorado de mi y no sabe como decírmelo"._ Fingiendo no haberse escuchado decidió sonreír y negar todo.

-¿Vamos?- dijo sonriente, Hanamichi asintió en el mismo tono.

-Claro- dijo.

**ooOOOoo**

En el gimnasio las cosas realmente, no eran tan diferentes a como Haruko las imaginara, como en muchas ocasiones Rukawa estaba ahí, solo que esta vez un nuevo ingrediente amenizaba la velada del zorro; y ese era Fuji. A diferencia de lo que le ocurriera con todas las chicas del instituto, Fuji era una excelente acompañante, no hablaba innecesariamente, era reservada y muy alejada de lo que era la sola mención del término lucirse, la misma chica se había acercado a él, ante lo que podría llamarse un ataque de pánico, para que le ayudara a mejorar su dominio del balón, no es que le interesara estar cerca de él. Simplemente que a él, le conocía más que al resto.

Rukawa no era el imbécil que Sakuragi y Usume se esforzaban por mostrar, si bien estaba orgulloso de sus logros en el baloncesto jamás había rehuido de ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran y por las razones ya esgrimidas y que eran parte de la personalidad de Fuji siquiera lo pensó antes de aceptar, Fuji no era lo que el llamaría una jugadora adecuada; era débil y torpe y realmente costaba mucho que se concentrara en lo que hacía, entendía que estuviera nerviosa y realmente su ego no le molestaba cuando notaba que no era por él, si no por toda esta nueva situación; la de comenzar en algo totalmente desconocido sin mayor ambición que lograr ser útil en el juego, rápidamente noto que ejerciendo la presión suficiente la chica era capaz de aplicarse y lograr un par de cosas buenas, así había sido durante el partido en el parque y ya que estaba demostrando cuanto era capaz de notar, no dejaría de presionar a la muchacha para lograr buenos resultados.

Dos horas después de que el resto del equipo se marchara y a la misma hora en que Hanamichi y Haruko se retiraran, exhausta, Fuji se despidió de Rukawa dándole las gracias por todo. De un momento a otro antes de retirarse le observo con atención y le pareció triste el verle tan solo.

— ¿Se quedara entrenando? — Rukawa se detuvo (pues a penas Fuji le diera la espalda había retomado el entrenamiento) y asintió en silencio — Puedo acompañarlo… — dijo ella, a lo que él negó.

— Gracias pero terminaré tarde y ya es hora de que te marches — Fuji sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Al salir del gimnasio la muchacha no puedo evitar el sonreírse al notar que se estaba volviendo especial, tenía que serlo para que Rukawa no se sintiera fastidiado de tener que pasar el tiempo voluntariamente con ella. Por otro lado le pareció completamente irrisorio; ella era la envidia de todas las chicas de Shohoku, aunque eso de momento solo ella lo sabía.

Fue entonces cuando Rukawa pudo dar rienda suelta a toda su frustración, molesto por todo lo que el considero una distracción, no había podido encestar y el balón se lo habían arrancado de las manos, tendría que estar más atento a los movimientos de ese Matsuo, era como otro zorro silencioso, sus movimientos le resultaban casi perfectos y el muy bastardo había dicho que era novato ¿No?

Se detuvo con calma y desde donde estaba lanzó al aro, era un tiro de tres puntos, hace días que practicaba esa jugada, la idea era llegar al aro al mismo tiempo que el balón, se necesitaba por sobre todo velocidad, vio el rebote de este en el aro y saltó a cogerlo.

Lo consiguió, el balón estaba en sus manos, ahora presa de la fría ira que solía carcomerlo cuando las cosas no salían según su parecer, lo clavó con fuerza en el aro, quedó ahí colgado unos segundos, recordando a ese bastardo que le había quitado el balón y que había evitado su rebote. Entonces su cabeza viajo un poco más lejos.

Para Kaede Rukawa no había muchos recuerdos que establecieran un orden cronológico de cómo habían sucedido las cosas en su vida, así como sus actos y decisiones, a veces tenía ese extraño sueño que le hacía retroceder al día en que su madre le había abandonado. Quizás era por aquél sueño que estaba tan intranquilo, había tratado de culpar a Usume o a la Maestra Kinoshita por su desconcentración, pero la verdad es que ellas solo eran un complemento de todo el caos que rondaba su cabeza y que no le dejaba jugar tranquilo.

"_Usume, Usume, perra… Kenta Soujiro, bastardo"_

Ciertamente el que ella hubiera aparecido justo ahora le sacaba de quicio, ya que era ella precisamente quien revolvía sus recuerdos de cuando era más joven, menos indiferente e igual de silencioso. Siempre había admirado la forma de jugar de Soujiro Kenta, este era veloz y hábil, al igual que él no parecía tener posición fija. Recordó un partido de la secundaria cuando era un recién ingresado a primero, en aquél partido trató de cubrir los movimientos de Kenta, pero le resultó imposible, en aquella época él solo tenia trece años, pero las diferencias con el muchacho de quince no eran notorias, Rukawa era tan alto como él a esa edad y aún crecería más. Ese mismo día conoció a Usume, era la única de su secundaria que se encontraba entre el equipo de Kenta. Al principio la había tomado por una admiradora común y corriente. Después sabría quien era.

Finalmente su escuela perdió por 57 contra 40, los últimos 17 puntos anotados por Soujiro en jugadas individuales. Viéndolo sin exagerar no había manera de competir con aquél muchacho, se mostraba arrogante e intrépido, cosa que saco varios par de ronchas entre sus compañeros, muchos trataron de detenerle incluso cometiéndole falta, pero a los ojos de Rukawa, Kenta era tan superior a ellos, como él lo era de cualquier niño de primaria. Una de las cosas que más recordaría de Kenta era su velocidad, lo rápido que era capaz de moverse y burlar, había sido a él a quién viera hacer aquella jugada, la de lanzar un pase y llegar a tiempo a coger el balón para clavarlo.

En un principio se podría tomar como solo eso; velocidad, pero ciertamente que muchas más cosas influían en aquella jugada, la principal era el conocer y reconocer las fuerzas propias para saber con certeza la fuerza a emplear, incluso Usume era capaz de lograr una coordinación similar, para darse auto pases a largas distancias, aunque obviamente debido a su capacidad, cada uno de ellos tenía al menos un rebote en la trayectoria.

Ese mismo día Kenta conoció a Ayako. Desde entonces siempre lo vio merodeando la secundaria Tomigaoka, pasaba por Usume y aprovechaba de conversar con Ayako, esta en un principio se mostraba reticente mas parecía ceder de a poco.

Entonces un día se lo topó a solas en la salida del entrenamiento de su equipo, Kenta ya tenía su motocicleta y desde la última vez que lo viera se había dejado crecer el cabello, aún así Rukawa lo reconoció de inmediato, pero no le interesó el parecer un idiota a su lado, así que siguió de largo.

— ¿Tú eres Kaede Rukawa? — preguntó, a lo que él volteo asintiendo — Te ví en tu último partido — Kaede se encogió de hombros, a pesar de toda su admiración de pronto se dio cuenta que ese sujeto no le importaba, o que al menos no le interesaba que le hubiera visto o no. Era una señal temprana del egoísmo que le seguiría hasta sus actuales días en Shohoku, aunque claro eso él, no lo sabía. Kenta sonrió con gesto satisfecho, se separó de su motocicleta y le extendió la mano.

— Soy Soujiro Kenta

— Lo sé — dijo él.

**ooOOOoo**

Riota y Ayako caminaron en silencio un buen rato, aquella tarde había tenido que esperarle, puesto que él tardo al querer dejar todo en orden. Intentando repasar todo lo ocurrido no podía llegar a otra conclusión más que había exagerado y junto con ello asustado a la muchacha. Y si bien él había pedido hablar con ella, no era capaz de dar inicio a la conversación por su cuenta. Sentía la garganta presionada y molesta, así como que sería un cobarde si es que se retractaba de todo lo dicho, sobre todo considerando que lo había sentido de verdad. Le parecía una vergüenza el siquiera pensar en ello. ¿Tendría que traicionarse para gustarle a la muchacha?

Ella en tanto tampoco sabía que decir. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? La paciencia se le estaba agotando y temía que si Riota demoraba más todo, ella terminaría reaccionado mal. Decidida entonces a romper aquél molesto silencio habló.

— ¿Querías hablar conmigo no? — Riota pareció despertar y asintió, pasaban cerca de un puente peatonal, el muchacho se sentó en uno de los escalones, Ayako se mantuvo de pie.

Miyagi trataba de recopilar toda la información y ordenarla por importancia. ¿Qué debería decir primero ¿Sus descargos o disculpas? ¿La verdad o seguir dando rodeos, que tal una excusa? ¿Culparla a ella, a las esperanzas que le dio? ¿O todo aquello no habría sido solo una idea de él?

Le pareció demasiado para decir, respiró profundamente, realmente ahora quería hacer bien las cosas y con todas esas dudas solo lograría atemorizarse o enojarse y no quería los resultados que venían con ninguna de esas emociones. Finalmente decidió desecharlo todo, lo primero era calmarse, solo así fluirían las palabras.

— Me comporte como un idiota… — dijo finalmente, Ayako lo aceptó como una disculpa y sonrió — Lo lamento… en serio

El centro de Ayako comenzó a ceder en cuanto Miyagi pronunciara aquellas simples palabras. Internamente se regaño así misma por haberse mostrado tan cruel con el pobre muchacho, entendió entonces que le gustaba y mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

— Riota — dijo ella acuclillándose frente a él – lamento haberte hecho enojar — Miyagi se sonrojo ante aquella disculpa, si lo pensaba bien aquello significaba implícitamente que ella sabía la razón de su enojo, no supo que decir ni en ese momento, ni cuando la muchacha se le acercara apoyando sus brazos en los muslos de él, era una cercanía mucho mayor a la que nunca tuvieran, pero extrañamente él no se sintió nervioso, ella parecía lista a sincerarse y fuera lo que fuera le tenía tranquilo, finalmente esa cercanía que se generara entre ambos y por obra de ella, era como mínimo un paso más, ¿A qué? sinceramente no lo sabía. Pero le agradaba.

— Desde hace un par de semanas… — dijo Ayako interrumpiendo sus ideas y sin mirarle —…que tengo una rara sensación hacia ti — Riota frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Ayako sonrió nerviosa, nuevamente rehuyendole la mirada – pasó mucho tiempo pendiente de lo que haces o no…y creo que cometí un triste error al acercarme tanto a ti sin dejar en claro nada… — la chica carraspeo y solo entonces le miró a los ojos — Me sentí asustada en un momento, y la verdad es que solo de ahora dependía el que decidiera finalmente que hacer… — Riota entendía y no a la vez ¿Qué dependía de que? ¿Acaso él le atemorizaba? — ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? — Riota negó y la sonrisa de ella se extendió de tal manera, que algo parecido al deseo subió a su estomago, le resulto vertiginoso y un poco alocado, como si de la nada sintiera ganas de hacerle el amor, se ruborizó ante tan fugaz y repentina idea. Ella seguía ahí a centímetros de él, sonriéndole tan tiernamente que se sentía estúpido y afortunado…

Momento.

Sintió un calor en su nariz, a la vez que una tibieza trémula en la boca, la cual le obligó a abrir la suya. Le costaba aceptarlo, si lo hacia creía que se volvería loco de felicidad, cogió a Ayako de los brazos y la presionó contra si, ella que tenía las rodillas por sobre el suelo, debió apoyarlas en este para dejarse aprisionar. Estaba calmada y en cierto sentido complacida de la reacción de él, era exactamente lo que esperaba y de momento le pareció perfecto. Riota en tanto, no sabía bien que hacía, o si lo sabía, solo que no podía creer que en ese preciso momento eso le ocurriera a él. En ese momento él era el mejor y más inteligente de los hombres, era intrépido, era un héroe, era un maldito dios. Si ella le hacia sentir todo eso y ahora que finalmente se había entregado a él, o mejor ¡Ella le había besado a él! No podía hacer otra cosa que contestar, o no solo eso, si no que tenía que abrazarla, sentirla, ver si es que ella se alteraba como él o si es que su respiración se agitaba junto a la suya, quería sentir sus hombros en el vaivén de sus movimientos, su tibia lengua, el sabor de su boca, la suavidad de sus labios, si todo eso podía exigir ahora, lo quería y ahora lo obtenía.

No era la idea de ambos pero sin notarlo se quedaron ahí; besándose largo rato, sin decir nada más.

**ooOOOoo**

Como nunca, Kaede decidió tomar una ducha en los baños del instituto. Por alguna razón le pareció que estaría más tranquilo si era así. Con calma se vistió y dejo todo ordenado antes de partir camino a casa, ya eran casi las nueve. El verano que aún seguía ahí, pero pronto se iría, le entregó un tranquilo aire fresco, lo que en cierto sentido le fastidió, realmente no quería pensar en nada más que tuviera que ver con nadie, menos con la maestra Kinoshita o con la mocosa de Usume, sin embargo todas sus ideas sobre el baloncesto solo lograban frustrarle más así como deprimirle, primero que todo ante la aparición de este supuesto "_chico novato y genio_" llamado Matsuo, pero inevitablemente si obviaba sus pensamientos del baloncesto estos iban a Kinoshita y así sucesivamente. Era aún peor de lo que él mismo imaginara verse en semejantes circunstancias, ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan sensible al punto en que todo le molestara? Suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, por un momento deseo encontrarse lejos, muy lejos de todo aquello, jamás habría imaginado que pasar por la pubertad le diera tantos problemas, él que siempre solo había vivido para el baloncesto, de la nada había visto como su vida se volvía cada vez más complicada. Entonces unos murmullos parecieron despertarle, o más bien hacerle reaccionar. Justo antes de salir de Shohoku escucho risas, risas adultas, quizás alguna de las personas de la limpieza o derechamente el nochero.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando los vio, eran Ayame Kinoshita junto a otro maestro que él reconoció como uno de los entrenadores del equipo de soccer ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese bastardo?

Una molesta sensación de abandono se hizo presente en su garganta, al verlos reír así, el rictus de su boca, sin que él lo notara se endureció y de la nada sintió como sus encías se apretaban junto a sus puños, su mirada se volvió más que fija, así como sintió que su corazón se disparaba en los latidos por segundo.

Kinoshita también le vio así como el maestro, a diferencia de las miles de ideas que pasaban por la cabeza del muchacho, no había más que camaradería en la salida de ambos a esas horas de Shohoku, por razones que no son importantes para la historia, tanto Ayame como el entrenador se conocían de la Universidad, y solo a poco días del ingreso de Kinoshita al instituto se vieron nuevamente, no habían tenido tiempo para hablar pero una vez que lo hicieran, como en esta ocasión ambos perdieron las horas, hasta que el llamado de la niñera de Kota, los hizo reaccionar, el entrenador desconocedor absoluto de los sentimientos de Rukawa – así como todo el mundo- no supo el efecto que sus comentarios, los mismos que hacían reír a Ayame, causaron en el muchacho zorro.

Kaede que había estado tratando de extirpar la imagen de Kinoshita de su cabeza, se la encontraba ahora ahí, muy feliz de la vida, riendo al lado de ese imbécil, fuera quién fuera.

— Rukawa — dijo ella, en un tono tan neutral como sorpresivo

— Maestra… — contestó este con tono quedo, tratando de disimular al máximo la furia que le carcomía la garganta.

— Te has quedado hasta muy tarde entrenando… — Rukawa asintió

— ¿Y el resto de tu equipo hijo? — dijo el entrenador con tono afectuoso, razón por la cual Rukawa le odió aún más.

— Ya se han ido — contestó heladamente, Ayame pareció notar algo, pero solo sonrió nerviosa.

— ¿Te has quedado solo hijo? — preguntó el nuevamente sacando ronchas en la cabeza de Rukawa.

— Creo que eso es obvio… — susurró este, dejando entonces ver un atisbo de molestia, sin notar como los tres se vieron caminando a la salida de Shohoku.

— Dime hijo — continuo el entrenador, sin notar o derechamente sin prestar atención en los gestos molestos de Rukawa — ¿Hacia donde vas? — Rukawa se encontraba bloqueado ante la furia de la cual era presa, no era capaz de unir ningún pensamiento coherente que no fuera saltar sobre aquél idiota y partirle la cara, pero sabía que no podía, no solo no era correspondido si no que Kinoshita se encontraba a un nivel completamente diferente de lo que el pudiera lograr alcanzar, así que no solo estaría involucrándose en una pelea perdida, si no que era probable que a ella después de semejante actuar siquiera fuera capaz de hablarle. Entonces solo le quedó hundirse aún más en la frustración de ser invisible a los ojos de alguien, si aquella idea sirvió para calmarle no lo supo, solo entendió que sin esperarlo contesto.

— A Tengioka, estación Kubaya — ambos maestros le miraron con cierta expectación que él no supo como interpretar.

— Ves — le dijo el a Kinoshita con un aire de familiaridad que nuevamente molestó a Rukawa — él puede acompañarte — en menos de un microsegundo la expresión de muchacho se suavizó, y casi sonrió ante lo que le parecería viajar al lado de ella, o mejor que eso estar con ella a solas, para darse el lujo de otra conversación. Improvisó entonces un poco para no parecer ansioso y preguntó.

— ¿Dónde va usted maestra? — Usume sonrió con calma y sin mirarle contestó.

— A Shioki

_"Dos estaciones antes_"

— Claro que puedo acompañarla — Ayame río nuevamente asintiendo. Una vez que se encontraron en la primera esquina saliendo del instituto, él entrenador que ahora a los ojos de Rukawa era un héroe se alejó de ambos cuando un auto que conducía lo que parecía ser su novia, hermana o esposa se detuvo. Ayame extendió la mano despidiéndose al igual que él.

— ¿Vamos? — le dijo al muchacho en un tono tan afable como jamás él había escuchado. Solo basto eso para que ella fuera capaz de hacerle calmarse, esta nueva experiencia, no pudo menos que extrañarle, así como confundirle aún más.

**ooOOOoo**

La habitación de Usume estaba ubicada en el segundo piso de la casa que habitaba junto a su hermano. Antiguamente como en toda casa que se preciara de tal existía en aquél lugar un padre y una madre, ambos preocupados por el bienestar de sus hijos, hasta que estos o al menos Soujiro tuvo al edad suficiente como para comenzar a mandarse solo. La madre de ambos de espíritu aventurero, decidió de un día para otro que el matrimonio y la maternidad no eran asunto de ella, y sin decirle nada a nadie, tomo el primer vuelo que fuera capaz de alejarse de su país, ciudad y casa, o al menos así le gustaba creerlo a los hermanos Kenta, solía así darse un aire de indiferencia y calma ante lo que era el abandono materno, a veces Usume trataba de hilar ideas con respecto a las verdaderas intenciones de su madre para alejarse de todos, le gustaba imaginarla con algún amante o derechamente recorriendo el mundo. A sus ojos y de una extraña manera lo prefería a decir que esta muerta o que nunca le había conocido, diferente era el caso de Soujiro, a quien el tema siquiera se le podía insinuar, él había conocido a su madre y realmente tenía recuerdos fijos de ella, así como era capaz de describirla, era por lo tanto evidente cuales eran sus verdaderas razones para obviar el tema; le dolía demasiado, aunque era remarcable cuan parecido era el mismo a la mujer que le trajera al mundo, al igual que ella, un día tomo sus maletas y se marchó sin decirle nada a nadie o al menos a la persona que según él le importaba en aquellos días: Ayako.

El padre de ambos, era un renombrado pintor que pasaba más fuera del país que en él. A la muchacha le gustaba pensar que en verdad buscaba a su madre, mientras que para Soujiro, él pasaba por un pusilánime y era al fin de cuentas la verdadera razón por la cual su madre los había abandonado. Sin embargo la muchacha le daba mayor crédito a su padre, ya que fue este quién al notar las dotes de su hijo para el baloncesto, quién creara una cancha de tamaño natural en el patio de la casa, el cual podrá entenderse era mucho mayor al de cualquier casa normal en Japón, era idónea, pues de día el sol alumbraba directamente a ese lugar sin importar la estación y a penas oscurecía el juego de lámparas solares que estaban a ras de suelo comenzaban a iluminar con incandescencia todo el lugar, además estaba rodeada de césped que tanto Usume como Soujiro se encargaban de mantener a raya, por otro lado era deleite de la chica el mantener un jardín que el padre de ambos había creado hace un par de años atrás cuando una enfermedad pulmonar lo alejó de las giras, Soujiro solía ayudarle aunque ciertamente no consideraba que aquella mantención fuera una responsabilidad para él.

El único problema que sobrellevaba el tener semejante espacio para la entretención, así como para entrenarse era el aro que daba al norte de la cancha, estaba a una altura considerable y pegado al muro exterior que daba al cuarto de la muchacha, así que en su habitación, en el segundo piso, a las 06:15 de la mañana de ese sábado los golpes comenzaron y eso solo significaba que Soujiro había dado inició a su entrenamiento. Usume apretó los ojos al sentir la vibración gutural que hacía retumbar las paredes de su habitación así como los cuadros y repisas de estas.

A ella personalmente los entrenamientos de las chicas en Shohoku, le resultaban aburridos, pero Ayako sabía como cansarla, además que bajo la estricta supervisión de su hermano Usume, fuera cual fuera la hora de su llegada se dedicaba si o si como mínimo a estudiar una o dos horas correlativas, ya fuera realizando tareas, leyendo o colocándose al día, así que cada jornada terminaba lo suficientemente cansada como para colocar la cabeza en la almohada y no saber más del mundo hasta la mañana siguiente. Ahora bien bajo esas "_normas"_ Soujiro era tan estricto consigo mismo, como lo era con su hermana, por lo tanto él también se sometía a ese ritmo jactándose ante ella de la ventaja, mental, intelectual, emocional y física que el le llevaba, era una estupidez, pero en cierto sentido lograba motivarla para que la chica siguiera siendo como era y siguiera respondiendo a los cánones que su hermano calificaba de _"aceptables"_ en una mujer.

Así que bajo toda aquella explicación y considerando que el entrenador de Kenta era Kenji Fujima y que la diferencia entre aquél mísero equipo femenino, el equipo titular de Shojo era abismante, no entendía ¡Como carajos era capaz de despertarse tan temprano en sábado a fastidiarla de esa manera, sin mencionar que esa misma rutina la repetiría en la tarde y luego en la noche cuando no la dejara dormir tranquila! Si el muchacho no descansaba ¿Cómo podría aumentar su rendimiento? Algunas veces Usume temía que Kenta ingiriera drogas, ya que él carácter de su hermano, rebelde por naturaleza, contestatario y salvaje lo hacía rápida victima de decepciones y en si amigo fácil de depresiones, pero más de una vez se vio a si misma equivocada, hasta que las sospechas volvían con ese actuar casi excéntrico de su hermano. Otras veces actuaba así cuando veía que algo externo afectaba su rendimiento y por ende también su ego, quizás era aquello lo que le obligaba a iniciar antes que nadie su día, aunque le extrañaba ¿A quién quería derrotar esta vez? ¿Algún novato nuevo? Lo descartó al notar que si así fuera Kenta ya le habría hablado de él, o al menos lo habría mencionado. ¿Sería Fujima, Hanagata, Sendoh, el Capitán Miyagi? Le pareció entonces la respuesta obvia, iba por el último de la lista, pero la verdad era que en el partido se había podido apreciar la diferencia entre ambos, el capitán Miyagi era fuerte, veloz y hábil, en síntesis muy bueno, pero Kenta era mejor, mucho mejor y así como ella lo sabía, Soujiro también debería saberlo ¿Por qué entonces se comportaba como un obseso? No encontró una respuesta que le pareciera válida, aunque un par de teorías rondaron su cabeza, no le dio crédito a ninguna de ellas, simplemente su orgullo se lo negó.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba despierta, muy despierta. Maldijo entonces a su hermano, giro sobre si misma pateando los cobertores, ya había comenzado a hacer calor, miró su radio reloj y noto que pronto serían las 7:30, valla que había volado el tiempo. Si se levanta en ese momento tendría tiempo de sobra para llegar a Shohoku, no lo pensó nuevamente y se dejo caer al suelo, apagó la alarma para que no sonara cuando ella estuviera en el baño y encendió la radio a todo el volumen que esta daba, sintonizó una emisora y se topo con los acordes de una canción que conocía y recién comenzaba "_I was never loyal, excep for my own placer sin…."_

**ooOOOoo**

A esa misma hora Sakuragi salió de la ducha. Le lleno de satisfacción el sentir el olor de las tostadas, queso y jamón que le esperaban, su madre adelantándose, como siempre a sus peticiones, ya le había preparado un sustancioso desayuno, limpio con su mano el vapor que había empañado el espejo, y noto con algo de sorpresa que el cabello le estaba creciendo, ahora fácilmente podía peinárselo hacia abajo; oficialmente este era negro y onduladisimo, ahora este dejaba ver una raíces negras, tal vez ya debería olvidar aquél color tan escandaloso y dejarlo al natural, bueno de momento no tenía con que rasurarse la cabeza así que simplemente lo peino hacia arriba, para finalmente revolverlo con ambas manos, después de aquello observo con atención su rostro en busca de vello facial pero no había nada, era algo natural él siempre había sido lampiño, si salía lo más probable es que se tardara, imaginariamente se visualizo con barba o prefirió verse con un chivo al final de su mentón, si la imagen de la adultez le gustaba por que, principalmente según él, lucía más atractivo. El problema era todo lo que eso conllevaba, nunca jamás le habían gustado las responsabilidades.

En el mismo baño se vistió, cuando salió de este, su madre ya tenía la mesa dispuesta para él.

— ¿Llevaras algo más? — dijo esta instintivamente, Sakuragi miró al rincón donde siempre le veía trabajar, no recordó haberle visto ahí al bajar. Casi con alegría noto que llevaba bata, lo que le indico que había estado descansando, siempre le preocupaba que no lo hiciera mas jamás le había insinuado nada al respecto, conociendo a si madre, lo más probable es que ella lo tomara como una insinuación de que se estaba volviendo vieja.

— Ya me marcho — dijo Rukawa a su padre tratando de no hacer ruido, este levanto la mano en señal de aprobación, tratando de volver a su sueño, de la rápida ojeada que el zorro diera a la habitación de su padre, noto que le parecía tan inmensa como la que viera en sus sueños, aunque lucía algo diferente. Le interrumpió entonces su padre, con tono somnoliento le dijo:

— Dejaré el almuerzo en el horno ¿Llegaras muy tarde?

— No — contestó Kaede – pero me llevare tu bicicleta — solo entonces su padre se incorporó

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿La necesitaras?

— No, pero ¿por qué?

— Ayer deje la mía en Shohoku — el hombre asintió, recordando haberle visto llegara pie, sin embargo no sintió curiosidad ya que creyó que Kaede, simplemente no había usado la bicicleta aquél día.

— Muy bien — dijo entonces – cuídala

Sin decir más Rukawa se retiró, tanto él como su padre eran hombres de pocas palabras, aquello podría asociarse a que realmente se veían poco, este era gerente de una cadena de tiendas deportivas de mediana importancia, quienes a su vez tenían opciones de abrirse aún más al mercado, era de donde Rukawa obtenía sus tenis, buzos deportivos, balones y bicicletas varias. Tenían una vida acomodada, la suficiente como para que él pudiera dedicarse tranquilamente a jugar sin que jamás su padre le molestase. La única vez que le había visto enfadado fue cuando Kaede casi reprueba el año por bajas calificaciones, no hubo sin embargo, regaños o gritos, solo una fría indiferencia, pero el padre de Rukawa, debía de admitir que el muchacho también le era útil, habiendo obtenido el titulo al "_mejor novato del año_" y que por primera vez, gracias a él, decían muchos que Shohoku llegaba a la final del campeonato nacional, ¿Qué mejor fuente de publicidad para un padre que tener un hijo prodigio en precisamente deportes? De todas maneras, Rukawa, aún tenía guardado para sí su nominación a la selección japonesa, solo lo había presumido con Hanamichi, pero inevitablemente sabía que eso terminaría tarde o temprano, era claro sería él día en que los periódicos mostraran nuevamente su fotografía.


	10. 10

**X**

* * *

La ansiedad no le había dejado dormir en toda la noche y lejos de sentirse molesto, Riota se dedicó a recordar cada detalle de su primera tarde como pareja de Ayako. Entre el primer beso de la tarde y el último de la noche, ambos se habían tomado de la mano, ido al cine, a una cafetería y finalmente sentado en un parque en donde conversaron hasta que se hizo de noche. Aunque si se le preguntaba a Riota, él diría que solo fueron minutos, minutos en los cuales había notado como el sol se escondía y como la gente dejaba de transitar para que todo se volviera más silencioso y tras los cuales había dejado, pasada la media noche, a la chica en la puerta de su casa, lugar en el cual volvieron a besarse un par de minutos más. Y después, ya en su casa y recostado en su cama, solo esperaba que aquello se volviera a repetir.

Sin mencionar las mariposas, hormigas y murciélagos que subían y bajaban por su estómago cada vez que recordaba los trémulos besos de Ayako, y si era sincero admitía que aquello le había sorprendido, tenía una ansiedad intensa, perfectamente acomodada en su estómago.

Siendo Ayako tan enérgica como era y tan directa le había extrañado que fuera tan suave y delicada a la hora de besar… y su boca ¡Oh cielos su boca! Cuando la había sentido, cuando comprendió que era ella quien le besaba a él, una sensación de victoria tal vez incluso superior a las de los partidos, se apoderó de su ser trasformándolo en el más capaz, guapo, atractivo, interesante e inteligente de los hombres ¡Un Maldito Dios! Nada menos. Seguía eufórico y durante la madrugada cuando_ ¡Finalmente!_ el sonido de los pájaros le indicó que ya estaba amaneciendo, aquella sensación solo terminó aumentando.

Se dijo a si mismo que de llegar más temprano que el resto, a las siete por ejemplo, tendría tiempo para limpiar y ordenar; aún cuando en la tarde anterior había castigado a los de primero debido a la reacción del muchacho ese Koichi. Pero en aquél momento lo más conveniente era olvidarlo o al menos obviarlo, así que siguiendo aquella idea se levantó a las cinco, no es que pudiera dormir mucho más, considerando que siquiera lo había intentado. Por lo que, claramente su cuerpo se movió como si el día estuviera en su apogeo.

Con el cielo aún a oscuras pateó el covertor de su cama tomando nota mental de agregar un par más, aquella noche en vela le había indicado que el otoño se acercaba. Sacó ronchas en sus dos hermanos menores, ya que Miyagi tenía la costumbre de colocar música mientras se duchaba y aún así pudo escuchar el portazo de Omaru, su hermano. Cuando salió del baño vio a una somnolienta Keiko, su hermana menor, dirigirse en estado zombie a la cocina y como una autómata llenar la tetera con agua. Sinceramente Riota no sentía ganas de desayunar, tenía un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta, nada que la comida solucionara.

Silencioso se dirigió hacia la niña, que no pasaba de los doce años, y tomándola de los hombros la empujo con suavidad hasta su cama.

— ¿No desayunaras? — preguntó ella mientras hundía la cabeza en la almohada.

— Si, pero tú duerme — Miyagi vio como su hermana hizo un gesto que le pareció una encogida de hombros, para luego arroparse hasta cubrir completamente su cabeza, volteó hacia el reloj de la chica en la habitación y este marcaba las cinco con cuarenta y seis minutos. Si se iba caminando tardaría poco más de una hora, aunque si tomaba el metro, existía la remota posibilidad de encontrarse con Ayako.

_"No seas idiota, ella no se levantará tan temprano"_

Aunque podía ser que si, podía ser que ella también pasara una noche en vela, tan ansiosa como él, sin poder conciliar el sueño a la espera de un nuevo día. Al fin de cuentas ella le había besado primero ¿No?

Salió de su casa divagando sobre la mejor opción, cuando recordó que hasta hace solo un par de semanas había decidido no ir rápido, no presionar pero si hacer evidente sus intenciones y sin saber como, se había visto envuelto en todo aquello; que como resultado final había llevado a Ayako a sus brazos. Solo existía esa sombra llamada Soujiro Kenta, pero no le asustaba más que eso, que una sombra.

Finalmente Ayako era suya y todo había salido bien sin necesidad de apresurar nada ¿Por qué no podría repetirse todo nuevamente?

Seguridad. Eso era lo que necesitaba, al igual que para atraerla; la necesitaba para mantenerla, debía lucir seguro y confiado. Era la mezcla perfecta para la imagen de un hombre serio, más maduro. Respiró hondo, lo mejor y más _"maduro" _sería ir directamente a Shohoku y prepararlo todo para cuando llegaran los chicos del equipo; si aún nadie llegaba para cuando terminara con eso, se dedicaría calentar y entrenar, si aún nadie llegaba tomaría el cuaderno de apuntes que Ayako siempre mantenía en el gimnasio y organizaría los equipos, ese chico Koichi de primero era bastante bueno, al igual que esa copia de Rukawa llamada Matsuo, pero al parecer eran tan problemáticos como Sakuragi y el mismo zorro, sin embargo Riota se sentía afortunado, si era objetivo sabía y había visto que este año sobraban buenos jugadores, no como el año anterior que fuera del equipo principal, solo tenían algunos suplentes de un nivel mas bien regular… ahora muchos más valían realmente la pena…

Si, no tenía problema alguno de pensar en Ayako, pero sería mucho más productivo si se dedicara a ordenar sus ideas sobre Shohoku. Serio como el capitán Akagi y los resultados de eso, fácilmente podrían levantar su autoestima y por ende su confianza.

Solo que la ansiedad lo traicionó en cuanto se topó con la primera estación del metro, subió a este y buscó con la mirada entre los pocos pasajeros de esa hora el rostro de la muchacha, se quedó sentado esperando verla llegar a la estación en común que ambos tenían, mientras recordaba los detalles del día anterior, del partido de la semana pasada, lo bien que lucía exaltada y sonrojada, el vértigo que sintió cuando ambos se besaron la tarde anterior.

Esperó que pasara uno y otro y otro y otro, viendo como poco a poco el sol tomaba su posición regular a esa hora, como la gente comenzaba a llenar los vagones y la estación, y vio llegar otro y otro mientras buscaba la cara de la muchacha. Y volvió a recordar, la primera vez que la vio, todas las veces que intentó llamar su atención, aquella vez en que por detener una pelea la abofetearon y como reaccionó él...

Si, se dedicó toda la mañana a pensar.

Pero solo en ella.

* * *

— ¡Haruko… querida! — llamó la madre de esta a la muchacha. Haruko salió al patio de su casa, sin notar que Takenori le seguía de cerca.

— ¿Si?

— Ayúdame por favor…— Haruko se acercó presurosa a levantar el canasto de ropa húmeda que su madre le señalaba — Takenori por favor…— agregó obligando a la chica a girarse y exclamar:

— ¡Hermano! — Akagi se acercó y sacó la vara de los soportes del tendedero, para con calma, ir extendiendo la ropa a lo largo de esta.

— ¿Cómo has estado hijo? — preguntó su madre. Era lógico que le preguntaran eso, aún viviendo en la misma casa. El cansancio era palpable en su rostro.

— Muy bien — contestó este con sequedad, a Haruko le pareció que su hermano mentía.

Generalmente cuando algo entusiasmaba a cualquiera de ellos, y en eso se parecían mucho, ninguno era capaz de hablar de otra cosa. Pero desde que su hermano entrara a la universidad se había mostrado casi intratable; salía muy temprano por las mañanas y llegaba muy tarde en las noches, sin mencionar que las pocas veces en las que coincidían Takenori a penas le hablaba y dejaba que ella se encargara de hacer el típico monologo sobre lo mucho que le gustaba Shohoku y los entrenamientos.

— ¿Vas a entrenar? — preguntó mirando fijamente a su hermana.

— Si — contestó esta emocionada — esta año se han unido más chicas… y Ayako ha formado un equipo, si logramos que más entren podremos ir al torneo regional — Akagi reaccionó sorprendido.

— ¿Más chicas? ¿Qué chicas?

— Bueno, esta ella, Ayako, Fuji, Matsui que ya las conoces y una chica nueva… Usume Kenta — el gesto de Haruko cuando nombro a esta última le dio a entender que la chica, tal vez, no le simpatizaba a su hermana. Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio y entonces a Haruko se le ocurrió algo que podría animar a su hermano — ¿Por qué no me acompañas? De seguro todos estarán contentos de verte — bajó entonces la vista Haruko y un imperceptible rubor asomó en sus mejillas — Sakuragi ha preguntado mucho por ti — Akagi pareció reaccionar de la nada.

— ¿Sakuragi? ¿Cómo esta?

— Oh, muy bien… ha estado practicando con nosotros y ha sido de mucha ayuda con Fuji y su lesión a penas le ha molestado… bueno eso es lo que él dice — Akagi asintió y con voz grave dijo:

— Yo lo pondría en duda, Sakuragi nunca ha sido muy paciente — ambos notaron entonces como los ojos de su madre les miraban cargados de ironía.

— Al parecer no hay jugador en Shohoku que lo sea.

Dejaron la casa a los pocos minutos después, una vez que su madre se aseguró de que desayunaran. Era simplemente un día glorioso, con el sol calentando tibiamente y un viento frío refrescante, en el camino se toparon con Fuji y Matsui, quienes al igual que ellos se dirigían al entrenamiento. Fuji era demasiado tímida para hablar con Akagi sin que este le dirigiera la palabra, sin mencionar que el gorila siempre le había inspirado miedo, sobre todo cuando recordaba como era capaz de tranquilizar de un solo golpe a Sakuragi. Otra figura imponente para ella era Rukawa, a quién antes de conocer también temía por la frialdad de sus movimientos. Con Matsui la historia era algo diferente, de hecho durante todo el trayecto en metro la muchacha le interrogó con una habilidad digna de cualquier miembro de alguna organización de inteligencia secreta. Matsui se mostraba interesada en las carreras que se impartían en la universidad, así como el proceso de exámenes de admisión, profesores y actividades en general.

Al salir de la última estación antes de llegar a Shohoku se toparon con varios chicos que pasaron de saludarlas en cuanto vieron a Akagi al lado de ellas.

— ¿También son del equipo? — preguntó el ex capitán

— Si — contestó su hermana — debido al nivel mostrado en el último campeonato, las inscripciones para este año sobrepasaron todas las expectativas.

— ¿Ah si? — las chicas asintieron

— Además — agregó Matsui — durante la primera semana el capitán Miyagi se dedicó a barrer el piso con todos y así fue descontando gente — Akagi nuevamente parpadeó, cierto, no había preguntado por la gestión del nuevo capitán. Así que para remediar eso habló:

— ¿Y que tal lo hace Miyagi como capitán?

— Es muy estricto…— se quejó Haruko

— ¿Las entrena a ustedes también?

— No, pero castigó a Sakuragi dejándolo sin entrenamientos y tampoco podrá jugar el primer amistoso… — Takenori se mostró extrañado, ¿Cómo esperaba Miyagi prescindir de Sakuragi? ¿Acaso habían llegado genios al equipo? Recordó como todos esos niños habían huido ante él y como Sakuragi le había estampado un balón en la cara la primera vez que se vieran.

— No fue el único — agregó Matsui — también castigó a ese chico de primero…

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Koichi… — contestó en un murmullo Fuji, Akagi miró entonces a su hermana.

— ¿Y por qué los castigó?

— Se trabaron a golpes — contestó Matsui con fastidio — personalmente no me parece muy estricto, es lo que yo hubiera hecho — Takenori pensaba de igual manera, aunque seguía intrigándole el por que Miyagi sacaba a Sakuragi del primer partido del año.

Fue entonces cuando al alzar la vista vio un auto detenerse y a una chica salir de este, ver hacia ambos lados de la avenida y cruzar corriendo hacia ellos.

— Ella es otra integrante del equipo… — dijo Haruko, Akagi asumió que se trataba de aquella chica Usume, ya que era a la única que no conocía, sin embargo le llamó más la atención el muchacho que salió del lado del conductor para, por sobre el techo del automóvil, gritar a la chica:

— ¡Tus llaves, despistada! — Usume se detuvo al llegar a la acera y giró extendiendo la manos, solo entonces Akagi pudo reconocer los movimientos del muchacho y a su vez sorprenderse al saber a quién pertenecían; este con solo la fuerza de su muñeca, sin necesidad de impulso alguno o de flectar su rodilla, lanzó el manojo de llaves en un arco perfecto hasta la chica, cruzando todo el ancho de la avenida, hasta que estas cayeron en sus manos. Sin decir nada más el chico se fue y Usume finalmente giró hacia ellos.

— ¿Tu novio? — fue lo primero que dijo señalando a Akagi y sin esperar respuesta extendió una grata sonrisa hacia Fuji — ¡¿Cómo estás?! — exclamó provocando el sobrecogimiento en la chica.

— Bien… Usume — esta miró a Matsui y la saludo con tranquilidad. Para Akagi no pasó desapercibido que a penas habló con su hermana. Así que también de sorpresa habló a la muchacha.

— Soy su hermano… no su novio — aclaró, Usume que ya había dado por terminada la intervención del chico parpadeó.

— No se parecen en nada… ¡oh! — exclamó de pronto — ¿Por eso te gustan altos? — ambos hermanos se sonrojaron y aunque Akagi no dijo nada.

"_Chiquilla estúpida"_

Miró, sin embargo, a su hermana.

— ¿A que se refiere con que te gustan altos? — Haruko rehuyó la mirada de su hermano, tratando de controlar, pésimamente desde luego, el rubor que convertía su rostro en una réplica exacta de un tomate.

— Eh… es una broma que ella me gasta — fue lo único que atinó a contestar la muchacha. Takenori no se tragó eso, era obvio que entre ellas no existía confianza o al menos no la suficiente como para _"gastarse"_ ese tipo de bromas.

Seguramente se trataba de Rukawa, y bueno viéndolo desde ese punto de vista era obvio que la chica se fijara en su altura y que a su vez Haruko, considerar aquella característica como una virtud en cualquier hombre que le pudiera interesar, fue entonces cuando la muchacha haciendo nuevamente gala de su nulo tacto volteó hacia Haruko y con un gesto, tono y ademanes llenos de malicia comentó.

— ¡Mira ahí esta uno de tus príncipes! — tanto él como su hermana dirigieron la vista hacia donde la chica apuntaba y fue grande la sorpresa para Takenori cuando vio, no a Rukawa, si no al pelirrojo — ¡Eh Hanamichi! — gritó la chica alzando el brazo y logrando que este volteara hacia ellos.

Fue muy evidente para el Gorila, ver como los gestos de quién fuera el más complicado de los integrantes del equipo, se trasformaban al verle, por unos segundos se sintió conmovido ante la escueta muestra de felicidad que logró ver en los ojos de Sakuragi, cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ellos, también notó los cambios que en él se había efectuado. Tenía el cabello más largo y su mirada era más serena, al igual que la sonrisa que en ese momento se asomaba. Ya no lucía como un niño, conflictivo y caprichoso. Y no supo por que, pero aquello logró hacerle sentirse más frustrado de lo que venía sintiéndose.

— Creí que estabas castigado — dijo la muchacha Kenta, Hanamichi ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros para esbozar otra media sonrisa.

— Ya veré como convenzo a Miyagi — fue cuando le extendió la mano — Akagi — le saludo, a lo que él correspondió el gesto. La reacción de la chica fue inmediata al reconocer el nombre y casi se desnuca al girar hacia él.

— ¡Wow! ... lo lamento Senpai — Usume hizo una reverencia — debí haberlo entendido de inmediato, soy una estúpida — entonces le miró con los ojos llenos de brillo — ¡Fue usted quién logró que este equipo de pacotilla llegara a la final del torneo nacional — La reacción de ambos hermanos Akagi, fue calcada.

— ¡Shohoku no es un equipo de pacotilla! — dijeron al unísono.

— No claro que no, lo era…

— Por supuesto que no — coincidieron nuevamente. Usume retrocedió asustada y al ver que nadie apoyaba sus ideas y menos palabras decidió que era momento de apresurarse y cambiarse para el entrenamiento.

— Es una chica irritante — comentó Matsui, a lo que Haruko y su hermano asintieron

— No… no es una mala persona — dijo Fuji, recordando la amenaza – apoyo que la chica había hecho hacia ella, durante el partido que las había enfrentado. Cuando Sakuragi le sonrió y extendió el pulgar en señal de aprobación, no pudo menos que bajar la vista y esconderse tras Haruko.

Eso, Hanamichi no lo entendió.

— Nadie ha dicho eso… — agregó Matsui — solo que tiene una opinión demasiado elevada de si misma — nuevamente Haruko y Takenori asintieron, fue cuando Akagi se vio con la libertad para hablar con Hanamichi.

— ¿Cómo has estado Sakuragi? — preguntó secamente, a lo que el pelirrojo le sonrió extensamente.

— Muy bien, desde luego, ya he terminado el tratamiento que ha mejorado mi espalda… — escéptico como era Akagi le miró con cierto deje despectivo y lleno de dudas.

— ¿Tan pronto? — interrumpió de vuelta Akagi, logrando que Haruko prestara atención a la conversación. Hanamichi miró al gorila con un brillo especial en los ojos y más serio de lo normal contestó.

— Así es, bastante pronto — Akagi asintió conforme, sabía que Sakuragi mentía, conocía como se llevaban a cabo aquellos tratamientos y los meses del verano no eran suficientes para lograr una mejoría completa, aunque si le daba algo de crédito al pelirrojo tenía que admitir que este siempre había tenido una habilidad, resistencia y capacidad sobresaliente y muy superior a la media e incluso a la sobresaliente. Tal vez… tal vez, no mentía.

* * *

Al igual que Sakuragi, Koichi también tuvo la idea de aparecerse en el entrenamiento. Situación que sacó ronchas en Miyagi, al verse desafiado por ambos alumnos, sin embargo se mantuvo en su centro y no los dejo entrenar. Junto con Akagi que ya había saludado al resto del equipo, procedieron a sentarse en las gradas y observar el entrenamiento. Koichi se quedó jugueteando con su balón de una manera que a Akagi le recordó a Mitsui, entonces notó otro cambio en Sakuragi, quién en vez de competir con el chico por mostrar su habilidad se limitó mirar a sus compañeros, sin decir o preguntar nada. Mantener aquél silencio con Sakuragi a su lado, era una experiencia de Akagi no conocía y por lo mismo le extraño el verse en esta.

Tampoco fue capaz de entender el por que le molestaba que Miyagi hiciera tan buen trabajo con los integrantes del equipo, a diferencia de otros capitanes y de él mismo, Miyagi se mantenía en los bordes de la cancha sin intervenir demasiado, como lo hacia el director Anzai. Parecía que Riota ya había tomado el puesto del viejo colaborador, y cada cierto tiempo llamaba a los muchachos, estos se acercaban e intercambiaba algunos puestos, en silencio y explicaba a los más nuevos como es que esperaba que aquellas intervenciones ayudaran al equipo. Era un trato bastante profesional y a Takenori le costaba creer que se trataba de aquél muchacho problemático que suspiraba por Ayako.

Entonces volteó la vista a la zona que las chicas utilizaban para entrenar, ciertamente que algunas distraían, Matsui, resultó ser bastante atractiva, mientras que Fuji se disputaba en pequeñez y delgadez, con su propia hermana. Eran obvias las deficiencias que aquél equipo tenía, solo cinco jugadoras, tres de ellas avanzadas y dos quienes quizás a la fuerza se estaban integrando. Él sabía lo que era pertenecer a un equipo pequeño, y más aún el ser su capitán. La simpatía que sentía hacia Ayako, creció, cuando esta se acercó a aquella muchacha engreída y la regaño por un avance demasiado brusco en contra de la tímida Fuji, pero al parecer la chica no era tan desagradable, se volteó y ayudó a la muchacha a colocarse de pie, inclinándose al pedirle disculpas, aunque en la siguiente jugada no fue tan condescendiente con Haruko, si al parecer la molestia era mutua. Quizás era un asunto de amores, por como esta le había hablado de _"sus príncipes"_ refiriéndose a Sakuragi, inmediatamente volteó hacia este, y Hanamichi parecía perdido en el entrenamiento de aquella mañana.

Sonó el caucho con fuerza, indicando que había sido golpeado, para obligarle dirigir la vista al campo de juego. Un muchacho, asumió que nuevo, había bloqueado un lanzamiento nada menos que de Rukawa, además de eso, el balón había sido cogido por Kuwata, quién lanzó en pase a Ishii, este retrocedió un paso y lanzó uno de tres puntos. La jugada fue hecha en cuestión de segundos, pero el balón no entró, esta vez Rukawa disputó el rebote no solo con Matsuo, quién había impedido el primer tiro, si no con otro muchacho de primero; Senichi Kiba quien no era tan alto como Rukawa o Matsuo, pero (y eso Akagi lo entendió de inmediato) servía como una gran molestia, sobre todo para el zorro.

Entonces pareció que Rukawa volvía a recuperar su estatus, ya que alcanzó a coger el balón. Pero no paso ni un segundo antes de que el muchacho, volviera a reventarlo, logrando que el chico que le secundaba cogiera el balón e iniciara el contraataque.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Rukawa? — preguntó de pronto, logrando que ambos muchachos le miraran. Sakuragi, fue el primero en contestar.

— Lo he visto muy distraído…

— No lo excuses, mono pelirrojo — replicó Koichi con gesto de autosuficiencia — simplemente es un jugador ordinario — Hanamichi le observó con frialdad y sin prestar mayor atención se volvió hacia Takenori.

"_Realmente esta más maduro" _

— Hace algunos días atrás, el mismo sujeto le robó el balón y evitó que encestase — Akagi, fijo la vista en Kaede, este avanzaba con calma hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, la jugada había sido interrumpida por la defensa de segundo año, logrando hacerse del balón.

Tal vez era creerse demasiado, pero le parecía que aquellos drásticos cambios, ya fuera en Sakuragi como en Rukawa, estaban mermando lo que era el poder de Shohoku.

"_Basta Akagi, Riota lo hace bien"_

Sin embargo, no entendió porque una ansiedad, casi destructiva subía desde su estómago para internarse en su cabeza, tan profundamente que le molestó.

* * *

No podía evitarlo, o quizás no quería hacerlo. Cada vez que el pelirrojo se acercaba un extraño temblor se apoderaba de sus miembros y se le hacía difícil tragar. Por lo mismo hubiera preferido que Rukawa fuera quién les ayudara, con él no se colocaba nerviosa, pero temía que si lo sugería o decía en voz alta sus acciones fueran malinterpretadas, sobre todo por Haruko, a quién realmente no quería decepcionar.

¿Pero acaso ya no lo estaba haciendo al sentir esas cosas con Sakuragi?

Aquella mañana, todo había marchado de maravilla, con Hanamichi y Koichi fuera del entrenamiento, se había sentido bastante tranquila, hasta que notó que el pelirrojo miraba hacia donde ellas se encontraban. Seguramente pendiente de Haruko, pensamiento que no le tranquilizó.

A mediados de esa semana, días antes de la pelea entre Sakuragi y el chico de primero, tuvo su primer sueño con él. Fue simplemente una reiteración del partido sostenido hace un par de domingos. Al principio no le pareció en lo absoluto extraño, después de todo los sueños raras veces significaban algo. Pero al día siguiente ya no soñó con el partido, sino que lo hizo con el pequeño paseo que ella y Sakuragi dieran cuando este la fue a dejar a su casa; decir que había hablado de otra cosa que no fuera de Haruko y el partido sería mentir y si bien no había sentido nada en aquella ocasión que se pareciera a la decepción o al enojo. Los hechos cambiaban diametralmente dentro de su cabeza, en donde cada vez que Sakuragi nombraba a su amiga se sentía un poco, un poquitito herida. Ese día cuando se toparon en la escuela, que no en los entrenamientos, el recuerdo de aquellas sensaciones le molestaron de manera insistente. Y como si recién viniera conociendo al muchacho, tuvo muchos problemas para dirigirse a él de una manera tranquila.

Claro que lo había notado, pero cada vez que ordenaba a su cabeza dejar de lado la idea, esta arremetía con mayor fuerza; imaginándose que en vez de hablar de Haruko, ambos, al dirigirse a su casa, hablaban de ella o que en vez de centrarse en el baloncesto, lo hacían en ella, que Sakuragi le alababa por haber jugado muy bien a pesar de solo ser una novata, que se sentía identificado con su tenacidad y que ella era lo más valiente que conociera en mucho tiempo.

La noche antes de la pelea, sus sueños habían tomado aquella dirección, como el último acto de algo que no entendía por qué, le había hecho feliz. Pero el instinto de lealtad, rápidamente le llamó traidora y la obligó a despertar sin dejarla regodearse en aquél mísero triunfo de sus sentimientos.

La tarde anterior se había quedado entrenando con Rukawa, había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Sakuragi en un acto algo inconsciente, hasta que entendió que de inconsciente no tenía nada. Ella se había retirado antes que ellos de Shohoku, dejando a Rukawa entrenando solo con la única intención de pasar a la enfermería... y los había escuchado. Aunque no había querido hacerlo. En serio que no; cuando estaba en los vestidores, se regañó a sí misma, esos sueños no tenían importancia alguna y aunque la tuvieran si ella no dejaba que nada se vislumbrara hacia el exterior realmente darían lo mismo. Además Sakuragi había sido tan cortés y agradable con ella que no preocuparse por su salud era una ingratitud gigantesca más que indiferencia.

No esperaba que Haruko estuviera con él en esos momentos y nuevamente la lealtad le reclamó por la poca que ella estaba mostrando hacia su amiga. Por otro lado era estúpido creer que siquiera podía ver algo parecido al interés de parte de él. Para todo Shohoku era obvio que Sakuragi solo respiraba por que la menor de los Akagi lo aprobara y eso no cambiaría por muchos sueños extraños que ella tuviera.

Cuando llegó a su casa, muy cansada. Se obligó a estudiar hasta que no diera más, así quizás su cabeza se iba por otros parajes en vez de centrarse en Hanamichi Sakuragi; con su sonrisa abierta y su mirada intensa… cuando lo notó ambos estaban frente a frente en la entrada de su hogar.

_— Muchas gracias Sakuragi — decía ella inclinándose, pero este la detenía sujetándole del hombro, cuando Fuji alzaba la vista para entender aquél gesto, el rostro de Hanamichi estaba demasiado cerca para evitar el beso._

_"Oh, así que era esto"_

Y entonces la lealtad volvía a hacerla despertarse. Lo que terminó mermando su sueño a solo esas horas, aún no amanecía cuando se negó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente y esperó, forzándose a repasar las materias de Historia y Literatura mentalmente sin desclavar la mirada del techo. Si seguía preocupada de Hanamichi y sus sueños lo único que haría sería darle alas a ideas que derechamente tenían que ser extirpadas.

Y esa mañana estaba logrando dominar su cabeza, hasta que Haruko aplastó un lanzamiento de ella y no pudo evitar fijar la vista en las gradas, donde Sakuragi, Koichi y el hermano de Haruko miraban el entrenamiento, a excepción del pelirrojo que había girado hacia ellas, entonces Usume le llamó y dio ciertas indicaciones para esquivar a Haruko y evitar que esta bloqueara nuevamente sus tiros. Cuando lo notó Ayako hablaba con Riota y este asentía de mala gana, cuando reaccionó, ambos chicos; Koichi y Hanamichi se acercaban al grupo.

_"Hanamichi…_"

¿Se enfadaría si ella comenzaba a llamarlo por su nombre?

— ¡Vamos Fuji! — le había gritado Usume sacándola de su momentáneo estupor. Entonces Ayako había llegado con los chicos.

— Sakuragi y Yamazaki nos ayudaran durante algunas semanas…

"_¿Algunas semanas?"_

"_Tranquila, si no las dejas salir lo que pienses dará lo mismo"_

A Fuji no le sorprendió que ambos quisieran inclinarse hacia Haruko, solo le dolió, muy pero muy poquitito, solo una miga, nada más. Hasta que Ayako intervino señalándolas a Matsui y a ella. Hanamichi extendió la mano saludándola a pesar de que ya lo había hecho cuando se toparon fuera de Shohoku, el muchacho de primero no parecía en lo absoluto contento, sin embargo obedeció. Una extraña alegría la motivo en cuanto sin mediar palabra alguna el pelirrojo se colocó frente a ella, sonriéndole. Notó de reojo como Usume susurraba algo a Haruko, haciendo que esta girara hacia la muchacha molesta para luego dejarla, Usume Kenta volvió la vista hacia ella y muy simpática le guiñó un ojo. Aquello la hizo sonreír, pero nuevamente se censuró. Si es que conocía, aunque fuera un mínimo a esa chica solo había fastidiado a Haruko usándola a ella de excusa.

Pero a pesar de censurarse, aquello no la hizo sentirse mal.

Todo lo que vino después, fue un bochorno sobre otro. Sakuragi daba las indicaciones y se acercaba amenazante hacia ella, pero Fuji no podía controlar sus nervios y terminaba perdiendo el balón, haciéndola parecer más torpe de lo que realidad era. Hanamichi solo sonreía y le daba ánimos. A los que ella contestaba sonrojándose o al menos tenía esa sensación de mucha, pero mucha vergüenza.

_"Se puede ser más inútil"_

Como si Hanamichi pudiera ver su frustración de la muchacha, se detuvo y tomó algo de distancia. Fuji se le quedó observando con el balón entre las manos.

— ¿A que le tienes miedo? — preguntó, Fuji parpadeó. Ella no le temía ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Imaginó que el chico no se sentía especialmente llamativo o no quería hacerlo, ante otra persona que no fuera Haruko Akagi.

— Bueno… yo

— ¡A ti, desde luego! — contestó acercándose a ellos Usume, quién se paró desafiante frente a Sakuragi, llevándose las manos a la cintura. Fuji se quedó mirándola y no notó que Hanamichi le observaba, esperando que confirmara lo que la muchacha Kenta le reclamaba. Pero no era así, ella ya no temía a Sakuragi.

— Eso… eso no, no es así…— vio a Sakuragi girar hacia la chica que le miraba con incredulidad — sé que él… no, no me haría daño — entonces aquella abierta sonrisa con la cual había soñado las noches anteriores se extendió nuevamente para ella.

— ¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? — exclamó Hanamichi colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la Usume a modo de regaño.

— ¡Dice eso solo porque no eres capaz de controlarte! ¡Ella te tiene miedo! — regaño con más intensidad. A Fuji le parecía injusto que todos calificaran de una u otra manera solo por el pasado de Sakuragi. Sobre todo viendo a Usume quién lo regañaba por algo que no había ocurrido así.

— ¡No es así! — exclamó contenida, luego bajo la vista y se llevó una mano al pecho — Sakuragi solo me estaba enseñando… yo, yo… es que soy muy torpe — Kenta y Sakuragi se miraron, la muchacha se acercó a Fuji y esta vez fue ella quién posó su mano en la cabeza de la tímida chica.

— No digas eso… ninguno de nosotros fue un genio al inicio, eres veloz y valiente, solo te falta concentrarte — Fuji sonrió y enrojeció en iguales cantidades, Usume miró por sobre el hombro a Hanamichi, pero este estaba perdido en Haruko, Kenta hizo un gesto de fastidió y volteó.

No fue difícil ver como los ojos de Fuji se apagaron al ver a Hanamichi acercarse a su amiga. Quién particularmente le fastidiaba. Suspiró entonces, le quitó el balón de las manos y habló.

— Bien Fuji… esta vez tendrás que detenerme pase lo que pase…

* * *

Como en muchas otras ocasiones, Rukawa se quedó hasta pasadas unas dos horas después del entrenamiento. Podía concentrarse mejor, cuando estaba a solas. Entre los bloqueos de Matsuo y las intercepciones de Matsuo, los rebotes de Matsuo y las fintas de Matsuo; simplemente no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. O quizás es que mientras estaba _"atento"_ a las jugadas de Matsuo, estaba pensando en Kinoshita, seguía fastidiado por que el día anterior a penas le había hablado, de hecho no cruzó palabras con él que no fueran exclusivamente la asistencia a clases así como un par de respuestas secas y concisas, ante una actividad que él había entendido, pero bajo la cual uso de excusa para acercarse a ella. Tampoco cuando se fueran juntos en el metro habían dicho mucho. Nada realmente que no tuviera que ver con las clases y el instituto.

Ese detalle pareció llamarle la atención en aquél momento; estaba aprendiendo, estaba aprendiendo matemáticas… podía recordar perfectamente los logaritmos que el día anterior había resulto sin siquiera sacar el lápiz de su bolso. De hecho había terminado antes que todos, pero había, a propósito desecho una parte del desarrollo para acercarse a Kinoshita y preguntarle por este, ella solo le sonrió condescendiente y dio algunas instrucciones que él ya conocía.

No era suficiente. No para él.

Lo mismo ocurrió aquella mañana en el entrenamiento, Miyagi seguía buscando como formar un equipo más diverso y los tenía a ellos de pruebas para que los de primero y novatos de otros grados se enfrentaran a ellos, ese día había extrañado terriblemente a Sakuragi. Podía ser un fanfarrón insoportable, escandaloso y fastidioso, pero realmente le era útil. Con el tiempo habían aprendido no solo a soportarse, sino que también a complementarse lo que había servido para que ambos conformaran una de las duplas más efectivas del baloncesto estudiantil japonés. El resto se esforzaba y él lo sabía, pero no había comparación alguna en velocidad principalmente, aunque los que ya cursaban en tercero tenían bastante habilidad, lo que servía para mantener el juego de su lado.

Pero ese muchacho…

Realmente no era el único, el sujeto que se había trabado a golpes con Sakuragi también era bastante bueno y estaba ese muchacho tímido que le fastidiaba los rebotes, además del susodicho novato de Matsuo. Y no era el único había un sujeto de segundo que también tenía pésima actitud por la cual había sido expulsado de Shojo y si bien se había mantenido con un bajo perfil, en las dos ocasiones que se habían cruzado, pasó a tal velocidad por el lado de Rukawa, así como le propino un codazo escondido con tal brutalidad que Kaede se vio momentáneamente sin aire, le hizo lo mismo a Yasuda y solo cuando repitió con Kakuta, Miyagi lo llamó para amonestarlo. Según como él veía las cosas, sería muy difícil que ese sujeto quedara en el equipo. Los más antiguos ya estaban demasiado unidos y acostumbrados al sistema propio de Shohoku, como para que alguna _"celebridad" _venida a menos tratara de imponer su estilo.

Era entonces cuando recordaba que actualmente él era la celebridad. Había salido _"Novato del año"_ en el campeonato del año anterior, también fue seleccionado para el equipo nacional. Aunque los entrenamientos para este solo iniciarían durante el próximo verano. Así que prácticamente tenía todo el año para dedicarlo a Shohoku.

— ¿Cómo estás, Rukawa? — escuchó tras de sí, cuando se volteó no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto ante quién se presentaba frente a él.

— ¿Qué haces tú acá? — preguntó hostil y fastidiado.

— Oh… por favor no seas así… — dijo otra voz saliendo desde atrás del primero — ¿Qué dirán sobre la hospitalidad de los jugadores de Shohoku?

— ¿Crees que realmente le importa? — preguntó entonces Soujiro Kenta a Akira Sendoh, este se encogió de hombros con su usual gesto de indolencia. Para luego fijar la vista en el muchacho zorro.

— ¿Cómo estás Rukawa? — volvió a preguntar nuevamente, esta vez con un tono un poco más agresivo. Kaede se giró dándoles la espalda y se acercó al aro para practicar tiros de tres puntos.

Fue cuando la tranquilidad desapareció, Miyagi también había terminado muy tarde y Ayako había insistido en esperarlo. Generalmente cuando Rukawa se quedaba entrenando, este le entregaba las llaves del gimnasio y de los casilleros que este, después de ocupar, dejaba en la dirección. Así que no fue solo él quién se topó con Sendoh y Kenta, quienes particularmente no eran santos de su devoción, si no que Miyagi se mostró aún más molesto al verlos ahí.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? — preguntó con evidente tono de molestia. A los que los muchachos contestaron con la más absoluta tranquilidad.

— Venimos por Usume…

Kenta quién había notado los gestos que este había dedicado a Ayako, deseo provocarlo. Las últimas semanas se había sentido más molesto de lo normal, sabía que mientras él se mantenía lejos de la muchacha, ese capitán de segunda se estaba movilizando a sus anchas, lo que en sí le dejaba en un terrible desventaja.

Esa mañana después de dejar a Usume en Shohoku él, había partido hacia Shojo, en donde literalmente estrujo a todos. Se retiró un poco más temprano ya que había quedado de acuerdo con Sendoh, para ir a recogerle y que este les acompañara al día siguiente. Era una excusa de Usume para pasar más tiempo cerca del muchacho, ya estaba dicho a Kenta no le molestaba la fascinación de su hermana por el número siete de Ryonan y él mismo lo consideraba un excelente acompañante. En un principio habían decidido ir a casa y que la muchacha se les juntara ahí. Pero Sendoh, haciendo acopio de una perspicacia que Kenta no le conocía fue capaz, no solo de vislumbrar que algo le molestaba a su amigo, si no de que trataba.

Para Soujiro no fue fácil declarar que fuera de ser un ingrato prácticamente había abandonado a la chica que actualmente le estaba sacando uno que otro suspiro. Fue enfático al declarar que no estaba enamorado, solo que Ayako era algo que le pertenecía porque él fue su primer novio y ella su primera novia. Sendoh entendía, no solo lo que Kenta le decía si no el trasfondo de todo aquello, para no lucir como un debilucho o sentimentaloide, Kenta asumía el papel de machista insufrible. Bajo ese papel era necesario creer que Ayako tenía el deber y la obligación de esperarle, sin importar cuanto hubiera tardado. Y todos los argumentos que Sendoh le diera para indicar lo errado de aquél pensamiento, los esquivó, ridiculizó y obvio, como si no fueran más que tonterías.

Pero cuando se trataba de chicas, jamás ningún asunto era una tontería. Así que si Kenta se mostraba frustrado por lo que ocurría, lo mejor para _"des-frustrarlo" _era obligarlo a actuar de una manera en que por cuenta propia no lo haría. Fue así como lo desafío a ir a Shohoku y ver a la chica, a interponerse entre ese _"capitán de segunda"_ y ella. Porque según sus mismas palabras _"Ayako le pertenecía"._

Así que insuflado en su orgullo, Kenta no tardó más de dos segundos en cambiar la dirección de su automóvil y en vez de dirigirse a su casa giró en redondo hacia Shohoku, así como teniendo el valor que necesitaba, él agregó a la respuesta ya dada por Sendoh

—… y a Ayako.

* * *

Algo le había golpeado en el estómago... y en el pecho, en la garganta y en las bolas, también podía incluir la cabeza, pero no, era esta y no otra parte de su cuerpo la que le decía que se tranquilizara, que soltar un puñetazo en la cara del imbécil ese no le traería nada bueno.

_"Pero por la satisfacción vale la pena"_

_"No, se supone que este ya no soy yo"_

Así que se tragó su enojo, pesada y lentamente hasta que supo que sus manos no saldrían disparadas hacia ese idiota.

— Ayako no necesitas que vengas por ella — era la verdad y saberse conocedor único de ella no podía menos que llenarlo de satisfacción — se irá conmigo — la forma en la cual se contrajo el rostro de Kenta fue un premio. Pudo ver como es que este analizaba la situación, su situación como perdedor frente a él, frente a Riota Miyagi.

— No eres tú quién decide eso — dijo alzando el mentón, estaba tratando de mostrarse superior, pero Riota no caería en su juego, el imbécil ya había perdido — Se lo preguntaré a ella... — dijo volteando hacia Sendoh, sus hombros se sacudieron mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que Miyagi deseó aplastarle de un manotazo, pero de nuevo su cabeza lo evitó. Kenta avanzó hacia él para pasar por su lado ignorandole.

La necesidad de detenerlo imperó y haciendo acopió de sus reflejos extendió su mano y lo tomó del brazo. No notó que Sendoh guardó su sonrisa y que Rukawa detuvo sus lanzamientos.

— Déjala en paz, ella ya eligió — dijo buscando enfurecerle, pero en esa ocasión Kenta no dejó traslucir nada, su rostro se mantuvo impasible.

— Que me lo diga ella — se sacudió y aceleró el paso abandonando el gimnasio. Riota olvidó completamente que lo había llevado ahí y se alejó tratando de alcanzar a Kenta.

Por el pasillo los pasos de ambos resonaban contra el suelo, el chillido de los tenis deportivos de ambos llevaban un ritmo casi sincronizado. Kenta decidió que sería una idiotez correr, no demostraría urgencia o necesidad frente a ese imbécil. Riota en tanto era de la misma idea, apresurarse en alcanlzarle era decir que le preocupaba su presencia ante la muchacha lo que estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

_"¿Cierto?"_

Siguieron de esa manera hasta llegar al primer patio, le frustró enormemente ver que el muchacho se movía con tanta seguridad en un recinto que, supuestamente, no conocía. Y el que Ayako se encontrara precisamente al final de ese recorrido le daba una vaga señal de lo que ambos habían sido para el otro. Ya con anterioridad Kenta había sabido apreciar la real habilidad de la muchacha cuando la eligió, por sobre Rukawa y Sendoh para aquél partido. El que ahora la encontrara con la sola intención de buscarla le decía que el la conocía más de lo que podría esperarse.

_"Quizás cuanto"_

* * *

Ella en tanto dejó de prestar atención a lo que fuera que atendiera en aquél momento para alzar la vista hacia ellos, había estado sentada en una butaca al lado de la dirección, donde solían dejar las llaves de los casilleros y gimnasio, pero en cuanto los vio dirigirse hacia ella se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Soujiro... que... — siquiera pudo terminar su pregunta cuando el aludido la cogió de los brazos y le preguntó.

— ¡¿Es cierto?¡ ¡¿Lo has elegido a él?¡ — Ayako no supo descifrar que era lo que había en los ojos de Kenta ¿Ira, enojo, frustración, decepción?

— ¡Suéltala de una vez! — escuchó de parte de Riota, miró por sobre los hombros de Kenta y ahí estaba, había cogido a Soujiro del cuello, pero este no le prestaba atención.

¿Como siquiera se atrevía mostrarse así? ¿Como se atrevía a mostrarle esos sentimientos a ella? Esa ira, esa decepción. No, no tenía derecho alguno a hacerlo, Soujiro estaba mal.

— ¡Te he dicho que la sueltes! — gritó su novio, Kenta la dejó libre de un brazo y empujó al muchacho.

— ¡No te metas! ¡No tiene que ver contigo¡ — volvió a girar hacia ella — Contéstame — Ayako respiró con profundiad.

— Lo es, es su asunto — de inmediato sintió como el agarre del muchacho se aflojaba, Ayako retrocedió un par de pasos, rodeó al muchacho Kenta y se posicionó al lado de Riota — Le importa — extendió su mano en busca de la de su novio, le costó pero la encontró — Es hora de que te marches — dijo serena.

Pero aún así se sentía expuesta. ¿Como se atrevía? La miraba con esos ojos llenos de dolor y decepción, el muy idiota se había salvado de ver esa mirada en ella, cuando huyó, cuando desapareció de su vida para no dar señales de vida por casi dos años, que le doliera todo lo que quisiera, aún cuando consiguiera hacerla sentirse incómoda y ella se odiara por eso. Él le había roto el corazón y ese dolor, se lo merecía.

— No pu... no puedes — contra atacó él bajando la vista, cerrando los puños.

— Claro que puede — dijo Riota, quién en ese momento apretaba su mano — lo ha hecho — Kenta alzó la vista y Ayako pudo ver la furia en estos, se adelantó para interponerse, Kenta estaba a punto de saltar sobre Riota.

— Vete — le dijo.

— No — contestó, Riota comenzó a tironearla hacia él, pero ella se resistió.

— Vete — repitió y en aquella ocasión la mirada llena de furia se poso sobre ella. Kenta se adelantó, pero Ayako se mantuvo, se soltó de Riota y extendió los brazos deteniendo a Soujiro — Te he dicho que te marches Kenta ¡Ahora! — de pronto estaba en medio de los dos.

Parecía que Kenta iba a decir algo, pero en vez de eso retrocedió, la miró dolida una vez mas y abandonó el lugar.

* * *

Rukawa le ignoró completamente después de hacer un gesto de fastidio en cuanto vio que Kenta salía del gimnasio seguido por un molesto Riota. Decir que le interesaba comentar algo habría sido una mentira, sin embargo no conocía las instalaciones de Shohoku como para andar de un lado a otro buscando, Usume no sabía que tanto él como Kenta habían _"ido por ella" _por lo que existía la seria posibilidad de que ella se marchara.

Por otro lado su interlocutor siguió encestando tiros de tres puntos, Sendoh se dio cuenta de que Rukawa lucía desganado, como si hiciera todo aquello solo por obligación, aunque también podían ser ideas suyas, realmente en ese momento no era algo que le interesara.

— Estoy buscando a Usume... ¿Como la encuentro? — dijo interrumpiendo nuevamente a número once de Shohoku, este recuperó el balón y giró hacia él mostrando todo el desprecio que era capaz de dar en ese momento, a Sendoh le pareció de lo más divertido y se llevó las manos a los bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— En los vestidores — Rukawa solo señaló la salida que daba a los patios y continuó con lo suyo, Sendoh cruzó el gimnasio consiente de que el sonido de los tenis del zorro se habían acelerado. ¿Estaría molesto? dio un último vistazo hacia el muchacho antes de salir; fuera de la línea de lanzamiento Kaede dio dos pasos y sin saltar lanzó, el balón sonó contra el tablero y él siguió su camino, si encestó o no, tampoco era algo que en ese momento le interesara.

Hacía su izquierda se extendía un jardín bien cuidado, un bebedero y el espacio que se daba para que los estudiantes dejaran sus bicicletas, buscó con la vista alguna señalización que le dijera donde se encontraban los vestidores y solo la encontró cuando giró la vista a la derecha, el letrero de un verde neutro tenía figuras blancas que indicaban la presencia del gimnasio y sus instalaciones adyacentes, Sendoh conocía ese tipo de señalización era la misma que imperaba en Ryonan.

Un par de chicas con equipamiento de tenis se dirigían al pasillo que se ocultaba tras el letrero y Sendoh las llamó, ambas bajaron la vista sonrojadas, aunque él prefirió atribuirlo al deporte que habían estado practicando más que a su aparición, ellas fueron mucho más elocuentes que Rukawa, aunque claramente comparado con Kaede, hasta un erizo lo sería.

— El equipo de baloncesto no tiene vestidores femeninos — informó una mientras le sonreía. Quiso preguntar el por que de ello, pero eso solo lo involucraría en una conversación que se extendería sin necesidad.

— Ya veo ¿Pero hay vestidores no? — la otra chica se mostró más seca al contestarle.

— Todos los vestidores de los diferentes club´s están acá — contestó. Lo invitaron a seguirlas y prometieron que preguntarían por Usume Kenta, o al menos lo hizo la chica de gestos más secos, la otra se mostró desinteresada en cuanto les indicó que se encontraba en busca de una _amiga._

Tomó asiento en una especie de recibidor que tenía ocho bancas para sentarse, a un lado se extendían los casilleros en los cuales se guardaba el calzado de calle. Fijó la vista en el patio al exterior de ese lugar y por sobre las voces de quienes se retiraban y el sonido de las últimas órdenes de los capitanes que buscaban dejar todo en orden, Akira se perdió en la agradable sensación del sosiego, el verano acababa, pero el día era llanamente agradable en toda la extensión de la palabra, en algún lugar se escucharon risas de muchachas y los casilleros del calzado comenzaban a cerrarse con el estrépito del metal sonando contra el metal, no era nada violento o forzoso, mostraba el ánimo imperante y este era el de llana y sencillamente calma, calma y tranquilidad, media jornada de deportes terminaba dando paso a una tarde fresca y sosegada.

Y los minutos pasaron sin que ninguna de las chicas o Usume Kenta se apersonaran. Los sonido de los insectos y los pájaros comenzó a llenar el ambiente, las voces comenzaban a desparecer y los casilleros habían dejado de sonar, volvió la vista a ese lugar y pudo ver por el sol que se filtraba en el lugar, al son de la sombra como las partículas de polvo se movían metódicamente a su propio ritmo.

Giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo por el cual las chicas se habían perdido, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

_"Genial, las he perdido"_

Hasta que escuchó, lejanamente, la voz de la chica. El silencio imperante le ayudó a captar toda la conversación.

— Debe se ser Kenta — decía en voz alta, claramente estaba hablando con alguien — si quieres podemos decirle a mi hermano que te dejemos en casa — la voz de la muchacha soltó una risa y continuó — puedo aparecer por ahí y presentarme como tu novia — más risas.

_"Las chicas si le hablaron de mi"_

Pero ese pensamiento quedó en nada, cuando comprendió las palabras que salían de la boca de Kenta. Esas que solo sirvieron para que se le retorciera el estómago.

_"¿Usume ya está de novia? ¿Porque no me lo dijo?"_

_"Si, claro. Como si ella te debiera explicaciones"_

— ¡Claro que no! — contestó una voz desconocida que, sin embargo, se le hizo familiar... ¿sería posible que...? — no serías del gusto de mi madre — las risas de Usume se detuvieron en ese momento.

— Debería agradecer siquiera que una chica cometiera la estupidez de fijarse en ti... considerando que solo tienes ojos para la sosa de Akagi

— !No la llames así¡ — algo en su interior comenzó a relajarse al terminar de escuchar esas palabras.

¿Todo había sido una broma cierto? sobre todo cuando al reconocer la otra voz que acompañaba a la de la muchacha se dio cuenta que se trataba de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

— ¿Como? ¿Akagi? — bromeó Kenta — Pero ¿No es ese su nombre?

— Si pero no es sosa...

— Si tu lo dices...

— Claro que lo digo, la conozco mejor que tú

— Seh, seh... ¿Y que me dices? ¿Le digo a Kenta que te vas con nosotros?

— Ahh, mejor no.

— No seas idiota, ya te dije que Haruko se retiró con su hermano y Matsui, no sacas nada esperándola, deberías tener los ojos más abiertos, además así llegaras antes y no gastarás dinero en pasaje... prometo no decirle nada a tu madre — fue cuando aparecieron frente a él, Usume había comenzado a reír de una manera que a Sendoh le recordaba mucho el tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos, Hanamichi en tanto la sujetaba de la nuca y presionaba hacia el suelo con la clara intención de demostrar una especie de castigo físico que en la muchacha solo sacaba risas.

_"No sabía que fueran tan amigos"_

Eso le molesto, era como si alguien que no era él, vadeara los límites que Usume solía establecer con el resto, para quedar a su mismo nivel, para volverse un igual. Entonces ambos se detuvieron al verlo, la forma en que el rostro de Usume se iluminó, junto a la sonrisa que le extendió, parecieron golpearle en el pecho, ya que de la absoluta calma que lo había inundado, de pronto el motor de su sangre había comenzado a bombear con más fuerza, sin poder, ni querer evitarlo alzó la mano a son de saludo, se colocó de pie y esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¡Akira! — el tono excitado de la muchacha desapareció en cuanto apresuró sus pasos hacia él y le sonrió —... ¿Vienes con Kenta? — Sendoh solo asintió, y tratando de obviar el calor que le subía al rostro y amenazaba con hacerse visible volteó hacia Sakuragi.

— Buenas tardes Sakuragi — este solo hizo un gesto desganado, de todas maneras contestó el saludo cuando Akira extendió la mano para saludarle.

— ¿Vienes a espiar? — preguntó el pelirrojo desafiante, a lo que Usume hizo un sonido grosero.

— Como si le hiciera falta, es Sendoh — aquellas palabras le hincharon el pecho, pero se guardó muy bien de demostrarlo, no era bien visto, por nadie, que una chica defendiera a un chico de otro. Fraternalmente como siempre lo hacía puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y cuando esta alzó sus ojos oscuros hacia él, llenos de... algo, no pudo menos que volver a sonreír.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_Ok, ok. En una torpeza de mi parte, borre esté capítulo y el siguiente, cuando encontré el respaldo, resulta que le faltaba medio episodio, y para mi desgracia no encontré el resto en ningún lado, así que debí reescribirlo de nuevo. Sin embargo me extendí demasiado, por lo que partí en dos lo escrito y dejé la mitad acá y la otra en el chap que sigue._**

**_Me disculpo por los inconvenientes y, como siempre, espero disfruten la historia._**


	11. 11

**Hasta hace poco la primera parte de este episodio, no estaba, de hecho no existía, pero en mi torpeza perdí un extracto importante del chap anterior, la cual debí reescribir completamente, además de eso me excedí en la catidad de palabras, dejando el capítulo demasiado largo, por lo que el primer fragmento, que originalmente pertenecía al capítulo anterior, está acá. Así que esperando no fastidiarles la lectura, les ruego me disculpen. Acá el nuevo y más, pero no tanto, largo capitulo 11.**

* * *

**XI**

* * *

Todos en su grupo sabían que a Yohei le gustaba Usume, si bien él consideraba que se trataba de una chica demasiado escandalosa, no se oponía a que su amigo se viera afectado por su brutal encanto, después de todo ella le caía bien. Y, lo cierto es que era extraño, la primera vez que se toparon con ella estaba fumando en los tejados, lo que resultaba ser una clara señal de que se trataba de una chica problemática, en la misma forma en que ellos lo eran. No, jamás podría llamarle la atención alguien así, menos si se trataba de una chica, a él le gustaba proteger y cuidar y a todas luces se podía decir que Usume era independiente, dominante y directa, algo que claramente chocaba con él, ya que bueno, eran características que reconocía como propias, quizás por ello se llevaba tan bien con Yohei, quizás por lo mismo este buscaba, disimuladamente pasar más tiempo con ella.

Solo que su amigo era, a su gusto, demasiado sutil. Si no fuera por que este se lo había confesado, como lo más natural del mundo, Hanamichi no lo habría descubierto. Después de eso notó cada uno de los detalles que para el resto eran evidentes y, conociendo él como conocía a Yohei, admitía que si; su amigo estaba inusualmente interesado en Usume Kenta, como nunca lo viera interesado en otra muchacha.

Por lo que claramente era un revés a sus ideas el ver a la muchacha tan encantada con Sendoh y a este tan atento con ella.

Lo cierto es que no conocía esa faceta del número siete de Ryonan y era factible que su sorpresa al verle actuar de esa manera se debiera a mera ignorancia, lo que no dejaba, claro está, de molestarle. Yohei Mito era su mejor amigo, y ahí frente a él Sendoh estaba hecho un galán de pacotilla, hablando, bromeando y riendo con la chica. Problema aparte era que ella respondía a todas sus bromas, pullas y palabras como si no existiera nadie más ahí.

No, debía detenerlo. Yohei era su mejor amigo y nadie podía entrometerse en su terreno.

Según Sendoh; el y Kenta habían acudido a buscar a la muchacha en el automóvil que el mayor de los hermanos solía usar, pero cuando salieron del instituto no había auto esperando, Usume chasqueó molesta y Akira solo se limitó a sonreír.

— No habrá transporte para ti hoy Sakuragi — dijo la cuando estuvo más tranquila y solo una vez que Sendoh le calmó.

— Podemos caminar hasta la estación más cercana — dijo al final como si no le importara, Usume asintió de acuerdo y como compensación por darle falsas esperanzas se comprometió a invitarle un plato de fideos.

Fue agradable en esos momentos compartir con ambos muchachos, Usume funcionaba como mediadora entre ambos, obligando a los dos a dar sus perspectivas del tema que fuera, le resultó grato verla como él la conocía, no es como si ella quisiera llamar la atención de Sendoh, de hecho ambos se veían bastante tranquilos juntos e incluso no habían silencios incómodos.

_"Así se es cuando son amigos"_

Descubrió el detalle de la fijación de Sendoh en la muchacha cuando está se alejó, dizque para sacar dinero de un cajero electrónico y así poder invitarles ese plato de fideos, ya que precisamente en la esquina un carrito desprendía un olor que hizo que a los tres les rugiera el estómago.

— Demonios — dijo Usume, como si no fuera la gran cosa que aquellos ruidos escaparan de su interior. Sendoh volvió a sonreír e incluso el rubor de Sakuragi se vio minimizado por aquel gesto.

— No es muy ortodoxa ¿cierto? — preguntó, solo que a diferencia de lo ocurrido en la tarde Sendoh no contestó. Solo entonces se volteó hacia el y lo vio.

Estaba tragando saliva y su boca había quedado entre abierta, como si mirara algo novedoso en lo que siempre le pareció conocido. Por unos segundos Hanamichi creyó que se trataba de otra mujer, de otra chica que aparecida de la nada logró secar la garganta de Sendoh y posiblemente la de cualquier otro hombre, pero no. Cuando buscó a la causante de semejante estrago, notorio incluso para el más despistado de los hombres como lo era él, solo vio a la chica, a Usume que se detenía ante las puertas de cristal de una sucursal bancaria, dándoles la espalda mientras buscaba en su bolso deportivo algo, cuando lo encontró se aceró a la puerta principal y esperó un par de segundos, una luz roja paso a verde y ella se adentró en el lugar.

El reflejo del sol sobre los cristales la hicieron perderse de vista. Volvió la vista hacia Sendoh y este seguía con la mirada perdida en aquella puerta. Diferente habría sido si es que Usume se viera diferente, pero incluso en esos momentos usaba un conjunto deportivo gris, que a diferencia de el de Ayako, Matsui o Haruko no se ajustaba en nada a sus formas.

_"¿Formas?"_

Olvidando por unos segundos a Yohei, Hanamichi sonrió con malicia. Había descubierto algo parecido a una debilidad en alguien, a quién él, consideraba como un enemigo. Carraspeó y aún así Sendoh no le prestó atención, fue entonces cuando lo soltó:

— ¿Usume está así de buena? — preguntó con tal rapidez, de manera que solo se pudiera entender el _"buena"_ dándole claramente otro significado a la muchacha. Solo entonces Akira volteó hacia Hanamichi como si hubiera escuchado algo que de pronto le interesaba.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Sendoh sonreía. Sakuragi le miró con intensa fijación, necesitaba ver su reacción, saber que era lo que su rostro denunciaría.

— Que Usume es muy buena — Akira volvió la vista hacia la pared de cristal asintiendo, para Hanamichi fue la señal — los chicos siempre están hablando de lo buena que esta… — Sendoh parpadeó y fijo la vista e él.

— ¿Qué?

— Si, siempre dicen eso, sobre todo cuando les ayuda en sus deberes — se cruzó de brazos tras la nuca — a Yohei le gusta mucho — bingo, de reojo Akira Sendoh no había separado la vista de él.

— ¿Quién es él? — fingiendo inocencia Hanamichi le miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Quién es quién?

— Ese… chico que dices… ¿Yohei?

— Oh si, es parte de nuestro grupo. Es un chico muy inteligente, siempre está con Usume.

— Ella nunca lo ha mencionado

— Bueh, quizás no quiere que sepas quien es…

Sendoh no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y se mantuvo en un hosco silencio que incluso a la chica Kenta extraño. Comieron y bebieron en un confuso silencio, el que Usume trato de sobrellevar de la manera más elegante posible, hablando con él todo lo que le fuera posible.

Finalmente una vez que se separaron en la estación, Hanamichi iba en dirección opuesta a Sendoh y Usume, terminó de confirmar sus suposiciones. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; Usume pasó su boleto por el torniquete y cuando Sendoh se le acercó posó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, lanzando una mirada fugaz y semi-sonriente al pelirrojo.

_"Tendré que decírselo a Yohei" _

* * *

Fuji no sabía si dar ese paso o no, creía que solo con verla el dependiente de la tienda le trataría como una impostora y la verdad es que así lo sentía ella; como si no tuviera nada que hacer en aquél lugar, en medio de ese universo. Después de todo ella solo era una mortal, demasiado común para destacar. Se cubrió el rostro, no podía creer el ridículo que había hecho frente a Sakuragi. Y él, tanto que se esforzaba en ayudarle.

Estaba dividida en dos ideas las cuales se enredaban con otras logrando confundirla aún más. Quizás lo primero fuera aclararlas y en base a ello decidir qué hacer, sería más fácil si tuviera a quién decírselo, aunque fuera para pedir algún consejo. Pero de por si Haruko ya estaba descartada y entendía que a Matsui no le agradaría escuchar lo que tenía que decir, después de todo se trataba de una traición.

O eso sería si es que en realidad se sentía atraída por Sakuragi, pero siquiera de eso mismo estaba segura. No era el único hombre que le ponía nerviosa ¿Cierto?

De hecho si lo era.

Entreabrió los dedos y caminó tres pasos, los suficientes para adentrarse en aquella tienda y sumergirse en la elección de un balón.

Vergonzosamente. No tenía ninguno que fuera propio. Y si quería llamar la atención de Sakuragi o al menos no hacer el ridículo frente a él, era necesario practicar, a toda hora sin depender de que Haruko o Matsui estuvieran ahí para acompañarle. Pero era en esos momentos en los cuales se censuraba. Jugar mejor para llamar la atención de Hanamichi, era si o si traicionar a Haruko.

Se acercó a los estantes y comenzó a ver cuáles eran de su agrado. Estaban las normales una mezcla entre el naranja y el rojo con las usuales líneas negras. Pero a Fuji le parecieron demasiado convencionales. Aunque Sakuragi tenía el cabello rojo, pero en él era eso lo que lo hacía diferente. Vio una negra y purpura, la cual considero ideal para Rukawa, mientras que era demasiado _"oscura"_ para ella. Le llamó la atención una de tres colores; rojo, blanco y azul.

"_La medida exacta entre Hanamichi y Rukawa"_

O así le hubiera gustado creerlo, cuando entendió que ella no era el blanco. En contadas ocasiones hablaba con Rukawa y eran menos aun las que compartía con Sakuragi.

El blanco era Haruko no ella.

— ¡Así que ya la estás comprando! ¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara? — soltó Matsui logrando que Fuji diera un salto debido al susto.

— Oh… este, creí que irías con Haruko…

— Akagi está muy ocupado o al menos con esa excusa se disculpó… — se encogió de hombros — en fin, de haber sabido que vendrías acá te hubiera acompañado— Fuji sonrió, al tiempo que Matsui fijaba la vista en los balones.

— ¿Has escogido alguno? — Fuji negó. Realmente ya estaba pensando que sobraba en aquél lugar. Matsui se acercó al estante y cogió el de tres colores.

— Este es diferente ¿No te gusta? — Fuji asintió

— Pero no creo que sea para mi… — Matsui fijo la vista extrañada y seria en su amiga. Era un defecto que tanto ella como Haruko compartían, el infravalorarse, entendía que Haruko lo hiciera ante su imposibilidad de atraer la atención de Rukawa, lo que a su vez prácticamente la obligaba a mantener las distancias con cualquier chico que quisiera acercarse a ella, como si se guardara para el chico zorro y al mismo tiempo supiera que jamás sería suficiente para él.

Por su parte Matsui no sabía que le veían a ese muchacho, siquiera era de su gusto, aunque admitía que al ser casi un héroe del deporte escolar lo convertía en un _"objeto deseado"_ quizás era por el mero hecho de que Rukawa era la _"moda"_ dentro de las muchachas de Shohoku y por lo tanto la razón por la cual ella no le prestaba atención, quizás si nadie hubiera notado su presencia tal vez le habría gustado, después de todo estaba prácticamente confirmado, ya fuera por la historia, la ciencia y la sociedad que la masa solía ser estúpida.

Y la masa más estúpida de Shohoku desfallecía por Rukawa y siquiera Haruko se escapaba de eso. La diferencia estaba en que Haruko conocía a un Rukawa con mayor profundidad que el resto de las chicas de la escuela. Al menos ella si había cruzado palabras con él, no imaginaba cuales pero lo había hecho, Rukawa la diferenciaba del resto y se detenía si ella le llamaba, era cierto que se trataba de una tontería pero en comparación con lo que obtenía el resto y a lo que aspiraba; Haruko les llevaba una enorme ventaja y solo eso lograba que a sus ojos no se viera tan estúpida como el resto. Además la conocía desde que iban en preparatoria, sabía que su amor por el zorro se arrastraba de aquella época, para Haruko Akagi, su amiga a la que le gustaba infra - valorizarse Rukawa no era una "_moda_".

Ahora, eran las razones de Fuji las que no entendía. Pero se limitaba a pensar que se trataba de su timidez y en ese sentido Fuji siempre había sido así, solo bastaba con convencerla para actuar.

Después del domingo en el cual, para su sorpresa, Fuji participara en un juego que conto con Sakuragi, Miyagi, Ayako, Sendoh y Usume. Le había preguntado a su amiga que sensaciones se hicieron de ella durante el partido y cómo es que logró convencer al resto de tomarla en cuenta. Pero nadie había tenido que convencerla de nada, Usume había apelado a su tímido egoísmo para obligarla a pensar en el resto de las chicas, que eran la muchacha Kenta y Ayako, plan que funcionó y que según lo declarado por la capitana y la otra muchacha había resultado de maravilla.

Así que si la convencía de que el balón si era para ella, lo más probable es que Fuji se lo llevara.

— ¿Acaso tiene algún nombre marcado? — pregunto mientras lo hacía girar buscando alguna señal que afirmara su idea.

— Ehm, no es eso…

— ¿Entonces qué?

— Es que bueno… — Fuji se detuvo, no podía expresarle su teoría a la muchacha, pero era cierto. El que para ella el blanco fuera Haruko no significaba que realmente fuera así ¡Era un balón! No la muchacha y era ella quién asociaba los colores con Hanamichi y Rukawa, no es que fuera así. Lo cogió finalmente.

— ¿No será demasiado?

— Es un balón de basquetbol, para eso lo quieres ¿No? — Fuji asintió, aunque le pareció que si quería uno tendría que ser de su gusto.

— Prefiero ese… — apuntó hacia el común naranja de líneas negras. Matsui se inclinó de hombros y le acompaño a la caja.

— Supongo que planeas practicar más seguido — declaro Matsui.

— Si, hoy fui una verdadera molestia para Sakuragi— Matsui le miró con una sonrisa indefinida.

— ¿Molestia? Debería estar agradecido que Ayako pida su ayuda después de la pelea de ayer… — Fuji no fue capaz de concordar con su amiga, ese era otro cambio que se había manifestado en la muchacha, no le gustaba que cosas que ella consideraba malas le ocurrieran al pelirrojo y lo de la pelea del día anterior le había parecido una injusticia tremenda. Pero nuevamente no dijo nada. No quería levantar sospechas.

— Aun así no hice más que el ridículo frente a él…

— Eso no importa, Sakuragi también fue un pésimo principiante, solo el tiempo y bueno…— miró el balón de la muchacha — y el entrenamiento hicieron de él lo que es hoy… seguro que si sigues sus pasos lo lograras… no te preocupes— finalizó pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Ambas chicas continuaron en silencio. A Fuji le pesaban las palabras de su amiga en la cabeza, si tan solo supiera que quería mejorar por él, como en su momento Sakuragi había querido mejorar para ser digno de Haruko.

Entonces una idea le animó.

¿Qué tal si con el paso del tiempo se quedaba por el baloncesto en vez de por él?

Solo bastaría con aguantarse un par de meses. No le parecía tan difícil ¿Cierto?

— ¿Crees que sigue por el baloncesto o por ella? — soltó de pronto. Para Matsui no fue difícil entender a qué se refería, la comunicación entre ella y Fuji era mucho más fluida de lo que fuera con Haruko.

— Creo que se queda por el baloncesto, pero sigue enamorado de ella…

— ¿Y Haruko? — Matsui cerró los ojos y volteó hacia su amiga.

— Lo está notando… lo está viendo, pero…

— ¿Rukawa? — Matsui asintió

— Si él reparara en ella, Haruko no dudaría…

Fuji bajó alzo la vista para fijarla en el cielo.

— ¿Crees que alguna vez Rukawa se fije en ella? — esta vez Matsui le miró intensamente, ya de por si hablar de Sakuragi entre ellas era extraño el que ahora saliera Rukawa, se salía de la rutina normal, aunque no podrían siempre hablar de lo mismo ¿no?

— Me gustaría que si, a su modo Haruko ha sufrido mucho por él…

— A su modo Sakuragi también ha sufrido por ella, Rukawa podría elegir entre cualquier chica de la escuela ¿no?

— ¿Y crees que Haruko no?

— No lo sé…

Fue en aquél momento en donde Matsui pareció entender algo. Pero prefirió no decir nada, por otro lado ya era hora de cambiar el tema.

— ¿Oye? Creo que me faltan algunas respuestas del cuestionario de inglés… ¿me ayudas? — Fuji asintió de inmediato, tal cual lo haría Haruko. Aun así, a pesar de lo similares que parecían ya había notado que en gustos eran bastante diferentes.

**ooOOOoo**

Rukawa vio salir a ambas chicas de la tienda sin siquiera inmutarse o intentar hablarles, por Fuji no tenía problema alguno, era la otra muchacha la que no le agradaba, a su gusto se entendía _"demasiado bien"_ con Usume, lo que la convertía rápidamente en alguien a quién evitar. Ninguna de ellas le había visto y aunque hubiera sido de otra manera nada le habría obligado a tratar con ellas.

Cuando se adentró en esta, el dependiente le sonrió con gentileza.

— ¿Cómo estás Rukawa? — preguntó, era un muchacho de unos veintitrés años, extranjero que estudiaba medicina en la Universidad de Tokio, también jugaba baloncesto, escenario en el cual había conocido a su padre, estando perdido en Japón fue Takeshi Rukawa, quién le ofreciera un trabajo para los fines de semanas, ya que si bien las tiendas no asociadas a centros comerciales, tenían un horario fijo de lunes a viernes, para los fines de semana se había creado un gran mercado de aquellos que durante la semana no podían hacer sus compras.

Kaede alzó la mano en señal de saludo y contestó.

— Bien, gracias… ¿El encargo de mi padre? — el muchacho asintió y caminó a la trastienda, cuando volvió extendió una carpeta de color gris y una bolsa de papel, ambos Rukawa los guardó con pestreza.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en Shohoku? — preguntó el muchacho en un afán de sonar gentil e interesado.

Lo cierto es que las cosas iban horribles en Shohoku, pero eso él no lo admitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se despidió con su usual frialdad y salió de la tienda. Realmente ahora le sobraba el tiempo y por primera vez, no se sintió embargado del deseo de entrenar para restablecer su lugar, sobre todo frente al niñato de Matsuo. De hecho quería dormir, así de simple ir a su casa y dormir quizás todo el maldito fin de semana.

Su padre no estaba en casa y no tenía amigos.

"…_Aunque Sakuragi"_

No, el hecho de que se hicieran buenos compañeros de equipo no los convertía en amigos. No conocía nadie tan contrario a él como lo era el pelirrojo, tanto en gustos de amistades como en personalidad, entendiéndolo así era normal que le fastidiara. Después de todo el pelirrojo hacía escándalo por cualquier cosa que realmente no lo mereciera.

Su habilidad como jugador era una historia completamente aparte. Por lo mismo era capaz de comprender el por qué se había sentido… solo… en el entrenamiento de la mañana.

Eso era algo que tampoco admitiría. Sencillamente no iba con su personalidad.

Kaede Rukawa tenía muy poco claro cuándo es que había comenzado a disfrutar la soledad, no sabía si es que desde niño había sido así de frío o esa actitud se había sumado a su carácter una vez ya más adulto. Lo cierto es que no recordaba haber sido de una manera diferente, siquiera cuando era pequeño y realmente nada le importaba mucho. Con los años aquello solo había aumentado.

Su padre había dejado listo el almuerzo, fue a la habitación de este y dejó sobre la cama la carpeta gris y la bolsa de papel, era esta segunda la que pesaba más y con una curiosidad extraña revisó el paquete, se trataba de un nuevo uniforme para selección japonesa de baloncesto, seguramente como en otras ocasiones le habían encargado el diseño. Pero todo se detuvo en aquél momento, una vez descubierto el contenido no se sintió atraído hacia este, como no se había sentido atraído al entrenamiento durante la mañana.

Estaba pensando demasiado, lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

Una muchacha extendió una carta hacia él, estaba en los casilleros y ya se retiraba. La chica en ningún momento alzó el rostro para mirarle, era la primera carta que le llegaba. De eso estaba seguro.

¿Qué edad tenía en aquella época?

Doce, si estaba seguro que doce. Cogió el pedazo de papel y lo giró para ver el sellado con forma de corazón que guardaba una declaración de amor. Puede que Rukawa fuera frío pero entendía lo suficiente de las normas sociales para saber que significaba aquello. Lo cierto es que aquél acto le había impresionado. Jamás habría imaginado, debido a su personalidad, que sería capaz de llamar la atención de chica alguna. Su aspecto en esos años ya era atractivo, pero él no estaba preocupado de esas cosas. Como inexperto que era habló.

— Eh, gracias — dijo, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar, la chica alzó la vista y tímida le sonrió, Kaede recordaba haber pensado que era una chica muy linda.

Kosumi Kazehaya, era su nombre. Al resto no las recordaba jamás y con el tiempo dejó de leer las cartas que repetían una y otra vez los mismos sentimientos, pero por alguna razón sentía que la única que realmente le había conocido fue ella.

Parpadeó un par de veces, ya había oscurecido. Perezoso se restregó los ojos y se levantó. Cuando llegara del entrenamiento no se había dado una ducha, así que se encaminó al baño, no sin antes dar todo el volumen al equipo de música de la casa. Quería perderse por unas horas y olvidarse de todo, además el sueño que había tenido le llenó de aquella sensación en que nada estaba saliendo como lo deseaba, embargándole de frustración y él sabía a qué se debía eso. La lentitud con la cual ocurrían las cosas, cuando se encontraba a solas, no le ayudaba mucho a calmarse, le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar y últimamente era lo que menos quería hacer. Ya que esto significa o recordar a su madre, con quién había comenzado el año o pensar en Kinoshita quién le ignoraba de una manera casi cruel o fijarse en la perra de Usume a quién detestaba por sobre todas o sencillamente centrarse en ese falso novato llamado Matsuo.

Realmente tenía mucho porque sentirse frustrado y sabía que con el tiempo aquello empeoraría.

Necesitaba alguien con quien hablarlo. Y quizás solo por ese momento entendía la importancia de tener un _"amigo"_.

**ooOOOoo**

Yohei no era bueno para exigir cosas, su carácter relajado y tranquilo muy pocas veces lo había tornado en una persona _"exigente"_ en lo que fuera, con sus amigos, con sus padres, en Shohoku. Si bien él mismo se consideraba la mano derecha de Sakuragi, también sabía cómo sus palabras e ideas influenciaban en su explosivo amigo. Por lo tanto, sin caer en el afán de sentirse superior sabía que más que ser un secundario en el grupo, era algo parecido al titiritero que daba y movilizaba las ideas. En ese escenario Hanamichi siempre había sido un tipo fácil de entender y a su vez de manejar, aunque de esas palabras pudiera desmenuzarse ideas de un carácter maquiavélico o manipulador, no ocurría así. Todas eran de un tipo más relajado y holgado, como el mismo Yohei Mito lo era.

Es decir, cada vez que buscaba como _"controlar"_ o _"manipular_" a Sakuragi lo hacía con los discursos que, sabía, con el pelirrojo funcionarían. Pero nunca le había obligado a actuar de forma que este no quisiera o a ser otra persona con el solo afán de aparentar, aquello iba contra la naturaleza de ambos. Simplemente, siempre, había buscado la mejor forma de canalizar la energía híper explosiva de su amigo para evitar que de un problema se saltara a otro.

Ahora bien, bajo este segundo escenario algo había ocurrido con el pelirrojo que ya no hacía necesaria tanta amalgamasa de actitudes para tenerlo bajo control, de hecho eran cuatro circunstancias que habían influenciado a Hanamichi a tranquilizarse; la primera, sin duda, se llamaba Haruko Akagi; una preciosa y tierna muchachita por la cual su amigo suspiraba hace ya casi un año, la segunda venía irremediablemente unida a esta y se trataba del baloncesto, deporte que había pasado a inspirar a su amigo para simple y llanamente convertirse en una mejor persona y eso sin que el mismo Sakuragi se diera cuenta de ello, la tercera; su lesión, que le había enseñado a ser respetuoso ante sus propios ímpetus y exageraciones de todo tipo y finalmente no solo como la guinda de aquél pastel sino como situación anexa, se encontraba la madurez que debido a todos esos cambios el pelirrojo debió de asumir.

Así que mientras veía como ayudaba a su madre con el lavado de las prendas que el lunes la mujer presentaría en su nuevo trabajo, no hizo más que recordarle que en algún momento tanto él como Sakuragi se estaban convirtiendo en adultos, ambos. Y siguiendo el curso de las actitudes, asomaba en su cabeza la idea de las responsabilidades; esas a las que siempre les había hecho el quite se lanzaron por ellos en menos de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado e irónicamente Sakuragi era el primero en demostrarle a lo que tarde o temprano se enfrentarían.

A diferencia de Hanamichi, Yohei contaba con una familia muy bien constituida de la cual era el menor de los hermanos, uno de treinta y dos años ya casado y con hijos, y dos hermanas de veintiséis y veintisiete, ambas profesionales y una ya casada. Beneficiado con el slogan de hijo menor y en si el más regalón de su familia jamás le falto nada, ya que si no eran sus padres quienes le proveían lo hacían sus hermanos.

No fue hasta su último curso de secundaria en donde trabo amistades con tipos agresivos como Sakuragi, de hecho los amigos eran el pelirrojo y Noma, mientras que Yohei tenía una tensa relación con Okus. Fue este el primero en burlarse de su estatus de niño de mamá y en los variados entramados que se sostienen en la mayorías de las peleas infantiles de secundaria terminó por accidente golpeando a Hanamichi, quién solo pasaba por ahí.

Esa fue su primera pelea y la diferencia que se estableció entre lo que era aquella adrenalina y la aburrida rutina de su hogar en la cual ya era el último _"niño"_ que quedaba, no le dio más que un gran pie para dejar de lado todo lo que conocía como correcto y la tranquilidad a la cual estaba acostumbrado. Fue así como recibió con estoica fuerza cada uno de los embates de Sakuragi, quién pasaba por una depresión post rechazo y no se desmayó hasta que les dio la espalda. Aquél gesto de inmediato supuso el respeto de Okus, quién con el tiempo dejó de fastidiarlo. Sin embargo ambos se escondían de Hanamichi. Fue en defensa de Takamiya, quién en la secundaria no tenía ni la experiencia ni la fuerza para trabarse a golpes que demostrara en la preparatoria, en la cual todos trabajaron como un grupo de iguales. Desde entonces fueron inseparables.

La avanzada edad de los padres de Yohei, evitaron que estos se entrometieran en sus amistades o lo regañaran por cada vez que les llegaba una citación de la escuela. Era su hermano mayor quién oficiaba de apoderado en cada una de las reuniones y fue este quién le palmeó la espalda cuando le contó lo ocurrido el año anterior con el equipo de basquetbol, Yohei contaba tanto con él como lo hacía con el mismo Sakuragi.

Y ahora que pensaba en ambos y veía la alta figura de su amigo centrada en ayudar en los quehaceres de su casa, como antes lo hiciera su hermano, pero no él. Se sintió retrasado y más que eso, desplazado del lugar que le correspondía en su vida como hombre y como Yohei Mito, todo exclusivamente su culpa. Su gusto por la rutina en la cual él solo se había envuelto, lo había tachado de maduro en algún momento, de hecho todos sus pensamientos lo eran, pero en sus actitudes caía, ya que ninguna llevaba la estampa de hacer algo por él mismo y por los suyos, excepción obvia; cuando había que _"defender"_ a sus amigos, pero eso jamás le había reportado beneficio alguno a su existencia en sí.

Era cierto que su pensamiento siempre le decía _"Mejor tener amigos que dinero", _pero mientras observaba a Hanamichi este mismo parecía decirle, _"Hasta que tus amigos te dejen atrás"_ durante el último verano tanto él, como Okus, Takamiya y Noma, habían obtenido un trabajo cuidando una tienda en la playa, así como colaboraron con un entrenamiento anexo para que Sakuragi adoptara la forma correcta de lanzamientos al aro. Pero después de eso se había dedicado a vaguear hasta el inicio del nuevo año.

Okus había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo en una cadena de comida rápida, Takamiya ayudaba a su padre en la construcción y Noma tenía un negocio informal de mudanza, solo él y Hanamichi eran los más desocupados y desde que el pelirrojo llegara de sus "vacaciones" le había visto entrenando, realmente estudiando y ayudando a su madre. Por lo tanto solo era él quién faltaba y aquella sensación de inutilidad simplemente no le gustaba.

Después de ayudar a su madre Sakuragi se dio el tiempo de mantener una conversación con su amigo, quién había ido especialmente a verle.

— Estaba aburrido — declaró encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no buscas algo que hacer? — contestó de inmediato el pelirrojo. Yohei hizo un gesto con la boca a medias entre una falsa sonrisa y comprensión.

— No sabía que te resultara una molestia — la madre de Hanamichi que se encontraba cerca escuchó el comentario del muchacho y rápidamente intervino.

— ¿Cómo eres capaz de decirle eso a tu mejor amigo? Eres un malagradecido Hanamichi, no recuerdo haber criado a semejante mozalbete — Sakuragi reaccionó como siempre lo hacía cuando su madre lo provocaba.

— ¡Mamá no intervengas! — la mujer golpeó al muchacho en la cabeza

— No me hables así — ordenó con un todo más bajo, volteó entonces a Yohei y le sonrió dándole a entender que comprendía su situación — Basta con que te consigas una novia Yohei… — miró entonces a su hijo — este muchacho me dejara morir sin nietos antes de que sea capaz de hablarme de esa muchacha que tanto le gusta — Yohei rio ante el rostro que Sakuragi puso.

— ¡Mamá deja de decir…— nuevamente un zape de su madre lo hizo callar y sin quitar la vista del amigo de su hijo le habló

— Dime Yohei ¿conoces a esa muchacha? — el chico asintió sin prestar atención al rostro de su compañero. Fue cuando la mujer suspiro aliviada.

— Entonces ¿Si es una chica? — ambos palidecieron con esos reflejos azules que el miedo viste a sus víctimas, rápidamente Hanamichi pasó al rojo debido a la insinuación de su madre.

— ¡¿Es que acaso creías que…?! — la mujer volteó con toda naturalidad a su hijo

— ¿Qué eras homosexual? Pues era una posibilidad con la juventud como esta en estos tiempos…

— ¡MAMA!

— Además, jamás hablas del tema…

— ¡MAMA!

— Y ya estás en edad para…

— ¡MAMA! — la mujer fijo una escalofriante sonrisa en Yohei

— ¿No te parece muchacho? — en defensa de su amigo Yohei debió negar, no porque no se imaginara a Sakuragi en _"edad para"_ sino por lo grotesco que resultaba el cuadro de su mejor amigo con otro muchacho.

"_Realmente escalofriante"_

— Pero bueno dime ¿Cómo se llama la muchacha? — a Yohei le pareció imperativo el aclarar las dudas así que sin prestar atención e los gestos negativos de Hanamichi contestó seguro.

— Haruko Akagi, señora — Hanamichi se golpeó la frente y miró amenazadoramente a su amigo, pero este solo se encogió de hombros y siguió a la madre de Sakuragi al interior de la casa.

— Hum, es un nombre agradable, pero algo apático… — Sakuragi saltó al ori aquella definición, desde su punto de vista Haruko era el nombre más hermoso del mundo, Akagi era un apellido común y su amada solo había tenido la mala suerte de ser hermana del gorila — ¿es ella así? — Finalizó. Fue cuando Sakuragi salió en defensa de la chica.

— ¡Claro que no! — y sin preocuparse por la sorpresa mostrada por su madre ante la energía de su respuesta continuó — Haruko es amable y gentil, siempre me da ánimos… — fue cuando enrojeció, sacando una sonrisa comprensiva en Yohei y una carcajada estruendosa en su madre.

— ¡Valla que estás enamorado niño! — exclamó toda jocosa — ¡Nadie te reconocería ahora, ablandado por una niña! — sin decir más la mujer los dejó a solas, mientras subía con un fardo de ropa a su habitación. Hanamichi entonces volteó hacia su amigo.

— ¡No debiste haberle dicho nada!

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso preferías que creyera que te gustan los hombres?

— Es su forma de habernos caer en su juego… — Yohei le miró aburrido, lo cierto es que si bien parecía una excusa plausible, Hanamichi no lo había notado en su momento y ahora solo la usaba para tratar de hacerle sentir culpable.

— Bastaba en ese caso que lo negaras… pero — y aquí rio burlesco — se te iluminaron los ojos cuando defendiste a Haruko — Hanamichi no contestó y se limitó a hacer una mueca de fastidió con la boca.

En ese preciso momento la madre de Sakuragi volvía hacer acto de presencia. Para nuevamente voltear todo de cabeza.

— ¿Y tú Yohei? ¿No tienes enamorada? — Sakuragi brilló al recordar las miradas que su amigo lanzaba a Usume, así como la conversación que esa tarde había mantenido con Sendoh y con toda la intención de burlarse abrió la boca pero Yohei se le adelantó

— No señora pero hay una chica que me gusta… — Sakuragi quedó con el dedo a medio alzar, si bien siempre fastidiaban a Yohei con Usume cuando esta no estaba presente, jamás había admitido tan abiertamente que alguien le gustara.

— ¡Ay muchacho! — dijo la mujer llevándose las manos a las mejillas — no es necesario que seas tan formal… — Sakuragi hizo un gesto de asco ante el rubor materno — Hace bastante ya que nos conocemos… — cogió las manos de Yohei y le sonrió maternal — solo llámame Naoko — Sakuragi enrojeció de coraje y envidia, era típico que su madre se mostrara gentil y abierta a los demás cuando hacía de su día a día un verdadero infierno. Sakuragi estaba seguro de que se había vuelto un chico rudo y difícil debido a su madre y no a la dificultad y peligros de la calle.

— ¿Y cuál es su nombre? — preguntó sin prestar atención a las muecas que su hijo hacía.

— Usume Kenta— la mujer divagó un poco más

— Me parece un nombre muy intrigante… ¿Es ella así? — lo cierto es que Yohei no lo sabía, el hecho de que le gustara Usume difícilmente la convertían en una chica perfecta, así que era factible que sus defectos tuviera. Pero no creía que ese fuera precisamente uno.

— Lo cierto es que no lo sé, imagino que ha de tener defectos, pero no creo que Intrigante sea uno de ellos— la mujer volteó hacia su hijo, quién estaba muy atento a las palabras de su amigo.

— ¿Ves hijo? Así es como debes contestar — Sakuragi se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, cayendo pesadamente en su pantalón. La madre de Sakuragi volteó hacia Yohei y continuó

— Y ella ¿te corresponde? — fue el momento para que su compañero se avergonzara, en un gesto típico el muchacho se llevó una mano a la nuca y nervioso respondió.

— No, je, je— y sin saber porque una extraña melancolía se apoderó de las facciones de su amigo, cuando desvió la vista y agregó — solo soy un amigo para ella…— en ese momento una empatía que no sentía hace mucho, desde que se hiciera amigo de Miyagi, se apoderó de él. Yohei Mito era por mucho, su mejor amigo y sabía lo que significaba el no ser correspondido.

Esa noche después de cenar Sakuragi, acompañó a su amigo hasta la parada más cercana del autobús y si bien se sentía pésimo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, también sentía que si no se lo decía lo estaría en cierto sentido engañando.

— Lo que dijiste sobre Usume…

— Es verdad, todo — habló Yohei de inmediato, no quería que hubieran malos entendidos o malas interpretaciones. Sakuragi asintió, si tan solo él fuera así de decidido.

— ¿Se lo dirás? — escandalizado su amigo volteó hacia él

— ¡¿Estás loco?! — molestó Yohei guardó silencio repentino. Quizás Sakuragi se había apresurado al suponer sobre la seguridad de su amigo — Y quisiera… que tampoco se lo dijeras a nadie— Hanamichi asintió.

— Hay algo que debo decirte… — el tono cómplice y serio de Sakuragi hicieron que Yohei se mostrara cauto.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Usume — Yohei pareció alejarse

— Bien…

— A Sendoh le gusta — Yohei divago unos segundos tratando de fijar un rostro a ese nombre que le resultaba familiar. No le agradó en lo absoluto el saber que no solo era alto, sino que incluso para sus estándares de hombre sabía que era un muchacho muy atractivo, además del actual capitán del equipo de Ryonan.

"_Un maldito genio del basquetbol"_

No supo porque pero de un momento a otro, entendió a Sakuragi y su visceral odio hacia estos. Y eso le llamó la atención. Jamás en su vida había sido celoso de nada y si bien Usume le gustaba se trataba de algo meramente superficial, después de todo solo llevaba un par de semanas de conocerla. Colocando un poco de paños fríos a su cabeza llegó a la conclusión de que estaba exagerando, recordó aquella primera conversación que sostuviera con la muchacha en el tejado. Y todas las que después tuviera con el grupo completo.

— Eso es un problema — concluyó.

**ooOOOoo**

No supo cómo es que llegó a ese lugar o si, lo sabía, solo que no recordaba el recorrido. Desde que saliera, enfurecido de Shohoku, solo había pensado en ella, en ella y en el estúpido que ahora colgaba de su brazo.

Decidido, durante ese campeonato apabullaría y humillaría al enano ese, no le importaba si con ello arrastraba a Shohoku, de hecho esa maldita escuela se lo merecía por albergar entre sus paredes al imbécil que le había robado a su chica.

Estiró las piernas y se dejó regodear un rato sobre la arena, el día había comenzado cálido pero de a poco el cielo se estaba nublando dándole un aire más helado al vacío en su alrededor. Entonces suspiro, encogió las piernas y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

Tenía que admitirlo. Aprovechar ese momento a solas para mostrar aunque fuera, un grano de madurez. Mientras estuviera solo, nadie le juzgaría de nada y después simplemente podría negarlo, pero en aquellos momentos necesitaba una poderosa catarsis y sabía que esta comenzaba con él mismo aceptando sus culpas, aceptando la verdad.

Y esta, llana y simplemente era que todo había sido su culpa.

Desde el día en que decidió que Japón no estaba a su nivel y en ese marco estaba incluida ella. Hizo todos los planes del viaje a sus espaldas y cuando el avión salió del aeropuerto recordó la cita que ambos habían programado el día anterior para esa misma tarde juntarse e ir a patinar sobre hielo. No entendía cómo es que alguien que se había vuelto tan importante en su vida podía importarle tan poco.

Tenía la imagen mental de Ayako, mirando el reloj cada segundo, mientras le esperaba. Usume tenía razón al haberlo tratado de bastardo. Pero mientras se regocijaba en su victoria sobre el género femenino, se dio cuenta de que un espacio hondo y muy negro había aparecido en su pecho. El lo había llamado concentración, eso era lo que le había casi obligado a no mirar a otra chica, manteniendo un juramento que jamás había pronunciado a nadie y no juntándose jamás con ninguna otra chica. Solo Ayako había permanecido en su cabeza, boca y brazos, como si quemara en un castigo por haberse marchado sin decirle absolutamente nada, por simple y llanamente haberle abandonado.

Su madre había hecho lo mismo y él la odiaba por eso. ¿Podía esperar menos de Ayako? Creer que no era lisa y llanamente insultar la inteligencia de la muchacha. Sinceramente él esperaba más de ella.

Sencillamente porque él la había elegido como su mujer. Lo importante ahora era recobrar lo perdido, solo que no sabía cómo actuar. También había sido su culpa el esperar a que ella le buscara. Muy en contra de lo que la misma Usume creyera, él la conocía lo bastante como para saber que jamás cumpliría con el encargo, la idea al enviar a su hermana a Shohoku era exclusivamente darle un mensaje a Ayako, ese que decía que él había vuelto. Jamás había esperado que Usume le hablara de él o que tratara de convencerla. Su hermana había sido la primera en repudiarle por su actitud hacia la muchacha. Y tal cual siempre negaba todo, también lo hizo con aquellos cargos.

Soujiro Kenta, hacia y decía lo que quería sin arrepentirse.

Excepto cuando las consecuencias le golpeaban tan duro en las bolas. No podría acercarse a ella, así como así, con la experiencia ganada Ayako desconfiaría, sin mencionar que su estúpido novio estaría pendiente de él, si es que se le ocurría acercarse.

¿A quién podría usar en su beneficio?

Usume estaba descartada, además que la repentina cercanía que Sendoh mostraba hacia ella estaba nublando el sentido de lógica de su hermana… de hecho era la única a quién podía confiarle algo así, no conocía a nadie más de esa maldita preparatoria.

Entonces recordó algo, no con respecto a nadie en particular, sino algo que estaba sumergido en la naturaleza humana, más que humana en la naturaleza masculina. Si jugaba bien sus cartas se proporcionaría las herramientas para estar cerca de ella y aplastar al insecto que ahora la rondaba.

Porque Ayako seguía siendo suya, de una manera que Riota jamás tendría… o así se mantendría si es que él se apresuraba. Fue solo en aquél momento en que los celos le atacaron, como si recordara todo aquello se imaginó a ese maldito insecto besándola y tocándola. Se mordió la boca y sin poder evitarlo soltó un estruendoso grito.

No había tiempo que perder.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Ninguno cargaba con mucho dinero, de hecho al prácticamente abandonarlos, Soujiro se había llevado consigo todos los recursos de los cuales ambos disponían.

— ¿Qué tal si primero llegamos a casa y ahí vemos que hacer? — Sendoh asintió con calma, ya que ciertamente a él nada se le ocurrió para capear la presente situación.

— Sigo sin entender el por qué nos abandonó — atento al paisaje que se extendía frente a ellos Sendoh simplemente contestó.

— Bueno Kenta suele ser arrebatado cuando algo no le gusta — Usume asintió comprendiendo de inmediato.

— Seguramente discutió con Ayako.

— Es lo más probable, cuando llegamos al gimnasio Miyagi estaba ahí y ambos salieron peleándose de este

— Entonces ¿Fue Miyagi quién hizo enfadar a mi hermano? — Sendoh se encogió de hombros demostrando no saber la respuesta. Pero fuera de la molestia que significaba para Usume el _"caminar"_ a casa en vez de llegar en auto, no había absolutamente nada que le importara de la relación entre su hermano y Ayako, ella insistía en que cualquier gesto de frialdad que Soujiro se ganara, era absolutamente merecido.

Sin embargo por la cabeza de Akira eran otras las cosas que pasaban, la conversación con Hanamichi le había dejado un regusto extraño en la boca y quería tranquilizarse, aunque internamente se preguntaba una y otra vez el por qué, ya que sencillamente no entendía sus reacciones. La única razón por la cual semejante información le molestaría, era; si o si, sentirse atraído hacia la muchacha. Y si bien era cierto que Usume tenía miles de características que la hacían una chica interesante, Sendoh siempre se había sentido hacia ella como un hermano mayor o al menos como un amigo de la infancia.

No entendía en qué momento eso cambió, la muchacha estuvo dos años fuera, tal vez en ese tiempo fue cuando sus sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron. Una hermana no se marcharía para después olvidarlo, que era en si lo que sintió cuando las cartas y llamadas de Usume dejaron de ser frecuentes para después simplemente desaparecer. Tal vez ella, era igual de ingrata que su hermano. Quizás en aquél tiempo tuvo algún novio que le quitó todas las ganas y el tiempo que podría haberle dedicado. Y si algo le fastidiaba en aquél momento era; ¿Por qué perdía sus pensamientos en ideas como esas?

Ya que; en primer lugar, Usume no era su hermana, era la hermana de un amigo, por lo tanto el tiempo que ella quisiera dedicarle a él, sea donde sea es de su exclusiva decisión. Segundo; él tampoco había sido _"de lo más atento"_ era muy factible que la chica al ver su nula reacción o respuesta se aburriera de dedicarle tiempo a alguien que con suerte le llamaba. Así que en ese sentido estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Y finalmente lo que ella decidiera hacer en su tiempo en América, también era algo personal.

Pero aún tomando en cuenta todo eso, no dejaba de sentirse molesto, molesto con ella por no atender sus _"antiguas necesidades de comunicación_" molesto consigo mismo por darle importancia a esa estupidez a pesar de calificar cada una de las razones de Usume como válidas y factibles.

"_Dios que confuso" _

Miró entonces a la chica, Usume también fijaba la vista en el exterior. Escuchaba música y movía ligeramente la cabeza al son de la melodía que pasaba por sus oídos. Quiso hablarle, pero de todas maneras necesitaba resolver, internamente, algunas cosas para saber cómo conducirse, se miró sus manos y luego las uñas. Fijó la vista en las manos de la chica que golpeteaban su pantalón deportivo siguiendo un ritmo definido y finalmente suspiró.

Debía de admitirlo, Usume siempre había sido una chica interesante, lo que no se esperó era que cambiara o que creciera. Después de todo en las mujeres era más visible el paso a la pubertad que en los hombres. Cuando se conocieron Usume estaba dentro del rango normal de aceptable belleza, lo que para él se había traducido en simplemente; _"No es fea",_ acostumbrado como estaba a seleccionar a sus _"acompañantes"_ la hermana de Kenta siquiera podía llamar la atención de una manera que no fuera por su agradable personalidad. Pero en dos años se había tornado hermosa y lo mejor de todo aquello es que ella parecía no haberlo notado, seguía comportándose como siempre y no escatimaba en los juegos que entre los dos sostenían, a los cuales cualquier otra chica se habría negado a participar por el ridículo que implicaban. Y si a eso le agregaba que las formas de la chica también habían sufrido un cambio, Akira Sendoh ya había conseguido acercarse a una respuesta. Siempre había visto a Usume como su hermana, pero ya no quería que siguiera de esa manera.

El gran pero iba de la mano en el trato que debía de ejercer hacia ella. ¿Lo aceptaría la muchacha? No lo sabía, si al menos ella se mostrara más como una chica con él y no como su amiga, tal vez tendría alguna pista de lo que ella sentía hacia él. Pero no, no había nada de eso.

— No me has dicho si es que estuviste de novia en América — soltó de pronto encontrando una manera de tocar el tema. Usume que iba con los audífonos captó brevemente que Sendoh le hablaba, al quitárselos el ruido del vagón andando le golpeo evitando entender que es lo que el chico le había dicho, se acercó un par de centímetros.

— Lo siento, no escuché — justo en aquél momento el vagón se oscureció ya que el tren se había internado en un túnel, logrando que el ruido fuera más ensordecedor.

Al reflejo de las luces y sombras pasando por su rostro, Sendoh tuvo la vaga idea de besar a la chica, siendo así obtendría su respuesta más rápido y no tendría que dar todo aquél rodeo con preguntas para saberlo. Pero se controló, finalmente la luz se hizo continua indicando que el tren se había detenido en una estación, Usume agachó la cabeza para ver tras el cristal, en cual se encontraban.

— Faltan dos — dijo, a lo que Sendoh asintió.

— Te decía si es que habías tenido o no novio en América — casi de manera autómata Usume negó con la cabeza.

— Estaba pensando en que podríamos pedir pizza de pan de ajo

— Como quieras — Usume sacó su celular, pero lo guardó en cuanto el tren comenzó avanzar nuevamente, la gente acomodándose en el vagón le obligó acercarse más a Sendoh.

— Llamaré en cuanto descendamos — Sendoh nuevamente asintió.

— Y ¿Que de Soujiro? — solo entonces la muchacha pareció prestarle atención.

— ¿Sobre si tuvo novia? — Akira asintió, Usume negó — una de las razones por las que creí había terminado con Ayako se debía a que quería probar la _"cocina americana" _pero jamás lo vi con una chica — se encogió de hombros — a veces es un poco indescifrable… — valla si ya lo sabía Sendoh, sonrió entonces de manera burlesca, no quería parecer íntimo con ella, no quería que tuviera ninguna razón para que sospechara sobre las ideas que se cruzaban por su cabeza.

— Y a ti… ¿jamás te llamó la atención la _"cocina americana"?_ — Usume desvió la mirada y se rascó la mejilla.

— No — contestó más en un titubeo que nada — estaba preocupada de… otras cosas — era cierto, entre Kenta y el baloncesto, más la adaptación y el estudio tenía muy tiempo para conocer a chicos, aunque ella si había accedido a viajar con la seria intención de olvidar a Sendoh con otros chicos.

Si bien se mostró nerviosa, para Akira fue evidente la sinceridad de su amiga. Cuando llegaron a la estación Usume llamó a la pizzería más cercana a su casa. Mientras que Sendoh sacaba un par de latas de una máquina expendedora, el resto del camino lo hicieron a pie conversando sobre sus propios equipos, y lo cierto es que no habían muchas cuadras del metro a la casa de la muchacha.

— Es algo que me extraña — dijo de pronto logrando que Usume interrumpiera su discurso sobre los defectos en el equipo masculino de Shohoku, Sendoh le sonrió a la muchacha tratando de parecer natural, mientras las dudas seguían carcomiéndole algo se había adentrado a su cabeza con respecto a uno de los hermanos Kenta, precisamente sobre ese que no se encontraba presente.

— Lo siento — dijo sonriendo — te interrumpí, pero hay algo que no logro sacarme de la cabeza

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó intrigada Usume.

— Kenta, cuando se marchó no le pareció importante dejar a la muchacha esa…

— Ayako

— Si esa, y sé que ahora se siente obsesionado por que alguien más está con ella

— No — negó Usume con vehemencia — no es eso, cuando Kenta la abandono, no lo hizo solo porque si, lo hizo porque estaba enamorado de ella.

— ¿Cómo puedes huir de alguien a quién amas? — Usume no tenía la respuesta para ello, quizás era algo que le preguntaría a su madre si es que esta decidía algún día volver. Negó.

— Yo no me creo capaz de hacerlo… aunque jamás sabré que pasaba por la cabeza de Kenta en ese momento— fue cuando Sendoh fijo la vista en ella de una manera indescifrable. Usume pendiente del camino no lo notó hasta que él habló.

— Es decir ¿Nunca has estado enamorada? — la muchacha enrojeció, era una molestia que fuera precisamente él quién se lo preguntara. ¿Cuándo se fue con Kenta amaba a Sendoh?

— Me ha gustado alguien — contestó finalmente sin levantar la vista — pero estaba fuera de mi alcance.

— Oh ¿En América o Japón?

— Japón

— ¿Fue esa la razón por la cual no quisiste saber nada de _"la cocina americana"?_ — Usume ladeó la cabeza.

— Algo hay, pero también las otras cosas que antes mencioné— por suerte para la muchacha ambos ya habían llegado a la entrada principal de su casa, logrando de esa manera desviar el tema que tanto le incomodaba.

No sabía porque pero Sendoh se sentía victorioso y lleno de dudas al mismo tiempo, era una suerte que Soujiro no se encontrara en aquél momento en casa, le daba algunos minutos u horas más para ver cómo actuar. Y ciertamente que las aprovecharía.

Cenar solo era algo a lo que Rukawa estaba acostumbrado y aún cuando su padre le acompañara, no existía realmente algún tema en el cual ambos se concentraran de manera especial. Después de haber dormido todo el día se movía de manera autómata entre los conocidos rincones de su hogar, al momento de levantarse una fría molestia se apoderó de él al notar que siquiera había llegado el próximo día. Aún era sábado y él esperaba la mañana del domingo para ir a entrenar un par de horas, era lo único que le sacaba de la desidia en la cual se encontraba, el problema nacía en las pocas que ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Pero se forzaría no era la primera vez que Rukawa hacía las cosas a la fuerza.

Una vez que terminó de cenar salió al jardín de su casa, una misión que siempre su padre le encomendaba, era preocuparse de las plantas y flores del jardín, así que consiente de ello se dedicó a recortar el pasto, que no había crecido en nada y a regar las flores con cuidado.

¿De cuándo todo le resultaba tan monótono? Antes incluso el ayudar en esas tareas a su padre tenía un sentido práctico y entretenido, jamás se lo revelaría a nadie pero le gustaba observar los colores que despedía su jardín, sobre todo en la tarde cuándo este parecía renacer, en verano se quedaba dormido escuchando a los grillos y luciérnagas. Pero ya con el otoño tan encima todos aquellos ruidos desaparecían.

Hastiado, sacó su bicicleta y se llevó un balón con él. Nunca la idea de que todo terminaba como un proceso natural de la existencia de cada ser en la tierra, le había fastidiado tanto, al punto de hacerle enojar. O al menos de reaccionar de esa manera. Rukawa no se consideraba ni agresivo, ni violento, de hecho prefería la tranquilidad de una siesta a cualquier problema o conflicto, por lo mismo pasaba de las discusiones y en general de los problemas, hasta su llegada a Shohoku jamás se había peleado con alguien, incluso cuando lo fastidiaban por ser tan alto. Pero eso era porque en su secundaria era alguien muy conocido. Muy diferente a lo que le ocurrió en Shohoku ya que ahí llegó como un simple mortal.

Pasó enfrente del edificio de Kinoshita y la molestia de verse obnubilado por ella, le obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. Cuando llegó al parque, este funcionaba tal cual semanas atrás, todo muy iluminado y con una mayor cantidad de jóvenes disfrutando con sus familias y amigos, no parecía que fueran las diez de la noche, pero poco y nada le importó.

Hasta que, desde luego llegó a _"su cancha",_ para notar que estaba siendo ocupada. Si bien Fuji le caía bien, en ciertos momentos le gustaba estar solo, toparse con Rukawa enojado, aún para una persona que era de su agrado no resultaría en nada bueno. Principalmente porque no se sentía en lo absoluto tolerante. Sin embargo, silencioso como era ahí esperó.

El movimiento de manos de Fuji era torpe así como su dominio del balón, caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de avanzar pasando el balón entre sus piernas a cada paso que daba, tropezó al dar el tercero y cayó golpeándose el rostro contra el pavimento. Lo estaba haciendo mal, de hecho lo hacía desde que cogía el balón, mientras lo hacía botar y cuando se libraba del.

Rukawa estaba fastidiado, así que no se tomó con buen ánimo el que una chiquilla torpe estuviera ocupando el espacio que deseaba utilizar. Sin mucha parsimonia, salió del lugar en el que se encontraba y se adentró en la cancha con todo y bicicleta.

— Lo estás haciendo mal — dijo sin ningún filtro acercándose a la muchacha a grandes pasos. Fuji pareció no reconocerlo de inmediato ya que se le quedó mirando con un gesto de sorpresa.

— Ru… Rukawa — susurró la chica retrocediendo ante lo amenazante que se veía.

— Lo estás haciendo mal — repitió quitándole el balón de las manos, sin permitirle decir nada más a modo de regañó continuó — tiemblas demasiado cuando lo sujetas, no es una roca es un balón, no puede temerle porque tú lo controlas ¿Entiendes? — y al no contestar, Rukawa volteó y fijó en ella una mirada que helaría a cualquiera, al menos con ella lo hizo ya que ni siquiera fue capaz de retroceder.

— ¡¿Entiendes?! — Fuji solo cerró los ojos y tensa asintió, entonces Rukawa le lanzó el balón con fuerza obligando a la muchacha a esquivarle. Aún más fastidiado agregó.

— Sigues temiéndole

— Este, bueno — Fuji se llevó una mano al mentón y desvió la vista, observándola así Rukawa creyó ver a la hermana del antiguo capitán, eran bastantes parecidas, solo que esta le agradaba más, aunque la muchacha Akagi era mejor en el baloncesto.

¿De dónde sabía eso?

"_Oh si, una vez estuvo entrenando acá con Sakuragi" _

Pero tenía que admitir que al menos Fuji, no solo ahora, sino en el partido sostenido contra Sendoh, demostró ser al menos mucho más rápida de lo que viera en aquella ocasión con el pelirrojo a la menor de los Akagi.

Fuji fue por el balón y se lo lanzó de vuelta, le faltaba fuerza, tendría que hacer un trabajo de brazos.

— Eres débil — dijo escueto logrando que la muchacha bajara de nuevo la vista — ¿Sabes en qué? — preguntó logrando sacar a la muchacha de su momentánea vergüenza, Fuji le miró a los ojos, gesto que le agrado y negó suavemente — son tus brazos, si quieres tener mayor control sobre el balón necesitas fortalecer tus brazos, muñecas y dedos o sino ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando te ocurra esto? — y alzó frente a ella su mano mostrando sus dedos, los cuales lejos de ser perfectos como todo el mundo creía estaba torcidos dando una vaga imagen de artritis.

Fuji había notado en Haruko y Ayako algo similar, su amiga tenía ambos meñiques torcidos en la falange proximal hacia dentro, resultado de dos pases mal recibidos cuándo jugara en la secundaria. Fuji bajó la cabeza, recordando lo mucho que Haruko le había dolido cuando recibiera aquellas lesiones.

— Ehm…

— Te quejaras y lloraras, eso es lo que te ocurrirá… — nuevamente le dio la espalda, para de la nada voltear y preguntarle — ¿Calentaste? — Fuji asintió y Rukawa le creyó, de todas maneras agregó —… Bien… daremos entonces diez vueltas y después me darás veinte flexiones de brazos — entonces lanzó el balón al aro, logrando un seco tiro de tres puntos. Completamente en contra de lo brutalidad y enojo que había mostrado en esos momentos, el movimiento fue suave, casi gentil — solo entonces — interrumpió Rukawa su apreciación — cogerás este balón.

Riota le dejó, como todos los últimos días en que habían salido juntos en la puerta de su casa, solían despedirse con un escueto beso para luego ella hacer ingreso a su hogar, ahí siempre, a esas horas al menos estaban sus padres y hermano menor a quienes saludaba para luego irse a dar una ducha. Pero en esa ocasión solo saludo y subió a su habitación.

Ayako tenía una vida familiar bastante tranquila, sus padres eran unos eternos optimistas que aún después de haberse divorciado cuando ella tenía doce años, volvieron a casarse ya que su madre había quedado embarazada de su hermano menor. Si estuvieran en la sociedad americana ambos serían tachados de hippies… y lo cierto es que aún en Japón se les calificaba así, era casi un milagro que su hogar no estuviera adornado con las imágenes de algún artista vanguardista dedicadas a los héroes revolucionaros que sus padres tanto admiraban. Su madre se desempeñaba como profesora en una escuela primaria durante la semana para volverse artista plástica durante los sábados y domingos, mientras que su padre ensayaba la guitarra tratando de evocar la imagen de Jimi Hendrix, aún cuando él mismo admitía que no tenía ni la más mínima idea o talento para tocar la guitarra. Pero lo que le gustaba de su familia era lo divertida que resultaba para muchos, aunque en ocasiones eran a su gusto demasiado abiertos en muchas cosas que ella habría preferido tratar de una manera más sutil, por lo mismo no quería comentar que tenía un novio nuevo.

Cuando, consciente de que podía confiar en su madre, le reveló que estaba saliendo con un muchacho, esta, fuera de felicitarla por haber dado un paso a la madurez, le dio todo un discurso sobre los métodos anticonceptivos existentes, como usarlos y cuáles eran las maneras más sencillas para mantener relaciones sexuales.

¡Y ella siquiera llevaba un mes con Kenta!

¿Qué decir como el chico se tomó aquellos consejos? En vez de escandalizarse o ruborizarse al momento en que su madre le dio el mismo discurso ¡Se puso a discutir con ella sobre consejos y posiciones!

"— _¿Entonces la que llaman del misionero resulta más agradable para las mujeres? — Ayako aún era capaz de recordar como se le encendía el rostro cada vez que Kenta soltaba una pregunta._

— _Eso dependerá de la profundidad de la mujer, es recomendable, al momento de recién empezar, que jóvenes como ustedes, lo intenten en el método normal — y recordaba como Soujiro le lanzaba aquellas miradas de depredador — además no llegaras a ese nivel muchacho — Kenta se volteaba ofendido por las palabras de su actual suegra._

— _¿Cómo podría usted saber eso?_

— _Tienes toda la cara de ser tan puro y casto como mi pequeña — Ayako nuevamente debió bajar la vista, al menos con Kenta ya habían llegado a segunda base. Y este no perdía la oportunidad de sonreírle con ese gesto de autosuficiencia, que en ese tiempo, tanto le encandilaba._

— _Pero eso no será para siempre"_

Y era cierto, no lo había sido. Ayako no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquello, ya no existía la vergüenza de cuando era una niña, vergüenza que al menos Kenta jamás había tenido. Era cierto que en muchas cosas era más maduro que el resto y lamentaba profundamente que todos los buenos recuerdos que sostuviera del muchacho se fueran a la basura solo porque él le había abandonado. Aunque se preguntó ¿Cuánto de ello provenía del rencor? Y por unos segundos temió que Kenta siguiera significando algo para ella.

Se dirigió a su habitación, dejó su bolso a los pies de su cama y sin encender la luz se recostó atravesada en su cama, cruzó las manos tras la cabeza y no pudo evitar centrarse en sus recuerdos sobre el muchacho, en lo insistente que había sido y como es que la cogía con brusquedad para luego besarla suave y tranquilamente, parecía no importarle lo que dijeran de ellos, el primer año Kenta había sido tan atento como novio, iba por ella todos los días, le preparaba almuerzos y en varias ocasiones le invitó a cenar ya fuera a lugares elegantes o a su casa, fue lo suficientemente valiente para pedir permiso por ella, para una fiesta a realizarse en su hogar en donde Ayako pasó la noche fuera, si bien su padre se mostró reticente, fue su madre quién suavizó todo.

Lo que nunca supieron sus padres, es que si, era una fiesta pero una en la solo estaban ellos dos. Toda la seguridad de Kenta había desaparecido esa noche y se había mostrado tan torpe y nervioso como ella. Ese era un buen recuerdo de su noviazgo con él, algo que quizás debería superar al rencor que hacia él sentía. Ya que no hablaba de un sentimiento neutro, como debería ser, no era una idea fría sobre su relación con él.

Supo entonces que de Kenta realmente se había enamorado y que su recuerdo aún dolía.

Sacudió la cabeza, a era demasiado tarde para pensar en los errores o aciertos de Soujiro Kenta, esa relación debería estar doce metros bajo tierra, lo que sostenía con Riota le gustaba, no era tan avezado como Kenta, pero le quería y sospechaba que ella estaba comenzando a sentir lo mismo hacia él.

Se inclinó sobre el borde de su cama para encender su lámpara de mesa y se sobresaltó cuando una forma extraña y humana apareció de manera repentina con la luz, solo alcanzó a ver una mano, tensa y fija sobre una pierna también tensa y fija. Gritó y retrocedió con tal fuerza que se cayó por el borde de los pies de su cama, se levantó de golpe sin percatarse que el extraño le había seguido y le decía palabras para que se calmara. Cuando tomó el picaporte de su puerta una mano se cerró sobre la de ella, logrando solo entonces que Ayako mirara al rostro del invasor.

— Kenta — susurró, el muchacho rió a modo de disculpa.

— No quise asustarte — dijo sin dejar de reír, gesto que enfureció a Ayako. Sin decir nada se lanzó sobre él golpeándole el pecho y la cara.

— ¡¿Es que eres imbécil o qué?! ¡¿No sabes que no puedes entrar así como así?! ¡Casi me matas del susto! — entonces se detuvo y le miró con renovada indignación y furia — ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

— Ahm, este venía a disculparme — y nuevamente la muchacha se le fue encima golpeándole, esta vez bofetada, sobre bofetada.

— ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes que no puedes estar acá?! ¡No te quiero en mi habitación! — y dicho eso, sin saber cómo llegó a hacerlo sacó al muchacho de esta y de un portazo se apoyo el puerta de la misma, en caso de que a Kenta se le volviera a ocurrir entrar.

Seguramente sus padres le habían dejado entrar y obviaron fantásticamente el hecho de que debían avisarle de ello. No era algo típico, pero todos ellos recordaban a Kenta con cariño, Ayako jamás les había dicho que él se fue dejándola sola esperando en una pista de patinaje a una cita a la que nunca llegó. Solo cuando pasaron un par de meses desde que no veían al muchacho, sus padres se atrevieron o recordaron preguntar. La respuesta los dejó tan helados como a ella cuando supo que se había marchado.

"_Terminé con él hace tiempo"_

— Ko-chan… — escuchó tras la puerta en un susurro, aún bajo los acordes imprecisos de su padre y la música psicodélica que sonaba del estudio de su madre. Era la segunda vez que le llamaba de esa manera, lo hizo durante el partido de hace un par de semanas. Pero no podía dejar que siguiera haciéndolo, era la forma de llamarla que tenía cuando ellos eran algo y ahora no eran nada.

— No me llames así — dijo seca, sintió una presión sobre la puerta y se imagino a Kenta recargado sobre ella, solo en caso de echó el seguro.

— Bueno también puedo disculparme por eso si quieres… — Ayako miró al techo.

— No es tan simple Kenta

— ¿Qué no es tan simple?

— El llegar y pedir disculpas, me asustaste y entraste sin mi permiso a mi habitación, eso no es correcto

— Tus padres me dejaron entrar

— Ellos no son los dueños de esta habitación

— Antes nunca…

— ¡Ya no estamos en antes! ¡Eso ya no existe! — explotó de pronto, enojada se dejó caer al suelo apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta, eso era algo que Kenta aún tenía, la capacidad para enfurecerla de la nada — Será mejor que te marches Kenta, no quiero hablar contigo… — debido al ruido existente en su hogar no le era posible saber si es que seguía ahí o no, pero sus dudas se despejaron cuando le escuchó decir.

— Aún no me has disculpado y a eso he venido

— Entonces estás disculpado Kenta, márchate

— Siquiera sabes porque te estoy pidiendo disculpas — a veces olvidaba lo irritante que era. Bien si quería fastidiarla ella también podía jugar ese juego.

— Déjame pensar — dijo irónica — podría ser por tu comportamiento en mi casa, por la manera en que invades mi espacio personal ¡Sin mi permiso! ¿O tal vez por la forma en que te comportaste hoy en Shohoku? ¡Quizás por ser desagradable con MI NOVIO! ¿O quieres remontarte a nuestra relación? ¿Cuándo te fuiste sin decirme absolutamente nada? — siendo que había tratado de mantenerse fría para fastidiar al muchacho, con el pasar de las palabras y sus ideas había comenzado a resurgir en ella ese mismo rencor que procuraba sumergir en sus más recientes recuerdos de lo buena que se había vuelto su vida.

El hecho era que también fue buena al lado de Kenta, solo que él destruyó todo sin razón alguna. Así que si bien trató de tranquilizarse al notar como la ira se iba apoderando de ella, no pudo contenerse de echarle en cara eso, se decía que estaba bien, que él supiera el daño que le hizo, pero al mismo tiempo se censuraba por no ser capaz de templarse, de dar a esa relación que le partió el corazón el espacio adecuado en su alma, le habían hecho daño y Soujiro Kenta era nocivo para ella. No podía aceptarlo así como así.

— Es cierto — soltó de pronto Soujiro — todo eso es mi culpa… y nunca, nunca podré hacer suficiente para que me perdones, pero… al menos, déjame compensarte— Ayako respiró con fuerza, no quería que su tono sonara quebrado, no quería darle a Kenta la satisfacción de saber que aún sentía pena por como él le había tratado.

— No hay maneras de que logres eso — logró articular con frialdad.

— Siquiera como amigo… sé que… sé que ya no sientes nada por mí, pero no quiero que me recuerdes con odio — Kenta hablaba cada vez más bajo, tanto que Ayako debió de acercarse a la puerta para escuchar sus palabras. Eran una sorpresa, pero si Kenta admitía que como amigos algo podía funcionar, significaba que renunciaba a ella, renunciaba a sus acosos y coqueteos, los cuales a esas alturas ella ya no deseaba.

— No te recuerdo con odio — aceptó Ayako

— ¿Pero créeme es algo que entiendo, sé que puedo ser un verdadero hijo de puta y contigo lo fui, aunque no te lo merecías — la puerta se movió nuevamente — perdóname y déjame compensarte es lo menos que te mereces — aquellas palabras lograron aplacar a la muchacha, consciente de que debía disminuir el rencor que hacia él sentía una buena dirección era que fueran amigos, era la forma perfecta de templar sus sentimientos hacia él.

Despacio saco el seguro de su puerta y la abrió, cuando lo hizo Kenta seguía así y estaba de pie esperándola con un gesto de tranquilidad y calma que desde hace años Ayako no le veía, el muchacho extendió la mano hacia ella y ya mucho más tranquila Ayako la estrechó.

— Gracias Ko-chan

No lograba conciliar el sueño, la forma de los dos chicos tan cercanos le había golpeado con una extraña sensación de invasión cuándo notó que el más pequeño era una mujer. Se sentía engañada, aunque sabía que desde el punto de vista profesional, era lo mejor que podía ocurrir. Había sido un completo error el haber atendido al muchacho en su hogar. Principalmente porque ella ya había captado las miradas de siempre silente Kaede Rukawa, así como sus gestos de fastidio cuándo ella no le tomaba en cuenta. Muchas veces se había escudado en otros alumnos para que él no se acercara al final de cada clase.

Ayame Kinoshita era una mujer que sabía lo que provocaba en sus alumnos, solo que nunca se topó con uno que generara otras reacciones en ella que no fueran conmiseración y una ternura mezclada con lástima. A diferencia de todos los otros niños que en algún momento se declararon como admiradores, Rukawa no solo había negado todos y cada uno de sus gestos sino que en un abierto desafío se mostró como un igual ante ella.

Eso le turbó, generalmente todos eran más o menos sumisos. Pero no Rukawa, ese muchacho que solo era un estudiante, que por lo que sabía jamás había tenido novia, le colocaba nerviosa sin entender porque, siquiera había tratado de seducirla como le ocurriera en otras ocasiones. Pero lo cierto es que para eso Kinoshita estaba preparada. Si Kaede hubiera actuado de esa manera, ella habría sabido a qué atenerse.

Para ellas los fines de semana eran un descanso que le permitía compartir tiempo con su hijo, precisamente ese día su ex marido había ido a ver al pequeño de ambos, salieron de paseo al cine a ver una película para niños, ya nada existía entre ellos, sin embargo eso no significaba que él la expulsara de la relación que aún mantenía con el niño. Durante la tarde ambos discutieron con tranquilidad como iban las cosas y se encaminaron al parque cercano al departamento de Kinoshita. Ahí dejaron al niño jugar un par de horas más, era una tarde agradable y el tren de su ex salía de la estación cerca de media noche.

Fue cuando este le acompañaba a su departamento que le escuchó. De hecho no supo como reconoció su voz, puesto que Rukawa no era bueno para hablar durante las clases, pero le bastó con girar la vista a la derecha y en la chancha más cercana de baloncesto le vio con los brazos entrelazados junto a otro muchacho más pequeño y mucho más delicado.

Cuando la muchacha farfullo una disculpa supo que se trataba de una chica, también la conocía, aunque no lograba recordar su nombre, era callada y tenía muy buenas calificaciones, solo se sintió molesta al verla tan cerca del muchacho, en clase parecía una verdadera mosca muerta.

El problema era que no tenía nada de malo que Rukawa tuviera una novia, eso lo pensaba de verdad. Incluso bajo ese aspecto, sería factible que el muchacho mejorara su carácter. Se volteó de lado nuevamente para apoyarse en el pecho de su ex marido, todo comenzó como siempre una petición para quedarse y el reclamo de ella sobre la partida de su tren, la forma en la que él le callaba con un beso, Kota dormido y ellos haciendo el amor en la habitación continua, aunque sería un cinismo decir que se trataba de amor, era mera y exclusiva necesidad. Una que ella había sentido al momento de entender que no era única por mucho que su belleza, carrera y vida le dijeran lo contrario, no era la única en la vida de Goto, su ex, no era la única en la vida del muchacho que a base de miradas arrobadas le desafiaba y seguramente no sería la única en la vida de su hijo.

Con la fija idea de dejar de lado a Rukawa cerró los ojos y se obligó a dormir.


	13. 13

**XIII**

* * *

Miró al muchacho por sobre el hombro y como en aquella primera clase que sostuviera en aquél salón; él estaba dormido, cosa que no había ocurrido, precisamente, desde esa primera clase. Solo que en vez de acercarse, como lo hiciera esa vez, siguió de largo por el pequeño pasillo que se daba entre los pupitres. Frente al pizarrón otro muchacho resolvía, no sin dificultad, el problema geométrico de descubrir el ángulo incógnito.

Una ráfaga de viento golpeó las ventanas y Kinoshita lo agradeció, era un mínimo respiro para aquella primera hora, se sentía extraña y molesta, el hecho de saber que aquella sensación aumentó cuando entró al salón y vio al muchacho ya durmiendo, no le tranquilizó en lo absoluto. Volteó hacia las ventanas para desviar la vista del rincón de Rukawa y se topó con Usume, que si bien estaba despierta siquiera había abierto su libro de clases. De hecho miraba hacia el patio con aire ausente, decidió que no le diría nada, era una de las pocas que colaboraba activamente con su clase, por lo que si sentía agobiada le daría un respiro.

_"Al menos ella tiene eso"_

Volvió a su puesto frente a la clase y habló:

— Inabi — dijo tratando de sonar serena, por el gesto del muchacho diría que no lo consiguió — ¿Crees que está bien? — el chico no contestó, en vez de eso volvió su vista al pizarrón y observó su desarrollo.

_"No se tiene confianza"_

— ¿Alguien sabe si es que está bien? — nadie contestó y eso le irritó, pero claramente no dejaría que eso le molestara, era usual para la vida de una maestra de secundaria; algunos giraron hacia Usume pero la chica seguía retraída — Vamos — dijo tratando de sonar optimista, aunque le dio la sensación de que su tono salió chillón, molesto — no tengan miedo — cuando lo notó estaba más tensa de lo usual.

Algo le molestaba y no podía descifrar si se trataba de ese día o desde ayer o desde antes; desde esa noche en que vio un par de sombras moviéndose fugazmente en medio de la luz, estaban demasiado cerca para que solo fuera amistad ¿Cierto?

_"Eso no debería ser mi problema"_

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió la vista al pizarrón:

— Quien sepa el error de su compañero obtendrá un punto base para el próximo examen— de nuevo su voz salió chillona, molesta, no era una oportunidad lo había vuelto un desafío.

Usume seguía ausente y Rukawa seguía dormido ¿Es que acaso ese muchacho no respetaba nada? Había escuchado a las chicas hablar de él y en más de una ocasión se topó con que en la enfermería un ataque de histeria sepultaba los nervios de chicas que habían sido rechazadas por Kaede Rukawa ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo ahí ignorando su clase, ignorando al mundo que le rodeaba? ¿Creía acaso que era una de esas niñas?

_"Es un chico egoísta"_

Y en tanto, su salón seguía en silencio. Suspiró frustrada.

— Inabi— dijo tratando de no sonar harta — toma asiento — se cruzó de brazos consiente de que debería mostrarse serena, pero no resultó — si lo que buscan es estancarse; felicidades, lo han logrado — no había querido hacerlo, pero le pareció el momento exacto para dejar salir lo que guardaba su cabeza — ¡Kaede Rukawa y Usume Kenta! — el salón se dividió en quien miraba a quien, las chicas giraron hacia el chico durmiente más algunos muchachos, fueron menos los que voltearon hacia Kenta, quién sin embargo había fijado la atención en ella, el que Rukawa continuara durmiendo solo logró fastidiarla más — si hay algo que, claramente, les parece más importante que prestar atención podrían compartirlo — poco a poco el resto volvió la vista y solo Usume tenía la atención fija en ella — ¿No señorita Usume? — giro hacia Rukawa, no le sorprendió que el muchacho siguiera durmiendo, lo que acrecentó su molestia.

_"Esperé mucho de él"_

— Ehm — balbuceó la muchacha, la vio fijar la vista en la pizarra a su espalda, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que ocurría mal.

_"Bueno, al menos lo intenta, en cambio Rukawa"_

Ayame Kinoshita solía tener mucha paciencia con sus alumnos, sin embargo, hasta ella misma sabía cuál era su límite y no cometería el error de dejar que ninguno de esos niños lo sobrepasara.

Sin prestar atención a la chica Kenta, Ayame caminó ruidosamente hacia Kaede, alzó el mentón orgullosa y dejó caer su mano pesadamente sobre el hombro del muchacho, Rukawa se removió bajo esta y alzó la mirada perezosa hacia ella, Ayame ya lo había notado, los ojos del muchacho eran oscuros con matices de un azul casi negro. No pudo evitar guardar un tenso silencio mientras analizaba la constitución de su rostro, era normal que a tantas chicas les gustara resultaba demasiado bello, demasiado atractivo.

Pero no se dejaría engatusar por ello, Kaede estaba ahí frente a ella, mirándole a medias extrañado y fascinado.

— Estás castigado — fue lo único que pudo verbalizar, cuando se incorporó Usume le miraba expectante, ella también se lo había buscado — Usted también señorita Kenta — la muchacha dejó caer los hombros pesadamente y como si fuera la sentencia de algo la campana sonó llamándolos a todos al descanso —… a la hora de almuerzo los espero en la sala de profesores — volteó hacia el muchacho y trató de darle una mirada llena de significado, el que Kaede se quedara mirándole no pudo menos que satisfacerla, que mantuviera su atención en ella, que le sorprendiera y temiera lo que podía esperar.

_"Se lo ha buscado"_

* * *

Fuji se llevó su mano a la rodilla, suavemente palpó la tela plástica que cubría la herida y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a halarla, con cuidado y delicadeza sintiendo un agradable escozor por el fino vello y piel que era tirada en dirección contraria. Además de esas tenía tres banditas en los dedos anular, medio e índice de la mano derecha y dos en el medio y anular de la mano izquierda.

Era el resultado de su primer entrenamiento con Rukawa, quien había rebasado todos los límites que por estar en el gimnasio del instituto, o al menos así lo creía ella, solía respetar. En un principio creyó que estaba enojado, o como mínimo fastidiado. Era normal, ella no era la mejor en deportes y su torpeza ya había hecho perder la paciencia a varios profesores. Con él no tenía por qué ser diferente. Pero de todas maneras le pareció, en algún momento que, sin quererlo tal vez, Rukawa terminó excediéndose.

_"Deberás mejorar tu condición, si en verdad quieres ser un apoyo para tu equipo y no un estorbo, como mínimo tendrás que fortalecer tus piernas y brazos"_

Jamás le había escuchado decir tantas palabras juntas, una tras otra, pero cualquier sorpresa que eso pudo haber significado terminó perdiéndose en los bruscos pases que dañaron sus dedos y en las cuatro veces que se raspó las rodillas al caer, mientras él sin mirarla volvía a encestar.

_"Jamás estaré a su nivel"_

Eso era claro y le resultó injusto que él quisiera medirse con ella, hasta donde sabía Rukawa había salido el novato del año y ella, con suerte, se había comprado su primer balón esa misma tarde.

_"No estoy compitiendo contra ti, estoy forzándote a resistir"_

Le explicó él, era claro que no lo haría, si así fuera un partido entre ambos Kaede se habría aburrido desde el inicio, aunque le resultaba un detalle interesante que tuviera aquella vocación docente.

Al día siguiente durmió pasado el mediodía, la noche anterior había llegado demasiado dolorida y siguiendo la recomendación de su nuevo _entrenador _se tomó una ducha fría, la idea era que sus músculos, poco acostumbrados a ese nivel de ejercicio, se relajaran, pero nada de ello ocurrió.

Fuji no era buena para revolverse mientras dormía, pero esa noche le costó cerca de veinte minutos el solo colocarse su pijama y diez más el tratar de acomodarse de manera en que sus piernas no ardieran.

_"Es mucho el sacrificio para ser un deportista"_

Entonces pensó en Haruko, Ayako, Usume, Rukawa y Sakuragi, sobre todo en Sakuragi. Ella le había visto, desde un muy segundo plano el convertirse de un chico problemático en un emblema de lo que Shohoku significaba, él tampoco había sabido nada del baloncesto antes de entrar al equipo. Pero Hanamichi siempre había tenido una contextura física excepcional, era delgado y atlético, alto y sus brazos parecían fuertes. Él era muy fuerte, tenía una convicción única que lo llevaba a conseguir sus objetivos aún en contra de toda lógica.

Ella quería ser así, y mientras era maltratada por Rukawa y su entrenamiento, se decía una y otra vez que era lo que debía hacer, que ese balón del color del cabello de Sakuragi no podía ser un símbolo vacuo de su determinación. Claro que no, no después de todo el camino que había recorrido, incluso para posicionarse en el corazón de su amiga, Fuji no era ciega con respecto a ello y sabía que Sakuragi, tal vez, era cada vez más importante para Haruko.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía dejar que esas ideas la hundieran, si bien no había buscado que el pelirrojo llenara sus pensamientos, tenía que aprender a ocultar lo que ello le provocaba. En ese momento lo mejor era continuar con sus quehaceres y tenía, no, debía fijar la vista en el pizarrón.

La lectura de las indicaciones del trabajo que en esos momentos ocupaba a su clase, comenzó a calmarla y en sí a obligarla a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Así que siguiendo las instrucciones dadas por el profesor copió las dos primeras sentencias de la clase de Historia, centrada en la guerra civil al final del período _Böshin_, luego buscó en su libro y comenzó el análisis que debía entregar al final de la clase, por unos segundos olvidó la bandita que le cubría los raspones de su rodilla, a Rukawa y la envidia que le daba Haruko y Ayako para centrarse en su trabajo.

Una ráfaga de viento golpeó las ventanas, pero no le prestó atención, se llevó su bolígrafo a los labios y se los golpeó con suavidad repetidamente mientras sus ojos vagaban por las oraciones del libro, una vez que la idea se formó en su cabeza se incorporó e hizo un par de anotaciones a modo de concepto, luego volvió la vista a su libro.

Entonces algo le obligó a dejar eso de lado, nuevamente las ventanas fueron golpeadas por otra ráfaga de viento y cuando alzó la vista, notó que frente a ella volteada, Haruko le observaba. Aquella mañana cuando se juntara con ella y con Matsui frente a la tienda que solía ser la referencia de las tres, Haruko también se había quedado mirándola de esa manera, quizás sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, que le estaba mintiendo.

_"No tiene como saberlo… a menos de que Rukawa se lo dijera"_

Ella claramente no tenía la intención de hacerlo, diferente era con el muchacho. A la sola mención de que no se lo contara a nadie, Rukawa se le quedó mirando con esa frialdad que solía estremecerla, a veces sentía que quería golpearla o, al menos, zarandearla para que dejara de ser tan torpe, pero claramente eso era algo que no haría… o eso creía. Finalmente Rukawa le había dejado claro que lo que dijera el resto no le importaba, a Fuji no le quedó más que asumir que Haruko estaba dentro de aquél grupo que él con desprecio llamaba _resto_.

Quizás lo sospechaba, pero Fuji se había prometido que no, que a pesar de todo o de lo mala amiga que fuera ella no le diría que Rukawa, prácticamente, le obligó a entrenar con él, incluso si es que ella no lo había buscado, él apareció ese día y le llamó la atención por ser tan torpe. No fue su culpa, no esa vez.

_"Que idiota, claro que la estoy traicionando, me he fijado en Sakuragi"_

Estaba bien la primera vez ella le había pedido ayuda, pero jamás pasó por su cabeza que esa fuera una excusa para buscarlo nuevamente, además Haruko ya se había retirado ese viernes, ella no la culpaba por haber ido en pos de Hanamichi, así que su amiga no podría decirle nada porque Rukawa decidiera ayudarla el sábado pasado ¿cierto?

Cuanto le gustaba creer que si, que tenía razón, pero desde que comenzara a soñar con Sakuragi que se sentía como una traidora y, el hecho de que Rukawa fuera amable con ella no mejoraba en nada eso.

― ¿Ocurre algo Haruko? ― preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila, solo que como en muchas cosas, le pareció que no lo consiguió. ¿Lo notaría Haruko? ¿Le estaría mirando de esa manera porque sus pensamientos se habían vuelto algo físico logrando que en su frente y con tinta roja estuviera estampada la palabra traidora?

Solo que en vez de seguir con ese gesto de reproche, Haruko le sonrió tranquila y luego agregó:

― Espero que no estés muy lastimada para el entrenamiento de hoy ― su tono lleno de afabilidad eliminó los fantasmas de la culpa que amenazaban con evidenciarla y solo asintió a modo de respuesta, con toda naturalidad Haruko se volteó y continuó con su trabajo.

_"Estoy demasiado nerviosa"_

Como una señal que le dio la razón, la campana sonó anunciando el primer descanso.

― Espero sus trabajos sobre mi escritorio antes de salir ― dijo el profesor, Fuji revisó superficialmente el suyo y se puso de pie, se acercó a Haruko y habló:

― ¿Llevo el tuyo? ― nuevamente, Haruko sonrió y asintió.

― Muchas gracias Fuji ― si, al parecer solo eran suposiciones suyas, de todas maneras cuando el reflejo del ventanal volvió a ella se fijó especialmente en que su frente estuviera limpia.

* * *

― ¿Estás loco lo sabías? ― Hanamichi hundió las manos en sus bolsillos algo molesto, de haber sido otra persona su cabeza ya se habría estampado en la frente del osado que se atreviera a hablarle de esa manera.

Él no estaba loco, además su idea le parecía perfecta, había funcionado con él ¿no?

― Vamos no seas tan pesimista, puedo hablar con Miyagi, de seguro hace un cupo para ti ― Yohei fijó en él una mirada de desafío, una que veía cada vez antes de que se trabaran a golpes con cualquiera.

― Yo no soy tú Hanamichi ― dijo seco y cortante.

Aquellas palabras no pudieron menos que hacerle sonreír. Se acercó y le golpeó la espalda con la suficiente fuerza como para llevarlo al suelo, solo que a diferencia de otras ocasiones Yohei se mantuvo estoico.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nadie se compara a este talentoso! ― pero su amigo no había caído en la broma, seguía mirándole con molestia ― Vamos, no es tan grave ― cedió ― solo era una idea ― Yohei suspiró harto, como si estuviera cansado de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo.

― Agradezco tu preocupación Hanamichi, pero el baloncesto no me llama la atención o quizás sea Usume quién no lo hace lo suficiente ― Hanamichi le miró como si no le entendiera lo que decía.

― ¿Te estás rindiendo?

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ― Sakuragi se le quedó observando, Yohei solo volvió a suspirar cansado ― mira ― dijo levantando los brazos ― no espero que lo entiendas, pero sé que no tengo posibilidad alguna por ese lado, es cierto que me gusta, pero sé qué clase de reacción tengo hacia ella y no siente nada cuando me ve, lo que tú me dices me obliga a cambiar para gustarle y si debo hacerlo, quizás simplemente ella no sea para mi ― Hanamichi retrocedió desconfiando y volvió las manos a los bolsillos.

― Entonces si te rindes ― fue cuando Yohei le miró furioso.

― ¡¿Es que acaso no escuchaste ninguna palabra de lo que dije?! ― Sakuragi cerró los ojos y volvió la vista a otro lado.

― Eso, eso, muchas palabras ningún significado ― entonces le miró ― tú complicas todo cuando es de lo más sencillo: te gusta, la buscas y ya― Yohei cerró los puños, respiró profundamente y lo soltó.

― ¿Así lo has hecho tú? Quizás deberías revisar mejor esa estrategia ¿no crees? ¿O es que no me he dado cuenta y te ha funcionado de maravilla? ― como si le hubieran abofeteado, si, esa era la sensación.

― No es lo mismo ― replicó acercándose al más pequeño ― Haruko no es Usume.

― Claro que no lo es y yo no soy tu ― y los ojos de su amigo le dijeron a Sakuragi que había algo ahí que no se rompería con facilidad, que no cedería solo porque él lo decía. Y eso le llenó de pesar, Yohei se guardaría sus sentimientos y no lucharía por ellos.

_"¿Por qué no es yo?"_

― No tengo tu capacidad para soportar ser un segundón en la vida de nadie, menos de alguien que en verdad me gusta ― continuó su amigo ― tú puedes ir y enfrentarte a Rukawa o a todo el equipo de baloncesto si es que quieres y estás convencido de que Haruko lo vale, yo no soy así ― Yohei se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte realmente molesto, aunque no con Sakuragi, sabía que las intenciones de su amigo eran las mejores, además, de seguro estaba en su cabeza aquello de que debía desenvolverse en algo. Solo que él había pensado en algún tipo de trabajo, no necesariamente en volverse parte del equipo de baloncesto.

Además la idea de que Sendoh fuera su Rukawa le sacaba de quicio.

Él no tenía esa obsesión sana por agradar a Usume, le gustaba lo que conocía de ella, quizás demasiado, pero eso no la hacía una santa, como a su vez veía a Haruko. Además no sabía cómo reaccionaría si es que ella llegaba a siquiera sospechar los sentimientos que le provocaba.

_"Me he vuelto un adolescente estúpido"_

Entonces se volvió para enfrentar a su amigo, y ahí estaba Hanamichi con gruesas lágrimas cayendo como ríos por sus mejillas.

― ¡Hanamichi! ¡¿Por qué estás… ― pero siquiera antes de responder, Sakuragi había volteado y dramáticamente preparado una huida.

― ¡Eres muy cruel Yohei! ― dijo cuando tuvo que detenerse para abrir la puerta que daba a las escaleras, ahí se topó con sus amigos, pero no le importó y paso por sobre Okus, Tamañilla y Noma.

_"Demonios, ahora si la he cagado"_

* * *

Usume siquiera se dio el tiempo de mirar a Rukawa al salir del salón, había pensado en ir directamente y culparlo de todo; pero el enojo se desvaneció en cuanto fijó sus pensamientos más _agradables_; mismos que le habían abstraído y si bien el castigo le sorprendió, sabía que era poco considerando que había ignorado completamente la clase, sin mencionar que su cabeza, desde hace un par de días estaba muy lejos de todo lo que ocurriera en Shohoku, menos le interesaría preocuparse de que, probablemente, esa tarde tendría que compartir su castigo con el zorro ese.

Salió tranquilamente del salón sabiendo que debería dirigirse a los tejados con toda la intención de reunirse con Hanamichi, Okus, Noma, Takamiya y Yohei, pero cuando se topó con las escaleras que le llevaban al altillo las pasó de largo, quería estar sola y pensar, pensar y recordar; de nuevo la carne se le puso de gallina y un agradable escalofrío le recorrió la nuca, de la misma forma en que le había atacado cuando Sendoh le hablara tan cerca del oído, sintió ardor en la zona de la cintura en la cual él le había sostenido y sin querer sonrió como una tonta. El calor le subió al rostro, sin poder evitarlo, y rogó por que nada se hiciera evidente en sus mejillas.

Había sido un acercamiento tan extraño, tan íntimo… tan cercano. ¿Lo habría hecho Akira con esa intención? ¿Buscaba él tenerla así de cerca? O ¿Solo se trataba de una broma?

Quería creer que no, pero el resto de la velada se lo había pasado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, de hecho le sonrió con ese gesto de hermano que tenía para ella y, una vez que Soujiro llegara a casa, prácticamente, la ignoró.

Quizás solo era ella quién veía cosas donde realmente no existían. Pero ¿y sus palabras?

_"A veces creemos que las personas de nuestra vida siempre serán inmutables, así como los sentimientos que nos provocan"_

Valla si lo sabía ella. Habían estado discutiendo el asunto de Kenta y Ayako. Y mientras ella le daba la razón a la chica, Sendoh era más condescendiente con Soujiro.

_— "Solo lo defiendes porque eres hombre, quizás actuarías de la misma manera de verte en el caso" — Sendoh había alzado el rostro en un gesto de divertida indignación._

_— "No lo creo" — se defendió — "yo no soy tan egoísta"_

_— "Entonces lo admites"_

_— "Desde luego, pero también debes entender que es algo normal entre chicos de nuestra edad, o al menos en la que Kenta tenía en aquel tiempo; pero también es egoísta creer que las razones de Sojero para dejarla fueran solamente de él, nada sabemos de ella..." — en aquél momento ella fue la que se indignó._

_— "Hey, yo conozco a Ayako y creo..._

_— "Tu nunca has sido su novia— le interrumpió él — no sabes como ella puede llegar a comportarse en ese aspecto" — y Usume se le había quedado mirando con desconfianza._

_Ambos estaban en la cocina a la espera de la llegada de la pizza y se habían sumido en un silencio lleno de meditación, fue cuando ella lo interrumpió y agregó:_

_— "Por muy bruja que llegara a ser, no se lo merecía"_

_Entonces él se le había quedado mirando de una manera muy extraña, una a la que no estaba acostumbrada, mezcla de intensidad y curiosidad. Sendoh rodeó la mesa americana que separaba la cocina del resto de lugar, caminando como si fuera una pantera; elegante y sutil, hasta que estuvo frente a ella. Y Usume había quedado clavada en el piso desde el preciso momento en que él decidiera acercársele, fue cuando lo soltó;_

_— "A veces creemos que las personas de nuestra vida siempre serán inmutables, así como los sentimientos que nos provocan"_

_Y estaban tan cerca, ella sin poder quitarle la vista del rostro y él con la mirada fija en sus ojos; hace mucho lo había notado, los ojos de Akira eran oscuros con destellos de un azul cobalto muy raro, como los de Rukawa que tenían pequeñas luces azules, solo que los de Sendoh eran cálidos y sonrientes, a veces tenían un aire lleno de cinismo y cuando jugaba se tornaban decididos y fijos; así estaban ahora decididos, sin embargo a Usume con la cercanía entre ambos solo se le pasó una idea por la cabeza sobre aquella decisión;_

_"Me besara"_

_Y fue cuando él la cogió de la cintura con suavidad, como si estuviera cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos para no asustarla, para no despertarla. Sus manos eran grandes y se debatían, medio a medio entre su cintura y sus caderas; estaba sudada y después del plato con Sakuragi no se había lavado los dientes, pero ahí estaba el rostro de él acercándose y mirándola con ese gesto..._

_Sintió la respiración de él sobre sus labios y después sobre sus mejillas, estaba siguiendo de largo, más allá de su boca._

_"No lo hará"_

_Fue cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, sacándola bruscamente de aquella ensoñación, giró la cabeza con brusquedad hacia la puerta, pero cuando lo notó Akira seguía sujetándole, como si nada los hubiera interrumpido, entonces volvió a hablar:_

_— "Es lo que me está ocurriendo contigo" — y en un movimiento sutil y silencioso, la dejó de lado para seguir de largo hacia la entrada, con completa tranquilidad le vio arreglárselas con el chico de la pizza y saludar a Kenta quién hacía su acto de aparición en ese preciso momento._

¿A qué se refería Sendoh con que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo? Cada vez que se preguntaba eso solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que él estaba cambiando, hacia ella, y si bien era algo que podía tomarse como un buen cambio, algo existía en todo ello que le asustaba.

_"¿Será el cambio?"_

Ya muchas veces había sabido o leído sobre gente que prefería seguir una existencia determinada, aun cuando fuera mala, solo porque el cambio a producirse era demasiado para tolerarlo. Y la idea de que a ella le ocurriera lo mismo le fastidió, fue en aquél momento cuando comenzó a sentirse molesta.

_"Además me han castigado junto a ese imbécil"_

* * *

Quizás no había sido una buena idea el contárselo a Riota, por su gesto podía notar que la sola idea le parecía, no solo incómoda sino muy desagradable. De todas maneras no la había alejado ni se había separado de ella, de hecho, tenso y todo Miyagi mantenía su mano empuñada, dejando que ella la cubriera con las suyas.

Una fría brisa se coló por su nuca, aquello le recordó que el otoño ya estaba sobre ellos y el aire comenzaba a oler diferente, pensó en todas las veces que había salido con Riota, como es que él le había aceptado después de que ella, finalmente, admitiera sus sentimientos.

Había sido lo correcto, tenía que ser honesta y ese era un paso para ello. De todas maneras él continuaba ahí; silencioso y tenso. No la miraba tenía la vista pérdida en algo más lejano y ella intuía que era por que buscaba controlarse, en su interior; que bullía, algo le decía que se calmara. Y Ayako sabía que era debido a ella.

― ¿Hice mal en contarte? ― preguntó, Riota no contestó solo negó y ella habría dado los pocos bienes que tenía para saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

Pero él continuó en silencio, la espalda recta y la mirada perdida, el puño cerrado bajo sus mano, le hubiera gustado conseguir que él la abriera y entrelazar sus dedos, pero no se atrevió.

Se lo había relatado todo y pudo ver, claramente, como el rostro de su actual novio se endurecía hasta volverse la máscara que era ahora. ¿Se sentiría ella igual en una situación similar? Hasta donde sabía Riota no había tenido una ex novia y, si bien, no era adecuado que una de estas lo visitara en su casa, ella si sabría valorar que él fuera honesto y le dijera lo ocurrido, tal cual como lo hiciera.

De todas maneras no volvió a preguntarle nada, se mantuvo en silencio. Uno muy incómodo, pero si Riota no quería hablar ella no lo forzaría.

Otra ráfaga de viento, mucho más helada, volvió a colarse y disimuladamente Ayako estiró su falda, se quedó con la vista ahí mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de Riota, ambos se encontraban en una cornisa de concreto que servía de valla para uno de los jardines, tras ellos arboles de hojas verdes y amarillas las dejaban caer a medida que el viento se tornaba más violento. El ruido del resto del estudiantado, que los ignoraba, pudo sacarla de ese ostracismo y centrar la vista en los alrededores.

Al parecer habían muchos chicos de primero, el que se había peleado con Sakuragi caminaba solo, con las manos en los bolsillos, indolente e indiferente a lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, por unos segundo sintió envidia; si no hubiera decidido intentarlo con Riota sería ella quién estuviera caminando preocupada solamente de su último proyecto.

_"Cierto, necesito más chicas"_

Cada vez se tornaba más complejo el encontrar las adecuadas para el club, principalmente porque cada vez que pensaba en ello, solo llegaba a la conclusión que de hacerlo, existía la posibilidad de que solo fueran para llamar la atención de Rukawa, no todas eran Haruko Akagi, quién incluso amaba más al baloncesto que al chico zorro.

Fue cuando la vio y como si lo notara, Haruko giró hacia ella y le extendió la mano en saludo. Notó que quiso hacer lo mismo con Riota, pero este estaba tan ensimismado que la ignoró, Ayako hizo un gesto de disculpa hacia la muchacha Akagi y ella asintió como si no importara, Fuji y Matsui hicieron lo mismo, para finalmente desaparecer en el edificio en el cual se encontraba la pequeña tienda de comestibles. Ahí iba su equipo.

_"¿Dónde estará Usume?"_

Por lo que había podido deducir la hermana de Soujiro solía reunirse con el grupo de Hanamichi en los tejados. Era muy factible que se encontrara con ellos en aquél momento. Kenta tenía la misma costumbre, siempre buscaba lugares alejados y separados de la gente, habiéndose criado prácticamente solos era normal que ambos adoptaran las mismas tácticas sociales. Cuando ella lo conoció había pensado que se trataba de un chico engreído, y lo cierto es que lo era; solo que de lo único de lo que Kenta no se jactaba era de su capacidad como atleta, como si fuera algo natural que los superara a todos.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en él, aun cuando fuera el centro de la conversación que había tratado de mantener con su novio. Suspiró y en ese momento fue ella quién no le dirigió la vista al muchacho. Pero como en muchas cosas tendría que tomar el toro por las astas.

― ¿Estás muy decepcionado? ― preguntó mientras separaba su mano de la de Riota, solo entonces él pareció reaccionar, volteó hacia ella mirándola fijamente.

― No ― contestó seco. Ayako asintió con gesto ausente.

― Me pareció lo mejor ser honesta contigo, no quiero ocultar ni omitir nada. Entiendo que pudo haberte molestado, pero desde mi punto de vista es lo mejor que puedo hacer ― Riota volvió a desviar la vista, esta vez bajándola, Ayako lo vio meditar unos segundos y volver a ella.

― Eso lo agradezco, al fin de cuentas no es como si hubieras tenido una cita a escondidas con él, pero son solo celos, me molesta que este cerca de ti, que crea que puede influir aun en tu vida ― y de nuevo había ocurrido, recordó esa vez en que con su gesto de culpa le había parecido tan tierno y atento, como si detrás de toda esa hostil frialdad que solía lucir, hubiera en verdad un chico que podía estar tan perdido como ella. Ahora sin ningún escándalo o preocupación por ser infantil le admitía que había sentido celos.

No pudo evitar sonreír, solo que lo hizo para ella.

― ¿No te molesta que lo acepte como amigo?

― Claro que si ― y a pesar de ser una respuesta obvia, la sorprendió. Al fin de cuentas se trataba de una muestra de inseguridad, entonces el ambiente pareció relajarse y Riota desvió la vista hacia las hojas del árbol que los cubría ― Pero si tú decides ser honesta, yo puedo confiar en ti, ciegamente ― y Ayako volvió a cubrir su mano con la de ella, ya no estaba tensa, él le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió, como respuesta no pudo evitar el impulso que la llevo a besarlo, suavemente, en la mejilla.

* * *

La mañana se le había pasado con demasiada rapidez, desde el momento en que entendió que Kinoshita se había enfadado con él, su estómago se apretó con una ansiedad muy poco recurrente, él no era así.

De eso estaba seguro.

Pero también sabía que Kinoshita despertaba cosas extrañas en él. Desde la primera vez que le viera cuando notó y supo que le parecía atractivo en una mujer, por lo mismo le resultó natural que jamás se hubiera fijado en meras chiquillas, quizás se debía a un asunto de madurez, al fin de cuentas la seguridad de Ayame Kinoshita, su maestra, era tan embelesante como su figura.

Además, y esto era lo que más le preocupaba, estaba afectando su rendimiento como basquetbolista; de eso ahora estaba seguro. Por lo mismo había elegido ayudar a esa chiquilla, la inutilidad de Fuji le obligaba a concentrarse en algo más que él mismo. Y lo cierto es que al entrenar a solas, solo podía pensar en su maestra, y si estaba enojado en Usume… pero ella no era el centro de su actual descontrol, todo se debía a esa mujer que ahora le obligaba a sentir su estómago apretado.

¿Cuándo se había sentido así?

Si, en la final contra Sanoh, sintió algo similar. Pero no tan intenso. Además su actual desánimo y la frustración que le acompañaba… De alguna u otra manera todo se conectaba con ella, con Ayame y su capacidad para ignorarlo.

Ahora que quería llamar la atención no lo conseguía, llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo un antisocial como para tratar de fingir siquiera que el exterior le importaba. Y el que ella le tratara con esa afable indiferencia le estaba pesando demasiado en su cabeza, tanto que siquiera podía concentrarse al jugar.

_"¡Maldición, ahora la he hecho enfadar!"_

Al menos era algo, si, eso podía servir de vago consuelo. Kaede Rukawa, el estúpido que no podía jugar se conformaba con hacer enfadar a una maestra.

_"Patético"_

No se estaba reconociendo, ¿Sería así como actuaría cuando alguien más le gustara? Lo normal sería que no. Lo normal sería que todo pasara con la misma indiferencia, él tenía sus prioridades y las chicas no estaban siquiera en los tres primeros lugares… o eso había creído hasta que se topó con ella.

En ese momento su estómago bullía con mayor ansiedad, unos pasos delante Usume caminaba como si nada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? Independiente de que tuviera un carácter del demonio y fuera una bruja, solía tener buenas calificaciones, sabía que era exigencia de Soujiro y desde que los conociera, tenía entendido, él oficiaba como su apoderado y de seguro que esto último no le hacía gracia alguna. Y si Usume temía a alguien ese era a Kenta.

A todo esto ¿Por qué la había castigado a ella también? No creía que fuera por lo mismo que a él. Pero en realidad a esas alturas ya nadie podría decírselo.

Bajo la vista en dirección al suelo, si fuera otro maestro sencillamente se iría a dormir a los tejados como siempre, así no corría el riesgo de que le impusieran un castigo a la hora del entrenamiento. Pero quería verla, darle a entender de alguna manera que lo sentía y que, si ella se lo permitía, haría lo posible por compensarla. Pero entre más imaginaba su llegada a la sala de profesores, más imposible le resultaba el siquiera pensar en una respuesta o disculpa medianamente aceptable.

Además él no se disculpaba nunca con nadie.

― Eh, ¿Dónde van? ― fue una suave voz la que interrumpió sus pensamientos, le resultaba vagamente familiar, era temblorosa, pero al mismo tiempo decidida. Cuando alzó la vista la muchacha Akagi, Fuji y la otra chica estaban frente a él.

Era cierto no se había topado con Fuji durante la mañana, aunque a veces olvidaba que esta iba a su misma escuela.

― A la sala de profesores ― contestó Usume con fastidio. Las chicas alzaron la vista hacia él.

― ¿T-tú también Rukawa? ― la hermana del gorila estaba acalorada, se fijó en ese momento que parecía tener el rostro muy suave, asintió y de ella pasó a Fuji.

― ¿Llegaste bien a casa? ― el sábado anterior habían entrenado hasta bastante tarde y él había decidido acercarla a su hogar, el que quedaba de paso al suyo propio. No es que le gustara su compañía, no… de hecho si lo hacía, pero solo porque ella no hablaba nada. Fue entonces en ese momento en que ella enrojeció, la hermana del gorila se volteó a verla con rapidez y Usume giró a él con un gesto que en nada le agrado.

― S-si, si Rukawa ― contestó Fuji bajando la vista completamente azorada, ahora que lo recordaba, al parecer ella le había dicho algp sobre no comentar lo de los entrenamientos con nadie… no… ¿o sí? No estaba seguro.

― ¿P…porque le preguntas eso? ― le interrogó Haruko. Al parecer, volvió entonces la vista a la muchacha y tenía un gesto tan desesperado, tan patético en el rostro que algo parecido a la culpa se anidó en él.

Al parecer, había cometido un error. Fue cuando antes de siquiera pensarlo contestó:

― Me topé con ella el sábado muy tarde, decidí acompañarla cerca de su casa ― y como si recién notara lo que estaba haciendo volteó fríamente hacia Haruko ― no tengo porque darte explicaciones ― e ignorándolas a todas siguió de largo.

Usume le alcanzó a los pocos segundos, completamente en silencio. Esperaba que le dijera algún comentario, pero gracias al cielo, la chica se quedó callada.

* * *

Bien, había convencido a los chicos de ir a ver a Hanamichi, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando notó que Usume no estaba en el entrenamiento y al parecer tampoco Rukawa. Por lo que solo se limitó a quedarse ahí y molestar de vez en cuando a Sakuragi, solo que este estaba tan indignado con él, que los ignoró monumentalmente.

Además, Riota no era tan tolerante como el gorila a su presencia, por lo que en cuanto le lanzaron la primera tanda de burlas, el nuevo capitán les pidió que se retiraran y si bien fue amable, para Yohei no pasó desapercibido que Miyagi estaba molesto.

― Pareciera que ese sujeto olvida que les salvamos el culo el año pasado ― reclamó Noma mientras se retiraban del instituto.

― Tiene todo el derecho a sacarnos, es su equipo. Además ya sabes, Hanamichi nos ha comentado que hay demasiados chicos problemáticos, como capitán tiene que saber mantener el orden y la disciplina ― contestó Okus, mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

― ¿Qué sabes tú de disciplina? ― preguntó Takamiya ― te has zafado de todos los castigos que llevas en el año.

― ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver gordo?! ― Noma comenzó a reír.

― Es cierto Okus ¡no puedes dar lecciones de orden cuando no eres capaz de hacer caso a nadie!

― ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Yo no soy capitán de ningún equipo! ― Yohei solo se encogió de hombros, negándose a participar de la discusión.

Mientras sus amigos seguían en ello una fría ráfaga de viento lo obligó a cerrarse el uniforme en la zona del cuello, no le gustaba sentir escalofríos, eran el tipo de cosas que no podía controlar. Y a pesar de las pullas de sus amigos, continuó indiferente. Oficialmente estaba cansado, pero en su fuero interno sabía que se sentía algo frustrado por lo de Hanamichi y, además, había querido ver todo el día a Usume, pero durante el primer descanso no se presentó en la azotea, lo mismo durante el segundo y a la hora de almuerzo.

― ¡Vamos Yohei diles que tengo razón! ¡¿O es que tú no me crees tampoco?! ― aquello pudo sacarlo de su pensamiento, cerró los ojos con fastidio y habló;

― Okus tiene razón ― dijo al fin ― él no es Miyagi y puede tomarse su disciplina como quiera, no está a cargo de nadie, ni es responsable por nada ― sus amigos guardaron silencio y a él no le quedó más que maldecirse, había dado rienda suelta a su frustración y lo que menos quería era que ellos lo notaran, primero por las burlas y luego por las preguntas. Y en ese exacto orden llegaron.

― Huy, jamás imagine que Okus y Yohei tuvieran sus períodos sincronizados ― soltó Noma, logrando la hilaridad de Takamiya y la consecuente molestia de él y del rubio.

― ¡Repite de nuevo eso imbécil! ― desafió Okus, desafío que no fue contestado ya que los dos reían a carcajada abierta, Yohei solo volvió a suspirar.

― No les hagas caso Okus ― y más fastidiado de lo normal siguió caminando hacia la salida.

Fue cuando la vio; no era un gesto muy elegante, pero se trataba de ella y a pocos pasos Rukawa la seguía, ambos llevaban tachos de basura; el de la chica decía 2-E y el de Rukawa 1-F, a todas señas de trataba de un castigo. Usume tenía el uniforme desordenado, dejando salir su blusa por sobre la pretina de la falta, sin su corbatín y con las mangas recogidas por sobre el codo, una de sus calcetas estaba arrugada a la altura del talón mientras que la otra se mantenía en su lugar, y ahí sobre la rodilla derecha era, perfectamente visible la herida que se había hecho. Mientras se preguntaba por la razón de aquella, Usume tropezó frente a sus ojos y cayó torpemente, golpeándose de nuevo la rodilla.

― ¡Estoy harta! ― la escuchó gritar al momento en que la chica pateaba el tacho, logrando que parte de la basura que contenía saliera de este, ella no le había notado por lo que se llevó las manos a la cintura y bajó la cabeza.

Le gustó verla así, frustrada igual que él, aunque las razones fueran otras. Era algo mínimo, pero al menos los acercaba.

Rukawa pasó de ella, sin prestarle atención, con el tacho del 1-F de regreso al edificio principal.

― ¡Hey Kenta! ― gritó Takamiya tras él, logrando que la chica les prestara atención, la forma en que su rostro cambio alegrándose, no pudo menos que cautivarle.

― ¡Chicos! ― contestó ella sonriéndoles, algo desgarbada se acercó a ellos ― ¿Ya se van?

― Si, Miyagi no nos dejó animar a Hanamichi ― contestó Okus.

― Además Okus y Yohei tienen dolor de ovarios ― agregó Noma, solo entonces ella le miró a él, fijamente con un brillo conocido en sus ojos, a los pocos segundos comenzó a reír, no pudo menos que voltear hacia Noma y asesinarlo con la mirada.

― ¡Idiota! ¡No puede decir eso frente a ella! ― y Usume rió aún más, para luego agregar:

― Si quieren yo puedo darle analgésicos para los dolores ― Okus quedó de una pieza mientras Takamiya y Noma reían hasta la hilaridad, la mano de Usume se posó en su hombro y ella se le quedó mirando como si le pidiera disculpas.

― No pudiste evitarlo ¿cierto? ― Usume negó.

― He tenido un pésimo día ― dijo entre risas.

― ¿Estás castigada? ― preguntó, ella asintió.

― A Soujiro no le hará gracia alguna ― muchas veces ella les había hablado de lo exigente que era su hermano. Y al ver un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos, Yohei supo que podía perdonarle aquella broma y muchas cosas más.

― Y ¿Por qué te castigaron? ― preguntó Takamiya cuando las risas ya se hubieron calmado.

― Por no prestar atención en clases ― suspiró ella, mientras volvía a su labor.

― Podemos ayudarte ― sugirió él, pero Usume negó.

― La maestra Kinoshita nos sigue supervisando, si los ve puede aumentar mi castigo ― dijo mientras enderezaba el tacho de basura correspondiente al 2-E y se agachaba a recoger la basura que había desperdigado por el patio, en esa postura Yohei pudo tener una visión completa de las piernas de la muchacha, sobre todo de la rodilla dañada, y mientras, ella seguía ― o puede castigarlos a ustedes, no sería justo, además ya llamaron a Kenta, debo esperar a que él venga por mí — finalizó incorporándose.

― Cielos, que fastidio ― agregó Okus, quién al parecer también había perdonado la broma de la chica.

― Lo sé, pero también es mi culpa.

― ¿Y Rukawa? ― la chica se cruzó de brazos.

― La maestra se hartó de que se durmiera en su clase.

― ¿Cuántas veces te has caído ya? ― preguntó de pronto sorprendiéndola

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ― como respuesta a ello Yohei apuntó su rodilla, Usume siguió el dedo del muchacho ― O eso… ― no le quiso decir que la había visto y al parecer los muchachos lo entendieron ya que nadie lo mencionó ― creo que… un par de veces ― finalizó avergonzada.

De pronto Yohei había sentido deseos de arrodillarse y cubrirle la herida a besos, en vez de eso, sacó un pañuelo de su maletín y se lo extendió, no la miró, ni le dijo nada, pero agradeció cuando Usume lo cogió sin más.

Entonces se giró hacía los chicos y les habló:

― Bien chicos, es hora de irse, estamos estorbando acá ― cuando se atrevió a volver la vista a ella Usume se despedía de todos con su pañuelo en la mano.

Aquello le hizo sentirse exultante, o quizás se debía a que nadie había sospechado nada. Tenía que darle más crédito a Hanamichi, él si lo había notado.

Entonces de la nada su ánimo pareció mejorar, el frío que se colaba por el cuello de su uniforme le pareció delicioso y refrescante, así como las bromas de sus amigos un acierto, todas llena de un agudo sentido del humor. La tarde no terminaba para nada mal, la había visto y ella había sido más que agradable con él, faltaba lo de Hanamichi, pero ese fugaz encuentro terminó bastando.

O al menos así lo creyó. Hasta que vio como un auto se detenía en los estacionamientos de Shohoku, la música que salía de este captó su atención; era una canción que le gustaba, de él descendió un muchacho alto, al que no le costó reconocer como el hermano de Usume, a primera vista ambos tenía el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos, fue el otro el que le preocupó, de no ser por el uniforme lo habría tomado por cualquier otra persona, aunque desde luego, después de haberlo visto jugar tantas veces era imposible olvidar a Akira Sendoh.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Lamento la demora, no tengo excusa y saludos a:_

**_luna, Mafer, Wolf,enrique,Goizmo,Ligth,obsesive,Javiera Madrid, irumi,Majo._**

_Para ustedes es este capítulo._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


	14. 14

**XIV**

* * *

Los siguió aunque no había querido hacerlo, de hecho la sola idea le parecía patética pero en cuanto vio la sonrisa tímida que Usume usó cuando saludó al muchacho y a su hermano, un molesto escozor se le trabó en el estómago fastidiándole todo el camino que siguió con sus amigos. Y era incómodo y desagradable, lo suficiente como para hartarle a los pocos segundos de sentirlo, como si alguien lo picara con una vara con el solo afán de desquiciarlo y, para ese tipo de cosas, Yohei no tenía paciencia. Debía, era su obligación extirpárselo, como si se tratara de una sanguijuela, hacerlo desaparecer y aplastarlo. Y entre esa idea y la de ver que ocurría con Usume y ese sujeto se coló la de seguirlos, la de saber que harían a solas.

No pasó mucho tiempo pensando en ello. El único en alzarse para frenarlo fue su orgullo, ya que en cuanto el razonamiento le dijo que retrocediera, que volviera a Shohoku y los vigilara se hizo de un espacio en su cabeza la desecho como si fuera una tontería, algo infantil e indigno de él.

Solo que...

A cada paso esa idea, LA IDEA crecía volviéndose tan molesta como la sensación que le anudaba el estómago, como la que le picaba buscando desquiciarlo.

_"¿Estos son celos?"_

No, lo mejor era seguir la idea original. La que le decía que se fuera a casa, que continuara el camino. Sus amigos sabrían distraerle de aquellas ridiculeces que se agolpaba en su cabeza y todo terminaría como un día cualquiera. Por otro lado, no era tan importante, al fin de cuentas, Usume nunca había mostrado hacia él nada que no fuera amistad.

Y entonces las palabras de Sakuragi llegaron a él.

_"¿Te gusta? la buscas y ya"_

No, no era tan fácil. Él siempre había sido un poco más complicado que Hanamichi. Además ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que ella hiciera? No era como si fueran novios ¿cierto? no tenía de que preocuparse.

_"Solo me gusta y ya"_

Pero aún mientras eso pasaba por su cabeza estaba construyendo la excusa que lo alejaría de sus acompañantes, que lo haría volver a Shohoku, a saber que era lo que hacían juntos, que era lo que realmente Akira Sendoh provocaba en Usume Kenta. A seguir LA IDEA, no tenía nada de malo el saberlo ¿cierto? Okus y Noma sospecharían, lo sabía y debía evitarlo pero en general no le hacia daño a nadie.

_"Pero si no me gusta lo que veo... "_

Sacudió la cabeza y era el movimiento que le faltaba para decidirse; tras unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería usar a Takamiya. Eso quizás les haría desviar la atención. Por lo que riendo suavemente se cubrió la boca y dio dos golpecitos suaves a Okus y Noma, estos se voltearon y con velocidad comprendieron la treta que su amigo buscaba hacer.

Mientras Takamiya hablaba lo dejaron, sin que se notara, avanzar a solas. Entonces a una señal suya los tres se abalanzaron sobre el más obeso del grupo y lo patearon en la espalda llevándolo al suelo. El muchacho se paró rápidamente, aunque no con facilidad para encararlos por lo que los tres riendo y burlándose tomaron diferentes direcciones para huir, Takamiya se inclinó por Okus y decidió seguir a este mientras que Noma huía en dirección sur y él en dirección este de regreso a Sohoku.

_"Y lo hice"_

Después buscaría a sus amigos en un café que solían frecuentar, en aquél momento lo imperioso era ver que era lo que en verdad pasaba con Usume y Sendoh. Corrió un par de calles para hacer mas creíble su treta pero debió detenerse a la entrada del instituto, su cabeza reaccionó al orgullo y como respuesta a eso la otra _idea_ tomó la delantera; el ruido de sus pasos se detuvo en cuanto notó que cruzaría el umbral y algo no andaba bien con eso, algo que no le gustaba.

_"Son los celos. No, solo quiero saberlo, nada más"_

Ya estaba oscureciendo aún cuando siquiera eran las seis de la tarde, señal clara de que el otoño se estaba acomodando en el distrito de Kanagawa; había sido un día gris por lo que la oscuridad solo parecía acentuar malos augurios. Sin embargo, Yohei Mito no era un muchacho que se dejara llevar por supersticiones, además quería estar seguro de que era lo que ocurría con ella, si es que acaso valía la pena esperar, intentar algo o derechamente dejarla de lado.

_"Idiota, nunca habías hecho esto por una chica"_

Pero también era cierto que nunca antes una le había gustado de esa manera, de hecho podía limitar el termino a gustar. ¿Era lo que le había ocurrido a Hanamichi con Haruko? era difícil saberlo, a Sakuragi siempre le habían gustado muchas chicas, a él no. Y eso, claramente, no significaba que se hubiera sentido atraído por su propio sexo. Era solo que todas, siempre, le habían parecido demasiado complicadas.

Retrocedió un paso y luego, tratándose de cobarde, avanzó los necesarios hasta llegar al sector en donde se guardaba el calzado de los estudiantes. Ya había estado en aquél lugar antes, cuando solía quedarse a la espera de Hanamichi o de alguno de los muchachos castigados, incluso él pasó varias tardes ahí escondiéndose de profesores mientras capeaba clases. Solo que nunca le había resultado un paisaje tan desolador.

**―** No ha sido correcto... **― **la voz sonó quieta y tranquila, muy contraria a los pasos que la precedieron, la misma urgencia de estos le obligo a bajar la cabeza y esconderse. Solo que la voz sonó tan suave que Yohei no pudo identificar en ella a Usume.

Se sacó sus mocasines cuando al escuchar a los desconocidos se dio cuenta que los seguía usando,

_"Son demasiado ruidosos"_

En silencio se fue a su casillero de donde cogió su calzado escolar.

― No me interesa... ― era una voz de hombre, también lejana pero mucho más firme y seria; decidida. Solo que no recordaba como es que sonaba la de Sendoh, de hecho no podía traer a su memoria ninguna escena en la cual él y el número siete de Ryonan compartieran algo parecido a una conversación.

Además la soledad del lugar, así como el eco que recorría sus rincones hacían bastante más difícil el poder definir a quién pertenecía. Quizás su estado de alteración no le permitía identificar con certeza de quién se trataba. Lo que en si era una idiotez, Yohei nunca había dejado que sus sentimientos se antepusieran a su cabeza.

_"Siempre actúo como idiota cuando se trata de ella"_

Se encendió la iluminación del exterior con su característico sonido seco y algo dijeron ellos que le fue imposible de entender, los potentes focos halógenos que iluminarían toda la noche los patios del recinto, con el único fin de dar seguridad a los estudiantes que se retiraban muchas horas después de terminadas las clases, se quedaron ahí; tan estáticos como él, proyectando formas grotescas sobre el suelo y las paredes. Lo que dejó ante su vista la larga sombra de dos personas, que decididamente no eran Usume o Sendoh de hecho el cuerpo que se reflejaba varios metros delante de él pertenecía al de una mujer no una chica. Era vistosa la firme protuberancia de sus pechos, así como la redondez que enmarcaba la caída de sus glúteos.

Y gracias al brillo del exterior, su persona quedaba completamente relegada a la oscuridad que cada hilera de casilleros proyectaba sobre el pasillo y la pared.

― Tú no tienes nada que perder con esto, por eso te es fácil decir cuanto te interesa o no ― dijo ella. Entonces Yohei entendió, sin saber porque, que no debía moverse que no podía ser descubierto.

― Tú empezaste ― objetó el, era un muchacho y debió haberlo sabido desde antes, no solo por la sombra que lo reflejaba contra el suelo y la pared del lugar, sino porque con él si había cruzado al más que una palabra, habían compartido una pelea.

― Y ese fue mi error ― más pasos apresurados, tanto los de él como los de ella ― no volverá a pasar ― habían avanzado en paralelo a su ubicación, si asomaba la cabeza de seguro los vería.

― Espera ― ordenó él pero, al parecer, fue inútil ya que los pasos de la mujer sonaron con mayor velocidad.

― No, debo irme ― contestó ella cortante y entonces los pasos se detuvieron, Yohei reunió el valor suficiente para asomarse, en su cabeza ya estaba claro de quienes se trataba, solo que era necesario verlo para _creerlo._

Él podría haber estado bailando en medio de aquél lugar sin que la pareja siquiera se percataran de su presencia; vio como el muchacho extendió su brazo y sujetó a la mujer por la muñeca.

― No, no quiero que te vayas ― ella se giró con violencia, como si respondiera a un ataque y lo abofeteó, el sonido inundo el lugar pero siquiera así Rukawa reaccionó a nada, solo se quedó mirándola; imperturbable y tranquilo.

― No quiero que te vayas ― repitió. Ella pareció suavizarse y bajo la vista.

― Debo hacerlo ― entonces él la acercó hacia si y ella se revolvió.

― ¡Rukawa basta ― de pronto Yohei no supo si debía intervenir o no, el muchacho la presionaba contra si mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello, claramente buscaba forzarla ― si no me sueltas gritaré! ― Yohei se adelantó.

― Hazlo, no me interesa ― alcanzo a escuchar.

En aquél momento fue Kaede quién dio un grito ahogado y empujo a la mujer lejos de si, Yohei retrocedió a las sombras y Rukawa se llevó una mano al cuello.

Ella lo volvió abofetear. Rukawa la miró y cuando la maestra Kinoshita alzó su otra mano el muchacho se la sostuvo.

― Basta ― le dijo. Ella trató de soltarse pero Rukawa la mantenía con demasiada fuerza.

― Rukawa suéltame ― ordenó sin notar que su bolso caía al suelo desparramando una agenda, hojas y otros accesorios, un lápiz labial rodó por el suelo casi hasta la mitad del pasillo. Kinoshita extendió su mano, con la que le había abofeteado primero, pero nuevamente Kaede se la sostuvo.

Le bajó ambas manos con violencia y sin decir nada más, algo usual en él, la acercó y la besó. Ella movió los brazos y trato de alejarse pero Kaede se lo impidió. Cuando vio que Kinoshita cerró sus ojos y abrió la boca, Yohei volvió a esconderse, debía salir de ahí, tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

― Pensé que te habías ido ― escuchó de pronto, por alguna razón y sin saber como había terminado sentado en una garita cercana a los bebederos del patio tras las canchas donde entrenaba el equipo de baseball. Podía ser atribuible al shock que significó para él ver como es que Kaede Rukawa, número nueve del equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria Shohoku se besaba con Ayame Kinoshita maestra del mismo instituto y quizás una de las mujeres más estupendas que conociera nunca, o lo suficiente para hacer de las clases de matemáticas una de sus favoritas.

No es que ella le gustara desde luego, no al menos como Usume lo hacia. Pero no le negaba el cuerpo infartante que lucía, aún bajo toda aquella indumentaria de oficinista.

Y Rukawa... ¡Rukawa!

Aquél muchacho tan serio y desinteresado en nada que no fuera el baloncesto, aquél que había sobrevivido a cuatro cabezazos de Hanamichi... ¿O habían sido cinco? ya no lo recordaba. Pero en fin, ¿La había asaltado? ¿Forzado? no le pareció que fuera así. La maestra Kinoshita se había defendido más que bien del muchacho y eso sin tomar en cuenta que finalmente había cedido. Él la vio, la vio abrir la boca y dejar de resistirse y en eso la luz no le había engañado.

Al día siguiente estaría atento a algún moretón en su rostro. Quizás iría al entrenamiento y se forzaría a guardar silencio mientras pudiera ver si es que había alguna marca en su cuello.

_"Y le gustan las mujeres"_

Hace bastante tiempo había escuchado que las fans de Rukawa se estaban dispersando debido al nulo interés que este mostraba en el genero femenino y más de alguna señaló que tal vez aquél_ "mono pelirrojo"_ era el objeto de su deseo. Rumores que él y el resto de los chicos se encargaron, no llegaran a los oídos de Sakuragi. Si Rukawa lo sabía o no, realmente no le interesaba.

Bueno, ahora daban lo mismo.

Cuando alzó los ojos se topó con los negros de Usume mirándole fijamente, mientras dos sujetos esperaban tras ella, uno debía ser su hermano y el otro ¿como no? Akira Sendoh.

― Eh... debí ― para eso no había pensado en una excusa ― ... debí volver por algo ― finalizó torpemente. Usume frunció el ceño.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ― la muchacha vestía mucho más formal que cuando la viera instantes atrás acarreando los tachos de basura, se había puesto una chaqueta de un verde militar y una bufanda que le quedaba grande, tal vez de su hermano, tal vez de aquél sujeto.

Asintió.

― Si, no es nada ― dijo aún turbado por la repentina aparición de ellos.

― Entonces ¿te ocurrió algo?

_"Si, acabo de sufrir un shock porque Rukawa es un maldito genio"_

_― _Te podemos llevar ― le dijo la muchacha mientras señalaba con su pulgar hacia atrás ― Sou vino en automóvil.

― Oye, te recuerdo que tenemos que hacer ― dijo el hermano de ella, mientras que Sendoh le miraba con un gesto de lo más divertido, el que le pareció muy, pero muy burlesco.

Yohei solo se centró en ella y le sonrió tranquilo. Por un momento deseo estar a solas con Usume, miró de reojo la herida de su rodilla; alguien se la había vendado usando el pañuelo que él le entregara.

― Está bien, además debo cambiarme ― Usume asintió sin decir nada, pero en su gesto él pudo notar que estaba preocupada.

― Puedo acompañarte ― le dijo con tranquilidad, solo entonces Yohei notó un endurecimiento en el rostro de Sendoh y eso le llenó de un vago placer.

― Neh Usume... no me quedaré a esperarte ya tuve suficiente con la dirección ― volvió a agregar su hermano.

― Vamos, vamos ― habló por primera vez Sendoh y le molestó que sonara tan tranquilo, tan elegante ― no tienes porque ser así Kenta ― el siete de Ryonan se adelantó.

― ¿Eres de la pandilla de Sakuragi cierto? ― Yohei se le quedó mirando con seriedad.

― No somos una pandilla ― y Sendoh volvió a sonreír con gesto burlesco.

― Pero tu eres su amigo ― Yohei se levantó y asintió.

― Bueno, los dejo ― dijo más cortante de lo que pretendía ― nos vemos mañana Usume ― la chica se le quedó mirando con fijeza, seguía preocupada.

Se alejó de ellos con rapidez, volteó solo una vez para notar que Usume seguía mirándole y que le extendió la mano a modo de despedida, hizo lo mismo. Al fin de cuentas no era con ella con quién se había molestado. Más allá Sendoh se detuvo y volteó hacia ella. El hermano de la muchacha volvió a llamarla y Usume Kenta se giró sujetando su bolso para correr en pos de ellos.

Se interno de regreso en los oscuros recovecos de Shohoku, ahora caminando en medio de la luz que proyectaba su sombra, larga y amorfa sobre el piso y las paredes. Llegó a los casilleros del calzado y avanzo los cuatro pasillos que antecedían al suyo, volvió a calzar sus mocasines y antes de salir se devolvió al tercero, a aquél que le había cubierto mientras veía aquella escena de ¿amor, pasión? desarrollarse, amparado en la oscuridad.

Un pequeño objeto brillante era todo lo que quedaba, no habían papeles, accesorios o una agenda, nada que evidenciara lo que ahí ocurrió. Se preguntó si es que Rukawa estaría con ella aún, o si es que habría tenido que irse solo a su casa. ¿Cual era el paso siguiente a una declaración tan intensa como aquella? ¿Ser novios? claro que no, sería un escándalo ¿Tener una relación a escondidas? solo si ella lo aceptaba ¿Irse a la cama juntos y tener sexo?

Sexo.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y avanzó en silencio, como si en aquél momento las sombras que se proyectaban no fueran a tragárselo. Fijó la vista en su objetivo y se agachó en cuanto tuvo la pieza brillante a su alcance.

Era de un rosa fuerte, común en muchas mujeres de _cierta _edad. Aunque no recordaba haber visto a Kinoshita con ese color sobre sus labios.

Se puso de pie, guardó el lápiz labial y en silencio se retiro.

* * *

Dolió, le dolió todo el cuerpo en cuanto ella apartó el muro húmedo y fibroso que evitaba su liberación. La zona entre las piernas le ardía como si le estuvieran torturando con un lazo al rojo vivo. Pero en aquél momento, era lo que menos le importaba; las piernas le temblaban al igual que todo él, sentía nauseas y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se le cortó la respiración y le sobrevino un mareo que amenazó con mandar todo al diablo, pero se contuvo, se forzó y se exigió, no podía cagarla en ese momento. Claro que no.

Trataba de estar a la altura pero era claro que no tenía el mínimo de experiencia, sus respuestas, demasiado intensas para poder controlarlas, le resultaban agresivas y torpes. De haber sido solo por él, sin tomar en consideración lo que ella esperaba, la habría devorado, mordido, apretado y pellizcado, en vez de eso debía contenerse, de la manera más triste y torpe pero debía hacerlo.

Aun así, Kinoshita no parecía consiente de ello; se separó unos segundos para observarla, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, la falda se había rasgado cuando, sin pensarlo, le alzó una pierna con la intención de escindir el camino para él. Aunque una vez que llegó a ese punto no supo bien como debía de obrar.

Se atrevió a bajar el cierre de su pantalón y se sintió victorioso cuando ella no le detuvo, cuando continuó besándolo como él esperaba, lo hiciera. La boca de Kinoshita era suave y caliente, le embriagaba con su olor y con su vaivén, casi tan enérgico como el propio.

― Vamos Kaede ― ordeno ella. ¿Ir? ¿Donde? por unos efímeros segundos puso atención a su alrededor, los pasillos seguían en penumbras y silenciosos. Afuera, lejos las voces de chicos de su edad se escuchaban remotas para dejarlos relegados al olvido, a la oscuridad.

Y jamás en su vida se había sentido mejor. Volvió a besarla sin entender muy bien que quería. Se presionó contra ella sintiendo más placer que dolor y ella volvió a repetirlo entre gemidos.

― Vamos Kaede.

Kaede... Kaede... jamás había establecido una relación con alguien que le tratara por su nombre, todo siempre era tan distante, tan formal. Solo su padre, la estúpida de Usume y, en ocasiones, Ayako se atrevían a llamarle por su nombre, los conocía desde antes y bueno o malo se había formado un lazo.

_"¿Por que estoy pensando en eso ahora?"_

Habían esquivado la zona de los casilleros porque la luz les daba muy directamente, les descubría ante todos. Se habían refugiado en las sombras del segundo piso en donde la invasión no era tan violenta. Alzo una mano y la llevó a uno de los pechos de la mujer sintiéndose endurecer aún más, apoyó su rodilla contra el muro y abrió más sus piernas para que ella le facilitara el acceso.

_"¿Acceso a qué? ¿Realmente lo harás ahora?"_

No, no debía pensar. Si lo hacía vería a su padre, a Ayako y a la zorra esa y no quería, no quería que la forma de llamarlo de Kinoshita le rememorara en algo el trato que tenía con el resto. Todo esto era diferente; semanas deseándola, pasándola de la mierda en los entrenamientos, distraído, obcecado y disminuido, enojado y sintiéndose solo por primera vez en su vida... y esto, esto venía a recompensarlo todo, a corregir todo, no estaba solo, estaba con ella y ella estaba con él.

― Vamos Rukawa ― ordenó nuevamente, esta vez abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en los suyos ― ... hazlo ― y para demostrarle a que se refería ella misma llevo su mano al cierre abierto del muchacho y halo de él hasta que estuvo afuera.

Y dolió, dolió la dureza de su miembro y la humedad de ella. Dolió cuando, con suavidad y cuidado, lo ayudó a entrar en ella y dolió cuando la embistió por primera vez. Sintió placer solo por un momento mientras las paredes de ella se contraían a su alrededor.

Era caliente.

Era suave.

Era delicioso.

Aún así dolía, y la mezcla entre el placer y el dolor fue excelsa cuando se derramó dentro de ella. Entonces las fuerzas le fallaron y las piernas le temblaron pero se obligó así mismo a sostenerla, a mantener a Ayame Kinoshita en el aire, a salvo, lejos de todos mientras ella se calmaba junto a los latidos de su corazón, junto a su respiración.

Se separó unos centímetros, sin dejar de observarla, avergonzado por lo paupérrimo de su desempeño.

Sus sombras se desfiguraron, cuando un auto hizo ingreso a los patios de Shohoku y con su luz los reflejó contra la pared, solo que no se trataba de ellos sino de una araña, una que tenía las piernas quebradas y los brazos laxos. Pensó en su madre y, con cuidado, dejó que la mujer se acomodara sus ropas mientras se separaban.

― Será... será mejor que salgamos por lugares diferentes ― dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio jadeante y sin atreverse a mirarle.

Rukawa se volteó hacia el ventanal y comenzó a arreglarse también. Tenía la zona de la entrepierna mojada y pegajosa, sintió es tacto resbaloso de sus fluidos y una sensación de asco le invadió, además seguía adolorido como si le hubieran quemado.

― Esta bien ― contestó consiente de que antes debería pasar a algún baño. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿Seguiría el equipo entrenando? si no era así podría ir a verse en alguna de las duchas.

¿Tendría que decirle algo? ¿Darle las gracias?

― Ehm... creo ― dijo carraspeando mas guardó silencio cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre su hombro, se giró a medias y las manos de Kinoshita le rodearon el rostro para atraerlo hacia ella.

El beso fue pausado y tranquilo, no como los anteriores; como el seco que ella le dio en el salón, ni el arrebatado con el cual él estrello su boca a la de ella, tampoco tuvo el fuego desesperado de los últimos minutos, fue si un beso sosegado y emotivo, lleno de sentimientos que lo desarmó en cuanto abrió la boca para dejar que ella lo dominara. Le quito la facultad de pensar y por sobre todo la de actuar, reduciéndolo a un enclenque que solo quería tener más de eso, por mucho más tiempo, para siempre si era posible.

― Adiós Kaede ― le dijo, cuando se separaron y ella le besó en la frente.

* * *

Tan encendido quedó que no reaccionó a nada, su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a la discusión en el salón y como es que ella le había silenciado, la forma en la cuál huyó, como es que él, testarudo, fue tras ella. Cuando quiso forzarla a besarlo y cuando ella cedió más todo lo que vino después.

_"Te estás portando como un idiota"_

_"No me importa"_

Aun así decidió que ya bastaba de fantasear, no era propio de él incluso con aquella sensación etérea que le rodeaba como si caminara varios centímetros por encima del suelo. Estrello sus manos contra sus mejillas, en un trato muy diferente al que Kinoshita le diera y se despertó.

Era hora de continuar. El día y su vida seguían.

Espero a que los pasillos que daban a las duchas quedaran en completo silencio. Y se deslizó por los pasillos como si fuera una serpiente, temeroso de que alguien le sorprendiera y notara solo con mirarle al rostro lo que le había ocurrido.

Las duchas seguían con vapor, señal inequívoca de haber sido usadas sin embargo todo estaba en orden y un suave olor a flores inundaba los camerinos. Era normal, sobre todo desde que las chicas compartieran las duchas con ellos. No es como si se bañaran juntos, solo que ellas las usaban después de que los muchachos se marcharan.

Cuando miró la hora en el reloj cubierto por el vapor, se dijo que el resto del equipo ya debería haberse retirado. Aún así, dio dos vueltas al cerrojo; se desvistió y procedió a examinarse todo lo que su estado elongación le permitía y fuera de un enrojecimiento leve no vio nada más. Si persistía o se extendía con los días, iría al médico pero no se sentía preocupado.

Solo exultante y... si, podría decir que feliz.

No sabía si es que era por ser correspondido, o porque su primera (y patética) vez fue con la mujer que le venía quitando el sueño desde hace mucho.

¿Le gustaba él como ella lo hacia? Respiró, ya tendría el tiempo para averiguarlo.

Se sintió más ligero y veloz cuando montó su bicicleta y de hecho le pareció que esta pesaba menos cuando la alzó para ingresarla a su casa.

Su padre le miró casi conmocionado cuando fue él quién le saludo y se le quedó mirando, no como siempre lo hacia sino con verdadera curiosidad, cuando le vio que acomodaba un plato, un sándwich y una taza frente a él.

Rukawa no dijo nada, aunque le molestaba ser objeto de tan enconado análisis pero entendía a que se debía; él nunca comía con su padre.

― ¿Duro entrenamiento?― preguntó el mayor de los Rukawa cauto.

― No entrené, fui castigado.

― ¿Porqué?

― Me quedé dormido en clases.

― Nadie me llamó.

― Nadie me pidió que fuera alguien a retirarme.

― Bien.

Cuando terminó lavó los platos de ambos, gesto que nuevamente llamó la atención de su padre. Pero tampoco dijo nada.

Volvió a ducharse antes de acostarse, ahora realmente tranquilo; el enrojecimiento había desaparecido, pero no la sensación de ir caminando sobre nubes. Durmió como nunca lo hiciera y sus sueños estuvieron plagados de la imagen de Kinoshita contra su cuerpo siendo embestida, con mucha más experticie, por él mismo, solo que lucía más adulto como si fuera ya un hombre hecho y derecho y no un niño.

Despertó con una erección gigantesca, la cual no tocó. Ya no era un niño, era un hombre. No significaba que esa tarde ocurriría lo mismo con Ayame pero si alguien lo tocaba ahí, claramente prefería que fuera ella.

Su padre se le quedó mirando nuevamente cuando decidió desayunar con el y el gesto de conmoción volvió a cara cuando se despidió. Sin prestarle atención sacó su bicicleta y el día le pareció especialmente prometedor, aún con las nubes negras y el viento frío. Ciertamente que ya no estaba a varios centímetros del suelo pero seguía sintiendo una ligereza extraña, como si él no pesara absolutamente nada.

Llegó a Shohoku sin ganas de dormir y prestó atención a las dos primera horas de historia, como nunca antes lo hiciera.

Comenzó a sentirse nervioso cuando después del primer descanso supo que volvería a verla ¿Que debería decirle? ¿Como sería, desde ese momento en adelante, el trato que tendrían que darse? quizás, aún si era tachado de ridículo por ella debería pedirle que fueran novios. No era necesario que nadie más se enterara pero existía la posibilidad de que ella hubiera quedado embarazada. ¿Se podía si es que ambos no llegaban al clímax juntos? y eso sin considerar la cantidad de esperma que se derramó fuera de ella, ensuciándolo.

No le importaba, de hecho la idea de pasar el resto de sus días con Kinoshita no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Estaba a un par de años de ser mayor de edad, podrían ocultar la relación hasta ese momento. Él podría.

La campana sonó provocándole la misma ansiedad que se apoderó de él en su primer partido por la secundaria Tomigaoka. Pero sus esperanzas se vieron aplastadas cuando entró el maestro Okoi al salón, y sin anestesia alguna les dijo que esa mañana, a primera hora; Ayame Kinoshita había renunciado al instituto para volver a su antigua ciudad.

* * *

Hanamichi se quedó observando como es que Haruko quedaba completamente en el aire. La muchacha extendió su brazo como si quisiera alcanzar al zorro de Rukawa pero una vez que este le dio la espalda y siguió con su camino, la muchacha bajó su brazo y la otra mano se la llevó al pecho. Completamente decepcionada como si hubiera perdido algo.

Le dieron ganas de ir y sacudir al maldito zorro. ¿Como se atrevía a tratar así a una muchacha tan dulce? lo mejor sería ir con ella, distraerla y ¿porque no? consolarla en lo que fuera posible. Haruko se volteó y se le quedó mirando, le sonrió e hizo el símbolo de paz, Hanamichi sonrió y decidió que iría por ella.

― ¿Que haces? ― preguntó Usume tras él. Sakuragi se giró y la observó, sujetaba el balón bajo su brazo derecho y su otra mano en la cintura, iba a mandonearlo. Era el tono y la postura.

― Nada ― contestó, consiente de que a ella no tenía porque importarle.

― Mientes, estas mirando a Akagi ― Hanamichi levantó el rostro con celo, no iba a negarlo, consideraba a Usume una amiga, pero era diferente cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos y la dueña de estos.

― ¿Y que si así fuera? ― Usume suspiró desanimada, que era el gesto usual cada vez que entre ambos salía el nombre de Haruko Akagi.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas perder el tiempo? ― y bien ahí estaba. Hanamichi sonrió y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

― El que sea necesario ― contestó, giró hacia donde Haruko había estado hace poco, pero ella ya se había dirigido hacie donde Ayako y Matsui estaban.

Usume rodó los ojos fastidiada y se encogió de hombros.

― Bueno, que me crucifiquen si esto es malo ― fijó sus ojos en él y se lo soltó ― Le gustas a Fuji ― Sakuragi sintió como es que su rostro comenzaba a arder.

¿Fuji? imposible, era la mejor amiga de Haruko. Jamás le haría algo como eso, además estaba seguro de que ella se llevaba muy bien con Rukawa, casi tanto como...

Volvió la vista hacia Haruko, entre ella y Ayako ayudaban a Fuji.

― Haruko...

― Pfuff ― bufó Usume.

― Sé que no te agrada pero no deberías meter a Fuji en esto.

― ¿Meterla en que? ¿En tu _"relación" _con Haruko? ― la sola definición hizo reír a la chica ― Por favor Sakuragi abre los ojos, la chica no se interesa en ti, no al menos de la forma en que lo hace con Rukawa ¿Acaso quieres que ella te admire de esa manera? ¿Como lo hace con Rukawa? ¿En serio crees que te mereces eso? ― Hanamichi bajó el rostro, todo eso era algo que ya sabía no había necesidad de que alguien se lo restregara en la cara.

― No es asunto tuyo Usume ― dijo mirándola con seriedad.

― Ahora si ― contestó ella segura ― no te merece, igual que el imbécil de Rukawa no se merece a nadie, pero tú... ― dejó caer el balón y acercándose a él, lo tomó de los brazos y lo hizo girar en redondo para centrar su vista en donde Ayako y Haruko ayudaban a Fuji ― ella puede ofrecerte lo que Haruko te ha negado, quizás no sea una _"belleza"_ ― dijo con ironía ― como tu preferida, pero al menos es desinteresada y le gustas... no tienes que ser un genio de baloncesto, aunque todos sabemos que lo eres ― se corrigió cuando él se giró a verla con violencia y gesto asesino en los ojos ― tampoco misterioso o desagradable, solo ser tú... y el ser tú es lo que no te funciona con Akagi ― dicho eso le soltó y volvió a coger el balón justo en el momento en que Ayako le ordenaba unirse al entrenamiento, Sakuragi se le quedó mirando ― piénsalo ― le dijo finalmente antes de alejarse y trotar suavemente hasta donde las chicas se encontraban.

No era lo mismo pero se parecía bastante a lo que Yohei le había dicho el día anterior; eso sobre ser el segundón en la vida de alguien. ¿Acaso lo era él en la vida de Haruko?

Un temblor se apoderó de él para terminar centrándose en su pecho y al instante un dolor que creía olvidado sobre su espalda se hizo presente con una punción.

― ¡Sakuragi! ― lo llamó Riota, Hanamichi avanzó todos los pasos necesarios hasta quedar frente a su capitán ― Rukawa se ha sentido mal... necesito que ocupes su lugar.

― ¿Rukawa, sentirse mal? ― Riota desvió la vista tras el pelirrojo y luego volvió a centrarla en él.

― No me lo dijo, claro. Pero lo noté... de hecho ¿no te ha parecido que no ha estado jugando a su nivel usual?

Hanamichi si lo había notado, solo que en algún momento creyó que se trataba de él, que era él quién estaba mejorando su nivel. Asintió. Riota pestañeó y le miró con extrañeza.

― Tú también estás raro ― entonces fue el momento de Sakuragi de extrañarse.

― ¿Yo? ¿porque?

― Claro... hace algunos meses no habrías parado de hablar sobre lo inferior que Rukawa es, pero ahora estás callado ¿Te estás sintiendo bien? ― Hanamichi cerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos y comenzó a reír.

― Agradezco tu preocupación Miyagi ― dijo sin abrir los ojos ― pero este genio solo está pasando por una etapa de madurez ― se encogió de hombros ― es normal que alguien que no la ha alcanzo dude sobre ello ― luego le apuntó con un dedo con gesto drámatico y abrió los ojos ― yo puedo ayudarte a mejorar tu actitud ― entonces se le acerco a centímetros del rostro ― y con ello tu relación con Ayako se verá muy, pero muy beneficiada ― Riota enrojeció y retrocedió mientras que Sakuragi se señalaba con el pulgar ― déjalo todo en mis manos ― luego se llevó ambas a la cintura y comenzó a reír.

Riota encogió los ojos. Sin dejar de mirarlo mientras Sakuragi seguía riendo. De pronto se detuvo, volvió a mirarlo con seriedad y la hilera blanca de sus dientes hizo aparición.

― Entonces ¿que es lo que debe hacer este genio? ― Miyagi suspiró y rodó los ojos.

― Serás capitán del equipo de los de primero ― finalizó antes de darle la espalda.

Capitán... capitán.

_"Todo este tiempo... todo este tiempo... "_

Sakuragi se quedó paralizado en medio de la cancha sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Finalmente le elegían capitán, y ese era solo un paso en su ascendente carrera hacia el estrellato del baloncesto escolar. Si las cosas seguían así, el próximo año cuando Riota se retirara, claramente, él sería la mejor opción para continuar el legado de Shohoku. No era coincidencia que siendo él quién ingresara al equipo este ganara el campeonato nacional ¿Cierto? ´por supuesto que tenía todo el mérito de eso. Y ahora como líder podría llegar a más metas a cumplir más, a ser el mejor capitán de todos los equipos de Kanagawa ¡no! el mejor capitán de todos los equipos del Japón.

_Su entorno se oscureció y los flashes comenzaron a seguirlo con velocidad vertiginosa. Las voces de fondo gritaban su nombre en tonos aguerridos e histéricos._

_― Sakuragi ― escuchó y cuándo se volteó Haruko estaba ahí con un ramo de rosas para él, se acercó tímida y se lo extendió._

_― Oh... Haruko, no tenías porque ― la muchacha se le quedaba mirando._

_― Claro que si... _

Y entonces estalló en carcajadas, más histéricas de lo normal, llamado la atención de todos a su alrededor; Koichi y Matsuo se le quedaron mirando con fastidio, mientras que Kiba se sonreía al igual que todos los que conocían mejor a Sakuragi.

― ¡Lo has pensado de maravilla Miyagi! ― gritó finalmente apuntando a su capitán, solo que cuando reaccionó este se encontraba hablando con Kakuta, Yasuda y el resto de los que componían el equipo de segundos y terceros.

― Ahg no quiero enfrentarme a Sakuragi ― se lamentó Ishi.

Mientras que al otro lado de la cancha los ánimos no eran los mejores. Koichi se cruzó de brazo y se adelantó.

― Lo que nos hacia falta. El maldito mono de capitán ¿acaso no estaba castigado?

― Tu también lo estabas ― señaló Matsuo en voz baja.

― Cállate ― le contestó el muchacho.

Sakuragi se acercó al muchacho y le puso una mano en la cabeza como si quisiera apartarlo del camino y enterrarlo en el suelo.

― Más vale que no se lo recuerdes ― Koichi lo manoteó pero Sakuragi lo ignoró como a un insecto ― No te preocupes niño, como tu nuevo capitán te autorizo a jugar.

El equipo de primero se dispuso con Hanamichi adelante, Koichi muy fastidiado a su derecha, Matsuo como alero a su izquierda. De defensa dejo Kiba y a un muchacho llamado Akira. Ambos trataron de decirle que no eran sus poscisiones usuales pero Sakuragi no les prestó atención. Dejó a Jun como reemplazante, ya que a gusto del pelirrojo era demasiado _flojo._

Frente a ellos Riota estableció a su equipo dejándose, como siempre, de centro y le pidió a Shiozaki que le acompañara, Yasuda quedó de arbitro y Kakuta como reemplazo.

El equipo de Sakuragi se movió con mayor velocidad desde el primer momento, algo que le agradó ya que no había esperado mucho de esos niñatos. Solo que a pesar de sus intentos por llevar la batuta respecto a la dirección del mismo, se vio opacado por Keichi y el muchacho Matsuo. La mayor parte del equipo respondía mejor a las señales que estos dos hacían y en más de una ocasión Sakuragi se vio relegado ante los movimientos de estos y como es que cambiaban las posiciones por él señaladas. A Kiba y a Akira los golpeó un par de veces para re-ubicarlos pero Koichi y Matsuo lo esquivaron con mayor facilidad.

Al terminar los primero veinte minutos, el equipo de primero iba a la delantera por ocho puntos, cuatro de los últimos terminados por Sakuragi.

Sin embargo estaba molesto, el enano de primero se había interpuesto en dos ocasiones con jugadas claras que eran para él. Todo por quitarle el crédito. Así que él optó por lo mismo, interceptando los pases que Kiba daba, ya fuera a este o a Matsuo, para lanzar arbitrariamente contra el equipo de segundo. Había perdido alrededor de cinco tiros y es que la espalda había comenzado a molestarle pero en cuanto logró encestar los dos últimos se sintió mucho mejor.

Por otro lado sus antiguos compañeros fueron un poco más agresivos de lo que habían sido en los últimos entrenamientos, en todos los contragolpes dirigidos por Riota muchachos como Ishii y Sasaoka, que usualmente preferían evitar enfrentarlo, abiertamente se mostraron confrontacionales y hasta agresivos. Eso era algo que le había gustado así podía ser el mismo.

Cuando el silbato sonó, Miyagi se llevó a su equipo al otro lado de la cancha y comenzó a darles instrucciones. Algo que le pareció debía imitar, solo que cuando los llamó; los únicos que le obedecieron fueron Akira, Jun y Kiba. Matsuo se había sentado en una de las bancas y Koichi miraba sin sutileza alguna hacia el lado de las chicas.

Sakuragi sintió como es que su rostro comenzaba a calentarse. Con pesados pasos se dirigió hacia Matsuo, quién solo le miró fríamente cuando él le dijo:

― Tenemos que discutir las jugadas... ― Sakuragi creía que se le enfrentaría, en vez de eso se colocó de pie y lo siguió en absoluto silencio.

No tuvo el mismo resultado con Koichi, quién al escucharle formular la misma oración le contestó.

― Hazlo... de lo que te servirá ― Sakuragi extendió su brazo con violencia en un arco perfecto que debió haber desnucado al muchacho. En vez de eso solo cortó el aire, mientras que Yamazaki iba con su puño directo al mentón del muchacho.

Sakuragi lo detuvo de la muñeca justo antes de que este se estrellara con su rostro.

― ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi! ― le gritó Ayako, logrando captar la atención de Miyagi ― ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! ― logró llegar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para sermonearlos. ― ¡Se supone que eres capitán! ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que esa responsabilidad?! ¡¿Alguna vez el capitán Akagi te trató de esa manera?! ― le habría gustado contestar que si, pero claramente, esa era una respuesta que tal vez Ayako no querría escuchar.

Fijó la vista en su contrincante y Koichi miraba a la mujer con el rostro bajo, y aprovechando que la chica estaba solo centrada en él, comenzó a escabullirse. Solo que, como muchos, desestimo el verdadero poder de Ayako cuando esta se encontraba en su modo de regaño.

― ¡Hey, tú no te marcharas! ― gritó ella, a lo que Koichi contestó de la peor manera posible:

― ¡No eres mi capitán, no tienes nada que decirme!

El zape vino desde Miyagi, Sakuragi y Kiba, quién se ganó una mirada extrañada de parte de los más antiguos de Shohoku.

― ¡No le hables así!

Si en algún momento Riota había decidido re-considerar la participación de Hanamichi y Koichi en algún futuro partido, la última actuación de ambos chicos lo colmó, por lo que los sacó del gimnasio sin derecho alguno a replica cerrándoles las puertas en la cara.

― Pero Riota... ― trató de razonar Hanamichi.

― ¡No soy Riota, soy tú capitán y no volverás a entrar hasta que dejes de comportarte como un idiota!

Sakuragi quiso culpar de todo al muchacho que le acompañaba, pero se detuvo al pensar que eso sería actuar como precisamente Riota le decía no lo hiciera. Cuando decidió que ahí no haría nada se encaminó a los camarines, su costumbre era ducharse e irse pero al saber que tendría que compartir con Yamazaki prefirió coger sus cosas y bañarse en casa.

El muchacho también guardó silencio y tal cual lo imaginara comenzó a desvestirse con toda la intención de usar las duchas.

Sakuragi decidió que no debía porque estar ahí. Entonces abrió la puerta del lugar y Fuji fue lanzada hacia dentro como si la hubieran empujado, cayendo al suelo de manera torpe y con los brazos completamente extendidos.

De inmediato Hanamichi recordó las palabras de Usume. La muchacha se colocó de pie y se disculpó por su torpeza. De la nada comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

― N... creo que fue mi culpa ― dijo al fin ― ¿vienes por tus cosas? ― preguntó cuando vio que la muchacha no atinaba a nada.

Fuji asintió completamente roja.

― S... se... se me rompió una agujeta ― dijo, entonces frente a ellos y bajo una oleada de vapor Yamazaki se hizo presente; llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura y los miró con fastidio.

― ¿Quieren cerrar la puta puerta? ― los colores de Fuji se volvieron más intensos y Hanamichi apretó los dientes.

― Cre.. creo que me... mejor me voy ― dijo la chica prácticamente huyendo.

― Seh... es lo mejor ― finalizó Hanamichi, tomando una dirección contraria a la de la chica.

Afuera el cielo estaba nublado, aunque no sentía en lo absoluto que fuera un día frío. Le habría gustado toparse con sus amigos, solo que ninguno había acudido al entrenamiento de aquella tarde; todos tenían cosas que hacer, incluso Yohei que llevaba una vida de lo más tranquila.

Pensó en su madre y que tal vez ese día, en vez de recorrer las calles, como solía hacerlo, cuando estaba frustrado debería ayudarla. En lo que fuera.

Entonces la imagen de Haruko cayendo al suelo llegó a su cabeza y no pudo evitar compararla con la forma en la cual Fuji se desparramó frente a él. ¿Estaría buscándome? y ante aquella idean de la nada se sintió muy, pero muy halagado.

_"Piénsalo"_

Y el viento le sacó de su ensoñación, le dio una suave puntada en la espalda y lo envió a casa.

* * *

_N/A: _

_Gracias a Goizmo y luna. _

Chap dedicado a ambos.


End file.
